Only a Girl Out of this World
by lanceXstorm5
Summary: When one miserable guy on Earth receives an ancient relic, he gets the miracle of a lifetime and an adventure with his nation hopping uncle and thrill hungry friends. He'll discover what it means to love someone, even if that someone is not of Earth Krystal/HumanOC. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Krystal or anything else that was made by someone in a big company. If I did then there would not have been a Star fox Adventures but I would have made sure Krystal got her own game, as that is what was supposed to happen from the beginning before they decided to change it. Too bad she got stuck as a damsel in distress.**

**Authors Note: The reason why I'm making a Krystal/Human fan fiction is because I have never found one before. I have been to several Krystal fan sites and I am quite amazed that I have not found a single fic that puts Krystal with a human, not even with the author. So I decided to change that for once. Constructive criticism and ideas are accepted, flaming me for having Krystal with a human is not. Please enjoy**

* * *

**Only a Girl Out of this World**

**Prologue**

They say there are many fish in the sea. I have tried all of my eighteen years of life to find someone but my hopes are always dashed in some way. I've never had a girlfriend, a date or even a simple kiss. In my entire life, not a single girl has ever seen me fit to be given a chance with any of them. I think I have a feeling that I am not going to have much more luck with trying to get someone to go with me to the prom either.

I'm not very attractive, I probably would look much worse than every guy at my school if I am around any of them. If that isn't enough my past experiences with girls doesn't make prospects any better. The opposite sex has done nothing but insult me, I would just be walking down a street or hallway at school and have random girls, I've never even met, come up to me and call me weird or gay. Actually, I think most of the people in my class think I'm gay because they have never seen me with a girl but it isn't my fault I'm a lost cause. My seemingly permanent single status even causes me to be the target of harassment on the bus where I have to endure more gay jokes. I AM NOT GAY! And no, I can't just drive to school instead; I just recently got my driver's permit. In this entire rant, did I mention I was shorter than most of the people around me because of a growth hormone defect, a lot of the girls are taller than me?

Even though they say there are always fish in the sea, I think I'm one of the few unlucky fish that will never have a mate in its future. In other words, I'm afraid there isn't a girl out there for me, not on Earth at least.

"Light! Get out of bed you've done nothing but stare at the ceiling since you woke up. Now, get up out of bed and get ready for school." With that she started taping balloons to my walls and then went into the rest of the house to do the same.

"Alright, Mother," I groaned. Why don't I just disappear, I have always called myself the void. Nothing but suffering awaits me at school.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like how this prologue leads to the rest of the story, and please R&R, some ideas would be helpful but I have already decided how Light meets Krystal.**


	2. The Life that Passes Through Light

**To The Vulpine Fury****: I greatly thank you for this review, not only is it my first review ever for my first story ever, it is also a very inspiring one as well. The suggestion of reading the saurian gambit is nice but I've already read a bit of it but I really don't see anything that could possibly happen. I have read another called Parallel Waves which is very interesting but it doesn't end with a human/Krystal relationship, I still recommend though. As for Light, he really isn't as much of a kid or as ugly you might think, although I have to admit the prologue does make him sound more ugly than you think, but that does give me an idea, thanks to you. As for the Light and Krystal's ages, ( Not just for you, but for anyone who's also curious. ) Krystal is 19, and the balloons weren't without a purpose. I chose the senior year of a high school setting because of all of the worthless drama associated with it. And I don't think Krystal would think of him ugly or handsome, considering he is the first human she meets. Finally, to put your worries at ease, ( And anyone else's ) No, Light will NOT turn anthro, nor will Krystal become human, that would take away the whole point of this story. Originality is what I'm aiming for.**

**To brampson123****: I have to say that I agree on the ages you put Fox and Krystal, when I played Adventures she seemed to be in her late teens to me.**

**To Everyone Else****: Sorry for the long Author's note, but Vulpine furry brought up some excellent issues that had to be covered. And now, on with the story. Oh, and I almost forgot, the prologue was first person but pretty much the rest of it is third person, unless said otherwise. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Life that Passes Through Light**

Light walked out his door adjusting his backpack's combination lock. He unfortunately had quite a few bullies and the only thing that kept them from getting into his stuff was his lock. He once got a huge blow to his grade when someone got into his old bag and destroyed his science project right before he had to turn it in, worst of all he couldn't prove who destroyed it and get an extension. That blow caused him to lose 20 percent of his physics grade and he passed with a 76 percent. So much for honor roll.

Light made his way to the bus stop and sat down on the ground waiting for his bus to come, he only hoped there wasn't that many people on the bus this morning. After waiting 5 minutes more than usual, the bus finally arrived and he got on board to find 3 guys that normally aren't on the bus in the mornings, no wonder the bus took longer to arrive. The real problem though is that these three guys in particular were serious jerks. Most of the time they never get on in the mornings and Light gets some peace, plus a bit of a nap. Today is not the case.

Light sat down in his seat near the back of the bus and the first few were rather peaceful, despite the murmurs and snickering clearly coming from aforementioned jerks. Instead of worrying about them he just decided to close his eyes and lean his head on the cool window. Lights rest was short lived however when one of them sat in his seat and started rubbing his back. When it comes to Light's daily torment, these three specialized in gay jokes. "Hey Light, doing anything tonight."

"Hello Andy," Light groaned. "I get enough of this in the afternoon, so would you mind."

"Not at all," with that, Andy took his hand off and retreated to his original seat next to Jake and Matt. For being around five years younger than Light, then sure knew how to take advantage of his relationship status.

When the bus finally stopped Light got off and saw the concrete steps and saw three of his only friends in the world. At least they made life at school bearable, they are a genuine group of guys to be around, they don't get bullied nearly as much as him though. Walking up the steps he saw them hovering around something "Hey Nat, what's up."

Nat turned around and gave me the usual retort "That broken bulb you call a head," he quickly turned back to whatever it was they were hovering around.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Light sarcastically; sarcasm was always rampant throughout their conversations. "Now really, what are you guys looking at."

"It's the new Star Fox game," piqued Alex. Light finally pushed his way into the small group of people to see what exactly it was. He saw exactly what Alex had told him, it was Star Fox Adventures, and Chris was the one playing it. Chris had one of those Game Cube power packs so not only did he have his school stuff but he also had a separate bag so he could carry the little system around with him wherever he went. The only problem really was the small screen attached to it which made some things hard to make out from Light's position.

Light was a avid gamer and the Star Fox series was one of his favorites, he even had original game, which was quite possibly the first 3-Dimensional game to ever come into existence, a true classic. Star Fox Adventures had been out for a few months already but buying it wasn't extremely high on his list of priorities. "Is that your copy Chris?"

"Yep," Chris isn't one for talking unless he was trying to disprove a theorem, or completely weird you out. With him a normal conversation can deviate to the edges of strangeness. It may sound strange, but the Light, Nat and Alex both agree he bears a striking resemblance to Count Dracula when he gels his hair.

"Can I borrow it?"

"Sure, just give me a moment to save."

"Got it."

"Hey Light, isn't your birthday coming soon," Alex was the one to speak this time. Out of the four he was probably the brightest and the most tech savvy, he also made the most sense between the four. On a side note, he was also a bit sarcastic but on a less insulting level compared to the dark haired Nat.

Light freed his vision away from the small screen and answered, "Yes, it's tomorrow actually, good thing it's going to be Saturday."

"HOLD THE PHONE," Nat barked! "Your birthday is tomorrow and you haven't invited us to the party, I'm a party animal, just the other week there was an awesome party on Beck Street. Man, there was this unimaginably hot brunette there and guess what happened?"

"You didn't get any," Alex said nonchalantly, but holding a grin while hiding his eyes behind the chestnut bangs that wasn't so different from Light's own hair color.

Nat spun around in a 180. "DUDE...," he made a pinching gesture with his hand, "I'm sure I was this close."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." Light, Alex and Chris couldn't help but laugh at this news. "So, are we invited or not."

"Yeah, here's your invitations," incidentally they were the only invitations for obvious reasons. "Listen, I got to get to my probability class before the bell, see ya." with that, Light got Chris' game and he left them where they were. Those three were something alright, they certainly made going through these horrible halls worth it. Still he honestly couldn't wait to get out of there to play the little disk. All he had to do now was get through the terrible monotony of the day.

There are two lunch periods at Oak Wood High, named after the hundred year old oak tree in the school's courtyard, and Light had lunch with neither Nat, Alex or Chris. Light didn't really have much of a choice but to eat by himself. Even though he had some great friends, he still couldn't help but be conscious about his single status when he looked around at the room full of happy couples. Light was nowhere near attractive as all of the other guys in the room, everywhere he looked he saw a perfect ten on every guys face, Light considered himself a four out of ten at best but he has always judged himself the most harshly. He just didn't feel like he stood a chance, he's the only one out of his friends that didn't even have experience with girls.

Alex had his eye on this really smart girl in our class and rumors had it that she had hers on him. Nat was indeed the life of the party, even at his work place, girls would rub themselves against him casually. He had a girlfriend a while back but from what he told Light, she was so annoying he pulled his car off the road, kicked her out of it, and drove off, she had to walk the rest of the way to her car. Chris, as strange as it was, was doing better than the three of them combined. He has had three girlfriends in the past two years, one of them he went out with twice, and each one of those relationships lasted a long time. Chris' current girlfriend was a very nice girl and Light was happy for the guy, unfortunately he felt a little bit envious at the guy's luck.

Finally, the day was done and Light couldn't have been more relieved to be home. "Light, would you mind helping me with the trash dear?"

"Sure mother." Light picked up a few of the garbage bags his dad had tied up and helped his mother with getting the bags in the can for the garbage men to pick up later. All throughout this his mother noticed he wasn't all there at the moment and she smelled much more cologne on than usual, she chalked all of this up to one thing, a girl.

"So, is there anything you would like to tell me about?"

"About what?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps a certain someone." Light was now thoroughly confused, he that thought for a moment then it dawned on him, she mistakenly thinks he's trying to impress a girl. It must have been the extra cologne that made her think that.

"No Mother, there is nothing to talk about, " there really wasn't anything to talk about, at least, nothing he wanted to talk with her about. Later on after lunched he was jumped and some guys threw him in a trash can, thankfully there wasn't anything sticky in it but it still smelled so he had to put on enough cologne to overpower the odor, at least until he got to a shower. Light left his mother so suddenly she thought she said something offensive.

Light took that shower and went right to his bed and stared at his ceiling. None of this was his mother's fault but he just didn't want her to worry about him or feel sorry for him. All of this was his problem, she shouldn't have to bear any of it, it was his burden and his alone. He held up the Star Fox Adventures disc and looked at it like it was hypnotising him, he heard there was a new character in it, and he couldn't wait to beat it. He popped the disk in and only hoped it will take him away from this reality for a little while. Who knows, maybe the start of his nineteenth year of life will be better than the other eighteen.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note**: I didn't think it was true but reviews really do make make a person want to write more. I hope you guys are enjoying it and will continue supporting it. remember, constructive criticism is accepted so are suggestions for how some of the events will play out, after all I don't have everything figured out but I do know what the ending is. The next chapter is called Wishing for a Light at the End of a Tunnel. Also r&r! **


	3. Wishing for a Light at the End of a Tunn

**To Snake of the Rose: Thank you very much for the kind words. When I write I don't just send it in all broken up, some people may say a good story can overwhelm grammatical mistakes but it doesn't. A good story must also reflect good grammar and spelling or else it takes attention away from the story. Also don't be afraid to gives ideas, a few suggestions really do help, this goes for everyone else.**

**To Star Fox Runner: I want to thank you for reading my story, I'm very proud that you think it is an enticing story. Hopefully the rest of the story will be as good if not better.**

**To notfromearth7: Thank you very much for giving my story a chance and hope you'll continue reading. If you have any ideas for it, please don't hesitate, I really do give consideration into others ideas. This is unless you would rather see if I can pull it off all my own.**

**To everyone else: Enjoy the chapter. I warn you, this may have some grammatical error but I tried my best. And I don't own any brand names within the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Wishing for a Light at the End of a Tunnel**

Light got out of bed feeling much more refreshed than usual. That Star Fox game was rather interesting, it was a lot more different the last two. Light though, preferred the chain line shooting of the last two than being on the ground for pretty much the entire time. It did have some little quirks to it though. He liked how it was in the form of an RPG but they could have done a little more for it. But the best part of the game was the new character that a few people were chirping about. Krystal, the blue and white vulpine that had great athletic ability and had a certain charm about her character, she was also undoubtedly beautiful.

Light got out of his bed and went to his private bathroom to perform his daily routine of brushing his teeth, among other things. Today he was nineteen, oh how the time flew by. He was one of the oldest people in his class but, being as short he was, his age didn't deter guys two, or even, three years younger from jumping and giving him a swirly. Once they finished and left, he would go straight to the sink and wash his whole head to clean it and get as much of the smell off as possible before the next class started. The only thing being older has done for him was have people people come up to him and ask him if he was ever held back. He was never held back, he just started school late because of medical reasons.

Light finished his morning shower and put on some blue jean shorts and his best blue Hollister shirt, just because he wasn't very attractive, it was no excuse to not try to look his best where ever he went, especially his birthday.

He walked out the door to find his mother and father standing just beyond it holding up a birthday sign and shooting him with silly string. They both yelled in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" His mom wrapped her arms around him in a possessive bear hug. "I can't believe it, my baby is nineteen years old." Light couldn't believe she used the B word just now, he wished his mother would just let go these childish names for him.

Light took his mother's arms from around him and lightly pushed her away. "Yes Mother, I'm nineteen now, so please stop using these embarrassing names for me."

"But you'll always be my baby and I love you dearly."

Light gave a light sigh in defeat, "I know and I love you and Dad both very much as well, I just don't want to be treated like a little kid."

His mother gave him a light kiss on his forehead, "I understand completely."

"Thanks."

His father faked a cough to get Light's attention on him now, "So son, speaking of being treated more like an adult, your mother told me you were wearing more cologne than usual. So tell us, were all adults here, who's the girl?" That question hit home to Light.

He simply hung his head as if in shame and shook his head a little and solemnly said, "There isn't a girl."

"But the extra colo..."

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" His parents just stood there a little shocked at his outburst. Light looked up and saw they're confused and questioning expressions and he hung his head back down. "I'm sorry, I just need some time alone."

It was his mother's turn to sigh, "Alright then, here, take this money and go down to the bakery, I ordered a cake and I want you to go get it." She was sporting a slight frown at this point.

"Alright, I'll be back by twelve," he took the money, got his coat and went outside the house.

His mother went into the living room and sat down in the recliner. She looked to the right of her and stared at the picture on the nightstand. "Oh Tim, I just don't understand anything anymore, what happened to us, and what happened to our son?" She took the picture and looked at it more closely, it was of them thirteen years ago when they first bought the house. She focused her attention on her son in the middle and looked at the smile on his face, it was so happy and bright, just like the day he was born. Instead of being born crying, he was born with a huge smile on his cute little face, that smile spread itself to everyone in the room and soon there was a smile lit on every face. At the time, Light seemed like the only name appropriate for him. A silent tear watered down her cheek, "What could have happened to him?"

"I honestly don't know, believe me, I wish I did more than anything." Tim kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head close to him, "Don't worry Sarah, whatever the problem is, he probably just wants to face it alone."

"But why, why doesn't he want us to help him?"

"He just wants take care of it himself, do you know what that means?" He lifted her up out of the recliner and made her looked into his eyes, "It means he's been an adult longer than either of us thought. If he wants to fix whatever it is himself then, trust me, he'll be okay."

"I hope so, at this point the only thing I've been longing to see anymore is his smile."

Tim pulled Sarah close to him and let her lean her head on his shoulder, "I know honey, me too."

At the bakery, Light was going inside to get the cake his mother ordered but, unfortunately a group of people he knew only too well had spotted him from the sidelines. "Hey, isn't he that Light kid?"

"Yeah, but I wonder what he's doing in there?"

"Didn't you hear the morning announcements, today's his birthday, he must be going in to get a cake."

"His birthday huh. You know what, that gives me a delicious idea. Everyone huddle."

Inside the Bakery, the baker saw Light and knew what he wanted. "Why good morning there Light."

Light came up to the counter and pulled the money for the cake, "Morning Mr. Cramer, are you doing well today."

"Business has been a little slow but I'm sure it'll pick up in no time. Are you here for your mother's order?" It wasn't very often he would see Light here, normally it was his mother that would come for the orders. Mr. Cramer has been a friend of the family for years now. His wife died a few years at the age of sixty-three because of cancer. He misses his wife Greta but manages to find joy in the Kindley family, specifically, one Light Kindley. Mr. Cramer thought of Light as his own grandson, occasionally he would stop by for a chat and give Light a bag of complimentary brownies. His mother called recently and told him to make a cake for Light's nineteenth birthday.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up the order."

"Why didn't your mother decide to come?"

"She was feeling a little under the weather."

"Oh is that so, well your total comes to twenty-four dollars, eighty-nine cents." Light gave Mr. Cramer a fifty, got his change, and waited for him to get the cake. Meanwhile, a cute blond girl walked through the door and started looking around the place and, at times, looked like she was taking glances at Light. This didn't go unnoticed. He turned to look at her and caught her taking a glance. It looked like she was blushing then she pulled out a pen and notepad and started scribbling something. She went up to Light and stuffed the note in his hand and went out the door. Light looked at the note and immediately looked hopeful. The not said _'Meet me outside_.'

"I've got your cake here Light." That broke Light out of his reverie long enough to gaze to the beautiful chocolate cake covered in white and blue icing.

"Thanks Mr. Cramer."

"The pleasure is mine lad, come back some time." Light watched as the man retreated to the back room and figured it was time for him to leave as well. He had to hold the cake with both arms because it was so big, not to mention a bit heavy. His thoughts were still preoccupied by the blond girl's note.

Light walked out the bakeries door feeling like he was on top of the world, unfortunately this was not to last. A rope that was on the grouned lifted up and caught his foot. As Light fell, so did his hope. The only thing that somewhat broke his fall was the birthday cake he face planted on.

"Hahahaha, that worked out better than I hoped."

Light used what strength he had left to lift his head out of the cake to see his assailant's faces. Before him stood Brad Hemmingway, the school's meat head king and star quarter back. Next to him were Nick Tanner, the captain of the wrestling team, and Austin Richards, Oak Wood's dodge ball champion three years running and quite possibly soon to be four. Richards had reputation for throwing the dodge balls a little too hard and would end up breaking the noses and, if rumors were right, some ribs on every player of the other teams. Supposedly, there were some lawsuits against him by the parents but the charges couldn't stand in court, no one has yet figured out why. Sure Brad and Nick were terrible but Light was certain this guy was sadistic.

Behind them stood the blonde girl, with an evil grin on her face, so it was a setup. He should have known, what girl would honostly glance in his way. He had never seen that girl before so she must be from one of the surrounding schools.

Brad wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. "Great job Darla."

"Are you kidding, that was nothing, it was just too easy." She started making out with Brad a bit in front of Light. She neeled down in front of him and cruelly said, "You poor, delusional, little boy. What girl could ever want you. Oh I know, an alien perhaps, if your even that lucky."

"well, later Light. Oh, and happy birthday."

They finally left but Light could hear Nick yell from the distance, "Hoped you enjoyed the cake, hahahaha."

Light felt at that moment more broken than ever. He just kept muttering to himself while tasting his cake, "Why...why does this always happen to me. What did I ever do to deserve this life." After lying with his face in the cake a little longer he got up and discarded the ruined cake and headed to a public restroom at a nearby gas station to clean himself of the icing from his face and shirt. When he felt clean enough he went home but his mind was in the void.

He arrived on time at his house and was hesitant to open the door but he did it anyway. "Oh hello dear," his mother noticed there was no cake. "Um...what happened to the cake?"

"I tripped and dropped the cake, then I fell in it," Light said this stoically so his mother would think it was only an accident.

His mother looked him up and down. "No wonder your all wet. It's only about noon and your friends won't be here until four, if I hurry, we should be able to get a ready made one at the store and be able to put up all of the decorations. By the way, how many people did you invite this year?"

"Three."

"Only three? How come, you had like thirty last time?"

"I know," He got to his room as soon as possible to get away from the questioning look on her face. As soon as he was out of earshot he said to himself, "I know only too well." His last party was a disaster. He wasn't going revisit that nightmare ever again.

After the decorations were set up and the replacement cake was laid out, they put out the snacks and four rolled around. Soon the guests arrived and one of them was really confused. "Hey wait a minute what's going on here, what happened to the party. This had better not be the wrong day," Nat exclaimed.

Light came up to him so his parents wouldn't hear his words while they greeted Chris and Alex. "I'll explain later in my room."

They ate a little while and conversed a bit before heading into Light's room. As soon as they were inside, Nat wanted his explanation. They all knew Light had his room made sound proof. You could scream bloody murder and no one could ever hear it.

"Alright, listen here bulb head, firstly, what happened to this big wonderful cake I heard about a while back?"

"Let's put it this way, I had an encounter with Brad Hemmingway and his goons."

Alex instantly turned when he heard that name. "Oh, you ran into them?"

"More like they made me run into my cake."

Chris was a bit more sympathetic than Alex and Nat. "Hey, at lest they didn't beat you up on your birthday."

Light just sat down on his bed with his head in his hands, "They might have well have."

Nat spoke again. "Okay, with that aside, what happened to the party? Where's the people, the dancing, the girls, what about the girls for crying out loud. Your last party was the best one ever."

Something inside of Light snapped at hearing that. "The best, the best, are you kidding me? That was the worst night of my life. Alex was at a show choir competition and I know Chris was in my room the whole time but what's your excuse, where were you at the party?"

Nat was a little taken aback. "Me? I was dancing with FOUR girls the whole night."

"So you were distracted. Well, instead of having you try to figure it out yourself, I'll fill in the blanks for you. While you were dancing the night away with those girls, I was yelling for help because I was being locked outside of my house and thrown into the winter air. I LANDED FACE FIRST IN THE SNOW!! And do you remember that girl, Lilly Johnson?" Nat and the rest of them were more than a little shocked at this new angry Light. The boy nodded a yes and Light continued his heated rant. "Well do you want to know why she dropped out, I'll tell you why. It's because she got pregnant, in MY house, at MY BIRTHDAY PARTY!! Do you understand that I will never live that down. There are STILL jokes about me, how that will be the closest I'll ever get to a girl in that way!

Nat, for once, felt a bit of shame and concern for his long time friend. "Dude...I honestly didn't know. I'm sorry man"

Light finally calmed down at this point and settled down. "Yeah, I know. It wasn't your fault it happened."

There was an awkward silence between the four so Alex broke it. "Now that we've got that out of the way, let's have some fun."

Light decided that was best. "Alex is right, lets just have fun with just the four of us." They all made up in a way and his friends gained a little more respect for him. They spent the rest of the day playing games, watching TV, and just hanging out. It truly was the best birthday of his life. It eventually had to end though. Light said his goodbyes to his friends and opened the door to his room and walk with them to the way out of his house only to find a surprise in the living room talking with his parents. "Um...Mom, who is this guy."

The familiar looking man turned to see him and grinned. "Well now, look at you. How long has it been since I last saw him Timmy?"

"About seventeen years if I counted right."

Light and his friends felt like they all felt out of some loop at some point in time. "Hey Dad, what's going on here, and who is this guy?"

"This 'guy' is your uncle, my older brother, Allistor."

"He's Allistor, you mean that archaeologist you told me about?"

The man sat up and approached Light himself. "The very same," he said proudly. "It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember, you were only two last time I saw you."

"But why are you here now?"

His uncle gave him a small hand gesture that 'meant wait a moment, please.' He went through a sack he had with him and pulled out a short golden staff with a blue gem and presented it to Light. "This is why I'm here kid, happy birthday." He handed it to Light and saw the confused expression on his face. "This is a special staff that has been passed down in our family for generations. They say this staff was made by Alexander The Great forged this staff by his order."

"Wait a minute, if this was Alexander The Greats, then why do we have it?"

Alex spoke up finally after witnessing this little, not to mention confusing, family reunion. "Wait a minute don't tell me he's kin to THE Alexander The Great."

"Heck, no. But the legend that goes with this staff says that he had this staff with the sapphire and a brace with a diamond. He kept the brace with him at all times and he had it buried with him. Before he died though, he entrusted this staff to one of his retainers and it's been passed on from person to person. This staff is supposed to perform miracles but it's just a legend after all. This thing hasn't really done anything special, ever. It's just a staff but wait a while and you'll probably be able to sell it for some cold hard cash."

"Sure but I have a few questions. First, dad, how come you never told me about any of this?"

"I never told you because I didn't think it would matter. Regarding the staff, it's always passed down to the eldest son when they turned nineteen."

"Then in that case why are you giving it to me, shouldn't you be giving it to a son or daughter of your own?"

At this his uncle's grin quickly turned into a frown. "Well...that's the thing, I don't have a son or daughter. I never could find a woman I could be happy with. Instead of searching for love, I've spent my life delving into my research and studies."

Light suddenly felt like he was looking at himself in the future. A life completely alone with no one to care about you. "Then why don't you keep it and sell it?"

"I gave it some thought but after joining a research association, there became no need. They pay for all of my expenses. Eating, room and board, transportation, heck, they're even gonna pay for my funeral when I keel over. So I want you to have it, perhaps it will bring you better luck than myself. If nothing else, it'll either be a good paper weight or, more likely, a college fund. You are going to college, right?

"Um, yes, were all going to Harrington University in the fall."

"Good Lad. I'll be seeing you all some other time, I'm returning to Egypt in the morning."

Sarah got up and hugged her brother-in-law. "Thank you so much for stopping by Allistor, we've missed you so much."

"We really do thank you for coming."

"No problem little brother, I wouldn't miss my own nephew's nineteenth birthday for the world but I am a busy man after all."

"Thank you for the staff uncle."

"Don't worry about it, here, " he pulled out a note pad and a pen and wrote a bit before giving the paper to Light. "If you ever decide to contact me or just want to chat, you can just use my e-mail address."

It was Chris' turn to talk, "Thank you for the story, it was rather interesting."

"Not at all."

Nat decided he had enough weirdness for one night. "Okay, sorry to interrupt this touching reunion but it is nine thirty in the evening and I want to go to sleep. Can we PLEASE, go home."

"Your friend has a point there light, would any of you like a ride home?"

Chris raised his hand. "I would normally go with Nat and Alex but I would like to ask you some questions on your research."

"If you want to." Light watched his friends drive away and his mother wrapped an arm around him.

"Did you enjoy your party?"

"Yes mother, actually it was the best one yet." It was the truth but after hearing about his uncle's celibate lifestyle his mind went back to the girl from this morning. Mostly, it was what she said to him that was eating him out. Suddenly he felt more depressed than ever. "You know, I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Okay then, good night Light."

"Good night Mom. Goodnight Dad."

"good night son."

Light got into his room and laid down the staff on his bed and did his evening routine. It was pretty much the same as his morning routine but he also put on his sleeping robe and got into his bed. As hard as he tried he couldn't get to sleeping, all he could do was think about how horrible his life truly was. What worried him the most was the future. He kept thinking to himself, _'Will I end up alone just like my uncle_?' He starting to shed silent tears and, once again, he started to think about what that skank said to him. "An alien, huh. Perhaps I don't want to love a human, perhaps I do want to love an alien." Light turned in his bed and saw the Star Fox Adventures disk lying across from him on the floor, it got him thinking a bit. He looked at the staff next to him and stared at it's sapphire eye. "I wish I had Krystal, I would probably have more of a chance with her than someone from Earth." He held the staff close to him as he managed to drift into sleep. He slept peacefully, never noticing the sapphire eye lightly glowing bluer and bluer while performing a long awaited miracle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Everyone wanted a longer chapter, wish granted. I didn't plan on making this chapter that long but I think it was better that it ended up this way. I made certain to make this chapter as detailed as possible without taking away from the story. And guess what, Krystal appears in the next chapter, but what will her reaction to all of this be. I have an idea but I want to hear yours as well. Ideas PEOPLE. The next chapter is called A Krystal Clear Surprise. r&r.**


	4. A Krystal Clear Surprise

**To ninjafoxshadow****: Thank you for reading my story and the situation will be Krystal on Earth, so put those worries at ease.**

**To Vinny Martello****: Thank you for all of the good comments. After getting all sorts of comments saying how so very much alike Light is to many my reviewers, it seems Light represents a huge chunk of people around the world. My character seems to share every one's bad experiences and wishes for the future. It sort of increases my drive to get the chapters out sooner.**

**To Snake of the Rose****: You are welcome and you can expect to get more shouts. You are one of my best reviewers and you've been offering the most help, of which I haven't really had much of. **

**To brampson123****: Light's staff is NOT Krystal's. The staff Light gets from his uncle is a short staff, it is big enough to classify as a staff but it is also small enough to be considered an over sized paper weight. I had to get that out of the way before continuing this story.**

**To vipervet18****: I'm glad that you enjoy my writing. Truth is, I haven't seen one like this before either, and I'm the guy writing it. And not to worry, I hate having to read a chapter of a good story and have to wait a month to read the next chapter. I like to get my chapters out within days of each other, a week at most. And don't expect any updates next weekend, I'm going vacationing for three days, this goes for everyone.**

**To everyone else****: The usual; r&r, think of some ideas. This was a very hard chapter to write! I had to to make it so that the way Light meets Krystal is both believable and enjoyable. This is where the story earns it's teen rating. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**A Krystal Clear Surprise**

It had been a surprisingly good night of sleep for Light. The best part of the night was the dream. Normally, his dreams would almost always begin with a much younger version of him running after the people he knew. It would look as if they were standing still in the distance but the more he ran the more distant they would become until they were gone, leaving his child self to cry and beg for them to come back. This night, however, his dream were filled with something he had almost forgotten after many restless nights, comfort. Instead of waking up from a nightmare in a cold sweat, he slept in what seemed like endless bliss. When all of the people left this time, a light shown in the distance. A young figure wrapped in shadows began walking toward Light, he could make out that the figure was a girl because of her dress. Even though he couldn't make out the little girl's features, two things stood out like a sore thumb, her ears were near the top of her head and she had a thick tail! She grabbed his hand and a play ground appeared where there was once only darkness. They played all the while laughing and chasing each other. It was his turn to run after her and he tripped over a rock, the girl stopped and walked back to where he fell. He looked at her and she looked back at him and giggled a bit before offering him a hand which he silently accepted with a big smile. That is where the dream ended.

Even though Light woke up to the birds singing, he wouldn't get out of bed or even open his eyes because he was too content for words. He could feel the morning sun's rays bathing him in a warm bath. He stretched his arms a bit and put his hands on some soft balls on his bed and pulled them close to him only to feel something smooth go against his chest and stomach. That's when he realized that he didn't own any soft balls, in fact these were much TOO soft even to be called soft balls. Not only that, he couldn't understand why something almost completely round would have a smooth side? Without opening his eyes, he ran his hand along the balls and gave one a light squeeze...and he heard a light moan. Light felt extremely scared and wondered if it was too late to go back to sleep.

When he thought it was safe enough, he slowly opened his eyes fearing what he might find. His fears were sound, for in his bed was a blue humanoid creature, and those weren't soft ball's he was holding. He couldn't see it's face because he was facing it's back. To make sure this wasn't just a nightmare he pinched himself. The pain was real enough so this couldn't have been a dream. He lifted his covers up a bit and was a bit relieved that whatever it was, it was wearing a tribal outfit, a brassiere and a tribal loin cloth. The figure looked really familiar but his brain just wouldn't process all of this information quick enough. He slowly sat up and tried to move over the creature and get to his door. When he was half way over, it turned from it's side onto it's back and opened it's eyes. They looked at each other straight in the eyes and reacted in unison.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

In the midst of the screaming they both fell off the bed and Light landed under it and for the first time in this whole occurrence he finally got a good enough look at it's face. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. "Krystal," he said softly. He suddenly became only too aware of the position he was in, looking downward, he noticed that she was straddling him. She also took notice of this and made him wish he wasn't aware. She got off of him as quickly as possible, straightened up a bit, looked back at him and started cracking her knuckles. Light started backing up a bit, trying to reason with her and get within grabbing distance of his door knob. "WAIT A MINUTE! THIS IS ALL A BIG MISTAKE!"

She just started walking toward him with her tail swaying a little as she moved closer. "Oh, you bet it is," she growled in pure anger, but wearing a grave smile that seemed to say she was going to put him in one.

When he felt he was close enough he took a glance toward his door, as did she, and he tried to make a run for it. She was so much faster than him though. "PERVERT!!" She quickly got in front of him and rammed her right fist deep in his gut. What air he had was gone now, he fell to the floor and slipped into unconsciousness. The last thought that went through his mind was that if she was going to kill him, he hoped she would make it painless. It would at least free him from this nightmarish life he has had to endure for so long. She probably would be doing him and the world a favor.

He woke up and was surprised to see that he wasn't dead but after opening his eyes he was met with the sight of Krystal holding her staff up to his neck. She had found her staff on the floor laying on top of a small rod with a blue gem next the bed she had woken up in. After knocking him out she tried to leave through the window but one look outside told her she wasn't on the dinosaur planet anymore, none of it seemed real to her, there were so many creatures like the one she just took out. She couldn't risk getting caught by one of them, so she tried to find another way out. She looked around the door Light was going to use for his escape but couldn't find anything like a touch pad to open it. She gave up on trying to escape and opted for trying to gather information. She tried to read his mind but found that she couldn't no matter how hard she concentrated, she wondered if she was too exhausted to be able to. The last option available to her now was to interrogate the creature once it has woken up. she had hit it pretty hard so she figured it would be a while before it came to.

He tried to move but found that he was tied down to his bed. She had taken what he used to tie up his robe to expertly bound his hands to the bed. He knew screaming for help was out of the question, he was beginning to wonder why he made his room sound proof. "Listen closely," Krystal said warningly. Her saying that wasn't really necessary considering the pointy end of her staff was ready to slit his throat at any moment, put simply, he was all ears. "I have a lot of questions and I need a lot of answers. Consider it to be your lucky day, be thankful I need you at the moment." Being lucky didn't happen very much for Light and he hardly considered being held hostage by a talking vulpine to be lucky. "First of all, identify yourself."

"My name is Light."

"Light huh, interesting name, very well then. Now Light, how are you able to speak my language?"

Light had an idea why but decided to counter her with the same question, "How are you able to speak mine?" That some what got her thinking a bit.

"Very well, we'll skip that question for now. Where am I and what planet is this?" She lightly thrust the pointy end of her staff towards his neck to emphasize the importance of the question.

"Your on Earth, and your in my family's house, my room specifically." Krystal took this moment to survey her surroundings. Light's room was rectangular in shape. His bed was against the west wall with the only window in the room right above it. At the foot of the bed was a clothes drawer and a television on top of it. Light has always preferred to watch his shows while lounging in his bed. At the head of his bed was his coffee table for those long nights after he wakes up from a nightmare and can't get back to sleep. On the east wall, in the upper end, was his door to the living room. At the bottom end of the same wall was the door to his private bathroom. His computer was against the south wall and all around the room were gadgets and objects that were by no means familiar to her.

"Tell me, where is the nearest spaceport off of Earth?"

"Um...I'm sorry to tell you, but there isn't one."

"Oh really? If that's true then how did I get hear?" She looked at him suspiciously and waited for his answer.

Light knew the answer was completely outrageous, but it was the truth, still though, at this point he wished it wasn't and that he had a better answer. "I sort of...wished you were here."

"You WISHED for me to be here? Do I look daft to you?"

Light looked her in the eye, "I'm not lying, I really did wish for you to be here."

Even though she couldn't read his mind, she could tell he was telling her the truth, even if it was incredulous. She gave a heavy sigh and pulled her staff away from him, "Alright then, I'll untie you now but don't try to escape. If you do, you won't live long enough to regret it. You hear me?" He nodded silently thinking '_I know not to run away again, I can still feel that last punch_.' Krystal untied him but didn't take an eye off of him the whole entire time. She backed off a bit after she finished and kept her staff ready. Light sat up and started rubbing his wrist to get the blood flowing again. He tied his robe back up and faced Krystal. "Now, how did you _wish_ for me," she said it as if it was the most unbelievable thing in the world, and it was.

Light glanced at his staff on the ground and pointed at it. Krystal raised what looked like an eyebrow and gave him an odd look. She picked it up and asked, "What is this?"

"It's a staff," Light said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This little thing is a staff. How are you supposed to slay anything with this, it doesn't even have a spear head."

"it isn't supposed to slay anything. My uncle gave it to me yesterday for my nineteenth birthday." Light thought back to what his uncle said about the staff and then about what he himself did and said before going to sleep. "He said in legends it was supposed to grant miracles."

"What kind of miracles per say?" Krystal was being very skeptical about all of this wish business. She herself had some magic power, but the power to grant wishes was utterly unfathomable.

"Actually my uncle said it has never happened before."

"Why did you wish for me?" She was feeling rather intrigued by all of this.

Light visibly blushed from embarrassment but only for a moment, thankfully she didn't seem to notice this. He couldn't just tell her the full reason why, so he decided to give her a half-truth. "Because I wanted to meet you."

Krystal sat in Light's spinning computer chair and thought a bit. "Well you've met me. If what you say is true then just wish me back home. No harm, no foul. By the way, before you use that thing, what's a birthday?"

"A birthday is an annual celebration of the day a person is born."

"Ah, I see, my people called that a life embrace," If he has had his nineteenth life embrace that would mean he was the same age, with her being only a couple months older. "If were finished here, please send me back home then." Krystal got up, straightened her staff and prepared to go home. Light wasn't feeling quite as perky as she was, for him a record was broken, he was in the presence of a girl for a few hours and he hasn't been mocked once by her. He didn't want her to leave already when they've just met, and without her spearhead pointing at his jugular vein too.

"Alright." Light held the staff in front of him and started to concentrate hard on getting her back home. "I wish Krystal would go home."

They waited for a moment and Krystal was getting a bit impatient. "Well?"

"Give me a second." He took some more time to concentrate even harder than before. "I wish Krystal would go home." Again nothing happened. "Um...sorry. I guess it's only one wish per person I guess." He began to laugh nervously.

"Give me that." Krystal got really impatient and snatched the staff out of his hands. "I wish I could go home." Once again there was nothing.

"Or...maybe it's one wish ever," he said to break the ice in the air surrounding them.

Krystal just stared at him with a shocked look then slowly back at the little staff. She began to violently shake it and scream at it. "I WISH I WAS HOME!! I WISH I WAS HOME!! I WISH I WAS HOOOOOMMMMEE!!" Light was now greatly thankful for the sound proof room. If his parents would have heard that then whatever was left of his world would be ruined.

"I guess you'll have to stay here for a while." Light honestly sympathized with her feelings to want to go back to her own dimension but he was very happy that she was going to have to stay for a while. He got his wish, THE Krystal was going to be staying on Earth.

"But I can't stay here. I don't even know this planet's customs. I have no proper dress." She couldn't believe this was all happening to her. First she loses her psychic powers for an unknown reason and now she was stuck on another underdeveloped rock. She didn't think her life could get any worse.

"What choice do you have."

Krystal just sat down on the bed and sighed in utter defeat, "I guess I don't, do I?" Her stomach chose that time to growl. Her entire situation was completely embarrassing. Now on top of everything else she was hungry, actually she was completely famished. "Um...you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat do you?"

"Sure, I do. My mom should be done making breakfast. Just wait in here and stay out of sight and don't talk when the door is open. This room is sound proof when it's closed."

"Why?" She thought it was unusual that that no one else could be allowed to see her.

He knew she was going to ask that question eventually and he didn't like the answer he was going to give her, but she needed to hear it. "Because, if you were ever spotted by someone outside or by my parents even, they would probably call the authorities on you."

"Why would they do that?" She was suddenly starting to get a little bit afraid of all this. She only hoped her fears were unfounded. No such luck.

"Your an inter dimensional alien, we don't even have regular dimensional aliens on Earth. Sure they may exist out there somewhere, but people here just don't see them. Your not even supposed to exist or be real at all. The fact of the matter is, if you were to get caught then they would capture you, study you...and maybe even kill you."

"Oh." All of this information dawned on her heavily. She just now only realized the gravity of her situation. Good thing she did not go out the window.

Light bowed his head and didn't want to see the clear fearfulness in her eyes, and he apologized to her. "I'm so sorry I dragged you to my world. This is all just some big mistake. Please forgive me for being such an inconvenience." He started to tear up a bit and he knew he shouldn't.

Krystal saw that he was being very sincere and she closed her eyes and hung her head for a second, then she lifted it back up again and smiled. "It's alright, I forgive you."

"Thank you so much, I promise, I never meant for this to happen." He still felt very low.

"I said it's alright, just promise me, you'll help me find my way back home."

He was more than glad that she accepted his apology. "I promise, I'll find a way to get you back where you belong." It sort of pained him to say that last sentence. He really did feel like he had more of a chance with her than with any Earth girl. Heck, he has already made better progress with an alien girl than he's had with any Earth female. He just made an obligation to her though, he had to get her back home.

"Here let me turn this television screen on." Light grabbed the remote control and showed Krystal how to use it so she won't be completely bored to death while he's gone.

Light left his room to the kitchen and saw his parents already at the table eating breakfast at the table. His father was reading the news paper for stock information and his mother was setting his plate down in front of him. He took his seat opposite of his mother. "Here honey, eggs and bacon this morning." Light nodded and ate some of his food but he was saving most of it for Krystal so he didn't eat much of it.

His father looked up from the paper and noticed something different about his son. "you know son, you were in your room for a rather long time, did you oversleep?"

"Yes actually, I did get more sleep than I usually do." Vulpine fists were amazingly good sleep medicine he thought.

His mother then saw something she had almost given up on seeing ever again, he smiled. This was different however, it wasn't the usual mask, it was a genuine smile. That brought her hopes up quite a bit, perhaps Tim was right, maybe things will get better.

Light played with his food for a little while trying to think of a good excuse to help feed Krystal more often than just his three meals a day without attention to himself. He finally thought of a plausible excuse. "Mom, Dad, do you mind if I eat in my room for a while? Some of my favorite shows changed schedule recently and I really would rather not miss them." Light's parents were on a strict time schedule, even for Sundays. Part of the reason being that they were about to go on their anniversary trip.

"Sure dear, if you want." She was just very relieved to see that something good has finally happened him. Light picked up some more food and headed straight to his room. "Did you see it honey?" Tim looked up from his paper again, smirked and silently nodded. "Oh I hope it is a girl like we thought it was. God knows that boy needs a good girl."

"Right about that Sarah," Tim agreed.

When Light re-entered his room he found Krystal laying down on his bed watching the set, or rather surfing through the different channels. Krystal smelled the eggs and bacon and instantly stood up. She didn't realise how famished she was until he handed her the plate. "It's eggs and bacon, I hope you enjoy."

"Well I've never heard of bacon befor but these eggs look cooked rather well." She sat back down on the bed and found that she loved Earth's cooking style. Something had been bugging her though. "Hey, Light."

"Yes, what is it?"

"You mentioned before that I wasn't even supposed to exist and not only that, but this is the first time we have ever met but you knew me from the beginning. Why is that."

Light thought for a moment, "How about instead of telling you why, I show you why." She nodded slightly and he got Chris' Star fox game and put it in his Game Cube and waited for it to load. Krystal watched all of this in confusion and wondered how any of this was related to her. "You see, I'm not the only one who knows about you, many people around the world knows you."

"Then why do I have to not be seen by anyone if a lot of people know me?"

Light pointed at the television screen after he clicked the new game option. Krystal, once again, couldn't believe what she was seeing, she saw her recent self riding a dinosaur to Krazoa palace. She stood up so quick he thought she was going to lose her balance, thankfully she didn't. "That can't...it can't be." She looked at the floor and steadily sat back down on the bed.

"It is though, in this world you exist as a video game character."

Light didn't expect it, but he saw tears rolling down her cheek, so he turned off the system and sat next to her to see if he can give some kind of comfort. "So my life...everything that I am...is a lie," she put her head in her hands and started sobbing.

Light put his hand on her shoulder and used the other to remove her hands from her face. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"What do you mean alright, nothing about me is real."

"Tell me, do you have memories?" She hung her head and nodded. "Are those memories happy ones?"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER, THEY ARE ONLY IMPLANTED MEMORIES!!" she started sobbing and crying even harder.

Light answered her calmly, "Because they are probably better than my own." That quieted her down a bit. She finally stopped sobbing and looked at him closely.

"What...do you mean by that?" she sniffed a little as she said that.

He closed his eyes and continued, "Krystal, my life up until now, has been horrible, it even gets to the point where I sometimes wish I was never born. Your memories are ones filled with love, hope and warmth. Even if you were created with those memories attached to you believe me, I would trade you my real and terrible memories for your fake hopeful ones any day. But you see, I don't think those experiences of yours are fake, if they were I don't think you would have the awesome personality you have now."

She felt awfully inspired and rejuvenated by his little speech and she knew he was right about everything. She sat back up and wiped her tears away, "Thanks, I needed that. By the way, if I'm going to be staying here for a while, where will I be sleeping?"

"You can sleep in my bed." Light got up from his bed and pulled out a sleeping bag. "I can sleep in this for the remainder of your stay," he said with a big smile.

"And now I have one more question."

Light gave an exasperated sigh, "Not another one!"

"Hey, this one is really important!"

"Okay then, what is it?"

She looked a little embarrassed but asked anyway. "Could you please tell me where the bathroom is?" He laughed a bit, which irritated her. He quickly opened his bathroom door making sure she saw how to open an earth door. She punched him on the shoulder and chuckled a little before closing the door behind her.

"You do know how to use the toilet paper right," he called outside the door.

"I have had to use leaves before, I'm sure I know what I'm doing."

Light laughed a little, "Just making sure."

Once she was finished with her business she flushed and opened the door but did not step through it, she just leaned in the door way. "Sorry, but I've been wondering about something else."

"And that is?"

"This morning when I woke up I saw you above me. Were you trying to mate with me?"

Light just started spasming out, " No...what could have given you that idea." He started laughing embarrassingly but then she joined him in the laughter.

For the rest of the day they talked and enjoyed each others company. They talked a little about themselves and Light came out of his room only get food and converse with his parents a bit so they don't get worried and try to come into his room. Overall, this was the best day of his life. He knew he was going to have to keep his promise to her someday but for the while he was going to make the most out of the memories to come. School was tomorrow though, that means he would have to go back to the den of lions, thankfully he would have something to look forward to seeing went the suffering was all over. Unfortunately for everyone, a black SUV parked outside of Light's house.

A figure looked out of his window and read the house's mailbox. "The Kindley's huh. Hahahahaha, this is absolutely perfect. To think I'd be dealing with the Kindley's once again, hahahahahahah, this has to be fate."

**Author's Note****: This was a really hard chapter to write, I think it came out alright though, considering I DIDN'T receive any ideas for this chapter. PLEASE send me ideas, people. The next two chapters will be much easier to write for because I have some grand, not to mention hilarious, ideas waiting to culminate. A revised Chapter 2 is up and I won't be able to update until after my trip this weekend. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is called Krystal Goes to School. r&r please. **


	5. Krystal Goes to School

**Author's Note: I'm Baaaacckk. I enjoyed my vacation but now I'm back to my work.**

**To Feuerstoss, ninjafoxshadow, The Vulpine Fury****: You all had wonderful ideas and I believe this will be an excellent chapter thanks to you guys. And thank you for offering me your help Feuerstoss, you are, in part, one of things that inspired me to write this story. I will certainly give your offer some thought. **

**To Delta Operator****: (Answers to questions 1 & 2) I thought of them at the top of my head but you'd be amazed at how well you can weave a single idea into something Grand. (Answer to question 3) I thought about it but I don't think it will happen in this story. In any case, I don't write lemons so the rating will stay as it is, an implication is as far as I'll go.**

**To Everyone Else****: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Krystal Goes to School**

Light woke up the next morning to find Krystal still asleep in his bed. He had gotten up some time before his alarm clock could go off. He got out of his sleeping bag and went to the bathroom to take a shower, brush his teeth and put on some new clothes. Today he decided to wear a neon orange shirt with black pants to match them. He walked out of his bathroom and just stood there admiring the young vulpine sleeping peacefully in his bed. He still couldn't believe his luck, after a lifetime of torture, Krystal has made an appearance in his life. Sure it was an accident, but it was a good accident. After some admiring he went to his back pack in the corner and started putting his school stuff in it.

The alarm clock went off while he was doing it and Krystal woke up. She yawned and stretched a bit but took notice of what he was doing. "Light, what are you doing?"

Light looked up with a confused look on his face. "What, you mean I didn't tell you?"

Now Krystal was the one who was confused. "No, whatever it is, you certainly didn't tell me about it."

Light couldn't believe his ignorance, "Oh, sorry, it must have slipped my mind. I'm just getting ready to go to school this morning and I won't be back until around three in the afternoon." He put in his trapper keeper as he said this.

She only blinked at him. "Um...what's school?"

He turned away from her and set his sight back to his back pack and putting his books in it. "It's a place where young humans go to learn different things, though sometimes, it isn't much of a learning center, rather, it's more like a temporary prison."

Krystal merely just laid back down on his bed, "If it's like you say, then stop going to school, you ought to be here trying to figure out how to get me back to my own world." She said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

"It's not that easy, going to school is required by law and you can't get out of it until you are of the legal age of eighteen. I turned legal last year, obviously, but I'm not going to quit school. If that were to happen, It would become much harder for me to get into the college of my choice. A college is a more prestigious school, before you ask." He put his homework in next and began to think a bit too deep in his past. He honestly didn't think his school life would become any less miserable, no matter what school he went to.

Krystal got up from his bed and put her hands to her hips. "So, as you put it, you are voluntarily going to a prison just to go to another prison," she said with a triumphant grin, that is until she saw him staring into the nothingness of space. Her grin quickly turned into a frown, "Light, what is it, was it something I said?" He still didn't come out of his reverie and she really started getting worried about him. She snapped her fingers in his eyes and he still wouldn't come out of it. Now she was scared, she gripped him by the shoulders and started shaking and screaming at him, "LIGHT! LIGHT! WAKE UP!!" It looked like that did it.

Light felt like he just came out of a dream and couldn't recognize his surroundings momentarily. "Wow...what happened?"

She didn't answer him right away and felt a little exam was in order, she made him direct his eyes to hers. "Light, do you recognize me? Do you know who I am?" Light didn't quite understand what had happened or why she had a concerned look on her face. "Um...your Krystal. Really what happened?"

Krystal breathed a sigh of relief first, "You went into a trance like state, it really scared me for a moment. Does that happen often?"

"Well, no, not really."

"Then don't let it happen again, in any case, your my only ticket off this planet."

"Sorry, I'll try not to let it happen again." Light looked at his clock and saw that he only had half an hour to get to the bus stop. "It's about time for me to go. I should give you a tour of the house, my parents go to work early in the mornings and they won't be back until three in the afternoon." He led her into his living room. "This is the main room of the house, it has a fifty-two inch television set with a ton more channels than the one in my room." In the short time they got to know each other, Light had already taught her how to use quite a bit of stuff, like a television remote for example. Krystal, for one, liked the Earth sports channels, last night while surfing through channels she discovered an Earth sport called Basketball. She didn't necessarily understand everything they were doing right away but she liked what she saw none the less. Light took her to the kitchen next. "The fridge is over here and the cupboards are there, just pull out what ever you want to eat and drink. Just remember to put the trash in this waste bin. And one last thing before I leave, when it's two in the afternoon, you should go back to my room and close the door." He pointed to each thing one by one and Krystal committed it all to memory. "Well I'll be leaving now, if anyone knocks on the door, hide and don't answer it."

"Got it," she said with assurance. With that he left for the bus stop, he only had twenty minutes to get there now. As he walked to his destination he thought a little more about his situation, or rather, his future situation. Ever since starting school, he had never been truly happy, now he has something to look forward to seeing after coming home from another day of horror and misery, but for how long was his happiness to last. He really believed he stood a better chance with her than he did with any girls on his planet. Who was he kidding, what could she ever see in him. Besides, he promised her that he would find her a way back home, he made it a habit of his to keep all of his promises, even if it meant he had to plunge into even more sadness. He decided that just being there with her was enough for now. At least he would be happy for a little while. He got to the bus stop and saw the bus coming his way. He sighed, "Time to start all over again."

Krystal spent the next two hours on her own, which she ended up not liking all that much. The best part about being alone here was that she could have a completely private shower, she also loved Light's shampoo. It was a mostly for kids but Light preferred the fresh blue berry scent that came from it. For her breakfast she opened a box of cereal and watched a basketball game, by the end of it she had devoured the entire box. she had also drank a cup of milk and decided the taste of it was much better than the cereal, although the cereal wasn't that bad, she recognized the taste of honey from her childhood. She still couldn't really get it her head that she was only a game character, all of her memories were real to her but yet, in a way, they weren't. The entire situation was confusing. By the end of the second hour, she was already fed up with being confined to this house, she wanted to do some exploring and hunt down Light's school. Krystal went to Light's room and was about ready to pick up her spear but decided against for fear that it might slow her down. She opened the window and felt a breeze go through her blue hair, she never missed the fresh air more.

As Krystal looked outside, she noticed that the area was mostly devoid of humans, except a little boy playing with a ball in the back yard of the house across from the window. She looked around to make sure there was no one else around the place, when it was decidedly safe, she leapt across to a lower part of the house's roof and she moved towards the edge closest to the toddler. She looked around again to make sure the child's parents weren't around then she stuck her head out talk to get in contact with him. No matter what dimension your in, children are all very naive. "Hey, little boy," she called out to him. The little boy stopped bouncing the ball and started looking around him. "Ppsss...up here." The child looked up and finally spotted her.

"WOW! It's Krystal!" Light wasn't kidding when he said a lot of people knew her. This just means she'll have to be even more careful from here on out.

"That's right, I'm Krystal and I need your help." The little boy just nodded enthusiastically. "I need you to tell me where the school is."

"Which one?" Krystal couldn't hide her surprise.

"What do you mean which one?"

The child looked like he was thinking really hard. "Well, there's the elementary school, the middle school, and the high school."

Krystal thought for a moment on what to say without giving out Light's identity. "I'm looking for a friend of mine, he's nineteen years old and he goes to one of those schools." She was already guessing on which one it was because of the names but she wanted to make sure, Light never did tell her there were other schools in this town, much less the name of it.

the boy thought for a moment. "If he is that old, then he would have to be one of the oldest kids at the high school."

"Thanks, do you know how I can get there." She was right, it was the high school, good thing Earth had simple names for their different facilities.

The boy nodded enthusiastically once again and pointed to his left. "Just go straight down that road, it's a big orange building, you can't miss it."

"Thank you, now close your eyes for ten seconds." The boy did as he was told and when he opened his eyes again, she was already gone and he went to tell his mother what happened.

"Mommy, Mommy, I saw Krystal, I saw Krystal the fox."

The boy's mother just brushed it off as a child's game, "That's nice dear."

Krystal followed the boy's directions and they were surprisingly accurate for a boy his age. The building was quite huge and it was the only orange building in the area. She traveled there mostly by jumping from roof to roof and when she ran out of roofs to leap across, she hopped into a pickup truck when no one was looking. As soon as the truck was making a turn away from the school, she made a silent jump onto the school property and quickly found a hiding spot on the side of the building. She looked around and found no one. She slowly and carefully opened the door opened the door and started for the inside but she kept on the alert as she traveled throughout the halls.

The past three hour's for Light were the same as usual, the same old suffering. Light got to talk about some stuff with his friends, nothing that had to do with the alien back at his house, just normal teen stuff. It was study hall once again and he had to go the restroom badly. After going in he went into the stall to do his business. He flushed when he finished and opened and his stall door to meet an unfriendly welcome. Brad Hemmingway and his minions were blocking off Light's only way out. He had a feeling that this was not going to be a friendly hello. "Hello there Light, ready to get a more appropriate gift?"

Krystal was going by the boy's restroom looking this way and that when she heard what sounded like a pained scream, what made her worried was that she thought she heard Light's voice in that pain. She slowly opened the door and silently gasped at what she saw. Her eyes widened as she saw Light get thrown against the wall by one human while two others started punching his abdoman. Krystal couldn't fathom what was happening here. The human holding him let down and kicked his chest. Krystal saw one of the other humans bend down next to Light and whisper something in his ear, to most people it would have been inaudible but thanks to her ears she heard every word.

Light was slowly slipping out of consciousness but he was still able to comprehend his surroundings, he kinda wished he couldn't. Austin Richards bended down next to Light and whispered in his ear. "Looks like it's time we give you the last part of your birthday present, an ear ring." Richards slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife, he was going to put a gash in his ear. As Austin got into position to thrust his knife, Nick Tanner gave a high pitched gasp and fell down. Before Brad and Austin had time to think, Austin felt a strong foot launch him into a stall. Brad tried to see their assailant but he only got a glimpse of blue before a fist nearly knocked him unconscious and a heel uppercut his jaw.

Krystal made short work of these scumbags and dragged Light out into the hallway and tried to keep him conscious, which she succeeded in doing. "Krystal, is that you, what are you doing here, if anyone catches you..." Krystal put a finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine but your not, when we get back to your house I want you to tell me everything that's going on, promise?" He merely nodded, feeling to beat up to speak much.

"Oh my God, Alex, please tell me I'm just seeing things." Krystal and Light looked next to them and saw Nat and Alex staring at them, or Krystal more specifically.

"Believe me, if you were, I would have to commit myself to the same asylum as you."

Krystal felt like panicking when she saw them and she stood above Light protectively. Light got in front and motioned for her to stop. "Don't worry about them, they're friends of mine, even if they don't seem like it at times." He meant the last part jokingly but Krystal stayed in a defensive stance.

"Um...Bulbhead, we need to talk about this."

"Sorry Nat, I can't explain anything right now, it's going to have to wait until were back at my house."

"Dude, you have no idea how much you bug me when you do that, especially considering this thing." Nat motioned at Krystal.

"I am not a thing, I'm a Cerinian."

"Do I care, um...no, why. BECAUSE YOUR A FREAKIN ALIEN!"

Light quickly got between the two before another fight broke out. "STOP IT YOU TWO! Now listen, I will explain things later but I need you to trust me on this. First thing's first, we need to get Krystal a convincing disguise, please, I beg you, we need your help."

Alex spoke up after a second of thinking. "Okay, I have an idea but if I help you I want you to tell us EVERYTHING."

"Agreed." Light nodded his head unconditionally.

"Alright them, here's the plan..."

Before you know it, Krystal was standing in a still enough pose that made her look like a sculpture. She was being wheeled by Light and his friends to Light and Nat's art class since study hall ended. "Alex are you sure it's okay to borrow this wheeler from the janitors." asked Light with a bit of concern?

"Oh yeah, they owe me one."

"I'm not even going to ask."

Light and Nat barely managed to pass Krystal on as their art project, good thing too, they were supposed to do one that weekend but the appearance of a certain blue vulpine sent that thought to the back of his mind. They both got an A for the amazingly 'real' detail. With this they killed two birds with one stone. Light spent the rest of the day dragging Krystal, who was getting very cramped at this point, through his remaining classes and when it came time for school to end he was almost outside in to the sweet breeze of freedom, that is until the local druggies stood in his way. Light didn't understand why they don't just attack him from behind and get it over with. Henry Knox, or Drug Lord as he was often called came up to him. "Well, what do we have here, mmmm mmmm mmm, nice. I wonder if you wouldn't mind making me one." He was looking at Light's 'realistic' fox girl, and admiring her different assets.

"What do you want knox?"

"Me, nothing much, but a feel would be nice," the Sasquatch started to grope Krystal's breasts and thankfully he didn't see her hand clench into a fist. "You know what, I'd like to see what's under this loin cloth. Mind if I look?" He didn't wait for Light's answer and tried to pull up Krystal's cloth. Krystal wasn't going to stand for this anymore but before she could take care of this problem herself, something happened that got everyone's attention. Light had rammed his fist into Knox's gut, the Drug Lord even coughed up blood.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER!!" Everyone around them were staring in amazement, the world's doormat stood up for himself, everyone were just confused that it was over a supposed statue. Krystal was the most confused, just a while ago he was being beaten and now he was the one doing the beating.

Henry just stared at his blood and then looked at the face that Light was sporting, it made him want to crawl in a cave. The guy didn't say a word, he just made a run for it. Light took that oppurtunity to go out the school doors, It'll take him a lot more time to get home since he had to drag Krystal through the crowds. When there were few enough people to hear her, Krystal made her voice known. "Light, what exactly happened to you back there, it was like you were two different people?"

"I'm sorry, I'd rather talk about all of this when we get home." Krystal just relaxed her muscles and began to wonder just who this Light really is. Light, on the other hand was thinking about all of the explanations that would soon be coming, by the time he would get home, they will already be at his house playing video games while waiting for him. His mind then went over the Knox situation over and over again. What was happening to him?

* * *

**Author's Note****: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If any of you offered me an idea and I didn't use it, then it means now was not the best time to use it or I didn't think it would flow with the story. Gimme some more ideas, I love them. If there are any mistakes in this chapter just tell me and I'll fix it. The next chapter is called Krystal's Measurements, don't miss it. And remember, r & r. **


	6. Krystal's Measurements

**To Feuerstoss****: There was only one of the bullies that saw her, and even then, he only managed to catch a blue blur. I imagine that Krystal is very fast and limber. So I don't think taking care of some punk kids quickly would be a problem for her.**

**To The Vulpine fury****: I'm glad that you'll be with me through this whole story and I hope the rest of my reviewers will continue to do the same.**

**To dogman15****: Light's friends consists of Nat, Alex & Chris. They may not pay that much attention to him at times but they would never actually hurt him. These three tease Light where as Hemmingway and the rest of the school see a target on him at all times.**

**To Everyone Else****: The mysterious figure in black SUV makes an appearance but there won't be any real answers yet, just more questions. Remember to R&R! Keep the ideas and the constructive criticism coming, I want to make this story as grand as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Krystal's Measurements**

Light reached his house about an hour later than he usually does, considering he had to wheel Krystal all of the way from school. When he got home his mother came out to greet him and hug him. "Light, I'm so happy for you." Light didn't understand what she meant until he saw her gaze shift to his blue friend, he started to sweat and hope she didn't find out about his alien. "Light, I never knew you were such an artist, it's one of the best sculptures I've ever seen. It's life-like even." He felt relief sweep over his entire body, she didn't suspect a thing. "No wonder you never let your father and I into your room, I see you didn't want to be disrupted from your work. It really is an amazing piece of art. You know, you really should have let us know that you would be late coming home."

"I know Mom, I just wanted to keep this a secret for a while. Um...are my friends here." Light wanted to get to his room as soon as possible, he didn't have that much time to spend on his parents today. He just had too many explanations to get through.

"Oh, yes, they're in your room but why wasn't Chris with him?" Normally all three of those boy's would be with Light.

"I didn't see him today at school, I think he was marked as absent." That in itself was a miracle, Chris almost NEVER missed school, especially his science classes. Light and the rest had voted Chris to be most likely to be a mad scientist and try to conquer the whole of earth. It certainly is unusual but since Krystal arrived in his world, life had become anything but normal.

"I'll just head inside now, and where's Dad at?"

"He's in the shower, if any of you need anything, I'll be out here working in the garden."

"Okay Mother." Light wheeled Krystal into his garage and closed the door. Krystal stepped down from the wheeled platform and started stretching instantly.

"Do you have any idea how cramped I've been, my arms and legs ache like the world." She started cracking her toes, knuckles and fingers, to get the numbing she was feeling to go away.

Light put a finger over his mouth to say hush, "You need to keep it down, the garage isn't sound proof. Just don't relax yet, not until we get my room anyway." Light opened another door that lead to the inside of his house and stuck his head out. He instantly recognized the sound of falling water coming from the inside the bathroom down the hall. light turned back to Krystal and motioned for her to follow him to the opposite end of the hallway. They quickly and quietly reached his room and he opened the door to see Nat watching his television and Alex at his computer. As soon as they saw him, he put a finger to his mouth and let Krystal walk in first and she took a seat on the floor. He looked outside one last time and closed the door. Once it was locked, Light made his opening statement, "I'm sure all three of you are in need of some answers and, for most of them in any case, I have an answer for them."

Nat was the first to speak up, "Alright then, the first thing I would like answered is this, who and what is this." He looked pointedly at Krystal, who felt a bit insulted by is question.

"I'm not a what, I'm a she." She had a feeling this particular human was rather irritable. She was going to say more but Light cut her off before she could.

"Don't you recognize her? Alex, you should know who she is as well." The two of them gave each other a stare and then they gave her a good look. Both of their eyes looked like giant saucer's when realization finally dawned on them.

Nat got up off the bed and started pacing around the room while holding his head in his hands. "Oh no, this can't be happening."

Alex gave a weak smile a tried to respond, "You honestly don't expect us to believe that this is Krystal, right?"

Light shook his head softly, "I don't expect you to believe, I expect you to KNOW that this is Krystal."

Alex's look went from a weak smile to an incredulous frown. "Oh you have got to be kidding."

Light pointed both of his hands at Krystal while still looking at his friends, "Does it look like I'm kidding to you?"

Not got his mind back in focus. "Oh no, I refuse to believe this." He got closer to Krystal. "I want proof that you are who you say you are."

Krystal sat up and gave him an innocent smile. Light thought it was a strange response but what she did next was more true to he character. "You want proof," She spun around and slapped him across the face with her tail. He fell down with a hard thud and looked back up at her. "How's that for proof?"

He gave her a shocked but convinced look."Works for me."

Alex believed Light but still couldn't get over all of the shock at seeing a star fox game character live, and in person. "Um...why is she here?" Light held up the staff his uncle gave him.

"This what brought her here."

Alex got up from the computer chair and took the staff from Light's hands. "No way, this is the staff your uncle gave you the other day. How did this bring that into existence."

Krystal got up again, "I'll have you know, I was already in existence." Alex didn't try arguing with her, he didn't want to be punished like Nat was. He just sat down in the chair again a safe distance from the miffed fox girl. He said the next thing that came to his mind. "So, when and how did the two of you meet?"

Light thought it was an easy question to answer for. "I made a birthday wish and here she is. We met Sunday morning when I woke up," he said with a shrug.

Krystal saw this as a perfect opportunity for some fun, if there was one thing she didn't lack, it was a sense of humor. "I woke up in his bed to find him trying to mate with me," she said nonchalantly with a smirk. Nat shocked expression turned to a sinister smile while Light's face turned as red as can be.

"I DID NOT," He greatly protested.

Nat came up to light and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Could you excuse us please," he asked Krystal generously, Light had a bad feeling about this. Nat lead Light near his computer and as far away from Krystal's hearing as possible, then he started whispering into Light's ear. Alex could barely understand it himself but Krystal's ear's could easily pick up what he was saying. "I see how it is now bulby, you can't get a human girl so now you set your sights on alien women. I do have to admit though, she does have some nice thighs, she has got to have a tight butt under that loin cloth." At hearing this, Krystal's ears twitched, not to mention her left eye as well. Nat then felt a telephone hit him in the back of the head.

"I HEARD THAT YOU PERVERTED FREAK," She screamed at him! Her cheeks were red with anger and embarassment. Alex and Light couldn't help but laugh at this.

When Light finally caught his breath he turned toward Krystal. "Now it's my turn to ask a question of my own, why did you leave the house while I was at school?"

"I got bored, put simply. You have no idea what's it like to be cooped up on a planet where I don't belong, it's practically imprisonment." Light looked ashamed of himself. She was absolutely right, but how could he let her go outside without having the authorities called on her. Alex was the first with a suggestion.

"Just get her a disguise, you know, the whole hood and over coat deal. Not only that, but you should also get her some new clothes as well." Light took a quick look at Krystal's outfit, or lack there of. The only things she had to her name was her staff, a brassiere and a loin cloth. Her two piece set also looked really flimsy, it almost looked like it could easily be ripped off. just then, a naughty image entered Light's mind and he blushed but resisted the urge to dwell upon it. "Dude, are you okay, your face is turning red?"

Light tried to quickly get his composure back before speaking. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking over what you said. Your right, I should get her some new outfits. What do you say, Krystal?"

"I'm glad. I, for one, would prefer not to walk around your room all of time half naked. I didn't really have a choice on Sauria but if it can be prevented, then I say of course."

"Well then, what's your measurements?" Alex asked rather curiously.

Krystal knew what he was asking for but she had never taken her own measurements before. "Actually, I don't really know, my parents would always call for the local tailor to take care of taking them but I never really asked."

Alex assessed the problem at hand, "Looks like one of us will have to take them." All three of the boys looked at each other in expectation. They all knew what one of them would eventually have to measure.

Nat just started shaking his head. "No way, no deal, I've already been slapped by her tail and had a telephone rammed upside my head." Then they all looked at Krystal, she knew what they were thinking.

"Okay, I'd rather Light took my measurements."

Nat just looked at him as if saying, 'your funeral.' Light gave a small sigh, "I'll go get my tape measure." He walked to one of his drawers and came back to Krystal. "I'll need you to stand still and straight while I do this." She nodded and did as she was told. He had decided to do all of the measurements in centimeters to get more accurate measures, he still didn't understand why America and the rest of the world were on two different scales, it just didn't make sense. So he started with her height, he measured about a hundred, sixty-eight centimeters, that would have made her five and a half feet tall, that meant she was about an inch taller than him. Then he did her waist, it measured to about sixty-nine centimeters, which was an average waist line. her hip was next with about ninety-two centimeters. And now came her bust size, Alex and Nat paid particular attention this part. Light was intentionally not saying the numbers for Krystal's privacy sake. He measured her bust to be seventeen centimeters, that would make her a C-cup. After he was done he went back to his drawer to put his tape measure back and he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, then he jotted down the numbers measured. "You can relax now." She did relax but the other two boys were still looking at him expectantly.

"Well...," they both asked in unison.

"I'm not saying them."

"Why not?" Nat had been waiting patiently to hear what her numbers were.

"Because she does have a right to privacy, you know." Krystal gave a small but appreciative smile to Light. She was glad that Light had been showing her respect from the get go. There wasn't another human in the world she would rather get stuck on Earth with, by her observations, most of the rest of planet's population seemed to be a bunch of weirdo's and perverted freaks.

Light went to his bed and pulled out a safe box from under it. The key was still in the keyhole so he didn't have to gave around looking for it. He opened it and pulled out a couple hundred dollars and his friend's jaws dropped. Nat was the the most curious, "Dude, how much money do you have?"

"About a thousand, why?"

"Oh nothing, " Nat didn't really think it was worth knowing where he got his money. Light got his money from all of his relatives during the holidays but he didn't really spend it on much, whatever is left after the small shopping spree ends up piling inside his safe box.

Light turned toward all of them. "I'm going to go out to the shops now and I want you guys to keep Krystal company while I'm gone."

"Whatever." That usually meant 'yes' from Nat.

"Okay, I'm leaving, remember to keep the door locked."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Came that usual response. And Light left his room in hopes that a miniature war doesn't break out between Krystal and his friends.

Light put his money and the note paper in his pocket before walking into the living room. He walked in to see his father sitting in a recliner resting and watching the television. His father saw him and nodded a greeting, "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon Dad," Light responded automatically. "I'll be leaving to the shopping arcade right now, I'll be back in a few hours."

"What are you going to buy?" His father wondered why he would be leaving without his friends.

"Just some supplies for an art project." Light decided to add on to what his mother already thought. His father just gave a nod and Light left. As he walked out the door he saw his mother planting some flowers. "Mom, I'm going to the shopping arcade, I'll be back in a few hours. Before he could escape his mother, she called to give him a bit of information.

"Oh Light, I forgot to tell you, the carnival is in town tomorrow." Light cringed because he new what she was going to say next. "Perhaps you can meet a cute girl there." He knew it, he knew his mother didn't mean to, but it hurt him deeply every time she mentions him meeting any kind of a girl. He knew it in his heart, there was no girl for him, at least not in this universe anyway. But that bit of information did give him an idea, what better place to test out Krystal's disguise, it was a risk but they may be able to pull it off.

"Okay Mother, I'll go." He could hear his mother squeal in delight as he walked away. As Light walked on, he passed a bench

with a man reading a paper, or at least that's what it seemed. Light noted the black hat on the guy's head. He couldn't see the man's head or torso but he saw the black pants and shoes, Light jokingly thought of him as an old time goth and continued walking by. When he was at a distance, the figure lowered the news paper and started to lightly chuckle.

The man stood up and threw the newspaper into into a trash bin next to the bench. He was also wearing a black overcoat and sun glasses framing his silver hair that wrapped into a pony tail. He watched as Light walked away from him and gave a sinister smirk, "The carnival huh, very well then, I'll see you and that little fox of your's there." And the man walked in the opposite direction of Light's path.

Light got to the shopping arcade alright, he was amazed he hadn't been jumped on the way over. He went in to one store and got a decent enough brown overcoat, a hat to cover the ears on her head, and blue sun glasses. If anyone at carnival asked, he could just say that Krystal skin was sensitive to the sun light. Now that he thought about it, he didn't need to cover her hands and feet, they could say they're a new style of gloves and shoes. He went into the next shop and pulled out his note paper to take a another look at the measurements he took. With that he bought her some form fitting pants that shouldn't impede in the way of her tail, this way he wouldn't have to cut any holes in them, and a nice blue blouse to match her fur color. He looked to what was behind the blouse and found a white tank top. He bought them and went to the last stop of the day, the women's lingerie shop. He looked at the entrance an breathed before going inside, unbeknown to him, a couple of people were watching him through the security camera.

"You've got to be kidding me, THAT kid tore you apart? I remember when I took that kid to the cleaners, I stuffed him in a spin cycle."

"NO CHET, IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE!" Chet Ambers had graduated from Oak Woods three years ago and was working as a security guard to get some experience before trying to become a police officer. The irony in this is that he had, and still was, committing more crimes than he was preventing. Brad and him were cousins by marriage but they got along like brothers.

"Then tell me Brad, who did you and the others get whipped by? This is going to be all over the school tomorrow, you do realize that, don't you?"

"I told you, I don't know. Nick and Austin couldn't see anything in time, and I only got to see a blue blur. It could have been someone wearing blue clothes all over their body." Just then, Brad took another look at the security screen and smiled. He leaned forward and his face made it look like he just struck gold. "Now what have we got here." Chet looked to see what Brad found and his face began to mimic Brad's own evil grin. They saw Light purchasing a pair of C-cup bras and a package of panties. "This is gold, you know what I'm thinking?"

"Does the school still have it's morning announcements cast on video?"

"You bet, can I have that security tape?"

"For you, anything." Chet pulled out the tape and handed it too him like it was passing along a torch. "It doesn't matter who protected him today, that kid can't be protected from something like this."

Light got home and managed to have money left over from the shopping he had to do, not much though. He passed his mother and father and saw them talking about their up coming trip, they were supposed to leave Friday and not return until a bit over a week later. He went to the door of his room and knocked, another good aspect about his sound proof room was that if someone knocked, he could hear it. This was also true for anyone inside the room. He heard a clicking sound and watched the door ajar a bit, Alex poked his eyes out and let opened the door the rest of the way to let him in, then he closed it behind him.

Light looked at the floor of his room and saw Krystal and Nat playing checkers. "So how did the shopping go," chirped Nat. He looked away from the board as he said this and didn't notice himself make a mistake.

Krystal smirked, "Bad move insect." She jumped five of his pieces with one of her kings and ended up trapping his last piece in a corner. Nat looked at the board and gave a loud grunt, then he turned back to light.

"Way to go bulb head, you jinxed me. So how did it go already?"

"It went okay, I got everything I thought Krystal would need."

"Well good, I'm leaving."

"What's the rush?"

Krystal piqued up before he could say anything, "I think it's because everything he taught me to play today, he lost to me at."

Light raised an eyebrow and looked at Nat, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Alex got up and held up the staff, "Hey Light, do you mind if I take this staff home with me tonight and study it."

"Sure as long as you bring it back tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, are you guy's going to the carnival?" He looked at his friends expectantly.

They looked at each other and Nat said, "Didn't really plan on it. What did you have in mind?"

Light took out the overcoat showed it to them, "I think it would be the perfect place to test Krystal's disguise."

The both of them gave him a strange look. "Are you sure about this bulby, the risks involved in this particular experiment of yours seem a bit to high?"

"I'm sure. And Kystal, how would you like to see how Earth people have fun?"

She took the clothes from him and answered, "I'm ready when you are."

"Good."

Nat was getting a little impatient, "If were all done here, I really would like to leave. C'mon Alex, later Later." Alex said 'later' as well and followed Nat to his car. After they had left, Light went to the kitchen to get some snacks for him and Krystal to snack on that night.

Krystal finished eating and grabbed the bag of clothes. "Light I'm going to try on some of these clothes now," he nodded and watched as she disappeared into his bathroom. It wasn't long until she called to him. "Um...Light. I'm having a bit of a problem, could you come in here a moment." Light had no idea what she would have needed help for.

He stopped at the door before opening it, "Okay, I'm coming in now."

"Okay," she called back.He walked in and nearly fainted from the blood rushing to his head. Krystal had her back turned to him and he saw that she was wearing one of the panties he bought but he saw that she was having trouble trying to clip on one of her bras. "Would you mind helping me here." Krystal knew what the bra was considering it resembled her tribal brassiere, the problem she was having had to do with the clip, her claws kept getting in the way of each other.

He was glad she wasn't looking at him, his face looked like a red light bulb, as Nat mentioned all of the time. "Um...sure." He couldn't believe he was doing this. When he finished he quickly walked out and concentrated on getting his normal face color back. After a little while later, Krystal emerged from the bathroom wearing one of the pants and the blue blouse. She was a gorgeous sight to behold, Light didn't, for a moment, regret his purchasing decisions.

"So, how do I look?"

He didn't really think and just said the first thing that came to mind, "You look awesome!"

She gave a light giggle, "Really, do you think so?"

He came back to his senses and reassured her. "Oh, I mean it, it looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks, " she smiled at him. "I think I'll turn in for the night."

Light closed his eyes and answered her, "Good decision, we have a big day tomorrow. And remember to stay inside the house tomorrow while I'm at..." He didn't finish that sentence when he reopened his eyes and saw her taking off the blouse and pants.

She looked back at him and really didn't know what the problem was. "Are you okay," she asked with some concern?

He stuttered a bit before answering her back, "It's nothing."

"Well, alright, good night then." And then she went under his bed covers.

"Good night," He called back at her, still a little shaken up at the sight that was before him just moments ago. That night he had some problems sleeping because he spent part of it imagining her and her beautiful body. Eventually, he did manage to get to rest his head.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the wackiness in this chapter because the next chapter is going to be all action, for the most part. I would also like to express how sorry I am if anyone thinks I made a mistake in trying to figure her measurements, I did the best I could with limited research material. I don't completely understand women's measurement scales but I think i came out with some realistic measurements, I hope. Don't miss the next chapter, Krystal's Carnival Disaster. And remember, ideas and R&R. They really do help me. **


	7. Krystal's Carnival Disaster

**Author's Note****: I may not be able to get chapter 6 out until about the middle of next week. College is starting up and I want to gather my thoughts on the events to take place in the story. And if you want to get the full effect of this first scene, put on the song My Immortal by Evanescence.**

**To Shinedown63****: Thank you for the question but I can't answer it at this time, there is a reason why he knows about Krystal but that won't be revealed for a while.**

**To dogman15****: I can understand your confusion with the tail and bra thing so I went and revised it with a little more detail. Instead of having you go back to read those parts, I'll just give you the quick spoiler. Light got Krystal pants that don't go up enough on her waist to cover her tail. And the reason why she was having trouble with the bra is because her claws kept getting in the way of the clip. That should fix those problems. Also, there are several reasons why she wouldn't be able to pass as someone in a costume, she really does blink for one, and if someone asked her a question how would she answer without opening her mouth? It just wouldn't work if you really give it some thought.**

**To Star Fox Runner****: Krystal's creator at Rare will not be involved with the main story, but he does get his own scene near the end. One of my biggest disappointments in anything, is a bad or anti climatic ending to a good story or game, I promise all of you, it will NOT be that way with my story. There should be enough detail to give everyone a proper conclusion.**

**To The Vulpine Fury****: I'm not going to have but one other character from Star Fox in the story, but that does give me an idea. Read on until you get to the Author's Note at the bottom, you'll see what I mean. **

**To PhantomX-91****: I'm not sure how you got 4'9 out of that. I checked the centimeters I gave on google and they equal a little over 5'5, which would make Light 5'4 or 5'3 as you guessed, which I suppose is Edwards height in the movie.**

**To Everyone Else****: Enjoy the chapter, this is where the action and the real adventure starts. Enjoy, R&R, the usual stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Krystal's Carnival Disaster **

That night Krystal was also having some trouble sleeping but not exactly for the same reasons Light had. She had woken up during the night and no matter what position she tried, sleep just wouldn't claim her back. She soon got to tired to even try to go to sleep so she just stared at the ceiling in the silent darkness. After a while, she took a moment to glance at the clock, it was four in the morning. She gave a sigh, it was three hours until Light woke up. she turned toward Light and looked at him. Ever since she was transported to Earth, she had never actually given Light a real good look. Compared to most of the humans she saw today, she guessed that he was below average in terms of height. He had very well kept chestnut brown hair, the best thing about it was the scent it made him give off. The blue berry smell was very pleasant to her nose. She had been using the same shampoo as him but she couldn't smell it as well since she kept getting used to it so fast. She bended down toward the floor he was laying on and started to quietly inhale the delicious scent coming from his head. After the initial inhalation, she looked at the rest of him. She thought he looked rather ordinary, as ordinary as humans were anyway. But if he was so ordinary then why were those others assaulting him, one even tried to stab him. That is what was eating her out, she had to wake him up ask why he was treated in such a way. She didn't ask in the presence of his friends because she still didn't trust them very much, she was warming up to them though. That really isn't the main reason why though. She just wanted to make sure his friends didn't think he was pathetic, in a way, she was a bit too late for that.

She decided she waited enough, she wanted an answer, now. She gripped his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Light, Light, I want to talk to you," she whispered. He slowly woke up and looked at her with an exhausted face.

"Krystal? What is it," he looked at the clock to see it's only four and he gave a big yawn. "It's still early in the morning?" His speech was a little slurred but that was to be expected. "What do you want at this hour?"

"I wanted to ask you about what happened yesterday at the school, first those boys were assaulting you and then you punched the guy trying to feel me up hard enough to cause internal bleeding?" She looked at him seriously and with a bit of fear about what she might hear.

"Do you really want to know?" She gave a nod, "Alright then, what is it you want to know specifically?"

"Everything, first off, why did those humans treat you like that?" He gave a sigh and turned on his side to look away from her.

"You know what, I would like to know the answer to that question myself."

"What do you mean?"

He stayed quiet for a second before answering, he didn't want to answer her really, but it's not like she didn't have the right to know. He just didn't want to bring his pain out in the open, there were just too many painful memories, but he did anyway. "Krystal, my people consider me an outcast. Someone who should be shoved aside and put down."

Krystal was hesitant to ask for more but she continued on, "Why do they do that, what ever did you do to them." Even though she couldn't see his face, she could feel the misery and tears radiating from him. He was crying, he didn't sob but the tears were flowing down his face. That's why he turned from Krystal, he knew her initial question would lead to him revealing some of his pain to her. He didn't want her to see him the way he was at the moment.

"I did nothing to them, I was just there, but it seemed that was their reason for hating me." Light said this while he remembered his first day of kinder-garden. As soon as he walked in, the other kids looked at him and instantly casted him aside. "Some of the reasons why they hated me was for the way I looked." Instead of being friendly to him, the children in his kinder-garden class isolated him. When they would go out to play everyone would laugh and play with each other, but they would never invite Light. He would sit on a little spring animal and watch as everyone enjoyed each others company. He had tried to ask if he could play with the other kids once, but they quickly and unanimously rejected him. The words they said to him stung deep at his heart, 'Go away ugly, we don't want to play with you, ever.' Those words had shattered and devastated his poor little heart. He spent the rest of the next few years being isolated from everyone else. Sometimes they would be cruel enough to play terrible pranks on him or just bully him, while just laying down on the rock wall that surrounded the playground he was pushed over it onto the ground. It was like nothing but pain and misery followed him, he didn't deserve any of it though. It was so bad that he even prayed that God would just let him die, he didn't want this life. Eventually, he met his three friends and life seemed a little brighter but even so, the friendship they offered couldn't get rid of the void.

Krystal didn't understand where he was coming from. "What do you mean, I find nothing wrong with your looks."

"That's because you haven't been on Earth long enough to know that compared to most guys on this planet, I'm ugly. I'm ugly, a nerd, and a geek." Krystal couldn't understand why other humans would assault him just because of below average looks and having some unpopular characteristics.

"What about the girls on your planet, don't any of them treat you nice?" She was hoping to find some good in this situation, but it wasn't to be. When she asked that particular question, his body convulsed for a second. Even if she didn't mean to, she struck a hard cord.

Light's answer came as a whisper. "No. Sometimes they treated me the worst. I hate them...I hate them all. They have never shown me kindness." He remembered one particular event from about six years ago, he had a crush on a cute red headed girl and he confessed to her. He thought of it as one of the worst mistakes of his life. Not only did she refuse and throw it back in his face, she also yelled out how unwanted he was and that there was no girl in existence that would ever give him the time of day. Now his tears were flowing freely on his cheeks. Krystal wished she could have taken back her persistent questions, they just caused him pain. Even though her powers weren't working, she didn't need her psychic abilities to be able to feel the pain that was resonating off of him. He was beginning to sob now, it was like she wasn't even there at all, he just cried as if he was alone in his room again. She wanted to help and comfort him, he needed that, but she didn't know how she could help. She bet that before he met his friends, he was always alone, and she was right. She couldn't stand it anymore, she did the only thing she thought she could do to give him a little comfort, she got into the sleeping bag with him. He was a little shocked at first to feel the extra warmth, "What are you doing?"

She just wrapped her arms and tail around him. "I'm doing what the rest of your kind should have done a long time ago, I'm trying to comfort you." He turned around to face her and saw her smiling face, a truly foreign feeling shot through him, it made him feel a bit happier. He said nothing, he just laid his head down on her shoulder and cried. "Don't worry, I'm sure things will get better. I know you'll find a way to get me home but until then, I'll be here."

he still had his head in her shoulder. "Thank you," she heard through sobs. She couldn't help it now, her own tears were falling now, so she laid her head on his shoulder and they both stayed that way until they were asleep. Before falling into slumber though, Krystal just kept thinking, 'What has this world done to such a kind person?'

When the morning came along, Light got his stuff together feeling better than he had in years. Krystal had gotten up earlier than him and taken a morning shower and he did the same after getting his back pack made he did the same. This time Krystal decided to stay home while Light was at school, it was just too risky for Light to hide her at his school. So Light prepared breakfast for her before he had to leave. Both Light and Krystal felt a little more at ease with each other but the day wasn't over with just school. Soon Krystal's disguise test was coming up, if she manages to pass off as a human there then she would be able to freely move around. Light left and got the usual comments from the brats on the bus but for once, he didn't care. He felt better about himself and when he walked through the school doors, he noticed that nobody was going to jump him. The incident yesterday with Drug Lord had turned some heads but they all still thought of him as a freak.

In Light's homeroom, he took his seat in the back and relaxed. Soon the morning announcements came on. "Morning everyone at Oak Woods High," came a very disagreeable voice from the television set. "This is Brad Hemmingway with your morning announcements and instead of the usual news, we recieved a video of what's supposed to be important news from an anonymous viewer, enjoy." Everyone in the whole building were enjoying the video, Light on the other hand was crushed at what he was seeing. It was a security tape of him buying bra's and panties for Krystal, but of course it made it seem like he was buying them for himself. As the day progressed, it seemed like Light was falling deeper into his misery. He just had to get away from all of this. Nat and Alex knew what the tape was and they were disgusted at how a person could do that to him. Chris on the other hand didn't know what to make of it so he confronted Light on the matter.

"Light, what was the deal with the tape, were you really buying ladies lingerie?"

Light looked at him and hung his head down, he hoped Chris didn't think of him as a freak now. "Chris, believe me, there is a good reason for what you saw, you would just think I'm crazy though."

"Try me."

"Sorry, but I just can't." Light wanted to tell him, but he had already dragged Nat and Alex into this. He had Krystal's safety in his mind, he just couldn't take the risk. He was glad Nat and Alex were excepting of all of this weirdness but who's to say Chris wasn't the kind to turn Krystal in? He just couldn't do it. So he walked away without another word. Where ever he went in the halls, he could here his peer's snickering. He just couldn't wait for the school day to end. Eventually it did end, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he had to go back there. No one would ever forget his humiliation today.

Light came home and found that his parents weren't home yet, They must have been out doing some more preperations for their trip. That was a good thing, it'll be easier to get Krystal out of the house to go to the carnival. He walked to his room and found Krystal eating cereal and watching television. She was already wearing the blouse and the pants so they would get to their destination without much hurry. "Are you ready to go," he asked.

She looked at him and was about to say she was, until she saw his eyes. They were red and glossy, "What happened to you?" It better not have been those same guys again. "Were you assaulted again?" He shook his head lightly and tried to quickly dry his tears. He had been tearing as he walked back home and not at school. He may have been pathetic but he wasn't going to let them have the gratification of seeing him cry. He wished he knew what was wrong with him, all of the pent up pain and agony has been seeping out of him. It used to be that no matter what happened to him he could bottle it up but he was finding it much harder to do as of late.

"I didn't get attacked this time, but I would have preferred it."

Krystal decided not to press the issue further. He had been in an unstable condition, she would much rather improve his condition than antagonize it. She just picked up the hat and glasses and put them on. She put on her overcoat to put cover on her tail and said, "Let's get going then, were burning daylight."

"Right, let's go." He grabbed some money, put his head out the door and double checked to make sure no one was there. Then he motioned for her to follow but he stopped and took a good look at her disguise. Before letting her through, he took her collar and made sure to cover her cheeks and the back of her head.

As Light and Krystal walked out of the house they didn't notice a pair of binoculars watching them closely and the grinning face behind him. "I hope you and your little fox enjoy the carnival. It'll be a blast, I promise."

When the pair got to the fairgrounds, Krystal felt like she was in a harmonious dream. She didn't remember the last time she was this exited before. Every one of the rides were new and wonderful to her. Light was just thankful the disguise was working...at the moment anyway. Light looked around and saw the ticket both. "Krystal wait right here while I get the tickets." She nodded but only barely, she was too mesmerized by the sight before her.

Light went up to the ticket booth and got twenty tickets, he would have gotten bracelets but he didn't those people to get a closer look at Krystal's hands and feet. Went back to Krystal who was watching people get delicious looking food from from the scattered places around. "You want some?" Hearing Light's question broke her gaze and she was happy for it.

"You bet," she looked around and saw an especially tasty item in someones hand. "I'd like what they're having."

"An elephant ear? Sure, I love those things."

He went to one of the food booths and got one powdered elephant ear covered in hot fudge. Light wasn't too hungry and ate only a fourth of it, Krystal, however, devoured the whole thing. She quickly established it as the tastiest thing she had ever eaten. After eating he got both of them some soda and went to play some games.

Light and Krystal were walking around the game areas when they saw the water gun game, Light was good at that game and wanted to try to win a prize for her. They both paid and joined the rest of the people who were waiting for the game to start. That's when the guy managing the game stand noticed something of Krystal's. "Whats with the blue furry hands?" Krystal just pulled her hat over her face before answering but Light beat her to the punch.

"My friend here has very sensitive skin, she bought herself those gloves and matching blue fur sandals to protect herself from UV rays."

The man nodded and accepted the story well enough. Then he went to the other side of the place to start the game. Before it started, Krystal leaned closer to Light's ear and whispered 'thank you.' Then the game finally started. Light was only concentrating on his target, when the game ended seven seconds later, he saw that he didn't win, Krystal did. She won herself a stuffed turtle and she kept it close to her like it was her prized possession.

The next thing they did was riding the actual rides. They rode the scrambler for starters and a variety of other rides. Krystal's absolute favorite was the roller coaster, the feeling of flying through the air at break neck speeds was completely exhilarating. She did often find it hard to keep her hat and glasses on but she managed okay. Light, on the other hand, was sure he fainted for a second when they were suspended sixty feet in the air. That was really the only part of roller coasters he had a problem with, he loved the rest of it like the thrill of moving at incredible speeds. Sometimes, if he was going fast enough, it would feel like all of his problems couldn't reach him anymore.

Once they were done with most of the rides, Krystal insisted that they go on the Ferris wheel. When they got on, she immediately went to the window and looked on at the view in awe. It was already night time and she felt bliss just from looking at the beautiful lights down below. "Thank you Light, all of this has been amazing. Even though I may not be here long, I will definitely never forget this sight, or your kindness. You are a truly great friend."

"Thank you," he said in a solemn voice. He knew not to expect much out of this whole ordeal but he couldn't help but feel a little rejected. He knew she could never feel anything more for him than as a friend, but even so, his inner hope for just a little bit more attraction from a girl just wouldn't die. Thankfully, she was too mesmerized by the lights to notice the expression of his voice. He kept talking to himself on the inside, 'Light, whatever you do, don't fall for her. You have a promise to uphold to her and you know to NEVER break a promise. Besides, it's not like you stand a chance anyway.'

As their Ferris wheel car approached the top of the ride, the figure that had been watching them all through out the day stood a considerable distance away and he was watching them in the car through the scope a sniper rifle. He was on the roof top of one of the buildings and he had a clear vision of the whole park, not only that, but this particular roof was the best vantage point for snipers. Even though the sniper rifle was set up, he had a remote control device in his hand. "Now, let's see how you handle my salutations gift." Once he saw that Light and Krystal's car was at the top, he pressed the button on the remote.

The explosion could have been heard for miles. Flames erupted at the base of the wheel and people were scattering toward the exits of the carnival as fast as they could. Light and Krystal had no time to react to all of this. Krystal was leaning on the door of the car when the shock from the blast caused the door to fly open and Krystal fell out. "KRYSTAL!" Light grabbed her hand before she fell any further down, she had also lost her hat and sunglasses. Even though he caught her arm, she was now dangling seventy feet above the ground outside of the car. Light didn't know how long his arm could hold out so he quickly tried to pull her back inside. "DON'T WORRY, I'LL GET YOU BACK INSIDE!" Krystal risked a look below and screamed.

"GET ME UP, NOW!"

Light tried to pull her up but then a sniper bullet ricocheted near his arm and he almost dropped her. "SOMEONE JUST TRIED TO SHOOT ME!" Light tried to bring her up again but another bullet ricocheted on the door frame and he came even closer to dropping her and now his grip was slipping. Krystal knew he couldn't hold out any longer.

"LIGHT, LET GO, YOU'LL FALL TOO!"

Light didn't let go but he was losing strength fast, he had to think of something, quick. He looked at Krystal's hands and it came to him. "KRYSTAL, LISTEN CAREFULLY! I NEED YOU TO DIG YOUR CLAWS IN TO MY ARM AND HOLD ON TIGHT TO ME!"

She just looked at him like he was crazy. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

"JUST DO IT!" And she did, there was little choice but to trust him. She dug her claws deep into his arms and he could already feel the blood run down his arm. He bit his lip and he pulled her up as fast as he possibly could. Another bullet shot near him and he lost his grip as predicted but she didn't. He finally managed to get the both of them back into the car. Krystal immediately latched onto him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She was more scared than she had ever been before. But Light saved her, she wasn't the only one surprised, Light couldn't believe he actually managed to do that. They took a moment to enjoy their reprieve but a moment was all that they had. The car shook and the Farris wheel was tipping. "We've got to get out of here." Light looked around and couldn't find anything to use in the car, like there was anything in there but the seats. Then he looked outside for a second and he saw something in the distance.

"Krystal, look over there." She did and she saw a moon jump obstacle coarse. Then she turned to Light and smiled. "Light, your a genius. Let's jump on my mark." He nodded and they both stood near the entrance but not too close. Whomever the shooter was, chances are, they were still there, and how right they were. Once the Ferris wheel finally started falling down, Krystal gave the signal. "JUMP!" And they flew threw the air with the big wheel falling close behind them. They landed in the middle of the air filled rubber and both of them just laid like that just being thankful that they were alive. Then Light remembered there was a sniper out there.

He got up and grabbed the vulpine hands. "C'mon Krystal, were still not safe here." She nodded and while getting up, she found her hat. She put it on and ran with Light to one of the exits before the proper authorities arrived. Soon they were out of the man's sight.

Instead of really shooting at them, the sniper just watched in anticipation. "Very interesting, instead of counting on your strength you used your brain. A wise move Light Kindley. Looks like you've passed my little test, hopefully this will be enough incentive for you and your fox to start investigating. Don't you two worry, I'll be keeping a close eye on you all." And the man laughed into the night as he made his escape.

* * *

**Author's Note****: I hope you all thought this chapter was worth the wait. I know it took longer than usual, I had a slight case of writer's block but don't worry, I won't let writer's block make me delay weeks or months at a time. Anyway, to business, I would like to ask everyone not only to R&R, but to also visit my new poll and forum. On the poll I want to know if you want characters from other games to be in the story or not. If you do want character's from other games, preferably villains/enemies, go to the forum and suggest a character to me. If I had to choose, I'd find a way to work in Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy into the story. **


	8. Shedding a Little Light

**Author's Note****: After much thought, and hearing the suggestion's of my viewers, I believe it is in the best interest of this story that I do NOT introduce characters from other games. If I do introduce new characters, they will be of my own creation, but that's only if I need to. I find that to be the best coarse of action for if and when such a situation comes. **

**To notfromearth7****: Who's 'HER?' I hope your not talking about the sniper, I went over that part and I found no mistake of mine to suggest he is a she.**

**To Everyone Else****: I know everyone want to see Light get some more confidence but your gonna have to wait until the next chapter for that. Actually, Light is gonna get a lot more than he bargained for in terms of confidence. But that's all I can reveal for now, enjoy the one month anniversary chapter and remember to R&R. To think this idea has survived for this long already, let's keep it going.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Shedding a Little Light **

Light and Krystal managed to get home that evening but they kept their guard up like it was a shared paranoia. Before going inside, Light told Krystal to climb up to to his room's window and, being the flexible creature she was, had absolutely no problem in getting up there. As soon as he made sure she was in, he walked up to the door and knocked. When it opened he was met with his devastatingly worried mother. Just seeing him had spread relief all over her body. She instantly pulled him into a possessive hug. "OH LIGHT! I'm so happy that your alright." Then she started crying. That was when his father stepped through the door.

"We heard about the explosion. We were worried sick over whether or not you were okay."

Light managed to pull away from his mother's death hold and showed them his arm covered in wounds he instructed Krystal to deal to him. "Light, sweaty, what happened to your arm, it looks all torn up?" He shook his head.

"No mother, it's just some scratches. I was by a window when the explosion took place. I got to the ground and covered my head with my arms when the shock shattered the glass. Thankfully, only this arm was hit by the glass, and not only that, but the wounds are very shallow. Some iodine and a bandage will be enough to heal it."

His mother looked at the wounds and thought they were very strange looking to be glass cuts but she shook it off. "I don't know, maybe we should go to a doctor." Light began to rush on her words.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll just go take care of them in my room. Okay, I gotta go now." Light rushed to get through his door and tried the best he could to not act suspicious, although he wasn't doing a very good job of this at the moment. Though, he did manage to get back to his room.

His mom and dad just stared at the door their son went through and it was his father to speak first. "I don't know, there's something fishy about this. I know he's hiding something, but I can't help but wonder what? There was just something about those wounds that didn't seem quite right?"

Sarah sighed for a second and closed her eyes after her husbands statement, "Leave it alone Timmy, I understand how you feel. I want to know the truth too, more than anything. You were right though, whatever it is, he wants to deal with it himself. I just hope that one day he'll tell us what it is. For now, let's just be glad he's still alive after all that has happened tonight." With that, they closed the front door and left into the dining room to ate their dinner, they assumed Light had enough to eat the carnival before the explosion.

When Light closed his room off to the outside world, he sighed in relief. His parents were getting more suspicious of them as of late. Looks like he was going to have to play it more casual around them. "Light, what took you so long?" Krystal had been waiting in his room for like five minutes and she knew he only needed a minute, if that to get in there.

Light looked up to see Krystal on his bed waiting for him to answer. "My parent's stopped me along the way. They were extremely worried about us." Krystal looked down at the ground hearing those words.

"You mean they were worried about you. I don't have any sort of family or friends in this world. My family and all of my friends were lost with the rest of my planet. The only friend I have in this world and the only one I know I can trust is you, and maybe your friends, but that's about it" Light walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Don't worry. I promised to find you a way home and I meant it." He really did mean it but there was that bit of him that wished she could stay.

Krystal looked at him, smiled, and wiped her eyes with her arms, "Thank you Light, I really appreciate what your doing for me."

Light gave her a soft look and stared at the wall. When she mentioned that she had no friends or family, a question popped into his mind, "Tell me, at the time you came here, where were you and what were you doing?"

Krystal thought about it carefully since she hadn't really thought about it at all. "I had been on Sauria for a good long while and I made me those clothes over there." Likewise, she pointed to her tribal clothes. "Thankfully I was taught to sew by my family's maid. After making those, I found shelter in a cave and using it as a base against the sharp claw. It was just a normal night when I was transported here, I was even already asleep when it happened."

That at least explained when he accidently picked her up. He had apparently transported way before the begining of Adventures but it was well after she lost her home planet. "I see."

That's when he heard the knocking at the door and a voice coming from beyond it, "Light, your friend Alex is here to see you, he's come to return the staff he borrowed." Light motioned for Krystal to hide in the bathroom for a moment, but just from his mother. He went over and opened the door to see his mother and Alex with staff in hand.

His mother saw that he hadn't bandaged his arm yet, "Really Light, you need to tend to your arm." He was confused for a second and remembered that he hadn't done anything to help his scratched up arm.

"Oh! right, sorry, I forgot about it. I'll get on it right away." Alex stepped through and Light closed his door while watching his her turn around and leave.

Alex stepped into the middle of the room and looked around, "Hey Light, where's Krystal at, and what happened to your arm?" His first question was answered as said vulpine opened the bathroom door.

"I'm right here." She went to sit into the computer chair.

Light went into the bathroom and didn't bother to close the door, he didn't need to anyway. He started talking while he cleaned up the wounds, "Did you hear about the explosion at the carnival?"

Alex looked startled by the question, "Oh my God, don't tell me you were near the blast?"

Krystal beat Light to the answer, "Actually, we were at the epicenter of it." While she explained that, Light began applying the iodine to the wounds and Alex's jaw was dropping a mile a minute.

"What in the world happened you guys?"

Light beat Krystal to the punch this time around, "A maniac, that's what."

"But I thought I heard on the news that it was terrorists or something?"

"You might have heard that, and it may be true, but I wouldn't count on it. Whomever it is, they not only blew up that big wheel, but they tried to sniper Krystal and I while we were in mid-air." Light finished up his sentence by getting his arm wrapped up in a good bandage.

Their guest couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone tried to blow up the Ferris Wheel with his friends inside AND tried to sniper their heads off. "Dude, what in the world is going on in this town?"

Light had some more to tell him. "That's not the worst of it."

"Oh no, how could this get any worse than it already is? I feel like I'm already in danger just by speaking with you."

Light turned to his window curtain after his sentence, then he closed it over the window. His friend presented to him a good thought. He certainly didn't want to get shot while sleeping or talking to someone. "Maybe, but the worse part is that I think they discovered Krystal."

"How?"

"When the explosion took place, Krystal was almost thrown out the door completely. I caught her arm barely and her sunglasses and hat were thrown off her head. I think think they saw her. Other than that, I believe her disguise was a complete success." Light decided to end that serious bit of conversation with some humor to keep Alex from becoming panicky.

"That still doesn't explain the arm."

Light saw this as a good time to get back at Krystal for that joke she played earlier on him in front of her friends. "That would be Krystal's doing."

Unfortunately for Light, Krystal knew he was trying to get back at her for her earlier joke. She quickly, and embarrassingly, turned the tables on his little joke. "It isn't my fault you like it rough," she said with a fake seductive grin. Her prank had the desired effect, Light's face was so red he felt like he may faint from the embarrassment.

Alex also was looking a little red in the face and gave Light a questioning glance. "IT'S NOT TRUE, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Light was begging and insisting that it was not the case. Alex decided it was best not to ask any more questions.

"Anyway, here's your staff back." He handed it to Light and continued. "After thinking about what your uncle said, I found out that he wasn't lying when he said Alexander the Great made this. You see this." He pointed to the middle of the staff where there was some writing on it. "These letters are, indeed, ancient Macedonia."

Light's interest was quickly piqued on the subject and Krystal had her ears wide open as well. "Did you manage to translate the text?"

"What do I look like, a historian?"

Light gave him a blank look. "No," he stated simply.

"Good." Alex paused for a moment, "My aunt was the one who translated it. These letters spell out the Macedonian word 'Kratisto.' In English it means 'To the strongest.' Those were Alexander the Greats famous last words. There are some other markings on it but other than that, my aunt couldn't figure anything else out, she wanted to know if there was something that came with it."

Light remembered the piece of paper with his uncle's e-mail on it. "I don't know, but if anyone does, my uncle will...or should." He went over to his drawer and found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and walked over to the computer and got down on his knee's next to Krystal.

Krystal watched with intrigue as he used the computer, it was primitive but she resolved it to possibly be useful in the future. Light logged on to his e-mail account and typed up a message for his uncle to see at a later date and he got up off the ground. "There. I left my uncle a message saying that I'd like to know if there was anything else that was with the staff when he got it."

"Okay, well, I think it's getting late and that I should go home. Good luck with your uh...relationship or whatever."

Light thought of something and quickly stopped Alex before he could get near the door. "Wait a minute. When you get home, call Chris and tell him to join you and Nat and come over here together."

"So, you want me to tell Chris about Krystal? And why do you want him to come over specifically?"

Light shook his head, "Nah, I'll tell him about Krystal. As for why I want him over, I need him to help me set up a security system, you know, to watch out for that maniac."

"Okay then, I'll just get going now." And he left.

Light was feeling utterly exhausted by all of this so he went to his bed and pulled out his sleeping bag. "I think I'm going to retire for the day."

"I'll go to sleep, right after I use your computer a bit."

Light just waved his hand tiredly, "Okay, just remember to turn off the lights when you finish."

Using a computer was like second nature to the fox girl, she immediately knew what to do and press on the interface. Krystal brought up the Internet like how Light did and was brought up to a search engine. Krystal wanted to know how much more about her these humans knew or thought of her. She did, after all, exist in the imagination's of the people of this world. She typed up her name and it sent her to the result's list. She clicked on one randomly and when the page loaded, Krystal froze at what she saw. "Light, come over here for a second."

Light got out of his bag and slowly walked over to where Krystal was sitting but didn't look at what she was looking at on the screen of the monitor. "What is it?"

Krystal was talking calmly and expertly hiding her outrage. "Light, what am I looking at."

Light finally turned to the screen and he froze and started to visibly pale. There were very explicit pictures of Krystal right in front of them. "Oh no."

Krystal's outrage exploded right there, "OH NO, IS RIGHT! IF I EVER FIND THE PERVERTS WHO MADE THESE, I'M GOING TO TEAR THEIR NECKS OPEN FOR THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE!!" It took all of Light's strength to calm her down and keep her from destroying his computer. When she became tame enough, he turned the computer off and they both went to bed.

In the morning, Light got up earlier than Krystal this time around and got his stuff ready for school well before she woke up. He also spent about half an hour in the shower and did various other routines of his. When she did awake,she saw Light at his computer typing something. She got up and walked to where he was and looked to see what he was doing. "Light, what are you doing, your not trying to get a good look of me naked on that thing, are you?" Light quietly shook his head and continued typing. Krystal saw him type something on some weird program. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a video game."

"So...does that mean your some of the same people who created me, in your dimension that is?" She asked this with a genuine curiosity, to be a real living being in one world and a creation in another, was a concept that intrigued her to no end.

Light shook his head again, "No. I'm only an amateur, and this program is modeled after one used in, what we gamers call, the thirty-two bit era. Technically, what I'm using is actually very old and relatively simple technology, it's no where near as technologically advanced as what was used to create you in this world." Krystal listened to the little speech intently and looked at the new screen he had just entered. She saw a little avatar on the screen.

"Light, who's that little guy?" The little character had white hair, a white shirt, blue pants and a strange sword.

"That would be the main character of my game, the hero." Light turned around to see the clock and it was that time for him to return to his mental prison. "I have to go now." Krystal was visibly disappointed, she wanted to learn a little more about this. They were, in a way, the beginning of her creation in this world. "When I get back, I'm going to have another one of my friends come over with Alex and Nat. There's no need for you to worry though, he's trust worthy, he's just a bit odd, but not in a bad way. So I'm just giving you a heads up for if he acts a bit strange." She nodded and they left the room together. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you." He waved bye and left for the bus stop.

Krystal went back to his and got on the computer, this time she looked up cooking, she had had enough of searching herself after yesterday's fiasco. Really, if she ever met the people who made those pictures of her, she was going to kill them, nice and slow. She looked up on making simple breakfast meals, and found out how to make eggs in sunny side up style. She also looked up on how to use the stove, specifically, Lights stove model. After looking it all up she went into the kitchen, grabbed a spoon, a pan, and some eggs. Her eggs were quickly made and Krystal was very happy with the results of her first time cooking on this world. cooking wasn't so hard in her mind, she could get used to this.

When Light got to school, he quickly found that he and his shopping were still the talk of the hour. No matter where he went, the amused and judgemental eyes of the student body. Light just couldn't imagine how much his social class could drop, it was practically zero, at least he hoped to God.

When lunch came he sat down at his normal table and TRIED to ignore the many spit wads that were attacking him from all sides. soon, he just had to get out of there, and he was so hoping to, at least, get a bag of chips when there was no one in the line. Light never got in the lunch line when everyone else was. Every time he had tried to get in the lunch line, he gut cut in front of by every living person in the room. Once he was out of there, he made the mistake of looking back while walking forward. Before he could look to see where he was walking, he literally ran into trouble, and spilled chocolate milk all over it. Light slowly, and fearfully, turned to see who he had done this too. Luck just wasn't ever on his side, it was Brad Hemmingway, again. He looked up to see the furious eyes staring down at him. "What did you think you were doing," he said dangerously.

"I wasn't thinking about anything, I was just..." Light tried to explain himself but the big monster pulled him up into the air by the scruff of his neck so hard, he could hardly breathe.

"Now listen here, I don't got time for you today, but don't think for a second that I'm going to let this go." He finally let him down and Light was holding his neck trying to breathe properly again. "We'll settle this, tomorrow, on the football field, be there." And he started to walk away but he stopped and gave Light a warning glance and something to think about. "And remember this. If you happen to not show up tomorrow, I'll come looking for you myself," and he left. Light just couldn't get it out of his mind that this was going to be the worst beating he was to ever endure.

When Light got home he walked in to his mother doing some more packing for their trip. He was going to go into his until his mother stopped him for a moment. "Hey Light, did you, by any chance, do some cooking today?"

Light felt a bit nervous at hearing that. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I didn't know you cooked your own breakfast, I didn't even think you knew how."

Light expertly covered up his earlier surprise. "Oh, well, I do know how to make a few things."

His mother nodded with a blank expression, "Okay, but next time, please remember to clean your plate, please." He nodded and went through his door. Krystal was at his computer again and couldn't help but wonder why she would try to get on that again. He also noticed that she was wearing a different pair of pants and wearing the white tank top he got her.

"What are you looking up?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Just stuff, I'm trying to learn as much as I can about your world as possible."

"Oh, really?" Light said that and slumped into his bed to think about the events today. Krystal took notice of the sound of his voice and turned around. She knew that tone, considering he always used it when he was in trouble. The look on his face was also a dead giveaway.

"What's going on this time?"

Light's gave a depressing sigh and the fear was very heavy in his voice. "I got into some serious trouble today. Do you mind if I ask you a favor?" He gave her somewhat of a desperate look. It almost seemed like he was begging her.

Krystal didn't think of turning him down for a second. He had been so good to her, she was practically obligated to help him. "Sure, I'll do just about anything you ask me to." Light sat up and put his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Can I ask you to..." He couldn't finish his sentence because his mother called out to him.

"Light, all of your friends are here." And in came Nat and Alex first. When Chris stepped in, he stopped and assessed what he was seeing. He slowly closed the door and looked at everyone else. It seemed like they already knew about this but he still couldn't think about the possibility of this actually happening, or rather the impossibility. "Light, Nat, Alex...am I seeing, who I think I'm seeing?"

Light would have answered but he just didn't feel up to it. He just had too much on his mind. Nat noticed this and took it upon himself to do the introductions. "Okay, here we go with this. Chris, meet Krystal. Krystal, meet Chris. And no, this is not an illusion. If it was, then I probably wouldn't have felt the pain of a telephone hitting me in the back of my head." Chris felt it better to ask most of his questions later.

"So this explains the tape. You were paying for her clothes, weren't you?"

Light nodded, "When she got accidentally transported to our world, she only had that tribal two piece and that staff over." Chris saw the staff and stepped froward to get a closer look at Krystal, in fact, he got right into her face and started looking at her features up and down. Light was right, this guy was different. Soon, he stepped back and nodded in resolution.

"I believe you." It was only then that anyone noticed a black bag he brought into the room. He turned to it and opened it up to go through it. "I'll get whole story later, especially on that arm of yours."

Alex interrupted him there. "No you don't, I can tell you a little bit but that's all anyone needs to know."

Light's face went red. "I TOLD YOU! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Nat acted like he was impressed by the news, "Wow, didn't think you had it in you."

Light spent a moment to calm himself mentally. "So Chris, whats in the bag." Chris turned to him and pulled out one of those spy toys, he must have had many of them in his bag. "What's all of these spy toy's for?"

"It's your new security network, you wouldn't believe how useful these little trinket's can be. If you got nothing more to ask then I'll be on my way outside, and I'll start setting it all up." Light nodded, and Chris went to do the job, that whole transaction went quite smooth. At least if he sees something, he's willing to admit it's real and doesn't question it too much.

Alex stepped up to Light when chris left, "So, did you get an e-mail from Allistor?"

"Let's find out." Light went over to the computer and accessed his mail to find that he did indeed get an e-mail from his uncle. "Looks like I did. Let's see what he says." He opened the e-mail and they all read it with anticipation. Alex had already told Nat about his meeting with Light last night so there was no need for a recap. The message read_, 'Dear Light, I'm surprised you showed any more interest in the staff, but if you do need to know, then yes, there was something else with the staff when it was passed on to me. It came with a part of an ancient scroll, unfortunately since it's only a part of a whole document, it's very unreadable without the other parts. I did spend a couple of years in my career studying the staff but I got nowhere. About four years ago, I stopped by town for a couple of hours and donated the document to the museum. If you really want to see it, I suggest showing the staff to the curator and they should let you look at it. Yours sincerely, Allistor_.

"Well, that was enlightening," came the classic sarcastic remark.

Light just turned to them both. "I want you guy's to take the staff to the museum tomorrow and get a look at that document. I'd do it myself, but..." His friends gave him some sympathetic looks.

Nat decided to give him a little assurence. "Don't fret too much about it Bulby. Once the fight is done and over with, I'm sure you'll make a speedy recovery."

Krystal's mind went into overload at that moment. "Light, what is he talking about?" As with a lot of things, she was afraid to ask him. "Does this have anything to do with the request you were going to make?"

Light gave her a depressed and fearful sigh again. "I had another run in with one of those guys you saw and beat up the other day. I accidentally spilled milk on his clothes and now he wants to ram my face into the ground." Light hung his head for a second at the very thought of it, but then he looked up at Krystal again with a little more confidence than usual. "Krystal, will you teach me to fight?" Krystal was just in complete surprise by this, as was everyone else in the room, but she couldn't turn him down.

"Yes." That was all that needed to be said.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this one was long awaiting but this was my first week of college and it was busy. From now on, I may not be able to update the story until the weekends, so there's a heads up. And you ALL have requested it in some way, a fight between Light and Brad, but will Light gain a confidence that isn't really his? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to R&R. Don't miss the long awaited chapter called, The Dark Side of the Light!**


	9. The Dark Side of the Light

**Author's Note: I know it took a little longer than usual to get this up, but I do have a reason. To give my reader's more satisfaction in their reading pleasure, I got myself a beta-reader. My beta-reader is Snake of the Rose, but I have been having trouble trying to reach him to get my chapter's edited. I don't know, maybe he just hasn't had time to check his mail. To make it short, this chapter 8 is not the beta-read version, because I haven't gotten another message from snake since I contacted him a week ago to become my beta-reader. This is the version I proof read myself, hopefully I'll be able to replace it with a beta-read version within the next few days, so bare with me.**

**To Feuerstoss: Please tell me where the 'snipered' is. I can't find it apparently. And it isn't confidance Light will be battling with, mostly.**

**To dogman15: Please bare with me for now, once Snake get's back in contact with me, I'll make sure the rest of my chapter's are beta-read. It just came a bit to late this time.**

**To Everyone Else: Enjoy the chapter. Remember to R an idea or two would help as well.**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Dark Side of the Light

Light already knew a bit of martial arts but without very much confidence it was completely useless to him. While Nat and Alex watched, Krystal showed Light her people's traditional style of fighting. She went through some basic mind focusing techniques first, if Light couldn't even concentrate on what he was doing, then everything she would teach him would be fruitless. She made him sit down, close his eyes, and try to clear his mind. He couldn't do it very well though. "What's wrong Light, you just need to close your eyes, breathe, and concentrate."

Light gave it another try, but he couldn't find his focus and gave a sigh of frustration. "I'm sorry but I can't. Every time I try, an image of Brad forcing my face into the dirt appears."

He was about to just give up and take his beating when Krystal thought of another strategy. "Alright then, try this. Instead of focusing on nothing, try focusing on something you care about most." Light did as she said, and the first thing that popped into his mind was her, of course, he wouldn't admit it if anyone asked. "Do you have that image in your mind?" He nodded slightly without opening his eyes. "Good, remember to always keep that image in your mind, even when you're in the heat of battle. Whatever it is you treasure most, you must always remind yourself that you have to protect it and keep it safe. Were you focused on that image, even as I spoke?" He nodded again in assurance. Not for a moment did she escape his mind. Even though, this training was meant for Light, Alex and Nat paid Krystal with their undivided attention. In a way, they were leeching off of the knowledge Light was receiving from Krystal. After a while more of this, Krystal decided Light was ready for the next phase of her Cerinian crash course to fighting. "Alright then, stand up straight." All three of her unofficial students, stood up and got ready for the next part. "Next, we will try out the different combat stances. Listen up, my people's stances are attributed to different elements. Whichever stance you are best with and makes you feel the most comfortable, will determine your fighting style."

"Do you mind if I try it along with you guys?" Krystal turned around and saw Chris standing in the door way and waiting for an answer.

Krystal nodded and Nat welcomed him over into their little group of trainees. "C'mon vamp, no time like the present. Besides, it's not like its everyday you learn how to fight from an inter-dimensional alien."

"Alright then." And Chris stood in line with everyone else. Before they could begin trying out stances, Krystal tried to bring Chris up to speed.

"Do you know how to focus and meditate?"

Chris nodded, "Of course I do, I sometimes spend a couple of hours a day looking at one of my walls in the dark." Krystal raised an eyebrow and turned to the other three for answers.

Light, Nat, and Alex decided to concentrate their sites on something in the room other than her questioning glance, Nat then replied to her. "It's best not to ask too many questions." Krystal turned to Chris and saw him give her a scary smile, so she decided to take Nat's word on this.

"Well...Okay, I think we should get started now." Krystal had trained with her teacher back on her home planet and mastered every single style that was taught to her people's soldiers. So the each of them tried out the different stances one by one, and she was already determining what kind of training she should give them. Chris was very relaxed with the fire stance, it was rather difficult stance to conform to but it looked natural with him. Alex was good with the wind stance, which is one of the easier ones to do, and it was also Krystal's personal favorite of the eight stances because of the many aerial moves you can learn. Nat had trouble with all of the stances, so Krystal thought the easiest one for him was the lightning stance, because of his long limbs. And finally, Krystal found Light have great affinity for the ice stance. She a bit surprised at this, it was very to find someone who could use such a stance, and effectively at that. Even though she knew how to use the ice stance and how to do some of its techniques, she couldn't do them that well. Krystal considered that to be another aspect to admire about Light. It was going to take a lot of work but she had high hopes for his eventual progress, then it popped into her head. "How much longer until you three have to go home?"

"We have about three hours," Alex answered for them. That really wasn't much time for Krystal to train them, but it'll have to do for now. It was a good thing that she was living with Light, he was going to need the most attention. She hoped what limited training she was going to give him would make sure he wouldn't get hurt tomorrow.

"Alright then, let's get started with the actual fighting techniques, shall we? I think your all going to like it." The vulpine spent what little time they had to teach the quartet of humans some basic techniques for their element style. By the time the three hours were up, Nat, Alex and Chris had learned some fairly well rounded moves. Light, on the other hand, was having so much trouble with the ones Krystal was having him do. His friends were doing so well with the five moves she taught them, and he wasn't even able get down two.

Nat looked at the clock and saw the time. "Looks like it's time to go. Well, we'll be seeing you later bulby, good luck with your training. I hope you recover from the beating soon." Light was beginning to cringe at the very thoughts that were running through his head.

"Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically. "Just remember to go to the museum after school, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get it done...eventually." And he went to the door to wait for the rest of them to say their goodbyes.

"Here," Light threw the staff to Alex. "Allistor said you'll need that to see the scroll."

"Got it."

Alex then went to the door with Chris in tow. "See you two later." And Chris called after him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Krystal." He looked over to Light and turned back to Krystal. "Please take good care of my friend here," he said as if he knew something everyone else didn't. Krystal noticed this and turned to Light for an answer but the young man only shrugged.

"good bye, and it was nice meeting you Chris." The two watched on as Nat opened the door and the three left their sights. After they were gone, Krystal turned back to her roommate. "You weren't kidding when you said he was odd."

"I told you so."

"I guess. Here, I'm going to train you some more. Just because your friends are gone, certainly doesn't mean you can stop. We haven't even made very much progress with your techniques." Now, she was beginning to sound like his gym coach. "Now, try the first technique again."

Light did as he was told and he got into the ice stance. He thrust his open hand straight, brought them back, and he started thrusting again in different directions. After a moment more Krystal made him stop. "That's not right, your not moving your hands fast enough, and your aiming in all the wrong places."

"Then why don't you just teach me the lightning moves or maybe the wind moves? Anything would be better than this, I don't understand why I get all of the complicated stuff."

"Light the reason why I'm not teaching you moves from the other element styles, is because they could mess up your stance and confuse you."

"In that case, please tell me why I have to be taught the ice style, rather than the others?"

Krystal gave a long sigh. "Listen, I know the ice style is complicated to learn, but you pull off the ice stance perfectly. On my planet, it was extremely rare to find anyone who could such a stance, and effectively. I'm not going to lie to you, it is the most complicated style learn...but it is the most powerful of the eight. Just the fact that you can do the stance while being perfectly relaxed, is proof enough to me that you can do it." Light listened to her closely to take it all in. "Besides, it's a Cerinian tradition for a warrior to learn only one style. Of course, I didn't hold true to the tradition, but you and your friends haven't even gone through the proper conditioning to learn styles, other than your main one. Even though I can teach your friends the moves, I can assure you, they would eventually get better at those moves than me because fire and lightning are not my main style." She then paused and gave a slight smile, "Your friend Alex, however, will not become better than me, his element style is the same as mine and I've been using it ever since my eleventh life embrace. Likewise, ice is my worst style. I can teach it, but I certainly can't practice it. I believe you can master it though. It may take a while, but I have a bad feeling were going to need."

Light looked down at the ground and started thinking. When a minute passed, he looked back up to her him a little more determination. "I understand. I think we should continue." He stood straight and entered his stance.

Krystal looked at Light with a little bit of pride. "Right. Let's get to it." For the rest of the time before bed, Krystal kept helping Light with his movements and she tried to give him good enough pointers. So, until ten rolled around, they trained like there was no tomorrow. When they finally ended their session, Light went to the kitchen and got them both some microwave heated spaghetti.

Krystal had never seen such a dish as strange as that one, as of yet, that is. "This is weird, but it tastes so good."

Light just shrugged his shoulders, "I've never been that fond of spaghetti. I only eat it if it's the only thing available at the time." Light saw this as a good opening to learn a little more about the blue fox. "Tell me, what was the food in your home like?" Krystal was a little surprised he asked, but she liked to talk with him. "The meals, in my home, were almost always prepared for us by the cooks. Every once in a while though, my mother would prepare a dish for us that had been passed down through the females of her family, we called it Haman. I can hardly describe what looks like, but it was the most delicious thing you would have ever eaten." Then she started to get a very bright smile from an old memory of hers. "I remember when I was little, I would go straight to my mother when she finished making the Haman, and she would give a big piece of it to me before anyone else."

Light suddenly felt even more hungry, "Do you mind if try some, if I can get some ingredients?" Krystal's smile slowly faded away. She turned her gaze to the floor and tears began to form in her eyes. She felt like she had just woken up from a blissful dream and back to their remorseless reality.

"Believe me, I wish I could let you have a taste. I lost my family and my home. I wasn't even able to get my mother's secret recipe before the disaster." she started sniffing and sobbing but she saw Light hold something out to her.

"Here, blow into this napkin." She took it and did just that. Light threw it away and went to sit beside Krystal.

"I envy you, Light. "You still have your family and friends. I've got nothing." Light looked at her with not sympathy, but empathy.

"We really are very alike, you and I." Krystal looked back at him inquiringly. "Sure, I may have them, but even then, I still feel very alone inside. It's not easy to describe, but I've felt alone for so long, I don't even remember a time when I was truly happy." Krystal turned her head to the wall contemplatively. "I'm happy now though," she returned her gaze to him, "because I'm glad I got to meet you."

Krystal was touched by this, "Oh Light." Krystal gave him a comforting hug and let go. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. Even if it was against my will, I'm glad that I got to meet you. You're a great person all around. I'm sure you'll go on to do great things." They spent a little more time enjoying each others company and went to sleep, both a little happier than either of them have been in a very long time.

Later that night, Krystal found herself in a dark room, where wherever she looked there was nothing but black. After turning in one direction, she saw Light appear in front of her. "Light." She ran towards him and stopped to look at his expression. It looked as if he had lost all of his emotions. "Light? What's going on? Where are we?" Light's figure stood there for a second but he turned to his right and now his back was facing her. "Light, what's wrong?" He turned to where she could see the right side of his face, and he had a grave look on him. Krystal was getting scared and started backing away a few steps. "Light?" And then, he turn back to her again and she saw that his left eye was no longer brown, but red like crimson. Instead of his normal teeth, the left side of his mouth consisted of sword-like fangs. He lunged himself at her full speed, and then she awoke, sitting up straight with sweat all over her body. For reassurance that it was only a dream, she turned to see Light and get a closer look of his face. There was nothing out of the ordinary about him, so she concluded that the dream was just that, nothing but a dream. It took her a little while, but she did finally manage to get back to sleep.

When they woke up that Thursday morning, Krystal had expressed her thoughts for him to not go to the fight. She didn't really tell him about the fangs and eye in her dream, but she did say he changed into a very aggressive person. He thought she was just worried about the fight today, "Don't worry about it. Even if I don't use the moves you taught me well, everything will end up alright." He started chuckling a bit sadly, "Besides, it's not as if I've never been beaten up before. I still have a few bruises from the other day."

That still didn't sway her worries, but he seemed determined to go. Krystal just didn't want to stand by and do nothing while something terrible happens to her friend, and not necessarily meaning the fight either. "It's not really that, it's something else, I just can't seem to explain it. I really think you should stay home today, I just have a very bad feeling." It's not to say Light understand. Something was definitely going to happen.

"I know, I just can't shake off the feeling something terrible is going to happen." He picked up his backpack and sighed just thinking about what might happen, "But even so, I have to go. If I don't, then he'll come after me with a gang of guys ready to pound me. This fight is going to be one on one, if I beat him, then I think a lot of the bullying will stop." He gave her a sullen look. "I have to take my chances." Krystal understood what he was saying, she didn't want anything bad to happen to him, but she nodded anyway. Light nodded and left. As he left, Krystal just hoped and prayed he would be okay.

The school day just passed quicker than ever. And, for once in his life, he was dreading the end of the day. He was actually hoping school was going to lasts, it didn't. Light met with his little team once during the day to talk about getting a hold of that scroll, all three of them were going to go together to the museum. Alex had managed to get an appointment with the museum's curator last night.

Finally, the time came. School had ended. As Light walked out of the building to head to the playground, he couldn't help but wonder what will come out of this, and if the training he got from Krystal would help out in his predicament. It wasn't a long trek to the area indicated by Brad, but Light walked slowly, as if to stall for time. Sooner or later though, he eventually got there. Not to far in the distance was Hemmingway with his goons, and one of them had a camera set up to record it all. Light sigh and walked toward him and stopped when he was a couple of meters away. "Well now, I honestly didn't think you'd come. Looks like there is no way anyone can call you a coward. By the time I'm through with you, I'll make sure your begging for mercy." He took off his sports jacket and his shirt to show off his self proclaim 'fabulous physique,' and to put some fear in Light. Light stayed calm and just thought about what Krystal said about concentration, when he felt relaxed he opened his eyes and went into his ice stance. Light really only knew one move that she taught him, but one technique for the ice style was a combination of different moves. The one Light had practiced all night with Krystal, was a technique that aimed at striking at the opponents vitals and eventually cause them to be paralyzed as if they were frozen. It was a very dangerous and potentially lethal technique if it was aimed at the heart and the brain, so Krystal showed certain areas of the body he can strike at without worrying about killing someone. Brad saw him go into his stance and couldn't help but laugh, as did everyone else. "What in the world, are you some sort of karate man." Light didn't say anything, he just held onto his stance and was concentrating very hard on not running away from this. Brad had stopped laughing and looked at the serious expression on Light's face. "Fine then, have it your way." Brad turned to the guy who brought the camera. "Remember to get everything, I want make sure everyone in the school gets to watch this." He turned back to Light and ran at him.

When he was close enough Light took aim and stroke...Brad had caught his hand. "Big mistake," Brad then jammed his boot into Light's stomach. Light couldn't get any of his breath back, it was like he was choking to death just from that. Light fell down to the ground holding his stomach in extreme pain, Brad picked him up by the hair with one hand and started punching him in the face with the other, busting up Light's mouth and bruising his cheeks. He kicked Light to the ground and Light was already on the brink of unconsciousness, but then he remembered his focus. He just thought about Krystal and not the intense pain racking through his body. He eventually picked himself up and was looking at Brad with a determined face. Brad hated that look, it said that his spirit wasn't broken. "What's with that look? Is there something your trying to protect? Well, news flash." He ran at Light once again. "YOUR TOO WEAK TO PROTECT ANYTHING!" Brad slammed his fist square in Lights face and sending him flying.

When Light hit the ground he drifted into unconsciousness...and something inside of him woke up. At that moment, Krystal felt what seemed like a deafening screaming coming from inside of her head. Something just happened to Light and she put on her overcoat and her hat. Light was in trouble, and she needed to find him. She went out the window and went to wherever the screaming in her head directed her.

Brad was reveling in his supposed victory and was already making plans on getting copies of the tape to everyone he knew, that's when Austin noticed Light get up with his back turned to them, and with ease at that. "Hey Brad, I don't he's had enough."

Brad gave a huff, "He could have fooled me. Well, in that case, keep the camera rolling." The camera guy nodded and Brad went to run after Light again. Brad was about to throw a punch when turned and gave everyone the shock of the century. Light's eyes were literally a crimson red and it looked like tears were strolling down his blank face. Before Brad could get over the shock, Light, or what was presently in Light's place, quickly took aim, and fired a palm into Brad's stomach. That wasn't one of the alternate striking targets Krystal had showed him, it was a vital shot. The new Light had aimed that attack at Brad's stomach, and now the guy was paralyzed from head to toe. Brad felt like throwing up but there was nothing in his stomach to throw up. Two more amazingly fast strikes came from Light, one was a hard hit to his arm, which clearly had broken the bone in two. The next one caused hit his appendix and nearly caused it to burst from within him. Everyone around the two were in a state of shock and horror, this was certainly not the same person they had put down the last many years. In front of them was a monster, one they all had helped to create. Brad was on ground begging and screaming, "PLEASE! NO MORE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE, JUST STOP!!"

Light didn't say a word, he had been expressionless and emotionless through this entire ordeal. The only thing anyone could count as emotion, was the tears freely falling from his eyes. It was like he was doing all of this against his true will, and all he could do was watch. The guy carrying the camera had dropped his camera on the ground, but still looked on at this horrible spectacle. Light approached the broken Brad and prepared to make another strike, aimed at his heart. Krystal leaped into the air and pushed Light to the ground, what ever it was that had gained control of Light's body, had apparently lost it's hold, and Light was back into his unconscious state. Krystal acted fast, and got Light on to her back. It seemed like as fast as Krystal was in getting to her destination, she was just as fast in getting out of there before anyone could get a good look of her. The people standing around looked like they were coming out of a trance, but they eventually got back to reality and several of them were already working on getting Hemmingway to a hospital.

When Krystal had found a safe enough Alley from prying eyes, she started shaking Light to wake him back up. He did wake up, but when he did, he looked at her with a horrifying look. "Krystal, what happened to me. I remembered going unconscious, but I woke up I had no control over my body. I screamed and I screamed but no words could come out of my mouth. I ALMOST _KILLED_ BRAD HEMMINGWAY!!" By this time, he was crying freely, and he put his head on her shoulder for comfort. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!" He sobbed heavily into her shoulder. Krystal held onto him tightly and protectively.

"I don't know, but I'm here. You scared me so much." And now she was crying, it was just like the other night, but now things were becoming different. Neither of them knew what could be done, so they just held onto each other like their lives depended on it. And then, it started to rain.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again sorry for the longer wait. I hope to get some good feed back on this chapter since it was highly demanded. Please don't miss the next chapter, A Not so Silent Museum. What happens to Light's friends at the museum? Your just going to have to find out next weekend.**


	10. A Not so Silent Museum

**Author's Note****: Okay...Snake STILL hasn't reached me back with the revised Chapter 8, hopefully he's just been busy. Until I have stable contact with him again, I'll just try to be a little more careful with the grammer and spelling, so just be patient. And, I'm VERY sorry for the long wait. The wind storm had knocked out my power for several days, until recently that is. Don't think I've forgotten about you, this was supposed to go up Sunday but here it is. Also because of the windstorm, there will be NO chapter this weekend but there will be one next weekend. And for this chapter, Light and Krystal won't make an appearence but they'll be back, it is their story after all.**

**To dotkaite****: Thank you, Epic is exactly what I'm trying to go for. This is a romance fic though, so all of these adventures are meant to bring Light and Krystal together in a way that is both natural and exciting. And don't you worry, this is NOT a smut fic. There may be awkward moments and implied sex at the most, if I decide on that, but there will NOT be anything graphic of that sort; there will be graphic violence though and some sexual humor. The rating is T, it will NOT go above that, this I can promise you.**

**To dogman15****: Your questions will be answered in the next chapter, probably.**

**To Dreikner: Thank you very much for the good words and encouragement, it really is appreciated. I'm writing this for the sake of many authors who might want to try to write a fic with romance between an anthro and a human, with a bit of adventure on the side. **

**To Everyone Else****: Enjoy your time at the museum, Light's friends surely won't.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A Not so Silent Museum**

Alex, Chris and Nat had to walk an hour to get from the school to the museum and to their luck, it started raining when they where only about half of the way there. Thankfully Chris, unlike the rest of the merry band, watch the news for the weather and came prepared with one of the biggest umbrella's the other two had ever seen. It seemed to them that Chris had made it himself, and he did. Although he didn't mind the rain the rain one bit, he knew the rest of them would mind. When it had started up, Alex became frustrated, but he had kept up a nonchalant exterior. Nat on the other hand, had kept muttering angrily to himself while Chris pulled out his modified umbrella.

By the time they reached the museum, the guys heard a ambulance siren. When they turned around, sure enough, there was an ambulance coming from the direction of their school. As it passed them up, Nat got to thinking. "Um, guys. None of you think Light was in there do you?" They all looked thoughtful for a second before coming to a unanimous conclusion.

"Nah," they all voiced.

Alex went up to the door and pulled it open for the guys to enter. Nat was going to go inside but he saw the museum hours. "Wait a minute, the museums closed?"

"To the general public, yes," Alex stated simply. "But I managed to book an appointment with the director."

"Alright then, let's get a look at that scroll and get out of here. Any longer than an hour, and I'll probably die of boredom."

As the three walked in, they were greeted with the incredible sight of dinosaurs, or rather, their bones. In the middle of all of dead dinosaurs, stood the majestic sight of the tyrannosaurus rex. Chris, not to mention the rest of them, looked at them in awe, but he got his mind together faster than the rest of them. "Alex, where did the director say they would meet us?"

Alex and Nat came back to reality with that call, "In his office, in the back of the museum."

"Lead the way then." The three had to go from one side of the museum, all the way over to the other end. Along the way they stopped to gaze at some of the other exhibits. After the dinosaurs came the medieval section, Alex's personal favorite. And then, the ancient Egyptian section after that. It was the Egyptian part, when the three arrived to their destination.

Alex knocked on the door and heard a voice from beyond it call out 'Come in.' Once inside, Nat and Alex sat in the two chairs, in front of the director, while Chris stood behind them being perfectly content. The director swiveled his chair so he was able to face them properly. "Ah, boy's, welcome to my museum, which one of you are Alex?" Nat could barely hold in his laughter. The director looked like an old and rich, fat guy, with, what looked like, a large, THROBBING pimple on the guy's forehead. Every time the guy started talking, it looked like the pimple was growing, and vice versa when he stopped talking.

Alex was only mildly shocked at this, thankfully he got out of his memorization quickly to speak, "That would be me, sir"

"Okay. You called yesterday because you want to look at a particular article, a VERY particular scroll, am I correct?"

"Alex nodded, "Yes, that's right."

The man thought for a moment, "I don't know, all of our scroll are very old, and I'm not sure if I want you young men to be touching it. That reminds me, how do you three know of the scroll, it's one of our oldest, and we don't even put it on display for the public."

After he finished, Alex pulled Light's staff out of his back pack and showed it to the director, who instantly knew what he was seeing. "This is what brought the three of us here."

"Well I'll be, do you three know Allistor?"

"Not really, he's the uncle of a friend of ours, and we're studying this staff. Our friend's uncle told us if we wanted to study this thing better, then all we should have to do to see the scroll that came with it, would be to show this to you."

The director began weighing his odds. "Well...alright, you can look, but remember, you rip it, you buy it. Personally, I don't think any of you would want to know how much it would cost to repair it. Oh! And before I forget, there is no photography aloud, so if you have a camera, I'll have to ask you to give it up. Alex did bring a camera with him, so he could take a picture it as a reference. He did know that a scroll of that value wasn't allowed to be taken out of a museum to a regular citizen, especially one that was still under going study. Without that camera, he won't be able to get that reference himself, but he came prepared. Alex reached into his pocket and handed the camera to the director. "Thank you for your cooperation. I have to leave for the night but we got security watching from the outside of this room, so don't get any ideas."

With that piece of advice, he left the room and let the three boys to them selves after bring them the scroll in question.

Alex had told Chris and Nat about the camera and how the museum wouldn't allow them to take the scroll with them. "So...please tell me you have a back up plan?"

Alex smiled and nodded, "I thought something like this might happen, so I brought my laptop with me, just in case." Chris was rather impressed by Alex's insight into this situation.

"Nice, looks like I'm beginning to rub off on, at least, one of you." Nat just began to mumble to himself.

"Okay, I get it. I'm stupid and the two of you are smart, but what do you plan on doing with the stupid laptop?" Alex pulled his laptop out while Nat was talking to him, and started to plug in a computer card.

"This museum is a Wi-Fi hotspot."

"So?"

"So, I'll be able to create a link from here to my aunt through the web. I had asked her to keep her computer on and stay near it in case I decided to try to contact her." He went through some motions on his keyboard and the screen began to show into a room that Chris and Nat had never been to, but it was familiar to Alex. Next he set up a web camera and he began to call out. "Hello, Lindsey, are you there?" A woman propped herself in front of them and introduced herself to the two unfamiliar boys.

"Hello, I'm Lindsey Tink, just in case Alex didn't tell you."

Chris was polite as always, "Don't worry, he didn't."

"Okay then, what was it you boys needed me for? Alex only said to stay by my computer tonight in case he called me through it."

Alex pulled out the staff and showed it to her. "Do you remember when I asked you to translate the words on this staff?" She nodded and he continued, "Well this time, I need you to translate this scroll here."

His aunt began to look at the scrolls general features and became instantly intrigued. "Well now, that looks like a very old document, how did you guys managed to get a hold of something like it?"

"We didn't, were at the museum and the director is letting us take a look at it. We Were going to take a picture of it with a camera and bring the picture with you, but the guy took my disposable camera. What I need you to do is take the picture for us from your end and help us translate it. Will you help us?"

"If its that important that you had orchestrate this whole thing, then I don't think I have much of a choice but to help you," she said with her light English accent. "First we'll take the picture, would you fix the camera on your end down and a little to the left so I can get a better view of it?" Alex did as he was told and his aunt got her camera and took a good, detailed shot of the scroll. "Alright then, now that that's done, let's get to work on the translation."

While Lindsey and the boy's were doing their business, something sinister was already preparing to present itself. A hooded figure from the outside cut off the wire in a power box that deactivated the security system. In an instant, all of the camera feed in the security room went black. The security guard on watch had been watching everything very closely and making sure the small group of didn't leave with the scroll in hand. Then everyone one of the screens died on him, now he was panicking to get everything back on. After a while he was about to call assistance but an electric jolt shot through him from behind. He fell to the ground and the hooded figure behind him left towards the roof top. At the top were several window panes, each one looking down at a different exhibit. The hooded being opened the panel to the medieval exhibit and from a purple energy ball from the palm of its hand. In a graceful motion, it took it's hand out from under the energy ball and let it float gracefully down into the room and the energy from the ball went into a few of the empty sets of knights armors. The figure went to the next window pane that oversaw the entrance and the dinosaur exhibit, and did the same. The figure went back to the medieval panel and stood in watch of Light's friends.

"Well that should be it, some of the translation may be wrong because of how worn some of the lettering is, but I'm certain it's close enough. From the looks of it, this scroll seems to be a part of a set of scrolls."

Nat was confused, "Wait a minute, and are you saying there could be more like this?"

"Oh my, yes. Do you see the symbol at the bottom right? It's the Macedonian symbol for the number one. I believe it has to be a part of a set of scrolls. If this one survived the years, then I would hope the rest of them would have as well, you just got to look for them."

"How?"

"Well, if they did survive, then they may be in some museums around the world, I could try to do a few searches to find them. Oh, and I'll need your address to reach you."

"Of course." Lindsey needed Alex's address because her sister and brother-in-law had moved again to another part of town and they never tell her anything about where it is.

"Dude! I'm getting board here. Can we please leave already?"

"Alright, just be a little more patient with me, gosh!" Nat's complaining interrupted Alex's and Chris' train of thought. He wasn't even looking at the piece of paper he was writing on because he was firing back at Nat, and he absentmindedly wrote down the wrong address. None of them bothered to look at was really on the piece of paper before it was thrust into the view of the web camera. His aunt wrote down what was on screen on her notepad and set it aside.

"Okay then, I'll see you soon." The imaging feed died and Alex crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash can. He packed up the staff and his laptop and was all set to leave.

"We can now leave Nat," he said as if to a child.

"It's about freaking time."

The three friends just couldn't wait to get back home into their comfy beds but at the moment, that was only wishful thinking unfortunately. Alex and Nat walked out of the director's office and weren't paying attention to any of their surrounding but, thankfully, Chris was. Before Alex and Nat knew what was happening, Chris had grabbed the other two boys and dashed to the ground making a loud thud as they all went down. Incidentally, the thud covered up what ever had made a whooshing noise while going above the boys' head. Alex was the first one to recover from the emergency floor dive. "Chris, what the HECK was that for?"

"Yeah! What's the big deal?" Chris made a gesture back toward the door they all had just came out of. The two boy's looked and instantly paled. On the door to the director's office, there were three arrows were their heads were supposed to have been just a few moments before. "Oh dear God, no!" Nat put a finger to his forehead, where he could tell the arrow was aiming at. "Dudes, that arrow went here," he was still pressing a finger to his head from shock. The three of them turned from the door to what ever it was that shot the arrows before them. In front of them were three EMPTY suit's of armor, each one of them had fired a crossbow at each of the boy's. By the time they had noticed the three suit's of armor, the crossbows they were holding were already being discarded and three cold blades were already being unsheathed. The guys had finally gotten back on their feet and tried to go back into the director's office but before they could reach the knob, the folded metal gates at either side of the door had slammed and locked in place. The boys turned just in time to see the big wooden doors that lead to the dinosaur exhibit, close and lock just as fast. Those doors shutting acted as a sort of signal to the knight armor's, the three empty suits were now drawing closer with the end of their blades pointed at the throats of the three friends. The boys backed themselves as close to the director's office and as far away from the approaching knights as possible.

Chris saw that the knights were all going to try to use a downward slash at the three of them so he quickly formed a small plan. "Everyone listen up," and they did, their lives were on the line after all. "Nat, you need to floor dive to right. Alex, you go to the left. I'll go under the middle one's legs."

Nat was slightly panicking, "AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO DO!!"

"Just do it."

Nat didn't feel like arguing anymore on this. With the knights drawing ever so closer than ever, he did feel like revealing something. "Alex, before I die, there is something you must know."

Alex was open to whatever Nat had to say, even if there doom was soon very close to them. "What is it; please don't tell me you're gay?" They both spoke to each other, never taking their eyes off of the knights.

"No." Alex was a little relieved at that answer. "But I was the one who set your computer on fire and put your homework in the shredder." That got Alex's full attention and a incredulous, not to mention, furious look on his face.

"WHAT!! THAT WAS YOU!!"

That's when Chris yelled to his bickering friends, "NOW!!" The three dived to their designated areas and three long swords came crashing down on the floor, where the three used to be. Chris, Nat and Alex, almost instinctively, went into their elemental fighting style's. The knight's were already coming toward them once again. "Guy's, we need to spread out across the room. There are three of them and three of us."

"No offense Chris, but they have SWORDS, and we have FISTS! They are made of METAL, and we are made of FLESH and BONE. How on Earth do you expect us to beat them for crying out loud!" Chris just pointed to the sides of the room that were littered with medieval weapons. None of them had apparently noticed the weapons that were around the place. "That is MUCH better." The only problem with this plan was that the knights were right in front of those weapon areas.

Alex pretty much summed up the unvoiced plan that was in Chris' head. "To get to the weapons, we have to fight threw them."

"Well if that's the way it has to be," he put his hand towards them and they put theirs to his as well, "let's hope Krystal training works." They all nodded together, "Break on three, speaking together." The knights were only a few yards to them at them point, and the three started their countdown in unison.

"One," they got back into their elemental style positions and began to visibly sweat.

"Two," this was it, all or nothing, their lives WERE at risk.

"THREE!!"

The guys ran in three different directions around the room and running towards the individual knights that were blocking their way to the weapon walls.

Nat started running while using his speed to dart from side to side like a lightning bolt to confuse the knight's armor before him. The knight tried to land a hit with a sideways slash but Nat ducked and round housed the knight out of his way. The knight slashed again at Nat's retreating back but it came too slow. Nat was at the wall now and didn't even look to see what he had grabbed because his sight was on the fast coming enemy. A vertical chop almost hacked his skull in two but Nat dived between its legs, recovered and plunged whatever it was that he grabbed through the back of the armor. The knight looked at the end of the pole arm before literally falling to pieces. Nat couldn't believe he was just now realizing how heavy the pole arm was, he concluded the adrenaline rush must have been the reason.

Alex ran towards his knight and jumped over the stab his knight was thrusting. In midair, he kicked the knight's helm and started kicking its stunned body with even more aerial moves than before. His mother had made him take a few gymnastics lessens but he never thought they would come in handy like this. Alex kicked the knight's sword out of its hand but it recovered and grabbed his other leg with its other arm. Alex lost his balance and the empty suit spun him for a second before throw him across the floor just as Nat had literally drilled his opponent. The youngest boy blacked out for a second before trying to regain his composure, that's when he notice some weapons hanging by wire from the ceiling, and there was one above the knight. The suit of armor was well over a foot taller than him and it's head was only but, what looked like to him, three feet above the knight's helm. All he needed was a good running start and a boost to reach it. The knight had picking up its sword by this time, but Alex ran as fast as he could. Before the sword could be lifted from the ground, Alex stepped onto its clenching hand and started running up along its arm. The armor stood up just as the boy jumped from its shoulder like a trampoline to the loaded cross bow hanging on the line. Alex grabbed it, spun around quickly in the air, and fired a much timed shot. The giant arrow went threw the eye slit of the armor and the pointed end came out the back, causing it to fall to pieces as well. Alex landed on the ground hard but laid there breathing heavily from exhaustion, but also with the content that he had lived through that.

Chris was much more fluent with his style of combat than the other two. All Chris did was stand there while the knight armor tried to stab and slash but Chris easily dodged and countered each one and followed those counters up with a hard fist to the joints. The knight's blade tried to come down on his shoulder but it was caught with his left arm and a fist was already pounding into its stomach joint. That hit knocked the suit of armor down and Chris ran over its back and grabbed the most decorated battle axe he could find. Before the knight could recover, Chris slammed the axe across its legs. The legless knight was trying to retreat but Chris stepped on its back to keep it from getting away. Alex and Nat were done and watching Chris with anticipation. He looked up at his friends and surveyed their reactions before speaking, "You know, I've always wanted to say this." He turned from the rest of his tired friends, raised the axe and turned to the struggling knight below him, "INFERNAL FLAME GASH!" Chris brought the axed down on the suit with no actual pyrotechnics involved but the other two friends were both thinking the same thing, and they voiced their thoughts.

"Show off."

The guy's set down their weapons on the ground and made a mental note to thank Krystal when they returned to Light's house. "Oh dear, God. I need to get out of here."

Alex finally managed to pull his weight off the ground, "Ditto."

"Agreed," came Chris' always confident voice.

Nat opened the door and they both stood stunned at what their weary eyes were showing them. Nat was the first to speak, "Alex, if you ever say the phrase, 'This is where history comes to life,' I will freakin KILL you." Alex nodded while looking at what was staring at them, or seemed like it at any rate. A skeleton of a tyrannosaurus.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have never done fight scenes before but I hoped you all enjoyed my first crack at it. Remember, there will NOT be a chapter this week. Everyone, I request the usual R&R, ideas, comments, question. I haven't decided on a chapter title for the next weekends part, so you will have to wait a little over a week.**


	11. Krystal Cancels School

**Author's Note****: Okay, after well over a week of waiting, I bring you this Chapter. I didn't get quite as many reviews as I usually do, but that's alright, hopefully this chapter will spark people's interest more. And this announcement is important, I'm getting to the point where I will need good ideas of awesome adventures they could have before the grand finale, so PLEASE bring them to the table.**

**To dotkaite****: I'm glad you liked it, but it seems like not as many people are the story. I wonder why most of my chapters have been read 200 and something times and chapter 9 hasn't even broken the 200 mark yet. But thank you for your support, I really need it at the moment.**

**To ninjafoxshadow****: Your right. I will review all of the mysteries in this story ONLY when the time is right.**

**To dogman15****: Don't worry about the shrouded characters or the purple energy, it just isn't the right time to reveal that stuff. As for what Alex was doing with the piece of paper and his camera, there is a specific reason for all of those, which will be answered in this chapter. And believe it or not, I am the best writer in my family. Actually it would be better to say I am the ONLY writer in my family, immediate or otherwise. But I do have a proof reading plan, you just got to be patient with me.**

**To KryzKrn****: Thank you for starting to read my story I will try to make your experience with it as good as possible.**

**To Feuerstoss****: If your reading this, and I hope you are, I would like to extend my hand to accept your offer to be my new beta-reader. If you will still accept at this time that is.**

**To Everyone else****: Enjoy the chapter, R&R, GIVE ME IDEAS, and tell your friends about this story. If you would also be generous enough, please advertise this in some of your author's note from your stories. Enjoy chapter 10.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Krystal Cancels School**

Light and Krystal were back at home and amazingly, his parents weren't home yet. They must have been doing some last minute preparations for their trip. They were gonna leave on Saturday and they wouldn't be coming for like another ten days. They had been planning on this trip for the last five years and they always said it was going to happen, well it looks like their dreams would become reality.

When they got inside Light's room, he immediately went for his bed. This whole situation was making him sick to his stomach, and after what to him earlier that day, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. Nothing made any sense anymore. Light laid there on his bed without saying a word, he just couldn't get his head out of what he, or rather, another he, did to Brad Hemmingway. He had cried on Krystal's shoulder in that ally for what seeded like ages. He finally dried up enough to gather his scattered senses. Krystal sat on the side of the bed to at least give him some comfort. "Light, I'm so sorry for what happened to you today, I wish there was something I could do." She had no idea what she could do for him. It's not like she hadn't tried to look at his mind, she just couldn't. Ever since she came to this world, her psychic powers just would not work, and then they came back to her for a while. It was only until Light had been brought back to his senses that her powers stopped working. She knew the crying and pleading in her head was Light's consciousness, but when she forced Light to the ground, she felt a different voice scream in utter pain,sadness and anger. There was something inside Light's mind, and it wasn't good.

"Don't worry, it isn't your problem to deal with." Light felt his bed shift and he turned to see Krystal standing up. He couldn't see her eyes though because they were being covered with her blue bangs. He saw tears roll down from her hidden eyes and fall to the floor.

"Your wrong! This is my problem. It's my problem because my only true friend in this world is suffering." She raised her head up and looked at his sullen features, "And the worst part is that you won't let anyone help you. Now please, let me take some of that burden, it's what friends are supposed to do."

Light just sat there feeling ashamed of himself, the pain was just too much though. "I'm sorry, I just can't. Those burdens are mine to bear, no one else should have to feel the pain I go through." Krystal was getting very irritated at Light's attitude at the moment. As irritated as she was getting though, instead of hitting him upside the head like she did with Nat, she sat beside him and hugged him. Light felt he didn't deserve this kind of treatment from her, but didn't let go.

"Alright then. If you won't give me any of your burden, then I'll take some of it away myself. Bit by bit, I'll make sure that before I leave this world, I will get rid of that pain in your heart. Whether you want me to or not." Light felt a lot of comfort from those words, but he kept his heart guarded from disappointment. Instead of pushing her away, he fully returned the hug.

At that moment, Light's friends started to come through his door. Chris was the first to come through and gave a small grin at the hugging friends and couldn't resist the urge to tease them a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything." Light and Krystal turned red and quickly broke apart. Chris chuckled as they pleaded that they weren't doing anything as he suggested. "Sorry, just kidding with you a little." After this, Chris held open the door for Alex and Nat to come through and Light saw that they both seemed unnaturally exhausted. Nat seemed the most exhausted and he was mumbling angrily and looked like he was going to rant.

Light was going to put a stop to it before it happened. "Nat, if you're going to go into a full on rant, please DON'T. I have had a very bad day." Nat stopped his mumbling and looked a little bit angrier.

"YOU had a bad day?" Nat started shaking his head and continued, "Oh no, your day could NOT have been worse than ours."

"Yes it was. Why are you complaining, all you had to do was get a translation."

"Why am I complaining? I'll tell you why I'm complaining. We have been attacked by empty suits of armor and dead dinosaurs chased MY butt across the museum entrance hall." Nat got that out of his system and went to Light's computer and started to look at stuff on Light's computer.

Krystal and Light just looked at each other and spoke in unison, "What in the world happened?"

Chris decided to be the speaker of the house. "We ran into a little problem at the museum."

"Didn't you get the translation?"

"Oh, we did get that, but we also got a little extra. Don't worry about Nat, his outrage will be perfectly understandable when you hear the story we have to tale." Nat chirped in at hearing that.

"Story? What we went through was a real nightmare."

Ignoring what Nat said, Chris continued to explain things. "After we got what we wanted, we left the director's office and we got stuck in the next room. While we were in there, three of the medieval armours came to life and attacked us."

"You've got to be kidding, there is no way that could happen."

Nat interrupted the conversation again, "Normally, I would say that but ever since the blue wonder here showed up, it's like reality is being altered."

Light and Krystal couldn't believe what they were hearing. Chris started to talk again. "As I was saying, we were attacked and, thanks to Krystal's training, we fought them off. After that however, we went into the next room and the skeletons of a Tyrannosaurus, stegosaurus, and a pterodactyl were alive and kicking."

Instead of Nat, Alex interupted, "Not to mention biting."

After Alex, Nat felt like he should be one to explain the next part. "Yeah, and guess what happened? Chris thought it would be a good idea to shove me in front of those skeletal freaks. As soon as I was in front of the big T-Rex, It tried to bite my frigging head off. I ducked and started running as fast I can to a nearby hall. And would you believe that while I was forcibly playing the bait, Chris and Alex made a run for it and got to the exit. I was left with trying to get those bone heads off my back. You see, I went into that hall and that stego and T-Rex tried to come in after me at the same time. They crashed and crumbled into a million bones practically. Anyway, I worked my way through that mess and I made a run for it to get out of there. Now get this, that pterodactyl was all bones, no flesh or webbing, and it was still flying after me. NOW TELL ME HOW THAT IS FREAKIN, PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE?!"

Chris was loving this, "You still managed to make it through, didn't you?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

Light just absorbed all of this information and still couldn't quite understand what was going on. What his friends were saying made sense but the problem was that it wasn't supposed to. "Okay. With all of this craziness aside, what did you guy's find out about the document?"

Alex, who had been silent for most of this conversation, decided to speak. "Well, we found out quite a bit. Unfortunately, there's a lot more else where to find out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry, I'll get to that a little bit later. What we did find out though is that the document describes a game."

"A game? What kind of game?"

"It didn't say what exactly, but it does say what signifies the start of it and what is at stake."

Light and Krystal were now fully intrigued, it was just the vulpine beauty to ask the next question. "And what would those be exactly?"

"Well, as to what starts the game, eyes. The document said that when the three precious eyes open, the game of ages begin. Other than that, it doesn't say much else because the document is a part of a set of documents. As far as I know, those documents could be well preserved and protected else where in the world. I had my aunt take a picture of it on her end so she can do some searches for any other documents like it, that and my web cam is too crappy to take a picture of it itself."

Nat was confused here, "Then why didn't you just use your parent's digital camera?"

"Oh, my dad bought that and he considers it to be his 'precious,' if you catch my drift."

Nat just shook his head, "Oh I get it alright, he's a little cuckoo."

Alex made the appropriate hand gesture, "Just a smidge."

Light just wanteed to hear the rest of this little story so he could go to sleep, he was tired and it was getting late. "Alright, enough of these little distractions. Alex, I think I've already figured out my staff is one of these eye things, but what I want to know is what is at stake in this game."

"In lame men's terms, a wish." Light and Krystal felt that one little word spread through their bodies like lightning.

"A wish!," Light turned to Krystal in awe of what had been discovered. "Krystal do you know what this means?"

Krystal's smile was brighter than it had been in a long while. "It means we've found a way to get me home. Oh Light, I knew we'd find it." Krystal jumped up off the bed and pulled him up with her and spun them both in joy."

While Krystal was enjoying a moment of victory, no one heard a vehicle pull up next to the side of the house. Light's friends had even to forgotten to close the front door.

Back in light's room, Nat was determined to stop all merry making because he was still bothered by something and he wanted to address it now. "Okay, okay, now that we got the happy news out of the way, there's something that has been bugging me since the museum. Why did you write your address on a piece of paper instead of telling her?"

Alex smiled cleverly, "Think about it, someone knows about Krystal, and I think they know a little more about this game than we do. The worst part of it is that we know whoever they are, they're clearly armed and dangerous. Who knows they might have tried to listen and I'm not going to allow them close to my home. I thought it would pay to be a bit paranoid"

Light was impressed by Alex's cleverness and curiosity was getting the better of him. "Say Alex, where do you live. I mean, I know WHERE you live, but what street?"

"One thirty-two, East Main."

"Well that's a funny coincidence, my address in one thirty-two, West Main."

"I know. I sometimes mix it up because I'm here at your house all of the time." Alex's smile faded when he saw that Light and everyone elses own smiles faded as he ended that sentence. He also noticed that they weren't looking at him anymore, they were looking behind him. He turned around to see his aunt there, staring straight at Krystal. Then she fainted. "Oh my God, I gave her the wrong number." Chris helped Alex pull his aunt up onto Light's bed and Light went to get some smelling salts. While everyone were helping out with Alex's aunt, Nat couldn't help but check out her body.

"Hey Alex, I didn't notice this at the museum, but with her standing in front of us, I have to say that, considering her small body, she has some bosom." Alex's features scrunched up in disgust.

"Dude? That's my aunt your talking about."

"Can't help it dude, for a older nerd, she's a pretty hot one."

Krystal rolled her eye's and was thinking 'pervert.' Light came up and started to put the smelling salts up to Lindsey's nose and she was beginning to come through. Then she started to mumble.

"Oh, Alex. I had the strangest dream. I thought I was looking at a blue and white humanoid fox."

Krystal thought it best that she be the one to break the news to the poor lady. "Yeah, the thing is, you weren't dreaming." Lindsey stared again and thankfully she didn't lose consciousness but she was all ears. "And technically, I'm a vulpine."

Lindsey got up and started to look at Krystal up and down and examining her. Krystal just waited nervously for the final judgement.

Lindsey stopped in front of her...and it looked like she was crying. The woman lunged at Krystal with a big hug like she was the greatest thing she has ever seen, and she was. "Please tell me the truth. Are you an...alien?" Krystal nodded and the lady squealed in delight. "This is amazing!"

"Now listen, you have to keep my existence a secret."

"Oh, of course. Alex, is this the reason why you had me translate all of that stuff?"

"Yeah, actually. She was pulled from her world to ours by Light's staff, and were trying to help her get back."

That's when Lindsey's memory on why she got to this destination so fast came back to her. "Oh, that's right. Almost as soon as I got off the line from you earlier, I did a search and got a hit right off the back. There's one owned in a private collection, somewhere in London, England."

Krystal tried to answer for everyone there. "Then let's go."

Light looked at her and then he looked at the ground, "I'm afraid it's not that simple. For one thing we have school tomorrow, and even if it was canceled we wouldn't have any way of getting there. I mean, to travel like that would probably cost a fortune." Krystal's determined face deteriorated at the mention of that. Light was right, they couldn't do it. That's when Chris got an idea.

"I have a suggestion, why not ask your uncle?" Light thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, I'll send him an e-mail." Light got on to his account on the computer and sent Allistor a message asking whether he would be able to send for them, or not, for an investigation trip on the staff and the scrolls. "There, if were lucky, we may here from him in the hour." Light turned back to his account screen and started to check on a news letter he subscribed to. After leaving the page, he went back to the main screen and saw something he didn't expect. "Hey guy's, my uncle sent a response already." Everyone began to gather around Light's computer and they read the response together.

_Dear Light, yes, I can send for you and your friends right away. But don't you have school tomorrow and what do your parent's think about all of this?_

Nat got an evil smile on his face. Before anyone else could say anything, Nat spoke. "Tell him that school was canceled and we can all go." Everyone looked at Nat like he just grew another head. "Trust me, do it." Light sighed in distress, he knew this was going to be bad but he did as he was told anyway.

When Light finished writing the message, he logged out and turned to Nat for an explanation. "Tell me Nat, why did I just tell my uncle school was canceled when it clearly is not?"

"Because, I have a special plan that I have been devising for a while now. I've been saving this one for when I really needed it. Everyone, I have locked away in a safe in my basement, the mother of all stink bombs. The plan is simple, I have a schematics of the school building, but I need someone to get the bomb on the roof and follow some directions of mine." Nat ended that remark by looking at Krystal.

"Wait a minute, you want me to do this?"

"Um let's see," he started to feign thinking and returned with the answer he always had in mind. "YES! Anyway, while we take care of that, I want you guys to tell your parents that well be going on an educational trip tomorrow. If they ask if you can skip school, tell them you will just take a vacation week. Unknown to them, the school will not be active for a while. At least, not with what I have in store. And if that won't be enough for them, tell them we'll be watched over." He then looked at Lindsey, and she sighed and nodded reluctantly. She was going to spend her weekend watching some movies she had never seen before. Oh well, someone had to watch over these kids. "Alright then, Alex, Chris, were leaving. And Light, don't worry, I'll be sure to be Krystal back after the stinky deed is done. Light nodded and watched as his friends left to head off were they where they needed to go.

Back at the local hospital, a certain, beaten up jock watched the tape being played in front of his eyes. The tape showed HIM being torn apart by that homicidal geek. "Turn it off Niel, I don't want to watch any more."

"Really Brad, we have got to show this to everyone."

"My answer is NO. If anyone sees that, my reputation will be destroyed. I want you to take that tape and burn it. YOU GOT THAT!!"

The little lackey began to cower at the jocks injured feet and nodded. Brad knew the Light on the tape was someone different from the the little geek he has hated since first grade. But what could he do really.

At the high school, Krystal was already on the roof and with 'Alpha Prime,' as Nat had dubbed it, in her hands. Nat also had her attache a communicator, made by Chris, to one of her ears so she could get the necessary instructions. And to top it all off, Light let her borrow an excellent pair of night vision goggles. "Alright Krystal, do you hear me alright?"

"Loud and clear unfortunately."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now listen, on your right, you should be able to see the entrance to the ventilation shaft. Do you see it?"

Krystal looked around and saw what he mentioned to her on her communicator. "Yeah, I see it."

"Okay then, open it up and head on in." Krystal did as she was told and waited for her next set of instructions. "Alright now, I want you to head straight and then turn left on the first turn, then right on your second." Krystal navigated her way through the metallic tunnels and ended up in a more open passage at the end.

"Okay, I did everything you said and now I'm in a more open area."

"Good, you've arrived at the target location. Now set Alpha Prime on the surface and I want you to press the red button near the bottom of the unit and leave the building."

"Roger." She did as she was told again and when she finally left the ventilation shaft she went to where the 'commander' was taking charge of this operation. Of course, that would behind his car, sitting a few hundred feet away from the building. "Will this plan of yours really work."

"Believe me, I made sure we armed that thing at the very nerve center of the school's ventilation system. As soon as that thing goes off, the stench will spread all over the place from where its at." That's when he pulled out the detonator. "Now get in the car, if that thing is as bad as I think it is, it'll take them well over a week to get rid of the smell." They got into the car and Nat put his finger on the button. "Well, hello vacation." And he pressed the button. After a second, they could already smell the stench from their position.

Krystal's nose, being more sensitive than Nat's, was under complete torture. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU PUT IN THAT THING?!"

Nat may not have had as sensitive of a nose, but he wasn't doing much better than Krystal. "LESS TALK, MORE DRIVE!!" And he left to leave the school building to its abhorrent fate.

Later, Nat dropped Krystal back at Light's house and she snuck in through the window because his parents were finally home. As she sat on the bed, she looked to the floor below her and saw Light sleeping soundly. Krystal thought he looked rather cute sleeping like that but he was shivering a little, even after she shut the window. She was going to get under her bed covers but she felt the need to be a little mischievous. She stripped to her undergarments and slipped into the sleeping bag with Light and held him tight. Tomorrow would certainly be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, the week and a half hiatus is over. We are now back on our usual schedule and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see a lot of good reviews and ideas on future adventures. And so everyone doesn't get confused by Lindsey's attitude, she is very ditsy, spantaneous and clumsy. she tends to accept circumstances as they come, so she is a follower and not a leader, at least not very much of one. She is also considered the oddball and the black sheep of the family, as you will find out later on in the story. You all will find out why she reacted the way she did after waking up, in a later part of the story. Now good bye, and see you next weekend. Remember, the review button makes EVERYONE happy.**


	12. Adventure's Start and Tink's Dream

**Author's Note****: There won't be as much action in this chapter, it's mostly a filler but it is needed. I'm just glad to see that everybody is still reading and reviewing.**

**To dogman15****: The answers to your first question will be answered in this chapter. And yes, there is a reason to the way she reacted after waking up. As unrealistic as you and a few others may seem to think it was, it'll make sense as you read along. It actually goes with a side plot I'm working on. To answer your second question, it is a tape. It doesn't matter to me whether you'd like it to be a beta tape or a miniDV, it really makes no difference. The point of the scene was to show everyone how crushed Brad's pride is but to also show that he wants keep his dignity. If you were the biggest and the baddest, would you want evidence of a puny wimp tearing you apart. Instead of ordering it to be taped over and risking the footage to still exist, wouldn't you agree that the evidence should be destroyed completely. And I hope some of you manage to catch an anime reference I put in there.**

**To KrzyKrn****: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ADVERTISING MY STORY!! As far as I know, your the only one who did that, and for that I thank you. If you ever need help on your story, just ask and I'll give you a review with an answer. And the sniper and the and the energy guy are related, I can't really answer your question at the moment, but I can tell you that they are NOT the same person.**

**To HaloEvangelion03****: Your suggestion for a car chase may be generic but at least it is a suggestion, and those have been in short supply. And you DID figure out a bit of the plot, congratulations. I may give you a prize.**

**To everyone else****: Enjoy the chapter and R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Adventure's Start and Tink's Dream**

Light didn't dream about anything that night but he he woke up in his sleeping bag feeling a little warmer than when when he went to sleep. Even though he woke up, he still kept his eyes clothes and just basked in the warmth he was feeling. He wanted to get to sleep a little more, so he turned to his side. His head landed on something hard, soft and furry. That is when he noticed that a furry limb was snaked around his body, and another one wrapped around his mid-section. And then he opened his eyes. He saw Krystal's mischievous smile looking back at him.

She gave an evil grin, "Good morning, _lover_." At that sentence, Light almost went into cardiac arrest. His face colored instantly and scrambled to get out of his sleeping bag. and turned around to see a half naked Krystal looking at him with an amused face.

Light began to stutter, "What's going on?" Even though he tried very hard not to, he couldn't seem to get his mind from below her face. Then he started to get red even more furiously.

Krystal was getting immense joy out of this awkward situation. She has always been a true prankster at heart, she just couldn't find the time to do them in her dimension. Also, her pranks were subtle but they were extremely effective. And considering Light never had this kind of attention before in his past, he was a very responsive target. She truly had never had this much fun in her life. "No need to worry. Just playing a little joke that's all." At that, Light breathed in a sigh of relief. For a moment there, he thought that he might have gotten drunk and that he and she did 'something.'

"That's good." He had felt so much better when she mentioned it was just a joke. Now that he was thinking clearly again, he found it impossible for such an event to occur. For one thing, clearly remembers not drinking anything alcoholic, and his parents don't drink so they don't buy the stuff anyway. And secondly, he was still wearing his pajamas. He just felt so relieved that he didn't have his first with her while drunk. He wanted to save himself for marriage, but if such a thing ever occurred before then, he would much rather be sober for it. What was he thinking? He forcibly started to get his mind out of the gutter, he couldn't allow himself to think of her that way. He promised to find her way back home, and he would. "So, how did last night go?"

Krystal gave another one of her evil grins that were becoming increasingly more frequent. It was like this whole situation was like a relaxation or getaway trip for her. "Your just going to have to wait and find out. But I'm sure you'll be pleased with the results. What about you, what did your parents say about this little trip of ours?"

Light sat down on the ground and felt the calm rush back to him after the most recent shock. "I almost never miss school, even when I want to. And my parents have been trying to find a way to lighten me up a bit. When I asked them, they said I can go as long as make sure to catch up on my school work when I get back."

"You know, I don't think that should be even possible,"

Light wore a confused expression about what she was saying, "What are you talking about?"

Krystal closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just just saying that it shouldn't be possible for someone named Light to lighten up a bit." Even though she was just playing around, he knew that he wanted what she said to be true but it wasn't, for him at least.

"Yeah, I know," he said sullenly.

Krystal realized she accidentally struck a sensitive cord and the grin that had been on her face all morning had lowered to a frown. He wasn't even looking at her face right now, his attention was on the floor. He felt a little bit surprised when she hugged him but he returned it for the comfort she was giving them. "Don't worry. I said I was going to take some of your burdens away and I meant it."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." After a minute, they got up and Light left his room to check on his parents. They were all packed and it looked like they were leaving soon. He could first see his father watching the television set but his mother was the first of the two to greet him this morning.

"Good morning dear." She kissed him on the cheek and he did the same.

"Morning Mother, I know we haven't really talked about your trip recently but where are you two going?"

"Oh, that's right. We never did talk about where your father and I are going, did we? Well, we decided to spend part of our vacation in the Bahama's and then we'll be spending the rest of it in the Bermuda. So dear, are you sure this trip you and your friends are going on won't mess up your school work?"

Before Light could answer, his father interjected without turning away from the television set. "You don't don't have to worry about their schoolwork Sarah, they won't be having any for a while."

She turned her attention from her son and was looking at her husband for an explanation. "What are you talking about?" Tim pointed at the television and he turned up the volume.

It was the news channel...and they were covering Light's school. The three listened intently to what the reporter was saying. _"Good morning everyone, I'm Kenny Mince with your morning news and all of the kids in every county are going to school today, except one that is. After the recent attack at the carnival, possibly from terrorists activities, the same town was given another shocker this morning. Early this morning, a janitorial worker came to Oak Woods High School this morning to find the building drenched in stench. It is not known whether this was another terrorist plot are a childish prank but one thing's for certain, that school won't be opened any time soon. I am going to turn it over to my anchor lady, Karla Sheen, who will be interviewing the principle of the school, a Mr. Dan Ramsey."_

_"Thank you Kenny, I'm here with Dan Ramsey right now and as you can see behind me, the school is being quarantined by a hazmat team. Mr. Ramsey, do you have any comments about all of this?"_

_"Not really, but I do have an announcement for the students and faculty if they are tuned in. The school will be closed down today and all of next week. The hazmat team haven't found the cause of this yet but when they do we'll decide on whether or not to suspend it for another week or two. And all of these days will be made up in the summer."_ They all turned their attention away from the television and back to Light.

His mother was actually ecstatic about this, "Isn't that good news Light? Now we don't have to worry about you falling behind now, do we."

She gave a smile and he returned it, "I guess we don't."

Sarah was going to speak more but her husband cut in again, "Everyone, get a load of this." The rest of them turned to the news once again and were shocked at the story banner at the bottom of the screen. It read '_Burglary at Area 51.'_Apparently a lot of top secret stuff was stolen and the news people didn't tell what any of the stolen items were because of how top secret it all was. It was definitely something to behold. As soon as they got over the shock they decided they had had enough news for one day.

Sarah picked up a bag of luggage and turned to her son, "Well Light, I think I miss you already. Just remember to do what ever your uncle says, alright?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Okay then, we'll be leaving." And she went out to the car.

After she left, his father picked up several bags and stopped to turn toward Light. "Son, take my advice. If you see any cute girls on your trip, run after them." And then he disappeared out the door. Light looked out the window and watched as his parents drove off into the distance.

While they were in the car, Sarah began to talk about something that was bugging her a bit. "Hey Tim, don't you think it's strange that Light tells us he wants to go on a trip with his friends and his uncle when something happens to the school the next day?"

"I won't lie to you Sarah, I'm sure it's related but you know what? I think Light deserves this vacation, that boy in desperate need of something we just can't give him. Hopefully, he'll get a miracle by the time we all return." His wife looked at him with a smile and new found hope for her darling son.

Light didn't waste any time getting back into the room and found Krystal going through some of his drawings and stuff. Light was heading toward his computer but Krystal caught his sleeve for a second. "Hey Light, what's this drawing."

Light looked to see which one she had asked him about and he saw that she was talking about one of his most important drawings, to him at any rate. "That's my dark dragon, I'm trying to make it into the villain of my game. I call it Blitz."

Krystal was intrigued by this drawing of his. the attention to detail was much greater than anything else he drew. "Where did you come up with this? It almost looks a bit like a sharp claw, only more sinister, if that is even possible."

"Actually it came to me in a dream once, I'd say about four years ago. Almost near to the beginning of my high school career. I dream all of the time, but this dream was more different than any other I have ever had before. And it was so vivid, it was almost as if I had seen it for real." Krystal listened intently because this drawing not only intrigued her for petty reasons like how it almost resembles a sharp claw. She was certain she had seen the eyes on that beast somewhere before.

After giving an explanation of his drawing, Light went to his computer to check for any messages that his uncle might have sent, and he did send one. It said, '_Light, I'm sending you my private jet and it should arrive in the town's airport by four P.M. So you and your friends will only have until five to get on it. If you miss it, then I'm afraid we'll have to put off this trip for a while because of my work and stuff. I'm just happy that I get to spend well over a week with you. We really should have done this years ago, but as they say, "better later than never." See you guys soon._"Alright, then. Krystal, I need you to gather your things and do some preparation, I'll pack mine and give the others a call. Our transport will be arriving in about eight hours and it takes two hours from here to get to the airport.

She nodded and went to get what little clothing she had and her staff for protection. Meanwhile, Light called every one of his friends and made sure that they met him at his house and to tell them they have about six hours to prepare. Afterword, he went to gather his stuff. Clothes, essentials and unmentionables alike. Krystal had finished by the time he had started his packing and she felt like cleaning herself while he did that. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll leave it on for you when I get out. Oh, and by the way, no peeking." Light's thoughts immediately went to the gutter and his face turned red again for the second time that day. Krystal loved just how easily it was to play these kinds of games with him. She believed most males, no matter what dimension your in, are perverts. There were however a few modest boys around, and Light was easily one of the most modest people in the universe. That made playing these little games with him just so much more fun.

Light didn't say a word, afraid that he might say something he would regret. He just gathered up his things and waited until Krystal came out. She finally did come out in her blue blouse and jeans. "It's all yours. While you shower, I'll make us some breakfast. What would you like to eat?" Light thought for a moment before he came to what he thought was the best breakfast.

"Do you know how to make biscuits and gravy?" Krystal put a quizzical look on her face. She then went to Light's computer and got on the Internet.

"I can learn." In that case, make that. If you can't, then I'm sure we still have some eggs left, hopefully. You've been eating a lot of them lately so I'm just suggesting you try something different. She nodded her head and he went to the shower. After all of the things that have been going on, he welcomed the hot water falling down on him. He still hadn't completely forgiven himself for what he did to Brad. It wasn't really his fault but, then again, it was. It's just that, nothing made sense anymore. What in the world was wrong him. He contemplated on this for the longest time until he decided he had to finish up.

When Light came out he was dressed in blue pants and a white sweater. As soon as he came out he smelled a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Normally he wouldn't be able to smell anything coming from the outside but Krystal had left his door opened so he could smell something clearly good. He went into the kitchen and Krystal was just setting some plates down for the two of them and he saw that she made both biscuits and gravy, and eggs. He was pretty sure that was the last of them. "Wow, Krystal. It all looks delicious." She suddenly made a deadly glare towards his direction.

"Are you saying you didn't think I could have cooked it very well?" Light started stuttering, afraid she was going to lash out at him at anytime.

"No that's not what I meant at all!"

Her glare changed back to a smirk, "Really? Well then, enjoy the meal that I slaved over for a good half an hour." Light dug into his meal, making sure to eat every last bite so as not to get on her bad side again. The food was excellent, no doubt about it. Light finished it up and he washed the dishes while Krystal could barely even hold her excitement that she was going on an adventure in a world she didn't know.

They pretty much just spent the rest the time waiting for the others to arrive while they talked and joked around for a bit. At around one-thirty, there was a knock on the door and Light went to open the door. "Good day, Bulby."

"Hello yourself, Nat." Nat saw Krystal and gave her a small wave as if just to acknowledge she was even there.

Krystal glared at him for his almost nonexistent wave, "Good afternoon to you too, _insect_."

Alex and Chris came in next with their greetings, and with a surprisingly optimistic attitude and smile, Alex's aunt screamed out with much enthusiasm, "HELLO EVERYBODY!!"

Light, Alex, Nat and Chris were all very familiar with the Simpson's, so as if on cue, the four of them went, "HELLO AUNT LINDSEY!!" Both Krystal and Lindsey were very confused and a little bit scared at their nearly unanimous action.

Lindsey didn't know exactly what to say except, "Okay...that was weird. But at any rate, just get your things and get in my van. Light and Krystal went into his room and gathered their things. Before he could forget, Light got his staff and all of his savings just in case. Krystal got her staff and followed Light out his door. Light turned off everything in the house and he turned to have one last look of his home. Weird and dangerous things have happened in the past, and they would surely happen in the future. Light took the extra set of keys with him and everyone else outside and he locked it up. He still couldn't believe it, he was actually going on an adventure. He was nervous about this situation, but there was no turning back now. Lindsey got into the driver's seat, obviously, with Alex in the passenger seat next to her. Light and Krystal got into the middle set of seats after putting their luggage in the back. And Chris and Nat got into the back seats with Chris behind Light and Nat behind Krystal. "Now that were all set, lets get going." And they were off into the horizon.

And so they can get through the two hours without having a lot of boredom, Light decided to strike up a conversation and get some answers that every body would have wanted to know. "So Alex, how did your parents react to you suddenly having to go across the world?"

Alex turned onto his shoulder so he could face his audience and began, "Well, my parents were okay about it as long as it was educational. I told it would be. What about you Nat?"

"My mom said, 'Sure you can go but I'm not giving you any cash.' And then I said, 'Fine, the guy who's taking me around the world is loaded.'"

Chris spoke next and his answer was different than everyone else's, "I told my Dad and he said, 'See you later then.'"

Light began to speak next. "My parents said..."

Nat interrupted Light to finish his friend's sentence, "...You don't have a life, go get one!"

Light was going to say something but he realized what his friend was saying was true, basically. "...Never mind."

After Light went quiet, Krystal asked Lindsey something that everyone neglected to realize. "Lindsey, after you had awoken up from fainting yesterday, you didn't quite act like what I had expected? I would have thought you would have, I don't know, run out of the building screaming. Why did you act the way you did?"

"Well, if you have to know, I have always been known as the odd ball of the family. You see, in my childhood years, I would have spent entire nights watching the stars. It's been my childhood dream for ages to actually meet a real live alien. Even after I had grown up, I never stopped believing that my childhood dream would come true. With you, not only do I get to meet an alien, I also get to help one out. I am not going to pass up this opportunity for anything. And don't worry about telling me your situation, Alex has told me everything already, it would be a privilege to help you."

"Thank you, but what will your husband think of this?" Krystal was behind Lindsey, so she didn't see the growing frown on the older woman's face.

"Unfortunately...I never got married. No man would want me because of my strange attitude. And I don't think I was that pretty at all. So I spend most of my time doing research and watching the stars. I've pretty much given up on ever finding a husband, I guess I just wasn't destined for that kind of happiness." Everyone in the van was quiet, they all knew who that reminded them of. Light knew he was hearing his own sad story through the eyes of a different, It also seemed to mirror the story of his uncle. "But I'm alright, really, I want offer you as much help as I can give."

Krystal gave her an appreciative smile, even though Lindsey couldn't see it. "Thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am."

Lindsey giggled a little, "Think nothing of it." And so the gang spent the next hour singing, playing car games and enjoying each others company until they got to the airport with forty-five minutes to spare.

Lindsey parked the car in a private part of the airport's parking lot and it looked to be very deserted today. Even so, Light still asked Krystal to wear her over coat and her hat. So got their things together, with each of them carrying a bag in both hands. Before going any further Light turned around to look at the white van that got them all here. "Hey Lindsey, what's going to happen to your van?"

"Oh, don't worry about that old thing. I arranged for a couple of friends of mine to come pick it up later on tonight. I gave one of them a spare key so there is no need to worry about that." They continued into a separate part of the airport and they saw a smaller jet with someone standing outside the big metal bird with a sign that said '_Kindley_'. They went up and approached the guy, with Krystal holding down her hat to conceal her face better.

"Which one of you are Light Kindley?" The man was a big Eurasian guy, who also looked like he was some kind of ambassador.

Light stepped forward the confirm that he was the one he was waiting for. "That would be me sir."

The man threw the sign to the ground and offered Light his hand, which the young man took. "The name's Samuel Boulevard, I'm the pilot of this bird. Her name is the Arcadia and she is fueled and ready to go."

"Then let's not keep my uncle waiting too long."

"Agreed, follow me up the ladder everybody." They went up the ladder, put up their luggage and found the seats they wanted. And in a little while later, they were up in the air.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. It was a filler, but it was needed, there was just no way of getting around everything I wanted to tell. Well, R&R and all of the usual stuff. Think carefully about what kind of adventures they can have. See you next time in the next chapter. And remember reviews make everyone happy.**


	13. The Timed Wall of Treasure

**Author's Note: HERE IT IS EVERYBODY!! This is my first BETA-READ chapter. I can't promise that it will be perfect because I often have problems with finding my own mistakes, but it is at least a bit more polished and it will be polished up even more at a later date...on a computer that actually has Microsoft Word, or a respectable twin.**

**IMPORTANT!!: Because of some research papers I have to do for college, there WILL NOT be a chapter next weekend. I will try to have a chapter up by the 26th of October but if it doesn't show up on the site by then, then you will have to wait until the next weekend. For now though, mark your calenders for around the 26th.**

**To HUNG DEAD SCREAMING: Thank you for your much appreciated support.**

**To Yamagata: 1.) I have never played Samurai Showdown before. 2.) Haohmaru is a boy and this fic is partly romance, plus it is in the star Fox section. (I looked up Haohmaru's gender on wikipedia.)**

**To HaloEvangelion03: Actually I have been thing along the lines of gatling guns and a possible mech or two. I still haven't quite decided on the last one or not.**

**To TylerPal: I have also thought about a kitsune character but I think it would take away from the direction I want this story to take. I also think it would just cause more confusion than needed in the story.**

**To dogman15: Tink is Lindsey's last name, as you will be reminded of in this chapter a little later on. As for the tail question, I have to answer your question with one of my own. How does she sit seemingly comfortably in an arwing when that has much less room for movement or suitable room for her tail? I'm not so sure of the answer but I did put something in this chapter that take care of this question for the rest of the story. Also, I am not very VAN savvy but every VAN I have been in has had six seats or more. And yes, I do answer questions this way so everyone can see the answers in case they also have the same question in mind. This eliminates the need to make duplicate answers with people who have the same questions.**

**To vipervet18: Light's uncle is eccentric enough to name his private jet, put simply.**

**To notfromearth7: I can tell you there will be a chapter or two with a third party.**

**To Feuerstoss: I thank you, and so does everyone else for beta-reading my story. Good day.**

**To everyone else: Enjoy the chapter, R&R, and PLEASE give ideas if you can. And sorry for the long author's note, consider this a meeting adjourned.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Timed Wall of Treasure**

After an hour on the flight they were already exhausted. All that is, except Krystal. With her hat covering her ears and face, her overcoat collar pulled up to cover her cheeks, and her overcoat zipped up all of the way so that no one could see her tail. While on the ride in the VAN and on the plane, she had been keeping her tail to her side and allowed it to hang near her legs. Krystal was by far the most excited just being on a plane. She looked to her side and saw Light eating his complimentary peanuts. "Hey Light, do humans travel in all sorts of ways?" She was genuinely curious about this, the more time she was spending on Earth, the more intrigued by it's ways she'd become.

"Not really," he said munching on his cheap food. "There are really only three official ways of travel, of course there are a few other little ways. Normally we only by travel by either motor vehicle, which is by far the most common. Then there is travel by plane, which is what were doing right now. And finally, we travel in boats or ships when we go out to sea or to some lake somewhere to fish."

Krystal's ears perked up at the word 'fish.' She began to think about the taste of some of the fish she used to have on both Cerinia and Sauria. She was very glad to hear that this planet had fish as well but then she remembered that the creators from this dimension would more than likely incorporate as much as they can into her world. She decided that whoever her creators were, had extremely good tastes when it came to food. "Hey Light, when we get to London, will you buy me some fish. It seems like its been such a long time since I last had one."

"Sure, that wouldn't be a problem at all." Krystal squealed in delight and hugged Light tightly for his generosity. Nat and Chris were sitting behind them and Nat was getting sick at the little affectionate scene.

"Oh why don't you two get a room already." Krystal quickly sent him a death glare, promising pain in his future. Then Krystal turned away from him and started looking forwards.

"Pervert."

Nat heard that and couldn't stop his big mouth from reacting. "Takes one to know one." Before he knew it, there was a big lump on the top of his head, forged by one seething vulpine.

"Will you be saying anything else, _insect_?" She said it like she was daring him to try it some more. Everyone else however were trying to hold in their laughter at Nat's pain, except Chris, he didn't laugh but he had an amused smile on his face.

Nat was rubbing down the pain inflicted by the blue knuckles. "No, I'm cool." Krystal just nodded her response to him. Then the intercom came to life for the first time since their take off.

"_This is your captain speaking, if any of you are really that hungry, there is a small fridge in the back of the jet_." Even from the front of the jet, a very audible groan ran through the jet.

Alex began to yell loud enough for their captain to hear him. "You know, you could have told us that an HOUR ago, instead of giving us some lousy peanuts!"

Samuel heard Alex's complaint but decided to ignore it and continue with his announcements. "_And now it is time for your in flight movie, as requested by professor Kindley, Casablanca_!" An even louder groan went through the place and Samuel was now sporting a large, evil grin. "_Enjoy_."

Krystal thought that it was strange that just one would turn a load of smiles to a bunch of frowns. "Am I missing something here? What's Casablanca?" Nat was the first to respond, and sarcastically at that.

"My nap time. That's what it is." Krystal had, in just a few short days, learned to never take anything of what Nat had to say to heart.

"Can I please get a REAL answer here?" Chris spoke up.

"It's like one of the oldest movies to have ever been made."

"Yeah, and it's just so boring." Krystal looked to Alex's aunt for confirmation.

His aunt sighed, "It's true. It's a very old romance movie and it bore me to tears when I saw it. I don't care who says what movies are classic, whoever actually likes that movie are wishing for an early grave." Lindsey said that last part more to herself than to the asking alien. Krystal turned to Light and saw his distressed expression.

Krystal decided to be optimistic about this. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad now, can it?" Krystal was eating her words by the time the movie was only half over. She was going to get some food earlier, as were a few others, but after the movie started a little while, they had lost their appetites. And Nat, true to his word, was sleeping in his seat.

Before the movie could end, the soft sounds of snoring was resonating around the room. In the captain's seat, Samuel was eating some of the food in the fridge while the jet was set on auto pilot. It had been like that since the passengers went to sleep. After about four more hours, they were finally at their destination. Considering it was still winter time, the Sun had gone down and it was already getting dark out. Samuel put down his food and cleared his throat before switching on the intercom. "_HELLO_!!" Everyone who were asleep, was now on alert like they were being attacked or something. "_We will now begin landing at the London Airport, please stay seated until flight Arcadia has landed, please_."

Nat felt like throwing up after that scare and was yelling at Samuel from his seat. "GIVE US A HEART ATTACK, WHY DON'T YOU?!" Everyone in the place were now royally ticked off but they stayed confined to their seats, no matter how much they wanted to lynch the guy, Samuel was the only one who had the experience to get them out of the sky and on the ground. While everyone were looking in front of them, Nat, tiredly, turned his view to one of the windows outside. His eyes became the size of frying pans at what he thought he was seeing. Through the darkness, he could barely make out a figure standing on one of the jet's wings. It was a little hard to see, considering how dark it was outside, but he thought he could see dark clothing surrounding the figure. Then it turned around its head to face him...with two pupiless, glowing, yellow eyes. It was the only thing Nat could clearly make out. Nat turned to his side toward Chris. "Chris, look outside!"

Chris looked to where Nat had said to and then turned back to Nat. "What?"

"What do you mean what? Look outside."

"I did. What is there to see?" Nat was going to say something but when he turned around, the figure he saw had vanished. Chris then whispered into Nat's ear. "I think you've been cooped up in the sky a bit too long." Nat just stayed quiet and sat back into his seat while the jet landed. Maybe he was going crazy, but he was getting a bad feeling about this first stop.

When they landed, they all grabbed their things and walked down the steps of the jet. After the last one had left, Samuel stood at the opening of the metal bird and looked down at all of them. "Thank you all for flying with me today. Professor Kindley will be here in just a few moments, so please spend your remaining time here looking at the scenery of the first airport of the British Isles. Good bye." And so they waited about twenty minutes in the cold air until they saw a limousine hummer pull up to them. One of the door's opened to show one Allistor Kindley stepping out to greet them.

"Good evening there everyone. And how have you been doing Light?"

"Alright I suppose, and how are you?"

"A little tired, but I'm not too tired to take you all on a grand adventure. You know Light, I am so very glad to see you and your friends taking on such a puzzle. Its been a long time since anyone has studied that staff."

"And why is that?"

"Let's not talk about this here. In case you haven't noticed its winter here and I would like to get into the warmth of the limousine." Without another word, they all gathered into the vehicle and Light was glad to see that not only was it warm, it was also darker inside than it was outside. That would make sure that, even though he was within range of her, he wouldn't be able to see Krystal more clearly. there were seats all around the place so everyone just picked a place to sit. "So, this is your guy's vacation, where is our destination before we talk about anything else?"

"I believe I can be of assistance there." Allistor looked at the oldest person of the group skeptically.

"And you are...?"

"My name is Tink, Lindsey Tink. I'm a historian and a linguist, I'm here to supervise this project and make sure nothing bad happens to the kids. I'm also Alex's aunt." Allistor seemed very impressed with the young woman.

"Now how did you get mixed up with this group of kids?"

Lindsey wanted to say that it was because she had met an alien but she was sure that Light hadn't told the older man about the inter-dimensional being yet. More than likely, the boy probably would have liked to his uncle himself, she wasn't the only one in their group who was thinking that. Everyone were pretty much on the same page about Light telling his uncle himself. "I'm the one who translated the document that you told them to see."

"Really now, it isn't very often you get to meet someone who can translate Macedonian script, especially in my early years as an archaeologists. That was part of the reason why I donated the document to the museum, I couldn't easily find someone who could translate it. And when I did find somebody, they were never good enough to translate it fully. All I would ever get from those kinds of people were fragments, so after a while I just gave up. I'm glad to see that my nephew managed to find such a gem so easily." Even though he probably meant it in a different way, Lindsey couldn't help but blush from the comment. Ever since she first saw him, she knew he was something else, of course she couldn't see him very well because of the night time darkness, but she could easily see his sharp features from his outline for the most part.

"At any rate," Lindsey continued, "our destination is three miles east of Londan. I took the liberty of getting the directions from the Internet, so here." Light's uncle, took the piece of paper with the directions and looked at it for a moment before picking up a small intercom that was near him.

"Driver, please roll down your back window. I've got a set of directions with our destination on it." The man who was going to be driving them, rolled down the black window that separated him from the passengers. Allistor handed the guy the set of instructions and after a minute or two, they were off toward their next target. "So were would be going now?"

Lindsey spoke again, "Were going to meet a Mister Terry Lunsford. He is a private collector of ancient artifacts and stuff of that nature. You see, while translating the document, I found that it is a part of a set of documents but I have no idea how many documents there are exactly. What I did find out was that this Mr. Lunsford holds in his possession one of the documents from the set that I translated. So when we get there, we need to translate the document as soon as possible." Nat was getting tired of all of this talking that was going on.

"Can we please find some place to rest at the moment. We can go see this gut tomorrow." Krystal couldn't understand why, but everytime Nat opened his mouth, she felt like beating his mouth closed and yelling at him. This time was no different.

"Can it, bug!" While Nat started mumbling, Light's uncle heard what sounded like the voice of a young girl.

"So Light who's this young lady with you? Sorry for not noticing you were a girl, I couldn't see you very well because of the darkness and your clothes, please excuse the rudeness." Krystal's hidden face began to shake itself.

"Oh no, it's OK, really." Light's uncle began to get a grin on his face.

"Tell me Light, why didn't I get the pleasure of meeting your friend here at your birthday?"

Instead of the person being asked, Krystal took charge of the question. "It would probably be because I only met Light recently. In the past week actually."

The grin on Allistor's face only increased. "Oh I get it now, Light. This whole trip is just a charade to woo this fine maiden." They all laughed except for Light who gave a little nervous laugh. Krystal saw this as another chance for her to be deliciously evil.

"Probably Professor. You should seen what Light did the first time we met, he was practically all over me." It was the truth...kinda. While everyone were having their laugh, Light was on the brink of fainting from the embarrassment of this little joke. No one needed to actually see his face to know that his cheeks were burning, they all could nearly feel it.

After Allistor finally recovered from his laughing fit and got a straight look back on his face, he started again. "You know, what I like you, What's your name little Missy?"

"My name is Krystal, Professor."

"No need for formalities with me dear, just call me Allistor. That goes for the rest of you, you hear?" A unanimous "Yes sir!" was heard from everyone in the vehicle.

Light thought of something just then, "Uncle Allistor, can the driver hear us from up there or see us at all?"

Allistor thought the question was strange but he chalked it up to pure curiosity, "No and no. The only way he can hear is if I pull up the intercom or if he rolls down the privacy window here. And not only can he not see us right now, he wouldn't be able to see us even if we turned on the Lights in here." After answering Light's question, he heard some whispering and saw Krystal's hidden face nod, apparently agreeing with whatever Light was saying to her.

Then Light spoke again, "Would you mind turning on the light's for a second?" Allistor shook his head while he was trying to figure out what they going to do. "Please, try not to scream, okay?" Allistor turned on the light that was on the ceiling and lit up the vehicle's inside. Allistor looked toward Krystal's direction and he saw blue hands and feet, at first he thought they were just designer gloves and shoes. When Krystal shed her overcoat and her hat, Allistor lost all rational thought he had inside his mind. It was like he was facing a brand new, never before seen, paradox. Light told him not to scream, and he didn't, or more to the point, he was too scared too. Was this creature really the same girl he had shared a joke with just moments ago?

Allistor watched her and carefully analyzed her, he saw that she was also in great distress about this awkward situation. Allistor then began to do some of those breathing exercises he had learned after his travels. And then he looked to Light calmly. "Light. Can you please tell me what in the world is going on."

Light began to laugh nervously again. "Well, you see, that staff you gave me for my birthday...it's apparently a little more than a paper weight."

The rest of their time in the limousine was spent with all of the stories and adventures they had had over the past week since Krystal's arrival. Allistor was soaking up every detail like a sponge. It was all so strange, yet intriguing. It was all so much to take in and some of it was so far fetched. One look at Krystal though, quickly expelled any doubt within his mind. He didn't understand why all of this was just now happening, considering how much time he had spent on it himself. Allistor, made himself become lost in thought before coming to a conclusion and answered a question that was never really asked. "Alright, I'll help you guys through this entire ordeal as much as I can. And Krystal," Allistor gave her a warm grin, "welcome to Earth." After a long drive to the other end of the lit up city of London, they had finally found the residence of one Terry Lunsford. Part of the building they were seeing was partly underground, or in a hillside to be more precise.

The group got out of the vehicle and, by this time, Krystal's overcoat and hat were back in their rightful places. They all stood together in front of the building, with the exception of the driver and rung the door bell. After about four minutes of standing out in the cold, the door opened to reveal a man who looked to be in his mid forties. He had very blond hair and it looked like he hadn't slept in a while. "Yes. May I help you?"

Allistor was the one who spoke for them. "Good evening, I'm Professor Kindley, and I have recently found out that you have a certain document in your private collection of artifacts. One with Macedonian script, and along the lines of two thousand, three hundred years old." the middle aged man looked at the group and stepped to the side of the door.

"Please, step inside." Everyone stepped inside and Krystal adjusted her coat collars and her hat to make sure nothing of her face can be seen. Mr. Lunsford then got out in front of them when they all got inside. "Follow me if you will. Please excuse the way I look, I have a terrible case of insomnia." That was a detail everyone could see. As the group walked through the building's corridors, they were all thinking about just how loaded this guy was. "You are correct in assuming that I have such a document in my possession but, unfortunately I'm afraid, you won't be allowed to see it."

"If its a security issue, I can promise that we just wish to see it a study it for a bit if we can," Light's uncle assured him.

"Security isn't the issue, I have more of it than I really know what to do with." Lunsford led the group to the door way of a pitch dark room.

"If security isn't the issue, then why can't we see the document?"

The collector put his hand on a switch and spoke before switching it on. "Not exactly, I said security wasn't an issue. It's the abundance that I have that's the problem." With that he flicked the switch and the room illuminated. The entire group stood in awe of what they were seeing. In front of them, attached to the wall was one of the biggest safes they had ever seen. "This is my safe, I call it the seven day door. As you might have guessed already from the name, it is a timed safe. There are no combinations or keypads, it opens by itself once a week, so you see it is impossible to see what you have requested of me. Fortunately for all of you, you're only a little bit early. As long as you wouldn't mind coming back here tomorrow at eleven in the morning, the document will be available for you at that time. I have to warn you, if you're not here by seven in the afternoon, the safe will close itself and you'd have to wait for another week to try again. If you wouldn't mind me suggesting, there is a hotel about a mile down the road from here. You can easily afford it I assume, and you should have no problem with time. And now, if you would show yourselves to the door, I trust you can leave here on your own. I've got some business to attend to."

They all exited the building and Nat had to open his mouth again, "Finally, I told you guy's we should have come back tomorrow. I need some sleep." Everyone agreed with him at this point. It was already getting close to midnight and they had eventually found the hotel Lunsford mentioned...the Queen's Inn. Allistor went into the office and rented four rooms for the night. The rooms were aligned with one another and they all grabbed their stuff and went into their respective rooms. Lindsey and Krystal were in one room, Nat and Alex were in another, Light roomed with Chris and Allistor roomed with the driver. The boys went to sleep as soon as they got into the beds in their room's. The girls were about to go to sleep but they talked for a while.

"So Krystal, what do you think of all of this?"

"All of what?"

"You know, with all of this craziness? Do you ever regret the fact that you came here?"

"Well, first of all, I was kidnapped to here against my world, but I honestly don't regret my time here. Ever since Light called me here to this world, I have had so much fun and it's like I belong here in some way."

Lindsey thought of what Krystal said in her second sentence and she got an idea. "You know, you said Light called you here to this world. Tell me, have you ever thought about why Light brought you to this world?"

Krystal was actually caught off guard by this question. In all of the time she was here, she hadn't once thought of that question. "Not really, I have to say, I'd like to know the answer to that myself." She said this more to herself than to Lindsey. Eventually both girls fell asleep.

The next day, they all got into the limousine the next morning with their stuff at around eleven the next morning and when they got out of the vehicle, they immediately stopped in their tracks at the sight that greeted them. Where the doors used to be, there was broken glass, metal and wood. They all stood shocked and Allistor pulled out a pistol from a holster he had hidden to his side. Before coming to Britain at all, Light's uncle had used his scientific and political influence to get a permit so he would be allowed to carry a hand gun with him. "Everyone follow me quietly." They all walked in and traveled through the corridors and they got to the room with the big safe in it. They went inside the already lit room and they gasped in horror at what they were saw. On the ground was the bloodied corpse of Terry Lunsford and standing above him was a figure with light bulb eyes. And in its hands was the Macedonian scroll.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh oh, Light's group is in trouble now. I am not going to lie to all of you, this next chapter will include a BIG battle. Just remember that you won't be able to see it until the appointed time. Be ready for the Chapter 13, The Dark Wind. **


	14. The Dark Wind

**Author's Note: Welcome again, everybody. This chapter will be almost all action. Some of my reviewer's have stated that they want another main character, a hero who comes in and saves Light and the others. I can't give my viewers exactly what they want because this is practically the half-way point, but in a way, they will get something like it. **

**To TylerPal: No, it is not a heartless, but you are not far off either. It does have a bodily make-up of a cross between a Neoshadow and Carnage from spiderman. Either, way it does look very similar to heartless as you will soon see, I myself, would like to refer to it as a Darkmore, get it? ;)**

**To KryzKrn K.: Your thing on the government wasn't that bad but unfortunately I can't use very much, if any at all, for this story. If I were to make a sequal to this story, if the public demands it, I think that would be the best place to use those ideas.**

**To Everone Else: Please R&R, we are SOOO CLOSE to breaking the one hundred mark, and I have all of you to thank for it. also, feel free to give to give any ideas floating in your heads. And now enjoy the battle.****Chapter 13**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Dark Wind**

The group could only stare into the glowing yellow eyes of Mr. Lunsford's killer. The figure was draped in a black cloak, the only things they could really make out of its appearance was its unnatural eyes and the night black claw that was currently gripping the Macedonian scroll. Nat looked at it a little more closely and noticed that this was the same thing that he saw outside the plane.

"Chris…that's the freaky looking thing I saw outside of our plane." Chris only nodded but he made a mental note not to overlook things like that again.

The being just stood there looking at them and not moving a muscle. They also just stood there but they were frozen in fear, especially since they had clear evidence that this thing was cold killer. Lindsey, who was standing up until this point, slowly backed into the wall and started sliding down it. Then she started silently crying in fear, she was too scared to even scream. Luckily for her, she wasn't Krystal, who felt like throwing up because of the thick and bitter smell coming from the crimson pool. Light and his friends stood there studying the being and watching for it to make a move but that wasn't to say they weren't scared all the same. Allistor had his pistol pointed at the figure within his line of sight but his hand was shaking, whatever this thing was, it seemed to radiate an aura of fear that had quickly spread through the room.

Allistor took a moment to observe the condition of the corpse on the ground. The Lunsford he was seeing now looked nothing like the man they had met the night before. It seemed that the body flesh had been ripped open and off the bone. The face of the previously living man looked as if it was carved with an axe. Allistor focused his sight back to what was before him. If this thing could do that to poor collector, what could happen to them? The man couldn't take the stress of this situation any more; he fired a shot at his target.

The bullet hit true but something was very wrong, the thing didn't fall. On a contrary, it was still looking at them unmoving. Alex couldn't understand anything of what was going on here. "The bullet went through…and it didn't even stagger?!" he was asking this question to himself, it just wasn't physically possible for that to happen.

And now, like it was the most unexpected thing in the world, it started running toward them. Most of them were too busy watching in horror as the figure came at them with such incredible speed and its cloaking was flowing behind it. Allistor was panicking now; he was rapidly firing as many shots into the thing as possible. Those bullets didn't hinder it in the least. When it was right up in front of them it jumped high in the air over them and landed perfectly on the ground, they turned around to see it land and it ran towards the room's only exit. It looked like it was about to go through to leave the place but it stopped. It was so sudden, it was as if it just got a new set of objectives. Its back was turned to them at the moment but that moment's reprieve ended quickly. It turned around to face the group. They were even more scared and speechless now, if that was even possible. It raised its hand in the air with its palm open, and then it closed it. It may have been in front of the door but they all could see loads of furniture crashing into the entrance, effectively blocking their way out from the outside.

Light summed up all of this in one clearly audible and frightening sentence, "Were trapped!"

It started walking towards them slowly, as if reveling in the level of fear resonating in the room. Lindsey started scooting as far into the wall as possible and she was audibly sobbing now, she was sure she was going to die here. Allistor's eyes were moving rapidly around the room for something that could potentially help them out. That's when he saw it, there was a crate with colorful paintings on all side hanging from the ceiling rafters. Not only that, but it was hanging only by a single length of rope. The being walked under the crate and Allistor quickly fired his last bullet and it snapped the rope. The crate came crashing down just as the figure looked up. It looked like the thing squished it flat, as unnaturally as that seemed.

Everyone was standing there and relief was falling off onto them like nothing else. Light felt his muscles relax in a stressful speed. "I can't believe it, were safe."

Nat let himself crash onto the floor for rest. "You're telling me. I thought I was going to crap my pants." While the guy's sat down resting and just enjoying the feeling of being out of danger, Krystal went over to Lindsey to help her up.

"Are you alright?"

Lindsey was breathing heavily. "I think so. But don't worry, I'll be alri…" Lindsey stared ahead and a look of utter dread washed over her eyes and she was only barely able to choke out her next sentence. "L-LO-LOOK BEHIND YOU!!" They guys who had been looking away from the crate, up until now, turned to see black vapors rising from beneath the crate. The vapors soon took form to show who, or rather, what was hidden away inside that cloak.

It was just as they all feared, it was no man and the term "monster" wouldn't be the word for it. It looked like living darkness in a humanoid shape. Its legs were bulky and its arms were about the length of its whole body but the arms ended with huge hands. The head was in the shape of an egg and the glowing, bulb-like eyes mixed with a mouth that has ridiculously long and sharp teeth, giving it a sadistic look. Things were not looking up and Lindsey fainted from fright. It looked to Krystal that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon so set the unconscious woman down on the ground and slowly joined the others.

Allistor got over his shock quicker than the others and he wasn't going to just wait around like last time. These kids were under his watch and he wasn't going to let some freak kill them on his watch. He ran at the beast readying the butt of his pistol, it isn't much but it was the only thing he could do now to protect these kids. The beast thought of Allistor as nothing more than a nuisance and it took one of its long arms and grabbed Allistor by the head and it threw him into the wall near the entrance.

Krystal thought of this as an opening since the beast was facing Allistor. She ran too fast for light to grab a hold of her and stop her assault and she lunged her staff into its back. They unluckily discovered that it didn't even phase it. Its sadistic face turned toward her and it just kicked her away. The force of the hit sent her and her staff flying half-way across the large room.

With their two best hopes unconscious on the flour, Chris assumed command. "Guy's listen. Let's use what Krystal taught us, if it worked in the museum, I'm sure it will work again. Light, you need to stand back and let us handle things. Your technique is the weakest of all of us." Light didn't like what his friend was saying, but it was true, he was the weakest of the four of them. He didn't want to stand around and be useless, but he was. He nodded to his friends and they got into their style positions.

Nat couldn't help but gloat, "Light, watch the masters at work." They ran at the dark beast. Chris was ready to counter whatever it had to throw at them, Alex was going to jump and use an aerial kick, and Nat was going to zigzag his way to its head.

The beast saw all of these movements and acted accordingly to what Light's friends were going to do. It stretched out its left arm and then each one of its claws on that hand started stretching toward Chris. He dodged one but the other four caught his limbs and threw him across the room near Krystal. As it did that, it shot a gale blast at Alex while he was jumping toward it. The wind from the blast shot him near his aunt and it looked like he was in serious pain from the fifteen foot fall. After dealing with those two, Nat came right up in front of it and started punching and kicking at it point blank. This didn't help either, it's unnatural speed allowed it to dodge each attack. Nat tried punching its egg-shaped head but it bended its body backwards until it could right side up again from the ground like a contortionist. It placed its claws on the ground beside its head and while Nat was bended forward from punching the air, the beast's legs came up and smashed into Nat's gut but it also sent him flying over the creature and he landed near Allistor.

Light didn't know what to do, everyone was beaten so quickly. Light began moving backwards and gripping his staff hard when the thing looked at him this time around. He was too scared to do anything else. Then it started moving towards him. It looked like it was giving him a sadistic grin; all of its teeth were being bared at Light. That's when the both of them heard a groan of pain. They turned to the sound and they saw Krystal struggling to get up with her staff.

"Don't…you dare…lay a hand him, you glowing eyed freak!" Krystal got back on her feet and she took her staff and aimed at the creature. "Now, FIRE!!" Nothing happened though, so she tried again. "FIRE!!" Still nothing happened. Krystal turned from her staff to the creature in fear. The dark beast closed its palm and it stretched its arm out at an incredible speed toward the vulpine. Krystal was about to get hit again but this time, she was pushed and knocked down to the ground by Light, who gathered as much speed as he was physically capable of to get to her. Krystal was pushed out of the way and her hat fell off but Light got hit with the full force of the speeding fist. He, and his staff, flew through the air into a bunched up collection of paintings and ended up being buried in the now destroyed collection.

"LIGHT!!" Krystal screamed in horror. She was more worried for Light now than ever. He needed help.

At about this time everyone else, except Lindsey, had started waking up again. All of them had seen what Light did and now they were all afraid about what has happened to him. He was, more than likely, more hurt than anyone else. The beast took its eyes off the destroyed art works and returned its gaze to Krystal. She tried going for her staff again but the beast slapped it out of her hands. Now she was on the ground and defenseless. The only thing she could do was move backwards. The only thing the rest of them could do was watch, they could barely even move their muscles. As Krystal moved back, the beast slowly approached her. When Krystal backed into the wall, the beast stopped in front of her. She was trapped in front of its sadistic smile. It rose up its right arm and Krystal paled in horror, as much as she was able to, when it reshaped into a double edged blade. After the reshaping of its arm, it readied it high above its head preparing to make the kill. As the blade came down toward the vulpine beauty, a large blue light filled the room from the place where Light was buried. Next a voice thundered from the wreck pile of art.

"_LEAVE HER ALONE, OR YOU'LL ANSWER TO ME_!!" just as that sentence ended, the wrecked pile that was on top of Light was flown in every direction around the place. And there stood Light, and yet it wasn't. Everyone in the room, except the fainted aunt, looked in wonder at Light. There was definitely a difference between the guy who was hit only a little while ago and the guy standing before them, this Light radiated with confidence. And there was another difference that Krystal noticed. It had happened before but this was different, Light's eyes changed color again. But instead of the red unforgiving eyes she had seen before, his eyes were as blue as the color of ice. Unlike the Light before, she somehow found herself completely trusting of this one. The dark beast looked on in amazement and, if anyone was able to tell, fear. "_NOW, STEP AWAY FROM HER_!!" The beast did as he said but it had an ulterior motive. It stepped away from Krystal and approached Light with its blade pointed at him. "_SO YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME, VERY WELL_!!" This new Light took the staff that he had been holding and held it up above his head. The end of it blasted with bluish energy and it made the form of a sword. The blade seemed like it was raging with power, ready to be released. In a way, it sort of resembled that of an angel's flaming sword but it was a raging blue in color.

The dark beast knew this human was different than the one before. For the first time, since this whole encounter, it spoke in a low and growling voice. "_Finally, a challenge worth of my skills_." The two stood where they were and pointed the ends of their blades toward one another. Light's group watched with excitement and anticipation on what they were about to see. The two of them, in a sudden flash, leaped at each other with matching speed and their blades clashed. That is when the creature realised that the fiery blade it clashed with wasn't hot as fire, it felt as cold as sub-zero ice. Light stepped back and slashed at the beast's feet. It back flipped, just barely missing getting hit. The creature continued flipping back until it landed a decent ways away from Light. At its stopping point, it shot a barrage of stretched tentacle-like claws at Light like it did to Chris. The boy saw each them as he ran forward, dodging them every unhindered step of the way. Light went in for a strike at its body but it sidestepped and shot a wind blast in close-quarters. Light sidestepped this and the blast hit one of the four concrete pillar in the large room, turning it into a pile of rubble. Light made a horizontal strike from the right but the dark beast deflected it and grabbed Light's ankle with a tentacle and smashed him into another pillar that was now reduced to dust. Amazingly, this didn't seem to hurt Light very much. A small concrete dust cloud formed around the boy. The beast's tentacle claw was still wrapped around Light's ankle at this time and before it could react, it felt a chilling sensation shoot up from the end of it's tentacle, into it's body. It couldn't move, it was paralyzed.

Light moved out of the now dissipating debris and slowly approached the dark creature. His eyes, and the sapphire jewel of the staff, glowed a magnificent blue. "_YOU ATTACK MY UNCLE, YOU BEAT DOWN MY FRIENDS, BUT WHEN YOU TRIED TO TAKE KRYSTAL'S LIFE...THAT IS WERE THE LINE OF MERCY IS CROSSED. UNFORTUNATELY, MY TIME IS UP SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE YOUR END_!" With that said, Light looked at each one of his friends. "_NAT, CHRIS, ALEX...I'M LEAVING THE REST OF THIS TO YOU. AND HERE, TAKE THIS AS A LITTLE GIFT FROM ME TO YOU_. _BUT REMEMBER, THIS GIFT IS ONLY TEMPORARY_." Then Light turned to Krystal, "_I'M SORRY, BUT I DON'T HAVE ENERGY FOR YOU AS WELL_." Light raised up the staff again and it's ice-fire blade retracted back to the Sapphire eye. In its place, three streams of energy shot its way his friends and they felt rejuvenated, their wounds seemed to have completely healed. When the last bit of the energy streams left the staff, Light's eyes stopped glowing and he slowly fell to the floor unconscious again.

Light's friends got up off the ground quickly and assessed themselves for remaining damage or weird side effects from what just happened. They didn't notice anything missing or unusual. Alex looked his friends and said, "I Can't believe it. Can anyone tell me just what the heck is going on here." Before anyone one them could respond to that question, they heard a growling groan.

"_No, I will not allow myself to be beaten by children_!" The creature was beginning to get out of its paralysis.

Chris decided to take action once again. "We don't have time think about that Alex, we have to strike now." They didn't argue on this point. They got back into their elemental styles and the started their final assault. That is where Nat learned about the gift that Light gave them. When he tried to zigzag again, not only was he much faster, but his movement left real electricity in his wake. It was as if he was lightning itself. They all saw this and so did the creature. It was still trying to get over the paralysis but it now had a decent speed. unfortunately for it, it wasn't nearly as fast as Nat. Nat used his electrifying speed to drive his knee into the creature's gut. That sent it flying, for a change of pace, into a third pillar. It tried to get up but Alex came down with an aerial chop at it's neck. The chop had a lot more power behind it because of Light's gift. The wind blade that accompanied Alex's hand split the creature in two halfs of vapors and jumped, or rather flew, away from it. Chris stepped up next and after seeing the result's of Light's gift he used the only actual attacking move Krystal had taught him. He took his right hand and thrusts it toward the dark beast, this time a wall of fire dragged itself to its target and wrapped around the creature like a tornado. The circular wall of fire constricted itself on the creature and they heard its growling blood curdling scream. When the fire was gone now, there was nothing left of it. The fire had eaten away at its vapors.

The three stood there with a look of both amazement and glee. Nat started jumping up and down, he was probably the most happy about this turn of event. "OH GOD, YES!! TAKE THAT SUCKA'!! Oh man, that was so awesome guys, did you see me? Here let me do something again!" Nat tried to do his zigzag again but he was going at his normal speed and there was no electricity this time. Chris and Alex tried their moves in the air but nothing happened. "NO, NNOOO! I WANT TO BE AWESOME AGAIN!!" Nat yelled into the air.

Alex remembered what the new Light had said. "It was only temperary. I'm guessing Light wasn't joking about that."

Nat felt like retorting but he thought of something, "Hey, wait a minute, HOW IN THE WORLD DID LIGHT DO ALL OF THAT!!" Chris and Alex just shrugged their heads saying that they had no idea.

"Guy's, get over here and help me with Light!" Krystal yelled at them with Light propped up on her shoulder. The boys decided to save their questions for later when Light was conscious again. When they got to Krystal and Light, who was joined quicker by a limping Allistor who was also carrying Lindsey's sleeping body.

Allistor was still in a state of amazement from what he saw. "NOW THAT WAS FANTASTIC!! Krystal, did you teach Light to do all of that stuff?"

"No I didn't. I've seen Light do something like this once but that was very different from that time." She looked at Light with concern. After the past week, she wasn't sure if the Light before her was the real Light or not. Chris put his hand on her shoulder and reassured her.

"We'll find out what's wrong with him later. Now lets go, I'd rather not be here when the police arrive." Allistor thought that was a good idea of his.

"Nice thinking Chris, let's grab the scroll and get out of here."

Alex went to where the scroll was thrown. "I'll take care of that. I'll get Light's staff while I'm at it."

Krystal was about to leave with them but she remembered her exposed head and face. "Wait a minute, Nat, take Light for me." He simply did as he was told and made sure not to incur the blue fox's wrath. Krystal quickly grabbed her hat, put it on her head and turned around to face the gang. "Alright then, let's..." Before she could finish,the ceiling started to fall apart. The place was going collapse in on itself. Nat finished the sentence Krystal was going to say by screaming.

"...GET OUT OF HERE!!" They all went to room's exit and quickly got rid of the stuff that was blocking were way out. And so they ran until they got to the outside. They reached the limo and the driver was waiting out there with a bit of concern. He had heard a lot of yelling and some loud noises. He was about to go get help when everyone there came out.

"Driver, get us out of here!" Allistor ordered.

"But sir, what about the police? Shouldn't we go get them?"

His employer gave him a stern look. "No. I'll explain later, alright?" The driver new that look on the professor's face, it was something important. He trusted Allistor's word so he did as he was told and just got inside of the vehicle. They did the same and Krystal made sure her face was hidden in the shadow of her guise when they were in front of the driver. When they piled in, they drove off on a scenic route to a hotel in London.

They got some rooms at a more grander hotel but they were all inside of the room that Light was going to spend the night in. By this time, Lindsey had woken up from feinting but Light didn't, he was still out of it. Even though the others didn't think it was very okay, Krystal convinced Allistor and to let her have a room with Light to keep an eye on him. She considered it slightly her fault that he was like this. Allistor told her that he would get Light a doctor in the evening and that when they got here, she should hide herself from their line of sight. While she got him comfortable in his bed she looked at him carefully. One minute he's normal, and the next...She didn't know what exactly she could do for him, hopefully the doctor will be able to help him. God knows he needed it.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you allmanaged to picture the fight in your heads, I tried to make it as detailed as possible. Well, get ready to find out a little more about poor Light, the doctor learns of a dark secret that not even Light was aware of about himself. See you next week for the next chapter, A Light Split in Three.**


	15. A Light Split in Three

**Author's Note: YES!!! MY STORY ACTUALLY BROKE 100!!! I thank you all for making this possible. I honestly didn't think this story would do that well in the long run, like it was some big taboo to write a story like this, but it has actually become one of the most popular in it's category. For that, I owe you all my gratitude. I also noticed that the last chapter had many mistakes, which are mostly fixed now. Just to be clear, Chris is the fire guy, in case anyone missed that.**

**To notfromearth7, ninjafoxshadow & demonic fox 16: Thank you all very much, I did the absolute best I can on the fight scene. If you guys liked that fight, then you will on the edges of your seats for a later one.**

**To TylerPal27: No, I didn't get the idea from Jak and Daxter. It was just something I thought of doing to explain some of Light's mannerisms. And I may not be able to do your story, depending on certain things, but please e-mail your idea to me anyway; I am curious on what your thinking.**

**To sparty139: Thank you very much. The romance will be starting up soon again, actually quite a bit more.**

**To dogman15: Your right, there were more mistakes than intended in that one so I hope this one will end up much better. I have also went back and took care of a lot of those mistakes but i know I didn't get them all unfortunately.**

**To KrzyKrn K.: Although I haven't really read your story yet, or the companion piece, rest assured that I will start reading it during my Thanksgiving week off. I've just been busy with this story and my college life to do it, I'll also take that Thanksgiving week off of writing so I can read your story and review it properly. I have read the beginning part of your Halloween special and I like it already, I just really can't get to it until the specified week. And you don't have to worry about my partying life, I would much rather spend my weekend writing for you and everyone else on this site than go to a party. I'm get more appreciation writing than partying any way.**

**To Champ11: Congratulations for giving me my 100th review! Only 27 stories in the Starfox category have ever broken the 100 mark and now mine has become the 28th! For everyone's support, including yours, I'm going to start putting up concept art on my profile. So check my profile every once in a while.**

**To everyone else: Enjoy the chapter and R&R please, ideas and things for improvement are also appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**A Light Split in Three**

Everyone, except Allistor, was gathered in Light's room, where Light still had yet to come out of his unconscious state. Krystal and Lindsey sat at Light's side while Nat, Chris and Alex were still talking about the previous event that occurred just a few hours ago that morning. Allistor was currently explaining the situation to the driver but if he told the driver about Krystal and they told someone else, there would be a serious problem on all of their hands. Things would be worse, especially, for Krystal. They turned the television on to see if there were any news on the collapsed building, and wouldn't you know it, there was. There was female news reporter on one channel and they kept the television set on that channel.

"_Miriam Rooks here. Recently, one of London's very own, a Mr. Lunsford, died today in a strange accident today. For some unknown reasons, the pillars that were holding up his vault room collapsed in on itself, supposedly crushing Mr. Lunsford. What may seem to be just a story on bad building foundation, is a little more than that. About a few miles from down the road, some residents reported that they had heard loud noises, like there were explosions. It is not known that..."_ It was here that Allistor came into the room and and everyone looked at him expectantly.

Before Allistor said anything he turned to the television and saw what was on. He saw that they were reporting on their little 'incident.' he went over and he turned the television off so as not to be distracted. He turned to them and answered the question they all had running through their minds. "There is no need to worry. I told our driver that while we were making our visit, the building just started collapsing because of the weight of the hill that it was built into and he got crushed while we were trying to make our escape. I also told him to keep quiet about it because then we might be suspected of causing the collapse."

Alex raised up his hand like he was back at school. "What about the large noises our fight caused? The news lady said people around the place thought it was explosions."

Light's uncle shrugged, "Hey, I did the best I could do on such short notice. Besides, he's already agreed to stay quiet." Allistor took a moment to study his brother's unconscious son. "So, how is he?" Lindsey gave him a small smile and turned to the sleeping boy.

"He's okay, for now. I just think all of this has been completely exhausting for him."

Allistor nodded. "As that may be, I think I would feel better about all of this if I call in a doctor to come in and examine Light. I happen to know a really good doctor here in London. The guy is a personal friend of mine from the beginning of my career. I'll go call him up right now.

While Allistor started talking on the phone, Nat started going on again about the fight with the dark beast. "Dudes, I promise, as long as I shall live, that will never leave my memory. I mean it was like..." Before he could continue any further, he was interrupted by a small moan coming from the bed.

Krystal immediately went to give Light a hug before he could understand that he was being hugged. "LIGHT, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!!!." Light could finally see in front of him clearly but his mind was still confused about where he was at or what he was seeing.

His eyes were fluttering open tiredly, "...Krystal?" And then in a flash, he sat up quicker than he ever did before and shouted. "THE CREATURE!!!" Before he could jump out of the bed and hurt himself, Lindsey and Krystal restrained him.

Krystal tried soothing him herself, "It's okay, the beast is gone." Light didn't know what was going on. Before he could express his confusion, Nat started going on about what had happened and how he ended up where he was.

"DUDE, THAT WAS SO AWESOME, HOW THE HECK DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT!!!" Light only became perplexed even further.

"What in the world are you all going on about?" They all looked at his expression carefully, and it said he was being serious here. Chris asked Light what they were all thinking.

"Light, don't you remember what happened at Mr. Lunsford's house?" Light slowly nodded his had and quickly realized he had missed something important.

"Honestly, whats going on you guys?" Krystal sat back down in her seat after she pushed Light back into the bed.

"Light, what was the last thing you remember?" While she said this, Allistor had gotten off of the room phone and started listening to the conversation more intently. When he heard that Light didn't remember anything, he told his friend to make sure to perform some mental tests on Light.

Light thought for a moment, "...I remember jumping in front of you, then feeling a huge amount of pain after that, and then nothing else after that. What happened already?"

Nat was starting to talk to Light in his normal tone again. "Dude, you freaking tore that black creature apart. I don't how how else to say it, but you went freakin super hero on that guy's butt. But then, for some unknown reason, you stopped fighting and you powered us up. Although I'm not sure why you did that, I'm stinking glad you did. That was the most fun I've ever had in my entire life, even if it was only temporary." Light was now wondering if everyone had gone crazy while he was out.

He turned to Krystal and he gave her a questioning look. "Is...all of that really true?" She gave him a serious nod and he froze in fear. A moment later, he grabbed his head with his hands and started shouting like he was having a huge headache.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!!!" He was having serious trouble taking this all in. To him, it almost seemed as if it was just like that one time when he was a child.

Allistor tried soothing him this time. "Don't worry, I took the liberty of calling in a friend of mine to examine you. He'll be here within the hour so just sit back and get some rest."

Krystal turned to Allistor. "Do you mind if I stay in the room Light and the doctor?"

Allistor nodded, "Sure, as long as you keep yourself hidden." She gave him an appreciative smile and nodded.

"Of course."

After an hour the doctor came down the hallway with a suitcase in his left hand. Allistor was already in the hallway waiting for his friend to arrive. "Ah, Toby, so good to see you my old friend." the doctor, who was apparently called Toby, gave a smile through his white mustache.

"I'm also glad to see you as well, Al. How long has it been, fifteen years?" Toby was twenty years, Allistor's senior. The two had met at a conference once and they did a research project with each other as well. Overall, they got along pretty well.

"Seventeen, actually."

"My word, do the years just fly by. So, you need me to examine your nephew. Why are you guys here in this hotel?"

"I'm taking my nephew and his friends on a little discovery tour around the scientific world. But I'm beginning to think he's having some mental problems. That's why I called, I wanted to ask you to give him some tests and see if there is anything to diagnose."

"What kind of problems is he having?"

"For instance, just today, he was himself one moment and then his personality just changed completely. When he went back to normal, he couldn't remember anything of what he had said or done." An idea instantly popped into Toby's head about what the problem might be. "So, what do you think?"

Toby put his finger to his chin and started rubbing it. "I think I have an idea but I want to go on ahead with the tests to see first."

"Okay, follow me." Allistor went and knocked on the door three times, that was the signal for Krystal to get into the room's closet and after half of a minute they heard an audible 'Come in.' And so they did. "Everyone, this is Toby. And Toby, this is Light." Allistor pointed to his nephew lying on the bed.

"Good afternoon lad. I'm Toby, but just call me Doc." Light nodded and Toby turned to the everyone else in the room, except Krystal of course. "Everyone, I would like to ask for you to please excuse us." Everyone filed out of Light's room and headed into Lindsey's.

Lindsey yawned and stretched. "Well, time to get to work on that translation."

Her nephew turned to her, "How long do you think it will take for you to translate it?"

Lindsey took the scroll and gave it a quick once-over to try get a rough estimate. "My guess...probably about five to seven hours. This one is much bigger than the last scroll you guys had me translate." The guys, quickly remembered what had happened to them that night after getting just that first one translated. They weren't going to go through that again. Nat spoke for the three of them.

"Okay, while you're doing that, we'll just go out exploring." Allistor nodded to them and responded.

"See you later then." And the boys left the hotel to see some of the sights London had to offer. Back at the hotel, Lindsey spent an hour and a half vigorously translating the scroll, going through everything in her head and then transferred it to paper. That is when she noticed Allistor's serious and thoughtful expression.

"Is anything the matter?" Allistor came out of his reverie and turned to Lindsey.

"No, not really. I was just thinking about something."

"Like what?" His mouth opened but then it closed again when they heard a knock at the door. Allistor went and opened it and Toby stood at the door.

"So how did the examinations fare?" He saw Toby's facial expression lower.

"Allistor, would you mind stepping outside with me?" Light's uncle nodded and he closed the door behind him.

"What's the problem?"

Toby opened his suitcase and pulled out some papers and showed it to Allistor. "I'm afraid it's as I feared." Allistor took the papers and looked through them. When he came across one form in particular, his eyes widened.

"Are you sure about this."

"Afraid so, I'm really sorry about this. Something of this caliber doesn't happen very often, at least, not in this extreme."

"Does he know?"

Toby nodded. "The boy deserves to know. I think it would be a good idea you don't tell his friends though, I think Light would rather want to tell his friends when he thinks its time."

"I understand. Still, this is just unexpected."

"I know. Well I think its time I took my leave now. And there is no need to pay me, I did this one on the house."

"Thanks for coming Toby." Toby nodded and left. Allistor went into Light's room and saw the boy with a melancholy look. Allistor knocked on Light's door twice signaling for Krystal to come out. When she came out, she was also wearing a low expression. Allistor had forgotten that Krystal had heard everything the 'Doc' told Light.

Krystal looks at Light. "Um...Light, what's..." Light raised up his hand to stop her. He sat up and shakily stood up. Krystal went to help balance him, he had been laying in the bed all day long, but he quickly balanced himself up before she could get to him. And then he turned to her. "Krystal, would you like to go and get something to eat?" Even though he was asking her this, she knew what he really meant by it.

"Sure." She got her overcoat and her hat and she and him went to leave the room. Allistor just let them pass by, he knew Light would have to explain some things to her. When they left, he went to his bag to get his cell phone, there was definately something weighing heavily on his mind and there was only one person he could think of to call.

After a while of walking in silence, they arrived at a little restaurant. It looked like the place wasn't getting very much business, and there were tables set up outside the small establishment and talked to her while he went inside. "Please find a place for us to sit." He spoke in a low monotone voice. He went in to get them some food and she picked a little secluded table that had a nice view of a big tower with a face, behind it was the twilight sky of dusk. After a while, Light came out and laid some food in front of them. "Here is yours, and this ones mine"

Krystal looked at her food with intrigue, "What is it?" Her food was an inch thick, golden brown and it looked bumpy in texture.

"It's deep fried fish. Remember, I promised to buy you some fish on the plane. I'm just having some crunchy chicken." They ate their food quietly. Even though the silence bothered Krystal a little bit, she eagerly delved into her fish and savored the taste. It was nothing like the fish on Sauria or Cerinia, it was better. The taste was everything she imagined it to be and more. "Krystal." She stopped chewing when she heard him speak. "What did you want to say to me back in our room?"

Her eyes lowered and she finished chewing her food and she swallowed before answering. "...What's multiple personality disorder?" She looked back at Light and saw him with a somber look. He was quiet for a minute but he began to speak.

"When I was a small child I used to be a happy little boy." He let out a small laugh, "My mother used to say that my smile would light up everyone else's day, that's how I got my name." His small smile left his face. "After I started school however, I became more and more sad and depressed. I've already told you why, didn't I?" She nodded, it was because of those horrible school kids he went to school with. "Well, there's more. you see, a few years after I started school, when I was ten, everyone that was in my current class surrounded me one day after school and pelted me with rocks and sticks. The bruises I felt that day and the blood that fell from my face..." He spoke as if he was reliving the traumatic event all over again. "After I had finally managed to get away from them, I blacked out. At that time, I was behind a tree. When I woke up...I was standing on the edge of a tall bridge, with one foot already going over the edge. The surprise I received almost caused me to fall over. If I did fall over that day...I would be dead right now." Krystal was tearing up at hearing all of this. "For a long time, I have always wondered what caused me to do that, but now it all makes sense. Why I almost over, why I didn't, and why I saved you guys and don't remember how. Multiple personality disorder means...my mind and my being is split into different pieces. And I think from the time those personalities were created in my childhood, one has been trying to help me and the other has been trying...to hinder and kill me." He started crying softly and he hung his head. Light felt so very much alone through all of this, but then he felt Krystal wrap her arms around him. Her presence just soothed him, it made him feel like he can deal with this.

She let go of him and she held out a claw in front of his eyes. "Light, lets go for a walk." Light took her hand hessitantly and walked alongside her. They were quiet but they arrived to a street opposite of a huge clock tower. Krystal looked up towards it's face and spoke. "Light, what is this huge tower?"

Light thought she was asking him this just to break the ice. "It's Big Ben, London's unofficial treasure."

Krystal looked on at it in awe. The moon was behind the top of the tower and it was a beautiful sight to Krystal. The way the light from the moon caused the tower to cast in shadow reminded her of Light. Everything about him is cast in shadows, and she wanted to lift that shadow. "It doesn't matter." Light looked back at her in wonder and she turned to face him with a smile shining in resolve. "It doesn't matter if this 'dark side' does try to do anything again. I promise, I will be there to stop it and protect you." Light just looked at her at first but he began to give a warm smile to her, at last.

He squeezed her hand a little and started to cry tears of happiness. "Thank you, Krystal." And then an irritating voice rang through the air.

"Why don't you two just go get a room already." They froze in surprise at that and turned to see three boys with perverted grins on their faces. And then Krystal let go of Light's hand and pulled him into a, closer than necessary, hug.

"Didn't you hear," she retorted, "we already have a room together, but I won't let you have the pleasure of knowing what goes on behind closed doors." Light started glowing like a red Christmas ornament.

"Aaaawww, I wanted to know stuff," Nat whined.

Chris managed to get in between them before Light could get embarrassed even more. "Speaking of rooms, it's like eight PM. we should get going. They all agreed and left together to the hotel.

When they got back they knocked on the door to Allistor and Lindsey's room and they saw Lindsey still hard at work, Allistor wasn't there at the moment. Alex checked to see how it was going. "Are you almost done?"

"I think I'll be done in an hour or so."

"Oh, good. Anything you can tell us yet?"

"Actually yes. I found out that all of these scrolls have a mark on each one of them that are the same. That will at least help us in finding the rest of them. And I learned a bit more on this so-called 'game.'" She lifted up the paper she was writing on and started to go on a bit more. "I also found out that in this game, in order to open the door to the wishing room, as I have dubbed it, you must fight against the greatest enemy you never fought. At least, I think that's how that part is translated. It also goes on to say that ones mind is the most powerful weapon that can be used."

Before they could ask for anymore information, Allistor came in. "Hello kids. Glad to see you all made it back, listen up everyone, I got big news on our next destination." Light then voice everyone's confusion.

Lindsey put down her pencil and looked at him with a confused expression. "Destination?" They just arrived in London yesterday evening, and she didn't even get a real chance to explore around the place. She really did envy the kids.

Allistor what they were all thinking and he quickly addressed what they were thinking. "That's right, get your bags ready quick kids, our private jet for Japan leaves in two hours."

"JAPAN!!!"

* * *

**Author's Note: That's right, the gang are going to Japan. And I bet a lot of you thought the angst was over and done with, well...YOUR WRONG!!! Things between Light and Krystal are now going to start to pick up a bit, especially considering what day it will be in Japan when they arrive**. **Again, sorry for being late, I was waiting for my beta-reader to get back to me.**


	16. A Heart for Light

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter and after doing some figureing, I do not think this story will be done by Christmas so you will get more out of this story than I thought originally. Be glad I'm a dedicted author for the people and update regularly. Anyway, this chapter is an important filler. So remember to R&R, give ideas if you can and are able to.**

**To HaloEvangelion03: You're right, NGE would make a seriously crazy turn if it was a part of this story, which it won't be.**

**To notfromearth7: Thank you. Don't worry about them jumping into it.**

**To KrzyKrn K.: Don't worry, I know. I did see the M rated scene but unlike others, I'm not going to bash you for it. Even though it probably was off the top, I think you might have been right to put it in as a personal choice. Rape is a hard thing to deal with in a story and I think a one liner saying "And he raped her," wouldn't have done that sort of situation justice. I am glad that you did word of caustion for people though, that was a good move on your part than leaving it as a surprise. But I will say a little less detail on the scene would have been just as good though.**

**To TylerPal: An interesting idea. You really ought to go for it but try to make sure the vampire is your own creation rather than a twilight knockoff (no, I have never read the twilight books, but the main vamp seems to be to perfect in my opinion. Practically every girl I knew in high school was head over heals for him.)**

**To star Fox Runner: I honestly did not know rare was in the UK but that's alright, this coincidence actually works in favor as you wil soon see.**

**To krazy-kid: Milk-shake chapter?**

**To everyone else: Enjoy the chapter and remember, the review button is there for a reason. **

**Chapter 15**

**A Heart for Light**

The group had gotten on their private jet that evening and their flight was uneventful to say the least. Fortunately, just because Allistor was there, they did manage to get some better food. The one truly bad thing about it was that the flight was really boring. Nat kept on saying he was going to die of complete boredom. He finally shut up about it when Samuel said he would put on Casablanca again if he was that bored. They did make one stop to refuel but other than that, there was no highlight to the trip at all. So most of the flight was spent annoying each other. They didn't arrive in japan until the next evening and by then Light and his friends would have been glad to kiss the dirt when they got off.

When they all got off the jet, Samuel gave his send off and they all waited a little while beside the jet. At this time, Allistor left them all where they were while he went to find a phone to call for a pick-up and make some reservations at a hotel. So they all stood there and they eventually got tired of standing and they just sat down. the night air was cold, chilly, and Alex's teeth began to chatter rather loudly. Krystal was, by far, the most warm compared to all of them, because of her overcoat and her fur coat. A little later on, they spotted Allistor coming towards them with his arms hugging his body to keep warm in the cold weather.

Because they all still didn't know why they were in Japan, Light decided to go ahead and ask why. "Uncle Allistor, please tell us why we are here in the first place, you never did tell us on the jet." His uncle sat down with them and kept his arms close to his body.

"I need to speak with a old friend about something, nothing more." Chris asked an obvious question next.

"So you've been here before?" It seemed more like a statement than a question really.

"Oh yes, many times in fact. The winter weather isn't any less harsh at this time of the year unfortunately. When our ride gets here, where going to head straight to our hotel and get a good nights sleep. I know we could all use a good rest since we didn't really get one back at the other."

Alex groaned. "Tell me about it. I feel just so exhausted."

"Don't worry. We'll all get the rest we deserve and tomorrow, we can all go out and have fun for once." Allistor assured them.

After a little more waiting, their limousine came to pick them up. They were all so happy to get their butts off the cold ground and they nearly collided with each other trying to get themselves and their luggage in. Soon they all got in, with Krystal keeping her heavy overcoat wrapped around her and her hat on top of her head. Soon they were on their way into the Japanese streets. They all stared at the night life in wonder; for being very late at night, the place was still as lively as it probably was during the day. Allistor looked at their expressions in amusement and he decided to give them a few introductions, "Everyone, welcome to Kyoto. It is beautiful during both the day and the night. I even have a little vacation home here."

That caught everyone's attention but Lindsey was the first to ask, "A vacation home? If you have a vacation home here, then why do we have to stay in a hotel." Allistor seemed to have panicked there for a second but it happened so quick most of them didn't really seemed to have noticed.

"Oh, it's because there's not enough room for everyone to sleep because its a small place." Everyone seemed to have bought it and they went back to looking out the window. Allistor was glad it was still relatively dark outside because his brow had a bead of sweat on it.

As Light looked around at the shops, he realized what time of the year it was. Ever since Krystal Entered his life he hadn't had time to think about what time of the month it was. "Uncle, do you know what the date is?" Light was hoping he wasn't right about what he was thinking but he was right, and his uncle confirmed it.

"Actually, yes I do, given the jet lag and all." Allistor pulled out a little mobile computer out of his duffel bag and looked at the Japanese time and date. "It's the thirteenth. Why?"

Light just looked out the window and was glad it was still dark enough for no one to see his face. "It's nothing." Lindsey and Allistor didn't really understand but Light's friends did, they understood what was wrong immediately. Krystal had a better eye sight than all of them and she could see the sadness written on the young man's face, she didn't understand what had caused his attitude to change so abruptly. Another thing she couldn't understand was why so many of these places and stores had pink and red heart-shaped decorations everywhere. She had seen some of these decorations in Light's town when she had went to find him at his school but there were just so many more here in Kyoto. She wouldn't have been surprised if the whole of Japan was like this. It disturbed her that such small things like these would have this kind of an effect on him and she was going to ask him why they did. As she was going to raise her humanoid paw to his shoulder to get his attention, Chris saw what she was going to do and he held on to her shoulder before she could touch him. She turned from Light to look at Chris, who had stopped her from getting the information she wanted. She saw his head shake 'no,' and she took it a sign saying 'not right now, I'll explain later.'

They reached hotel pretty soon after that and Allistor assigned everyone to their rooms. Allistor and Lindsey had a room together, Light's friends had one together, and Krystal and Light were assigned to the same room. Allistor put Krystal in there with Light because of how protective she was of him, and also because of how happy they were around each other.

Everyone were already asleep in there rooms for the night, except Light and Krystal. Light just laid in his bed staring at the ceiling with that sad expression still plastered on his face. Krystal was laying on her side and looking at Light from her bed, she wanted to ask what was wrong but she decided it best to just leave him alone and ask Chris about it in the morning. She stayed awake long enough to at least make sure Light went to sleep, which he did. For the first time, since Krystal came along, the lonely nightmares came back to Light that night.

After they got their wake-up call in the morning, everyone got ready to go to out for the day, except Light, he just stayed in his bed. Krystal got out of their bathroom wearing her blue outfit and was in the process of putting on her overcoat and hat when she went over to Light. "Light, don't come out with us? I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun if you come along."

Light said nothing at first, he didn't even look at her, but then he went to get his wallet and he handed it to her. "Here, you go have fun. I think I'm too tired to go anywhere today." She looked at the wallet, and then back at him. She could feel the sadness radiating off of him but she didn't say anything more. She left the room and closed the door, only for a minute did she turn back to look at the door Light was behind.

When she went outside, fully disguised, the rest of the group was out in the lobby waiting for her and Light. Allistor soon noticed Light wasn't with her. "Hey Krystal, where's Light at? I thought he was with you?"

Krystal kept a straight look on her face, not because she was feeling humorous either, and spoke. "Light said he wanted to stay in his room today so he gave me his money." Allistor and Lindsey felt that to be a little odd but they just shrugged it off.

"Well, I suppose that's alright. Okay everybody, let's get into our limo and go exchange our currency. After that, I'll release all of you to do whatever you want. Just remember to be at the hotel by nightfall." After giving out his instructions, they all got into the limo and they rode to where a trade exchange station was and got their American dollars exchanged for Japanese yen. They went outside the station and stood next to the limo and Allistor began, "Now that everybody is set, you all can go out and do whatever. Just remember what I told you, be at the hotel by nightfall. See you later guys." they said their goodbyes to him and he left in the limo leaving them to do whatever.

Lindsey yawned, stretched, and started leaving the group of youths as well. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys as well."

Alex instantly became suspicious of his aunt. "Aunt Lindsey, where do you think your going?" His aunt started stuttering and stepping backwards away from the group.

"Oh, I'm just going to go look around for a bit...goodbye." She spun on her heels and ran away at a break-neck speed.

They all just stood there, each with an eyebrow raised. Nat broke the silence. "No offense dude, but I think your aunt is a bit more alien than Krystal." Alex just looked down at the ground with an ashamed look on his face.

"I know."

With that weirdness out of the way, Krystal realized that they were alone so she remembered what she had been waiting to ask Chris ever since last night. "Hey Chris, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

Chris frowned in understanding. "You mean about Light?"

"Yes. Ever since last night, he has just been so cold to me, he won't allow me in to help him at all."

Chris sighed. "Krystal, don't take it personally. Today is the day of an Earth holiday called Valentines Day."

"A holiday? If that's the case then why doesn't Light want to celebrate it?"

Nat intercepted Chris and started talking first, this time he wasn't talking with a sarcastic expression but a serious one. "Because Valentines Day is a couples specific holiday, in other words it's for people who have a special someone in their life." Krystal gave an 'oh' expression before Alex continued from there.

"Not only that, he is the only person we know of who has never had a special someone at any point in his life. But I'm sure that it's much more than just that. Put simply, for Light, Valentines Day is nothing more than a day to remind him of his troubles and how sad, and lonely his life is."

"Wow, considering how celebrated this holiday is, I have to say I feel terrible for Light. I could never blame him for feeling the way he does."

Nat then blurted out on accident, "You don't know the half of it." Chris elbowed him in the side for speaking too much but it was already too late, her ear twitched at that.

"What did you say?" Chris realized there was no way around this so he started.

"Alright, we'll tell you. But I warn you, if what we have already said hasn't made you sad yet, this will be sure to be a tearjerker." Krystal was all ears to what they were about to tell her.

Back at the hotel, Light was laying in his bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about the very thing Chris and the others were telling Krystal. Light had told them about this six or seven years ago but the pain of what happened year after year wouldn't leave him. Every Valentines Day since first grade, little Light would make the best Valentines Day bag he could but it never did him any good. Whenever that day came, he would sit there at his desk and watch as Valentines day cards and chocolates were deposited into the other kids' bags and he would, every once in a while, look into his empty bag. How did his classmates get away with that you ask? They simply told their parents that he was someone that moved away recently and so not a single valentine was ever made with Light's name on it. After his little self came home from school, he would run to his room, lock the door, and jump onto his bed and cry on his empty Valentines Day bag until he finally went to sleep. Light was still staring at the ceiling with the sad event going through his head like a continuous loop. He soon turned to his side and started tearing into his pillow. Their first day of real fun on this trip and he was spending it in hiding from the world.

After hearing all of this, Krystal felt like killing every single person in that prison Light calls a school. She had a couple of steady streams of tears going down her face and then something came to Krystal's mind. "Hey guys, in all of this, where do you guys come in this story?"

Chris answered her first. "I guess I should answer that first. I was Light's first friend but this was after the Valentines Day incident. You see, I always kept to myself normally. People thought of me as weird and strange but they thought that was a pretty cool thing for me, even still, I just kept to myself mostly. I never really noticed Light because of how quiet he was but one day I was in the hall and a little ways in front of me was Light being pushed to the floor by a punk kid. I didn't stop them from doing what they were doing but I did go help him up. And we have been friends ever since."

Nat stepped up to make himself heard. "I was next. We were in middle school, which had different rules than the elementary school, and I was new to town and Light, Chris, and Alex was in one of the classes I was taking and they were doing a group assignment. Their group was missing a person because every other group had four people in them already, so I was put with theirs. I eventually found that I had more in common with them than anyone else in the place. they also seemed to be the most sane people around as well."

"Joining into a group with light and the two of them is my story pretty much as well." Alex had chirped that so Krystal could hear it.

Krystal, who had been listening with intrigue and relief for Light, thought she should do something nice for him. "Thanks for the information guys. I'm going to go get light something nice for today, I for one thinks he deserves that kind of treatment." And she separated from them calling out 'Bye guys,' from a distance.

Allistor had his driver drive him to a quaint little place in Kyoto and he stepped out of the vehicle. He walked up to the door of the little building and took out his keys and he opened the door. He went in and he went through another door beyond the threshold and it led him down to the basement. Allistor turned to a safe in the corner of the room and he put in the right combination and opened it. Inside the safe was a book. Allistor took it out and blew the dust off of it. He had always wondered when he would have to look through this book again. He exited the building, with the book in hand, locked the house and went back to his limo. Allistor gave his chauffeur the next set of directions and they were off again.

After a while, Allistor's limo stopped in front of a huge building and he got out. Allistor walked through the doors and, in fluent Japanese, he conversed with the secretary. "Good day, I'm here to see the managing director."

With a smile she said, "Okay, what is your name?"

"Kindley, Allistor."

After she looked through the schedule she saw his name on the VP list. "Here it is, just take the elevator to the floor indicated on this." She kindly wrote the floor number on a piece of paper and he went on his way to the nearest elevator. When he reached the specified floor on the scrap sheet of paper, he knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' in Japanese. Allistor opened the door and saw his old friend for the first time in what seemed like ages. "Shigeru, my friend! It's been so long since I've last seen you!"

Shigeru Miyamoto hugged his long time friend and offered Allistor a seat. "I'm glad to see you too Allistor-san. It's been so many years. What brings you here to Nintendo HQ my friend?"

"I called you the other day because I was taking my nephew and his friends on a little trip but then we were attacked by something that looked an awful lot like this. Thankfully we managed to beat it back." Allistor pulled the book he got out from his safe and opened it to a yellowing page from the book with an odd drawing that did indeed remind him of the dark beast they had encountered earlier.

Shigeru looked at the page and instantly knew what this was all about. "Are you sure it was this that attacked you and your nephew?"

Allistor nodded, "I'm positive. I know it's been ten years, but you know of the mysteries surrounding his death." Even though this was an extraordinary claim and most people would think of him a crazy loon, Shigeru didn't doubt what Allistor was saying for good reason.

"I know. I guess that would also mean you need the key." Allistor nodded again and Shigeru reached his hand down the front of his shirt and pulled out a silver key and gave it to Allistor. "I never leave home without it. So what have you been doing to get yourself mixed with something like that." Shigeru pointed at the drawing in the book.

"We've been searching for more of those scrolls."

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Actually a lady in our group is a translator and she found out recently that all of the scrolls were looking for bare the same emblem on the corner of them."

"Really? Would you mind showing me?"

"Not at all, just give me a pen or something." Shigeru pulled a pen from his pocket and he let Allistor have it. Allitsor then took the paper with the floor number on it and he drew the emblem. When he finished, he showed it to Shigeru who, in turn, gave a look of surprise.

"Well I'll be!"

"Shigeru, have you seen this mark before?"

"Believe it or not, I have in fact. A man who I had worked with had a document with this very mark on it. He's a UK developer at Rare by the name of Chris Stamper. Find him and you'll find what your looking for."

"Got it, thanks a lot Shigeru. I got here recently from the UK but I guess I've got no choice but to back track. looks like it's time I took my leave."

"I was honored that you decided to come, even under these circumstances. Goodbye my friend, and next time please use your cell phone and don't collect call again." Shigeru had a serious look on his face which quickly shifted into a smile.

"See you." And Allistor left the building.

Krystal had been out for hours searching for the perfect gift to buy for Light. She was walking past this one store when she noticed something in a shop window. She instantly knew that was what she wanted to get him, along with chocolates as well. She adjusted her overcoat and hat to get better disguised. And then she went in and bought the items in question and she also got a special gift bag for them. And while she was at it, she had bought herself some replacement sunglasses as well. She only hoped that Light wouldn't mind her using a bit of his money on herself.

As she walked on her way back to the hotel, she spotted Light's friends in some strange looking place and she ran towards them. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Nat beat them all to the punch from the station he was at. "Video games, that's what. These Japanese arcades are freaking sweet, no kidding." Krystal took his word on it since he was looking at the screen while he was talking to her. She noticed the other two were doing the same thing. It didn't take long for them to notice the pink and red heart bag in her hand. "So...what's in the bag." Nat said with a grin.

"Nothing for a bug to be worried about," she shot back at him to wipe away his grin. she quickly left after that to avoid people asking her too many questions.

She soon arrived back at the hotel they were staying at and she went up to hers and Light's door and knocked. A moment passed and Light opened the door for her. "Come in," he said. she walked in and started taking off her overcoat, glasses, and hat. "So what did you do today, you seem a little early to come back?" She merely held out a bag to him and he examined it skeptically. "What is it?"

She smiled to him and giggled a bit. "It's a Valentines Day present...for you."

He grew a look of surprise. "For me?" She nodded and he cautiously looked inside. The first thing he noticed was a big heart shaped container, he pulled it out and opened it to see a large assortment of different chocolates and he looked at Krystal in amazement.

"There's more in the bag." Light looked again and saw a smaller red container but it wasn't in a heart shape. He opened it and his eyes grew bigger than they have ever been before. Inside the red box were two necklaces, matching each other in shape. They were in the shape of a broken heart, with each piece fitting each other. He pulled them out and gave her a quizzical look. "I bought them because I wanted each of us to have something to remind us of each other for when I return home."

Light looked at the necklace and then he looked back at Krystal. He looked into her eyes, which was a big mistake for him. The moment he looked into her eyes, he realized what he had been trying to deny to keep himself from being hurt. He really was in love with her...and when she left, he knew he would be in more pain than ever when this was all over. To distract his thoughts, he held out his container of chocolates to her. "Would you like to share with me?" She nodded and they enjoyed the chocolate together.

Later on, Allistor knocked on their door and Light went to open it. Allistor and and Light's friends were in front of him and they crossed over. "So, is everybody here? I found these guys walking on the sidewalk and I went to give them a ride back."

"Aunt Lindsey isn't," Alex said.

"Wrong, I'm here." They all turned towards the door and saw Lindsey standing in the doorway with an inhuman amount of anime and manga in her arms.

"Oh my God, my aunt is an Otaku!" Everyone, except Alex, shared a laugh on this new revelation.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, this was a very important filler. Anyway I will see all in the next chapter, please R&R for me. The next chapter you all will see is called Krystal's Father.**

* * *


	17. Krystal's Father

**Author's Note: My beta-reader got back to me sooner than I thought so here's the next chapter. You can't miss this chapter cause after a few more, we'll be entering the final stretch. When I get off for winter break I'm going to try to update as fast as I was when this was first made, so I think I'll be able to get this done by Christmas. Also, remember that there will NOT be a chapter on Thanksgiving weekend, just to let you know. And finally, remember to read-and-review, and give ideas if you want. I will gladly consider them if you give any. Oh, and I couldn't find out if Chris Stamper has a wife in children so I'm just going to go on the assumption with this story that he has a family, I could be wrong. **

**To KryzKrn K.: Don't worry about the extremeness, I'll gladly read your whole story during my break.**

**To Jumpman: Thank you for your support. If people demand think a sequal for this story is in demand then I will make one, but I'll ask if it is really wanted at a later date.**

**To Star Fox Runner: Actually, she does sorta remind me of Otacon as well, funny, isn't it."**

**To Yamagata: Actually I'd imagine that they were playing Japan only games but you can translate that any way you want to. as for Krystal's accent, I had to go back and check on this myself but I wasn't at all surprised that she had an English accent. She was made in the UK after all.**

**To dogman15: I don't know if Miyamoto can speak English or not, I've always heard him with a translator but then again I'm not going to say he can't. So just fill in the blanks with what you already know about the characters.**

**To everyone else: Enjoy the chapter and keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Krystal's Father**

The whole group were in their Kyoto hotel watching one of the anime Alex's aunt had bought on her day out. While they were doing that, Allistor got on the phone in the hotel lobby to talk with Samuel about the preparations for the jet. "...So how long do you think you can get the jet ready? We need to go back to UK as soon as possible." Allistor listened to Sam's answer and was pleased by the response. "...Okay, good. While your taking care of that, I searched for a company called Rare on the Internet and it's located in a place called Twycross, Leicestershire. I think the closest airport to that place is in Birmingham if I remember correctly so we'll need to go there first to get to our next destination." Allistor listened some more to Sam, "...Alright then, later." And so Allistor put the phone back on the hook and made a trip back to the hotel room. When he got there he knocked and waited a bit for them to let him in. Krystal opened the door to the room and allowed Allistor back in.

As he walked through the door, Krystal smirked when a question popped into her head. "So, should we all pack up our things and head to the airport for our next destination?" Allistor was slightly caught off guard at first, was he really becoming that predictable. After a moment or two, he bounced back from his slight shock and answered her back while smirking himself. "Yeah, you probably should."

Nat gave a long, drawn out, groan. "Where are we going now, for crying out loud?"

"Were going back to the UK."

Alex groaned this time, "Again? Why are we back tracking?"

"We're back tracking because a very good friend of mine told me where we can find the next Macedonian scroll. We need to take the jet to Birmingham and, from there, head to a place called Twycross, Leicestershire. Our man with the scroll lives there so that is where the wind will soon be taking us." Allistor said this as if he was trying to be cool or something along those lines.

Light asked the next sensible question that came to mind, "So, who is 'our man,' as you put it?"

Allistor looked his nephew's way and gave his answer. "We're going to see a man by the name of Chris Stamper." That name rung a bell for Chris and Light but neither one of them could figure out why that name sounded so familiar and Chris was the first to voice what he was thinking. "I wonder why that name is so familiar? I feel like I've heard or seen it somewhere."

Allistor wasn't at all surprised that some of them heard of the man in question. "You know what, that isn't a very big surprise that you've heard of him. Chris Stamper is a video game developer in the UK and he works for a company called Rare. Apparently my informant has actually seen the scroll in person so there isn't a doubt about it. He was even able to confirm seeing that little symbol at the the corner of the document."

That is when the light bulb above Chris and Lights' heads turned on but Light got to it this time. "Wait a minute, I remember where I saw his name. It was only just recently, I saw his name in the credits of the Starfox Adventures game." Light's and Chris' friends finally understood who they were going to be visiting soon. Krystal and the adults however were slightly confused about where this was going so they felt like they were missing something very important.

"And what does that mean for us," she asked, expressing how confused she really was. Light turned to her and gave her what seemed like an impossible answer. "Chris Stamper was the developer of the game I wished you out of. He's your creator, your father in this world if you will." Krystal's emerald eye's widened in shock and fascination. She had another father, and a human one at that. After losing her parents and her own world a while back, she had felt as if there was nothing important for her to live for anymore. The only thing that drove her to continue on was her need for revenge on the one who had taken them from her. Ever since she met Light and the others, she felt as if they were slowly filling the huge hole that was drilled into her heart. But now, she also had a father in this world. She had to see him, there were just so many questions she needed to ask him. All of a sudden, she felt like she was in a rush. "What are we waiting for? Get off of your butts everyone and start packing!" It was as if Krystal had turned into an army drill sergeant, she was giving order after order to everyone so they could pack up and get their things faster, which they did. None of them wanted to mess with Krystal and go against her word at the moment.

And so before long, after going to the trade exchange to switch currency again, they were soon on the jet back to the UK. Unlike the last time though, not only did they get good food like the last time they got on, Samuel actually got them some decent movies to watch as well. There were movies of varying types and genres, all of them were mostly from the previous year. First they watched Shreck and Monsters, Inc., Which made Krystal laughed harder than she probably has ever laughed before in her life. She and Light were sitting next to each other and laughing but She would interrupt every once in a while to get him to explain something to her. "Hey Light, what's an ogre?"

"An ogre is a monster, I don't believe in them but they exist in ancient legends. They were often called horrible looking monsters. I guess that's part of the charm on this movie, it tells a story from an ogre's point of view." She nodded in understanding. Then they watched some action and thriller movies like Planet of the Apes and Jurassic Park 3, the later one reminded her of Sauria but it was clear that the dinosaurs in her universe and theirs were very different, the only real similarity she could find was that the sharp claw in Light's universe were much smarter than the ones in hers. She was counting her blessings that these smart raptors didn't exist in her world. And then they watched Artificial Intelligence, this movie made Krystal and a few of the others cry, it was a sad movie and the ending didn't really help much either. They watched some more movies and then they went to sleep in their seats. Even though everyone was asleep, including their pilot but he had the jet set on auto pilot, if anyone would have woken up, they would have saw Krystal sleeping with her head on Light's shoulder and his head on hers. Later on, while they slept, Krystal's and Light's heads separated and they didn't wake up from their heads movement.

They soon arrived at their next destination at round noon in the UK and when they got off the jet, they saw a limousine waiting for them. The driver was standing outside of the vehicle and he was different from the one they had first met when they last came to the UK. Everyone was beginning to see a pattern with Allistor and his tastes in transportation, no matter where they go, they always saw a limousine ready to take them wherever they wanted to go. Light couldn't help but wonder of the depths of his uncle's wealth. Krystal pulled her hat further down her head and adjusted her sunglasses and overcoat collar. "Well, let's go everybody," Allistor said to them. They got in the vehicle and were glad that their ride didn't last longer than about forty minutes. It was rather convenient for all of them that their destination was practically only one town away. Once they arrived in town, Allistor directed their driver to head to the Rare HQ before anywhere else. Once the driver pulled their limo up to the doors of said building, everyone looked outside thinking it was so very cool to be at the place where so many of their favorite games from throughout their childhood past were made. Krystal, however, saw not only a building but also the birth place of her universe and herself. She had to meet this man who created her, in a way, she felt like she was going to discover the meaning of life itself, at least that's how she felt. Allistor stepped out of the limo and turned back to the group. "You guys wait here while I see if I can find Stamper." He closed his door and disappeared into the building.

He walked up to the reception desk and saw the secretary at work. She looked up from her station and saw Allistor standing above her. "May I help you sir?"

Allistor put a small smile on his face to appear friendly. "If you can, yes. I'd like to know if there is a mister Chris Stamper here?"

The secretary looked at her clipboard and checked for today's schedule. "I'm sorry. Chris isn't here today, he has taken the day off to get some rest. His brother Tim is here though, would you like me to contact him instead?" Allistor thought for a moment on what was the best course of action but decided against her offer.

"I'm going to have to decline your offer, I'm afraid. I really need to see Chris Stamper specifically for an old document he has in his possession. Can you please tell me his address, I know this is on such short notice but I really need to see him. This is of the up most importance." The secretary looked through her files and found Chris Stamper's current address and wrote it down on some note paper.

"Here, this where he is at currently." Allistor took the small piece of paper and examined it for a moment.

"Thank you very much, I'll be leaving now." And he walked back to the limo and went up to the driver's window. "Here, we need to go to this location next." his driver took the paper, looked at it, and nodded without looking back or talking to his current employer. Allistor got inside the vehicle and everyone looked at him expectantly. "Sorry everyone, the Stamper we're looking for is at their home at the moment. His brother Tim is there but he isn't the one we're looking for specifically. We'll just have to wait a little while longer yet to meet him. Their vehicle drove down the road and before long, they were at Chris Stamper's house. Allistor got out and walked up to the door while the rest stayed in the limo. He rung the bell, knocked and waited for a short while. Soon, he could hear someone from the inside the house fiddling with the locks of the door and opened it revealing a man who seemed to be around the same age as Allistor.

The man gave Allistor a confused expression. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe, I'm looking for someone by the name of Chris Stamper. That person wouldn't be you now, is it?"

The man moved his eyes to the side as if he was wondering if it was a good idea to answer the man standing in his doorway. "Yes, I'm who your looking for but what do you want with me?"

"I was told by Shigeru Miyamoto that you have a very ancient document in your possession, one that has existed since the days of Alexander The Great. Is what he said true?"

Stamper was hesitant for a moment. "Yes, I do have such a document but that leads me back to my original question. What do want with me?"

"I wanted to ask if I could have that scroll for an expedition I am conducting." Stamper looked at Allistor's eyes for a moment and he didn't really believe him. "How do I know you're not going to just steal it, that scroll is a family heirloom."

"In that case, can I just come inside and take a picture of it," Allistor tried to compramise with the man.

"If I do that you might just beat me, take it, and run." Allistor soon realized this was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"Then how about I take the picture outside?"

"No, now leave the premises." Allistor knew he was in a bind right now, he had to think of something. That's when Allistor realized what better way to get him to help them than by telling the truth, or rather show him the truth.

"Please excuse me a second, I'll be right back." Allistor ran back to the limo and turned to Krystal from the door way. "Guys, this guy is a tough nut to crack but I have an idea. Krystal, I'll need you to show yourself to him." Everyone was surprised and shocked at what he had just said. They had done a wonderful job so far in keeping her identity a secret, and he wanted them to blow it now? "I know guys, but this is the only way I can think of to get him to help us. This guy is just too tough a nut for me to crack all by myself, I need Krystal's help." Light was going to say something against it but Krystal gave her say first.

"Okay, I'll do it." Everyone in the vehicle were wide-eyed at what she said. She turned to Light to reassure him. "I have to show myself to him, besides, I have questions and he's the one with the answers to them." Then she got out of the vehicle with Light's uncle and everyone else were pushing their faces into the window to see what was going to happen next. Allistor walked her up to the door and she kept her face concealed while they walked.

When they were in front of the Stamper, he looked at them with a questioning glance. His focus was mostly on the person who's face was hidden from sight. "Chris, your right, I was lying to you before. The truth is we need that document to help this person find her way back home." Just to stay safe, so the driver of the limo couldn't see, she didn't take her hat off. She just removed her glasses and raised her head up slowly to look straight into his eyes.

Chris Stamper stared into the eyes of something he knew shouldn't even exist, but yet it was still standing there in front of him none the less. He felt his gut clench and he uttered he uttered her name in a gasp. "Krystal?" What she said next not only confirmed his thoughts and memories of her, it also wrenched at his heart.

"Father." He didn't say a word, he didn't know how to act at the moment. He stepped aside from his doorway and was clearly inviting them in, but he still didn't say anything; he just kept looking at Krystal and her familiar features. Krystal stepped inside but Allistor went back to the limo to get the others. They went inside the building and Allistor told the driver to wait for them. And then he went inside himself.

When they were all inside, Chris led them all to his living room and they all sat down with Krystal sitting opposite to him. After a long moment of awkward silence, Stamper decided to start this conversation. "Okay, would someone please tell me what in the world is going on here. I feel like I'm having a massive headache so someone better start talking." Everyone looked at Light because they figured he should be the one to talk because it was all his fault to begin with. So he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I'm the one you need to talk to. You see, it all happened like this..." Light told their story to Stamper for what seemed like hours but it really lasted for only a half an hour to forty-five minutes at best. He told it in as much detail as he could. By the time he got to where they were now, Chris Stamper was already a believer in the paranormal. All of this was just too unreal but every single time he tried to reason with himself on how ludicrous this story was, he would look at Krystal, who had her hat and overcoat taken off, and know that she was all of the proof he needed to know that it was all true.

"So, you need this document to know the whereabouts of this secret location for an ancient game, am I correct in assuming that?" The group nodded and said yes to him. "If what you said happened to that Lunsford character is true then I will give you the document you want on the condition that you never bring that scroll back to me, ever. I don't want what happened to that Lunsford guy to happen to me as well, so wait here just a minute while I go get it." He left the room and in about five minutes later, he came back with the scroll in his arm. He approached Allistor and handed the document to him. "Here you go, and remember after today, keep that thing as far away from me as possible," he was referring to the scroll he just handed over. "I'll need you to ask you all to leave soon, my wife will be home in about a hour and I would like it if you all were gone by then."

As they all filed out the door Krystal stepped up to Stamper to speak to him. "Would you mind if we have a conversation in private, there's some questions I need to ask you."

"As long as your brief, go ahead."

They walked back into the living room and sat down while Light and the others decided to stay in the limo and wait for them to finish their conversation. Krystal sat down wondering where she should start first for a second. "First, I would like to know why I was created?"

Stamper shrugged since it was easy enough to answer. "Put simply, you were created to entertain us humans as a game character." Krystal didn't like this answer one bit.

"Is that it, I'm nothing and so is my whole universe?!" Stamper looked taken aback by her outburst but then again, he probably should have expected it. "I can't accept that, there has to be more to it! There has to be more to me, in fact, I know there is! I saw the beginning of that game I was in, it was like I was looking into the future because I was still weeks away from getting to the Krazoa Palace; explain that to me!" She finished her tirade and waited for her creator to speak. When she said she was still a ways away from the palace, he gave her a thoughtful look.

"So, what your telling me is that you got pulled into our universe before the beginning of the game, right?" She didn't know where he was going with this but she nodded anyway and gave him room to continue. "In that case I have a theory, although there is probably a bit of a paradox to it. What I believe is that I'm not really as much of a creator, as I am a link between our world and yours. I think the moment a character and a world is created in the mind, that character and their world are immediately put into existence in another universe, and I don't mean just video games either. Books, cartoons, movies, this theory may work for them as well. As a link, my company and I may come up with a situation that you have to face and that situation occurs in your universe, losing your home planet for example." He stopped when he said that and looked at her sad face, "Before now, I never would have ever imagined to see something I created for a game standing in front of me, but believe me, If I had known you really existed, I might not have made it so that you'd lose your family and home." He sat beside her on the sofa she was sitting on and gave her a hug, which she slowly returned. "In a way, I suppose you are my daughter, because I don't want to see you so sad. Here, I'll go get you something." He left and she was already missing his fatherly embrace, but what was it he wanted to give her? He came back soon after and he handed her a mini disc.

"What's this?" She didn't understand how such a thing could help her situation.

"That, my dear, is the paradox I was speaking of earlier. You see, that is our original project, Dinosaur Planet, before Nintendo took over. Unlike most games, Our project was nearly all of the way finished but Nintendo saw that you and some of the other characters in it resembled characters from one of their own series of games called Starfox. Because of those similarities, they had us change the game. It was our intent for you to be the hero, you and your brother Sabre."

"WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT BROTHER?!! I'VE NEVER HAD A BROTHER?!!" Krystal had no I idea what was going on anymore, she had a _brother_? "That's just impossible, all throughout my life I have never had a sibling. I had friends while growing up and I consider them to be my siblings, but I have never had the a real brother or sister."

"Well, technically your still right, you don't have any real siblings in our original project, but you got adopted in it by Sabre's father who, in turn, becomes your brother." Krystal understood what he was saying now. "What's left of our Dinosaur Planet Project before all of those radical changes were made are in that disc. Who knows, with any luck, you might be able to use that magic staff you all told me about to open the door between worlds and pull out your brother from the abyss. And, if your really lucky with that thing, you may be able to save your home world, as well as your family, from dying." Krystal stared at Stamper, then to the mini disc, and then back to Stamper. Before he had time to blink, he had a blue vulpine girl wrapping her arms around him and saying thank you over and over again, he gave a small smile and gave her another fatherly embrace. He separated her from him, "There, feeling better?" She nodded. "Good, now I think it's time for you to leave, you wouldn't want to give your Earth mother a heart attack if she came in, don't you?" Krystal chuckled at the thought and went to gather her things for her disguise.

She walked out through the door and as she passed him she said, "Thank you Father." then she made her way to the limo with all of her friends inside.

When she got inside the vehicle, they sped away onto the road. Lindsey turned to Krystal, "Did you get the answers you wanted?" Krystal shook her head and everyone were amazed hat she had a smile on her face with that kind of answer. Then she explained.

"He didn't give me the answers I wanted, but he did give me the answers I needed. And Father also gave me this." She held up the mini disc in her hand and started talking about what her and Stamper talked about inside. They were all intrigued by what he had said to her. Then Krystal turned to Light, "Light, when this is all over, can I have your staff? If I take it to a world in my universe, I may be able to unlock it's power and save my family."

Light received a bitterly pained feeling in his heart, he absolutely dreaded seeing the end of this adventure. It would mean he would never get to see her again. But how could he say no to her smiling face. "Sure, it's all yours." He said it with a smile, but on the inside he wasn't smiling at all.

"Oh that's FANTASTIC!" She hugged Light tightly in her ecstatic state but it only served to make Light feel a little more worse than he already was. She separated herself from Light and turned to Allistor. "So where are we off to now, I wonder?"

Chris answered her instead, "Actually, we were just discussing that when you came by. It seems were going to be flying to Greece when we get back to the airport."

Then Allistor began to speak. "Yep, I got some business to attend to there."

Krystal wondered what kind of business he needed to take care of. "What kind of business?"

"I need to go to an old friends house, its out in the country side of Greece." After he said that, they all settled down and waited for until they got to the airport to go to Greece.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another twist has entered the mysterious equation, how will this new developement affect the future? Come back next week to find out what happens next. The next chapter is called Knowledge in Infernal Light.**


	18. Knowledge in Infernal Light

**!Important Author's Note!: This is my third warning everybody, and my last. There will NOT be a chapter this Thanksgiving weekend. Secondly, things will be winding down to the wire when it comes to be around Christmas time. There will be a lot of answers in this chapter, and the answers you don't get this chapter, will be in the chapters to come. Who's the organization going after Light in the gang you ask? That will be revealed shortly. Plus, the next chapters will be oozing with action. I hope you all enjoyed the gangs moment of reprieve, because that will be soon as well. And the next couple of chapters will be mostly Krystal centric, remember, I said mostly for reasons that should be fairly obvious this chapter. Remember to R&R!**

**to ninjashadowfox: Thank you for makinga guess at what the ending will be. I will not say if your right or wrong because I want to keep everything a surprise until the right moment to reveal it. Just so you know, your not the only thinking that, other people believe that to be the ending as well.**

**to Krys: All of the chapters lately have been about solving the mysteries before them about the scrolls and character developement. The next chapter will be the beginning of the rising action to get to the climax, with character developement as well.**

**to Star Fox Runner: YES! Things will be picking up. There will be a lot of action coming up and YES, it will all lead to a climactic showdown. And if you haven't been paying attention to all of the details presented in earlier chapters, your going to miss something that this chapter will subtlely show you. But don't worry if you miss it this time around, one of the last chapters will see to that it won't be a mystery forever...or early depending on what I decide. You see, this story is also a part of the mystery genre because it allows my audience to think about what may happen in the future, but you know how mystery stories are.**

**to TylerPal: If you send me a message on your story idea in more detail, I'll take a look at it and decide from there. I'm more than likely going to cotinue on the Only a Girl series but I may do yours as well on the side as a seperate series from my own.**

**to Everyone Else: Enjoy the show! **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Knowledge in Infernal Light**

The group was merely an hour away from Athens International Airport when Allistor started getting from his seat. This was unusual for him because he normally wouldn't ever get up for anything when he had a good meal sitting in front of him. It wasn't time for dinner just yet, but Light's uncle told them that they should go ahead and eat now before they got to Greece or else they would be hard pressed to find any time at all to eat. Krystal wasn't really paying much attention to her food; she was eating while thinking of their latest encounter earlier that day. Her mind would often wander to the little mini disc she kept in the inner right breast pocket of her overcoat. Beside her, Light's mind had been wandering as well. Ever since she got that disc, he was only just now realizing what was going to happen when this adventure ends. Alex, Nat, Chris and Lindsey were to busy eating their food to notice Light and Krystal's daydreaming looks. Allistor had been pondering something as well, but that wasn't the reason why he decided to get up. He was sitting beside Lindsey and when he past got up and passed her, she looked up from her food to him.

"Is anything wrong?" Allistor shook his head.

"No, I need to go make a call to someone I know in Greece."

"Are they the ones were going to see?"

"Actually, no. I need to call about some transportation." He left them and Nat began muttering after swallowing some of his food.

"I bet he's calling for another limousine to come pick us up, the showoff."

"And I thought you were enjoying the high life," Chris countered.

"Well, it's not like I don't like being treated like a world class VIP, I'm just jealous of the fact that my wallet will never be nearly as big as his."

Alex had to agree with him. "Good point; I wonder what it takes to get his millions? Hey Light, what do you think." Light jumped out of his despairing daydream when he heard his name. Krystal was broken out of her thoughts by Light's sudden reaction to Alex question.

"What?! What was that?" Light saw that everyone were staring at him and started to sweat in nervousness. Krystal started to get really worried for Light.

"Light, is there something the matter?" He was about to blush when he looked at her but he quickly kept himself from doing it.

He plastered a fake smile on his face and started to violently shake his head no. They all heard Allistor come out of his room and Light felt so very relieved to no longer have everyone's eyes fixated on him. Lindsey was the first to speak to Allistor. "Did you manage to get us some transportation?"

"Yep, I managed to call one of my regular contacts and I got us something a little bit different." Everyone didn't know what he could possibly mean by that but they knew that they would just have to wait for that answer to come to them when they reach land.

It was about four in the afternoon when the jet landed and everyone got off the jet expecting to see a limousine awaiting for them. Their eyes all widened, except Allistor, when they saw what was there. It was a truck. A normal white truck too. It was pretty big, but it was a still nothing that special. Krystal thought it was interesting but she also noticed that it didn't look like it was in that good of a condition, cosmetically anyway. It looked like the lower parts of it were caked with dirt. Nat was the first to voice his irritation, "What…the heck…is that supposed to be?"

Allistor was unfazed by their reaction and answered coolly, "That would be our ride. It's my own truck. I come to Greece once a year and I leave it with a friend." Alex felt this answer to just not make any sense at all.

"It's yours? Why in the world is it in Greece?"

"Because, I used to live here, but it was only for a while though. Here, everyone get in the truck and I'll explain the rest once we've reached our objective." Everyone turned their gazes from him to the truck.

Krystal looked at the truck and asked, "How can we all fit in it, only three or four people at most could fit in it."

Allistor gave her a smirk while he opened the door of his truck. "Simple, Lindsey will get in the passenger's seat and you kids can sit in the truck bed. Now get in and enjoy the sights." They did as he said some of them grudgingly, and they rode south from the airport. They drove for about an hour and a half and Light and his friends were laying in the truck bed watching the clouds, well…his friends were anyway. No one noticed, but Light's focus was on something, or someone else. He was staring at Krystal, who was the only one not laying in the bed of the truck. She was looking out into the country side and he watched as her shoulder length blue hair blew in the wind, which it was clear by the look on her face that she was enjoying it. He couldn't help think of how beautiful she was. Somehow, just being there in her presence made him both happy and sad. Happy that he could at least be around her like this, and sad that it all might end soon. Lately, it was like the only thing he could do anymore was daydream. His daydream was soon broken when the truck came to a sudden halt and Light and his friends were pushed upwards. Krystal was pushed by the stop onto the truck bed's floor, and Light happened to have been in that same spot. She landed on top of Light and he didn't notice all of the extra weight on top of him for a couple of seconds. They looked at each other until reality kicked in.

Light became aware that Krystal's breasts were squished into his chest and Krystal noticed how far apart her lips were away from his. The two teenagers blushed and scrambled away from each other after a quick sorry from each of them. They glanced back at each other for a second until Nat broke their field of vision with a new comment from himself.

"Well now looks like something naughty is going on here."

"But we're not…" Light tried to give an explanation but his uncle quickly added some more to the joke.

"Hey now, you two, there won't be any of that while I'm around. " After saying that he gave a smirk, "Give us just a little bit more time to leave you alone, then you can let your hormones carry on you on." Light's blushed face invented a new shade of red. Krystal was also quite embarrassed by this, normally she would normally say something to add fuel the fires of humor but she was just feeling a little red in the face as well. Another problem was that only added to her embarrassment was that she enjoyed looking into Light's milk chocolate eyes. What was wrong with her she wondered, she felt something strange for a moment. Maybe it was nothing? As much as Allistor would have liked to continue this, he decided it was best to get to business now. "Anyway, were here." They all looked the right side of the road and saw a two story white house in the distance…or what's left of it.

Lindsey was beyond confused now, "Are you sure this is the right place, I mean, it looks like it was ravaged by a fire."

Allistor's smile, that had been on up until now, was no longer there. "That's because it was. It happened around ten years ago."

Chris wanted some answers now. "We came all this way to see a burned house? But you made it sound like we were going to see someone for answers."

"In a way, we are, just follow me everybody and I'll tell you all everything." He started walking off and the others were soon behind him waiting to get some answers, then he started talking. "Well over fifteen years ago, I decided to do the same thing you all were doing. I spent some time studying the staff and the scroll I got as my birth right just see if I could. Like I said before a while back, resources weren't as good and it was very rare to see someone who could study and translate Macedonian. A friend of mine, whom I had met on an over seas trip to Japan by the name of Shigeru Miyamoto, knew of someone who was very good at solving ancient puzzles, riddles and scriptures, and he knew how to decipher some Macedonian script." Light and his friends were star struck when they heard that name and Light couldn't hold in all of his enthusiasm.

"You mean to tell us that you know THE Shigeru Miyamoto?! Does that mean he was the informant in Japan that went to see?" Lights uncle nodded and continued with his story while they continued walking toward the burnt building.

"The guy Shigeru brought me was in his late thirties and his name was Krieg. Krieg couldn't understand all of the text on the scroll I was keeping had been saying but he did say he discovered something about the scrolls."

Lindsey was pondering on this, like maybe Krieg guy got something that she didn't. "What was it?"

"He wouldn't say, the only thing he told me was that he wasn't sure if his theory was correct or not but he also said he would keep his findings in a journal."

Krystal turned to Allistor and gave him a look of understanding. "I get it, the answers were looking for are in this journal."

Allistor nodded again,"Yes, that and other things."

"What other things?"

"I don't know." Nat was getting frustrated with all of this.

"Dude, do you have ANY real answers to ours questions at all, anything?"

"Nope, not really. To be perfectly honest, I'm in the dark as much as all of you. Krieg would never tell me everything of what he had accomplished but he would keep everything in his journal. As for whatever else he hid, I don't really know myself. Anyway, some time went past and we went on excavation together with Shigeru while he had taken some time off from his work and joined us. We were excavating in one of the less ancient parts of Greece and Shigeru and I found nothing. Krieg however discovered an ancient sword hidden amongst a pile of large stones. It had Macedonian script written on it…and a flawless Ruby embedded into the end of its hilt. Remind you of anything?" Everyone thought for a second but Alex's memory was finally catching on.

"Wait a minute, doesn't that mean it's one of those things Alexander The Great created? You know, like Light's staff?"

"Exactly, we wasted no time in getting that sword to an examining table. Once we got it back here, Krieg went right to work. Eventually, Krieg finally revealed something to me. He said that all three of those items that Alexander created were supposed to have magical powers, and their power was drawn from the jewels at the end of them. That's when he told me that the staff had the power to grant miracles, or something like that, and the sword could create creatures from the imagination." Light then thought of something his uncle told him when he came to his nineteenth party.

"Doesn't that also mean the bracer with the embedded diamond was also magical?"

Allistor nodded and then turned back toward the direction they were walking in, the house wasn't very far away now. "For the record, I didn't believe in such a thing as magic, but seeing Krystal here in the flesh was something I never would have even dreamed of seeing in a million life times. Another reason why I had to see Shigeru is because of the black creature that attacked us back in London." Allistor pulled out the book of drawings he showed to Shigeru and flipped it open to a certain page. "Krieg was also very good at drawing and he kept those drawings in this book he gave me. Here, tell me if you see anything that looks familiar." They all looked closely at the drawing he was referring to and they reacted in unison.

"THE GLOWING EYED FREAK!!!" Allistor gave a nod.

"I'm sure that thing was one of his drawings brought to life by the sword's magic, which makes me wonder how the culprit had knowledge of Krieg's artistic talents? Some time before the fire, Krieg started acting strangely paranoid. He would only keep to himself and lock himself up in his office for long extended periods at a time doing research. One day he was out of his office and went into town by himself, but when he came back he was carrying a decent sized chest that looked like it was made of steel. I was about to question him about it but he made haste to get in his room and barely even acknowledged me."

The group got to the burned house and went through the open doorway. They stood in the middle of the room they came into and Allistor turned to them to finish the rest of the story. "Anyway, about a couple of months before the fire occurred, Krieg came out of his room with the chest and he set it down on the ground to give me something." He pulled out three silver keys that were hanging around his neck by a string. "He gave me one of these keys to keep for myself and another to give to Shigeru. The third one was his. He seemed all shaken up about something, and he told me that the chest was not to be opened until the time was right. As clichéd as it was, I asked him when the right time was and he said that I would figure it out for myself. The rest of our time together was brought to an end by the fire. I was out getting something to eat and when I came back, the whole building was engulfed in flames. The fire fighters eventually put out the flames and told me that they found a body inside. The corpse was too burnt beyond recognition but seeing as how it fit his build type, they went ahead and pronounced that it was him. After that, they found his key to the chest somewhere close to his body and gave it to me." Everyone was being thoughtful and was getting slightly overloaded with how much information they were getting all at once.

Alex audibly raised the next question that came to mind. "So how did the fire start in the first place?"

"Well, after some investigating, the police said the fire was caused by faulty wiring. I don't believe them; for one thing, the Macedonian sword was missing. What I've been trying to figure out for so long, is who killed Krieg and how did they know of our research and the sword. They might have taken the staff as well if it wasn't with me at the time. Anyway, I believe Krystal's appearance through the staff and the that black creature, whose appearance I'm chalking up the sword's magic, were the signs I've been looking for to open up the chest." He then walked over to a certain spot in front of them and turned back. "The chest is here, under the floor board." Nat was actually beginning to get excited about all of this.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's rip the freaking floor apart." Allistor lead them to the shed outside and got a couple of axes and they came back to where the chest was buried. Nat and Chris started chopping at the floor and chunks of wood were flying everywhere. And eventually they got the hole big enough to pull out the chest that was indeed there. They got it out and stared at the three key holes on the chest.

Allistor came up to the chest and stared in awe for a second. He has always wondered what was inside that chest, and now he gets to find out. "Now let's put in the keys and find out what this thing has been hiding for over a decade." He put the keys in and unlocked each lock individually. The chest popped open after the last lock was unlocked and everyone looked in awe at what was in there. There was not only a book, which had to be the journal, but there were also four scrolls in the chest. Allistor didn't know what to think anymore. "How in the world… He never told me about these before?!"

"Dude, no offense, but I think your friend was a reclusive freak to keep this kind of a secret from you," Nat commented. Allistor wasn't really listening to him, but he took out the scrolls and handed them to Lindsey. Then he pulled out the journal. "Alright Krieg, what have you been hiding from me?" He hesitated a bit but opened it eventually. He turned to where the journal entries ended and started turning the pages backwards to get to where some explanations were. And then he found the page with answer to the day when Krieg told him he discovered something. Everyone was looking at him expectantly and he got up with a smile. "I know what Krieg's discovery was." The group started urging him to go on and let the big mystery out. "According to what Krieg said in his journal, if you take the first letter of each document and arrange them by the number on the document, they should spell out the location of the ruins."

Lindsey knew it was her time to shine when everyone looked her way. "I'm on it." Translating whole documents take time but doing one letter on each document didn't take any time at all. She pulled out a small notebook from her purse and started translating the letters in the order of the document numbers. After a little while, Lindsey finished and put her pen into her purse and showed everyone what cipher said. "Iraklio," she said triumphantly. Allistor's eyes and smile lit up at that information, and everyone knew it was a good thing.

Krystal was very eager to know what that word was. "Allistor, what's Iraklio?"

"Yeah, what is it uncle?"Light was wondering what that was as well. Allistor felt all giddy about all of this.

"Iraklio, my lad, is one of Greece's biggest cities but it's on an island called Crete. Can you believe it, were only a mere seven hour trip from the one place we need to be."

Krystal was feeling so ecstatic she could feel the electricity in the air. "I can't believe it, after all this time, I'll finally be able to go back home to my universe." Even though she was crying out in joy, Light felt a part of himself tear apart and he said a single tear. Krystal noticed this tear roll down his cheek. "What is it Light?"

He wiped away the tear and gave her an impressive, but fake, smile. "It's nothing, I'm just so happy for you."

"I know, isn't this the most wonderful news!" She was having one of the greatest days in her entire life and grabbed Light and sort of forced him into a victory dance with her. The adults were happy about all of the information they had just discovered in this one day alone. Light's friends weren't as happy but they didn't let anyone else know how they were feeling. Sure, they were glad that all of this craziness was going to be ending soon, but that was kind of it. Things had been crazy for them, but it's also been the most fun any of them would ever have for as long as they lived. And not only that, they were all worried for Light's sake. Even though they didn't openly talk about it in front of anyone, even themselves, it was very clear to them that Light had developed feelings for Krystal. They all knew that the end of this little adventure of theirs would end with the broken heart of their dearest friend. To say they felt sorry for him was understatement.

Krystal soon ended her little victory dance with Light when she realized something. "Hey, wait a minute. What do you mean by seven hours? It would only take us an hour or two at most if we go on the jet, is there not an airport on Creke?"

Allistor gave her a bright smile. "True, there is indeed an airport in Iraklio. But I say to myself, why rush it and fly, when we can also get there by a ferry." Krystal eyes brightened.

"You mean, we get to go on a real boat," she asked all excitedly.

"Actually, my dear, we're not going on a boat. I'm going to book us a luxurious cruise ship. Not only will we be getting to Iraklio, but I'm going to see to it that we get there in style." As sad as Light's friends were, there was no way they couldn't get excited about hearing that.

Alex probably feeling very happy about that, "YES, THAT MEANS THERE'LL BE GOURMET FOOD!!!"

Allistor was extremely happy about all of this. The mysteries that have been plaguing his past for over a decade might actually get answered within the coming day. He broke his thoughts and got back thinking straight again. "Okay, here's what were going to do. First off, I'll call a friend I know at the docks of Pireas. They own a huge cruise liner and that should get us to Iraklio, although it may get us thee a while later than just seven hours but the luxuries will be worth it, believe me on this one. While were on the ship, Lindsey will translate the remaining scrolls and hopefully we'll get an exact location of the ruins Alexander The Great discovered. As for you kids, I think it would be a good idea for you all to get some sleep but you know what, I'll leave it up to you guys on what you want to do when you're on the ship.

Nat punched his fist into the air, "Alright, I finally get to go swimming and check out the babes!"

"Is that all you ever think about, you perverted little bug boy," said Krystal.

"Maybe, but at least I'm into my own species." Krystal didn't retort because it the comment served to only confuse her. Light, however, blushed thinking the comment was aimed at him but no one was even paying him any attention at the moment so he was glad for that.

"Alright then everybody, let's get this stuff into the truck and make our way to Pireas. It shouldn't be more than a one or two hour drive from here. So, you guy's go on while I make some calls and book us our ride." They left and walked down to the truck and Light was walking beside Krystal. In a way, he felt so tortured because of the way he felt for her. He had slightly wanted to keep his heart distant from hers but it just wouldn't take no for an answer. Krystal was feeling happy, but she was also feeling some sadness that was deep inside of her but she couldn't understand what it was. She didn't let herself show it on her face because she didn't want Light or anyone else to be worried for her. Lindsey got into the passenger seat and the kids got into the truck bed. Light's friends kept talking about what they were going to do on the cruise ship but Light and Krystal were lost in their thoughts, until Allistor broke their thoughts.

"Alright everybody, I called my friend and we can go ahead to the cruise liner and get our rooms. And another one of my friends is going to pick up the truck and take it with them. Well, let's go." And they drove off to Pireas. While driving, Light and Krystal spent the rest of their time in the truck thinking about the feelings that were bugging them from deep inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it. Things will be picking up greatly after this but I hope you all enjoyed the peace while it lasted. the next chapter is called The Demons of the Past and Present.**


	19. The Demons of Past and Present

**Author's Note: This chapter is big, BIG...in terms of story developement. To be perfectly honest, things will really begin to heat up. Also, I hope everyone enjoyed Thanksgiving break, I did. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. With that out of the way, I have been reading reading Krisis off and on over the past couple of weeks and I really liked it. It's by KryzKrn K. and some of the themes in his is the same. A word of warning about it if you read it, it's rated T but it also some M rated sequences, and they are pretty extreme ones at that. You will have a warning ahead of time so if you don't want to read those parts then skip them. I want everyone to know that I don't condone rape but I do understand the reasons why they were included into the story. Overall, it is very good but I still have yet to finish it so I'll be getting back to that soon. Put simply, I do reccomend it, especially for the hardcore fans of Krystal and originality. Any way, R&R. I'd like more than 3 reviews but I'll be happy with what I get. **

**To Everyone Else: There were no questions this time around so on to the chapter that will be sure to shock and surprise you all.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**The Demons of Past and Present**

While Allistor was driving his truck to the Pireas docks, he gave everyone an unofficial tour of the sights that Greece had to offer. During the ride, Alex, Chris, Lindsey, and Krystal were actually enjoying this and liked seeing some of the sights. Nat didn't really care about Greece that much to listen to a tour about it, so he told everyone to wake him up they get there. Light was as quiet as Nat, but for reasons he was unable to tell everyone else, especially Krystal. They were only about five minutes away from the docks when Krystal noticed how quiet Light was. It had only been about two weeks since they first met each other and she could already tell that there had been a huge change in him. It used to be that they could talk on and on with each other, but now it was like he was pushing her and everyone else away for some reason. She wanted to know why he was doing this, and she wanted to know NOW!

She crawled over next to Light and gave him a once over. It looked like he was getting worse for wear day after day. His, normally straight, brown hair was disheveled and messy. And it looked like that spark that was in his eyes, from when they first met, was slowly disappearing. All in all, it looked like he was in a pathetic state to put it nicely. "Light, I know something is wrong. Please tell me, what's going on?"

He looked up to her and gave her a clearly fake smile, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." That smile was more than enough for her to tell that it wasn't true. She hated it when anyone kept secrets from her and she didn't feel like stopping from trying to get her answers.

"Listen Light, I want to kno…," before she could finish her sentence, Light's uncle stopped the truck and gave a shout out to everyone.

"This is it, we have arrived. Now everyone get out, get your things and take a gander at one of the most beautiful ships in Greece, if not the world." Light and his friends, along with Lindsey, got out of the truck quickly and lined up outside of it with their stuff in hand. Krystal got out as well but not as fast because she was silently fuming at Allistor for interrupting her. As she lined up as well, they all stared in awe of the luxury cruise ship. In a way, it seemed to remind them of a seriously modified version of the Titanic. As they stared, Allistor decided to give them a small run down of the ships features. "The S.S. Artemis, this baby has it all. Three swimming pools, three dining halls, two theaters, an arcade, a large casino, and well furnished rooms. I also nabbed us a few of the best very best rooms to make the ride very comfortable for us. Don't you all think it's great or what?"

Nat couldn't believe his luck, "Dude, this isn't a ship; it's a freakin Las Vegas. Great doesn't begin to describe it." Alex had to agree with him on this.

"I can't believe it. It's like a whole city in that thing."

While Lindsey and the teens continued to stare, Allistor spotted a car that was familiar to him, drive up beside them. Krystal made sure to have guise covering her well enough when the vehicle opened. Two people came out of the now opened doors and walked up to Light's uncle with smiling faces. It was a man and a woman with raven black hair and porcelain skin. "Allistor, we're so glad to you again." Light and his friends were amazed that they spoke very good English, and they apparently knew Allistor.

"I'm glad to see you as well Diana. How've you been Myron?"

"It's the same as usual. So, what are you doing in Greece this early in the year? Normally, you wait until it's that time of year to come here. And what's with the child in the overcoat?"

"I'm here with these kids on a little tour of the world. Well, here's my truck, please continue to take good care of it. As for her, don't worry, her skin is just a little too sensitive with sun light."

Diana thought that was slightly disheartening. "Aww, the poor girl. Allistor, you better treat them and that girl well on this trip, understand?"

Allistor acted like he was taken aback. "Aww, c'mon Diana, you know me better than that. I treat my guest like the kings and queens they truly are." Diana and Myron had satisfied smiles on their faces.

Myron looked at his watch. "Sorry to cut this reunion short Allistor, but Diana and I have to go home now." With that said, Myron got inside of Allistor's truck and Diana got back inside the car. "Remember to keep a close eye on those kids, see you later." And Diana drove off first with Myron following behind.

After they had left, Lindsey walked next to Allistor and wanted to inquire a few things that everyone wanted to know. "So, who were those people?"

"They're old friends of mine from college. They are both a several years younger than me but we had some classes together. And, after graduation, they married and now have a fifteen year old in high school. I entrusted my truck to him for whenever I come back for the anniversary of Krieg's death. Alright, there is no more time for chit chat. The official boarding time isn't until eight PM, so that gives us about two hours to get our things to our rooms and have a grandiose meal before anyone else." And so they walked up the boarding platform and went to where the location of their rooms was after Allistor had given them their assigned room numbers and keys. He had also told them go to the dining hall on the first floor after settling in. Allistor was unable to get them rooms that were right next to each other because some of the guests had made prior arrangements so he did the best he could to get their rooms on the same floor.

Everyone went into their rooms after finally finding them and started unpacking a few things. Ever since they went to Krieg's place to get those scrolls, Light and Krystal had both silently agreed with themselves to keep their staffs close in case something happens. While Light went to their bathroom to change clothes, Krystal turned to watch Light going inside. As he did, she remembered that she never got a straight answer out of Light. With rekindled determination she walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. She heard him call 'what is it,' and answered, "Light, we still need to talk about a few things."

"Like what?" Even though he asked this, he already knew why.

"Like how you never talk to me anymore really. It's like you're pushing me away and I want to know why. What has been going on to make you behave like this?" Light opened the bathroom door, newly clothed, and looked her.

"Really, I'm telling you that nothing's wrong." Now Krystal was started to get really agitated.

"And I say there is something wrong, now TELL ME!"

"Let's just go meet the others." And he quickly opened the door and started a brisk walk to the dining hall his uncle wanted them to meet up. Krystal watched from their doorway as Light's brisk pace turned into a jog when he got to the end of the hall. Now she was mad, and started to yell in his direction.

"RUN ALL YOU LIKE LIGHT KINDLEY, I'M GOING TO SOME ANSWERS. SOONER OR LATER, I WILL GET THEM!!!"

Allistor, Lindsey, Nat, Chris, and Alex were already in the dining hall feasting on the buffet that was already set out for them. By Allistor's request, the captain asked for all personal that were in charge of the buffet to set out food for them and leave the dining hall until boarding time. Light's uncle made sure to keep Krystal in mind, she may have done a good job of hiding herself so far from public view but he wasn't taking any chances for this dinner. A little while after they sat down to dinner, Light showed up with a noticeable frown on his face and went straight to the Buffet table to get his food and sat down at the round table that everyone else were already sitting at, in one of the only two empty seats. Everyone was wondering where Krystal was and Chris was the one to ask. "Light, where's Krystal?"

"She's coming." No sooner had he said that, did the angry and confused blue vulpine enter the hall. Upon walking in, everyone stared at her and was wondering why she was so upset. She ignored them and their stares and was looking at the back of Light's head. Unlike the other's, his eyes weren't on her and she felt even angrier. Instead of speaking however, she just huffed and went to the buffet table to some food and came to set down in the only other empty chair at the table next to Light, who had a blank expression on his face. Besides Light and Krystal, everyone else at the table was beginning to get some proverbial chills down their spines. Any attempts of small talk of any kind were quickly quashed by the icy atmosphere at the table. They were all at least glad that the food was delicious.

After the last of them had finished their dinner, Allistor tapped his glass of ice water to get everyone's attention. "Listen everyone; I want you all to follow me to mine and Lindsey's room so we can have a group meeting together before the start of boarding. According to what my friend told me…"

Nat felt bringing this out into the open, "Dude, you practically know every significant in the world. Who is this friend of yours?"

"The Captain of this ship is my friend. His name's Leonidas, and I met him during some of my travels. At any rate, boarding time is forty-five minutes from now, so we all need to leave. Everyone, follow me." And they walked behind him silently until they got to his room. Once everyone was inside and the door was locked, Allistor turned to all of them. "Okay then. First off, Lindsey, do you think you can decipher all of those scrolls by tomorrow morning? I know you haven't really had much time to decipher them"

Lindsey took the rest of the scrolls that weren't deciphered out of her pack and looked at all of them with determined intent. "If I work hard enough, I know I can finish it in half of the time to Iraklio." Allistor nodded to her and turned to rest of them.

"You all should probably rest up, but then again I'm not your parents so do whatever the heck you want, after we have set sail of course. Krystal if you do go out walking around, remember to keep your head tilted low and try to keep to the darker or shadowed areas of the ship if you can, so no one really spots you. And I'd like to say thank you for all that you have done for us."

Krystal couldn't begin to understand why he'd be thanking her. "What do mean thank you?"

"If it wasn't for you, I don't think any of us would have this much fun in all of our lives." While everyone in the room started telling her how right Allistor was, Light was feeling more and more depressed. He was sitting behind everyone and his uncle and Alex's aunt couldn't see the saddening look on his face because it was hidden behind the other's heads'. "Another reason why I'm thanking you now is because I might not get another real chance after this. Tomorrow we'll be in Iraklio and when we finally find that wish thing, you'll be able to go home back to your own universe. I know this must have been hard on you but I hope your stay wasn't unpleasa…" As he was about finished, Light decided he couldn't take it anymore. The painful thought of losing her after just falling for her was beginning to take a toll on his mind and his heart, so he abruptly stood up and walked out of the room. "Okay…that was awfully strange."

Without even thinking, Krystal got up from her seat on the ground and tried to after Light but Chris gripped her shoulder to keep her from going any further. "Wait, Krystal, I think you should give him some space." Krystal, for one reason or another flared up inside at both the gesture and the sentence.

"No, "she answered through gritted teeth. "I'm not going to let him go, not this time. He honestly needs someone's help, but no one's helping him. And he can't be helped if no one goes to help him. If none of you will do it then I'll go find him myself and, if I have to, I'll beat whatever it is out of him. Now Chris, do your self a favor and let go of my shoulder." He did let go, fearing of what she might do to him, and she left wondering about Light.

It was only after she had left did Allistor remember, "Oh great, people are going to be boarding the ship in less than ten minutes. If anyone sees her face, our whole adventure's sunk." Alex, Chris, and Nat got up and while they left the room, Alex started to say to Allistor, "Don't worry, we might find her. If we do, we'll be sure to tell her about keeping aware of her disguise."

Once they were outside the door Chris asked, "Do you think we should tell her?"

"You mean tell Krystal about what's going with Light," said Nat. "No. I really don't think we shouldn't. In any case, let's just go down to the arcade; I really don't feel like talking about crap like this."

Alex turned to him as they all started to slowly walk down the corridor toward the arcade, "Why shouldn't she know. I mean, I personally think she has a right to know."

Nat stopped in his tracks and turned to Alex. "Listen, I'm not a touchy feely kind of guy, but you know that Light is in love with Krystal, right?" Alex nodded, which signaled for Nat to continue. "The way I see it, it's Bulby's choice as to whether or not to tell her his feelings. But here, in part, lies the problem. We all know how Light is about keeping promises, even small ones. That guy WILL cause himself pain and misery to make sure a promise is kept. I don't think he'll tell her, just think about it for one second. If Light told Krystal he loved her, she would start to feel guilty about leaving and she would be torn between staying in our universe and going back to her own and saving her family. Light is putting her happiness before his own, and for that I have great respect him."

Chris pondered this and came to a conclusion. "As noble as Light is being, it's pretty clear this is tearing him apart on the inside." They started walking again and Alex began to comment audibly but it was mostly to himself.

"Poor guy, the girl of his dreams falls into his life from the stars and two weeks later, she leaves forever. Tell you what, the guy has my sympathies." As they left, they never noticed two pairs of ears hearing through a door that was slightly ajar, or the blue furry ones that were listening in around the corner of the corridor opposite their direction. The door closed slowly and silently whiles the listener with blue ears stared off into space with the widest emerald eyes there ever was.

Krystal couldn't believe what she just heard. The reason why Light was acting strange was because…he was in really love…with her! She stuck around the room just in case, so that she might get some insight about Light when they would think she was gone. She was sure they were keeping from her, but this was too much for to comprehend all at once. She had intended to go look for Light and get some questions answered but she had, by now, forgotten all of those plans. Instead of going and looking for Light, she trudged in a zombie like state to her and Light's room. When she went inside and closed the door behind her, she shed the hat onto the ground. Her coat followed her hat after she pulled out the mini disk and fell backwards onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like ages while memories of their time together raced into her mind.

She remembered the first day they met as if it was yesterday…she punched him unconscious. She chuckled slightly at the memory. It was a really strange encounter at first, but it all worked out in the end, didn't it? Her memories skipped to the times where she had held him in her arms while he cried. The first time when she got into his sleeping bag to sooth him back to sleep after learning of his lonely childhood. The second time she held him was when she comforted him in the rain after that other side forced him to watch as it just about killed a fellow student. His entire life, he has had no solace, to think he held those kinds of feelings for her. Not only that, but he is keeping her happiness in front of his, even though he has little to none of that in his life already. All this time, he had been watching her with longing eyes but doing anything about. He was willing to give up what his heart longed and ached for, so that she could save her family. That made it clear to her now; he truly was in love with her. A tear fell from her face as she brought up the mini disk into her line of vision. But she wondered, does she have the same kind of feelings for him, and if she did, would she choose to be with him over saving her family? And there she laid with a contemplating heart, weighing her every option.

Hours passed by, and Light was leaning over a guard railing staring into the dark ocean. He had been there the entire time after he left the group meeting. He felt like his heart was slowly being tortured by all of this. There was a radio speaker beside him and it was playing the song, "The Unrequited Dream." He didn't know who it was by, but right now, he could feel every painful emotion the song conveyed. He stared into the ocean thinking about all of the memories he had of her. And very soon, that would be the only he would have of her, memories…his only happy ones. He loved her so much…but he could never tell her. After coming all this way, it wouldn't be fair to her. They had accomplished so much together already, she might even be able to save her family. He had no right to take that chance from her by trying to force her to make a decision him or her family. As he stared into the ocean, he noticed a man wearing a black overcoat come stand beside him.

Light didn't even look at him really, not even when the man spoke with his deep voice, "Having a rough day kid?"

Light sighed. "You don't know the half of it."

"It's about a girl, isn't it?" Light didn't say anything, but he nodded in response. "That's not surprising really. Love is the greatest secret in the universe kid; the unfortunate thing is that women come hand in hand with it." Light was getting sick and tired about hearing the word love and started to turn away from the man to leave.

"Isn't that the truth?" Before he got more than an arms length away from the man in black, he said something that quickly caught Light's attention. "You know what, that little fox girl of yours is a pretty secret in her own right. But to be honest, I don't think she could ever love you the way you do for her."

To say Light was shocked was an understatement; it was like his whole world had just stopped. He could hear his heartbeat and feel sweat forming on his brow. He turned around to face this man, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT KRYST…AGH!!!" No one else was there to see it but if there were, they would have saw a man in a black overcoat stabbing a red crimson blade into a young man's heart.

Back at the Light and Krystal's room, Krystal had done nothing but pondering on what she should. What she would say to Light? Should she say something to Light? She had continued to ponder until suddenly an enormous amount of pure pain shot through her chest where her was. It seemed to have felt like something jagged had run through her very soul. She started to wail in pain but she bit down on the bed covers to keep the surrounding guests from hearing her. And to top it all off, she heard a scream in the depths of her mind that eerily sounded like Light's voice, "KRYSTAL!!!" It sounded like he needed her now, and he was in trouble. When the voice had faded, Krystal went to open her room's door after picking up her hat, putting on her glasses, getting her overcoat on. She slipped the mini disk back in her breast pocket and tried to get to Allistor and Lindsey's room while clutching her heart in pain. She had to go see them and she had to find out if anything happened to Light.

For Allistor and Lindsey, this day had been one amazing event after another. First they meet Krystal's creator, then they discover the secret horde of Allistor's dead partner, and now they discover that Light was in LOVE with Krystal. Sure, she had always joked about being with Light, but neither one of them could have saw that shocker coming. After getting over the shock value they decided it was best to just concentrate on deciphering the scrolls but them would often get side tracked by new revelation. Eventually they got into managed to stop their thoughts from side tracking and now Lindsey felt like she was almost done with the entire thing. They had already learned so many things that they would have to tell the children about later when they returned to their room. After many hours had passed by Lindsey was finally at the end of her deciphering. She had discovered the location of the ruins and was pleasantly surprised about where it was. She was trying to decipher one last thing when hers and Allistor's room door flew open revealing Krystal, and it looked like she was in serious pain. "Allistor, is Light here? I've got to see him."

"Calm down Krystal. Light isn't here but I want to know if your okay. You look like some one had just tortured you. "

"Listen, I don't have time for this. I have to find Light, have you seen him at all."

He saw that she looked absolutely desperate to find the whereabouts of the young man. "Krystal I'd loved to help you but I haven't seen since he stalked off at the meeting."

"Hey Krystal, I've got some good news for you if it's any constellation."

"Like what?" Krystal was in big hurry to find Light but she was also curious as to find out what Lindsey had discovered.

"I discovered that the secret location of the ruins is in the labyrinth of the Knossos Palace."

Allistor got all excited about this since he not only heard of the place, he lead an exaction on that site before. "Really, are you sure it's there?"

She gave him a huge smile filling to the brim with confidence. "Yep, I am a hundred percent positi…AAAhh" At that moment, a loud explosion was heard and felt by the guests of the ship. They grabbed some of their things and Krystal was already heading out the door until she spotted hers and Light's staff on the ground. Light must have left his after leaving the meeting and she had left hers there by mistake when she went after him. She went to get them and followed Allistor and Lindsey out of the room. Right after running out of the room, they had bumped into Light's friends. Krystal was relieved to see them all safe but Light wasn't there with them.

"Guy's what happened, where's Light?"

"We haven't seen Light at all, but I couldn't believe it when I saw it," said Alex. "There was a huge, fiery explosion on the stern of the ship. I'm sure there isn't a whole lot of time until this ship sinks."

Krystal was getting more worried about Light. "Then what are we waiting for? We have got to find Light and get out of here." They searched for Light as people where running to get on the rescue boats. Eventually, they had past the dining hall they had eaten dinner at earlier, and as Krystal ran past, she spotted Light's familiar form. "Wait everyone; I think I just saw Light in the dining hall." They all back tracked and sure enough, there was Light standing in the middle of the room next. Krystal was about to call for Light to come with them but something about him was off. He was looking at them, but it wasn't with his usual gentle eyes, the eyes were cold and calculating. That wasn't the only thing wrong with this picture; there was a man in black standing next to him.

Allistor quickly realized how wrong this situation was. "Hey, who are you? And what are you doing with Light?" The man didn't respond but he took off his black and threw it on the ground. And then he removed his sunglasses. As soon as Allistor saw the shades come off the man's eyes, his eyes grew wide with shock and he uttered one word.

"…Krieg…?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I bet you all have different thoughts swirling around your head, don't you? Well just give it about a another week and you'll find out some of the answers you've been wanting to know. And a major something happens but I don't want to ruin the surprise. Don't miss the next chapter, Krystal Reflects Against the Dark.**


	20. Krystal Reflects Against the Dark

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is late, there were just so many things I had to deal with this week. I had to go through everything from semester finals to people expectantly staying over the house to buying a brand new 52" LCD HD TV. Put simply, it was too busy of a week and I couldn't get this chapter to my Beta-Reader in time so if there are any huge mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them as soon as I can. At any rate, since the semester is over that means I'll be pumping out chapters like there was no tomorrow. I've got to have something to do on a rainy day besides watch a HIGH DEFINITION TELEVISION SET. Well anyway, read, review, enjoy. Oh, I almost forgot, here comes a bunch loose ends about to be tied up.**

**To WraithX2: I'm glad that you like my story but I'm afraid I can't let my chapters be much longer than this, I don't have the patience to write much more than that.**

**To KryzKrn K.: Sorry my friend, I didn't get to read a single bit of Krisis or any of your others, to busy of a weekend. But I'll get back on them as soon as I'm able. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one. **

**To Everyone Else: Enjoy and review if you want, I like it when you do.**

**Chapter 19**

**Krystal Reflects Against the Dark**

Everyone in the group was staring into the eyes in shock of who they all believed to have been Allistor's dead partner. After getting over most of the initial shock, Allistor finally found his voice again after saying the name of the one before them. "Krieg…what the heck is going on around here, I demand an explanation."

Krieg gave his old friend an amusing smirk and a chuckle before rising up his closed fist their way. He opened the clenched hand and energy in the form of coils shot out of it. The coils bound the group up from their ankles to their shoulders, and they fell to the ground after the sudden loss of their balance, and Krystal's hat fell of her head. The group turned their heads to their sides and they stared at what was keeping them bound. After a second, Krieg stepped up to them a little ways with Light following closely behind. "I hope you're all impressed with this little device, it's one of the many devices I helped to develop in Area 51."

With just sentence like that, they were all dumbstruck. Krystal was both dumbstruck and confused; she didn't know what Area 51 was but just the fact that this guy made something this advance for such a planet was unheard of. Out of all of them she was the only one to utter a response to Krieg's sentence. "What's going on, why are you doing this to us, and what have you done to Light?"

Krieg merely laughed and spoke, "Well, I guess the area 51 bit was getting ahead of myself." He then took out a pocket watch and stared at what it said before putting it away. "Looks like I do have some time to chat before this ship sinks. I honestly don't care if you know plans or not, it'll make no difference in the end." Krieg turned away from the fox girl to Allistor, "If you all absolutely have to know everything, then I guess its best I start at the beginning, which will probably give you a decent enough answer for plasma coils. You see 'old friend,' before I met you, I worked at Area 51 a long while back and left a few years after, but of course not before bringing some fun devices into existence."

Nat snapped at him then, "And last week you stole them back, didn't you. I know what's going on, I watch the news sometimes." Krieg then turned his attention to the boy.

"Not bad kid, but still very amateurish detective work I have to say. At any rate, you're getting ahead of me." Now the man turned his attention back to Allistor. "You see Allistor, I knew about those scrolls of yours for ages, long before I met you. I believe you know the legend about these as well." Krieg pulled out the concealed crimson sword out of its hiding place from underneath his black overcoat.

Alex glared at him, "So you had it the entire time." Nat just felt like slapping him upside the head for that, but his hands were bound.

"No duh Sherlock."

"As I was saying, you know the legends Allistor. When Alexander The Great had these relics made, he handed the sapphire staff to a retainer and he kept the diamond brace to himself, but there's more to the story than just that. In secret, he also created this sword but of course, he did make record of it in those scrolls you've been going around the world looking for. He gave the sword and a special scroll to another retainer, MY ancestor. Shortly after accepting them, there was a raid on my ancestor's village and the sword was lost. Fortunately though, they managed to keep the scroll and it was passed on through my family to me. I've known about the game and the wish all my life and when I was told Allistor here was looking for someone who can help him translate a Macedonian scroll, I knew this had to be my chance to get closer to the wish."

Now that stroke a cord with Chris, "Wait a minute, how in the world do you know about that?" Krieg began laughing in amusement.

"I'm glad you asked. While studying the staff and the sword with Allistor, I discovered that the ruby and the sapphire emit a special kind of wavelength. The ruby emitted a large one when I held it but the sapphire didn't react to either of us so I was forced to wait and if it's chosen wielder would ever come. After finding a way to create a scanner to detect this wavelength, I decided to fake my death by slitting the throat of a decently sized hobo who had been around the neighborhood for a long while and burned him along with our lab to cover my tracks. It's easier to move around the place when everyone believes you are dead. To answer your question boy, after years of waiting, my detector finally discovered the activation wavelength of the sapphire. The game mentioned in Allistor's scroll, says the game can only start when two or more of the relics are presently activated. So when I came to stake out the one who had activated the staff, you can imagine my surprise to find out that I would be dealing with another Kindley, and even more so when I had discovered what else came with the wavelength." Krieg turned his attention to Krystal. "While staking out I discovered there was another person inside the building, which is that fox girl." Krystal's shock deepened and she gave a horrifying expression. He had known about her all along! "Of course, I didn't discover she was what she was until she left the house for a little trip." Light was right, she should have never left to go after him at his school. "Right after she left, I broke in and started planting bugs around the boy's house. And just to make sure I always knew what was going on, I planted a nano bug on the bottom of both the boy's staff, and the fox girl's. As soon as that was done, I decided to make my way over to Area 51, so I can retrieve a few of things from storage. Even if they've figured out I'm still alive, it'll be much too late for anyone to stop me come nightfall. And just so I could keep tabs on where my old friend is, I put one in his hat as well."

Allistor was extremely upset over all of this but managed to keep his emotions in check. "So even from before we met you this elaborate plan set up, lying in wait."

"Pretty much." Krieg pulled out his pocket watch and took a quick look at it. He started giving a maniacal laugh and put it back in his pocket. "Well looks like it's time I got going, there's not much time left until this ship starts going under. I suppose this is goodbye for now. And thank you for solving the whole puzzle for me; it was a lot of help." He started walking away until Krystal yelled at him.

"I BET YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST ABOUT KILLED US AT THE FAIR, AREN'T YOU?!" Krieg stopped and calmly glanced at her from his side.

"Put simply, yes." He turned around and faced the boys. "And just so you three have the justification of knowing, by using this sword, I was also the one who created the dark beast that you all somehow managed to kill. Not only that, but I believe you boys had an indirect encounter with another subordinate of mine." Now all three of them, even Chris, were enraged. Every weird thing that has happened to them over the past two weeks was this guy's fault. They were doing all they can break free of the energy coils but it was no use. It only served to make Krieg laugh in amusement, fueling the boy's anger. Krieg started walking back in Light's direction but didn't stop next to him, he just continued walking past the young man but he stopped for a moment to turn towards Light. "Remember our little deal." And Krieg started walking away again.

It wasn't until Krieg walked away from Light, that they realized Light wasn't being held hostage. Krystal had noticed that Light had been standing there doing nothing while Krieg had been lecturing them. She had thought that Krieg had his thumb down on him in some way, but it seems she was mistaken. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH LIGHT? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM? ARE YOU CONTROLLING HIS MIND?" Krieg stopped and couldn't help but laugh again, and Krystal was getting sick and tired of that laugh of his. The first chance she gets, she is going to tear out that annoying tongue of his.

Krieg turned around to face all of them with Light's back to his face. "On a contrary, he is following my orders by own free will." Krystal expression was one of an appalling nature, and some tears started to fall done her cheek.

"No…that's a lie! There's no way the Light I know would betray us!"

"In that case, normally you'd be right. But I discovered a part of the boy that would." He then held up the sword as if it was the key to everything. "You see, the Dimension Sword and the Gate Staff, as I like to call them, don't create anything at all. The human mind has enough power to unknowingly create other dimensions easily enough, like the fox girl's, but these relics have the power and the technology to pull creatures from those dimensions into ours. A bit like obtaining a bodyguard from another world. As for the boy here, his mind is a rarity in that it is split in three separate dimensions in of itself. It just so happened that there was something there waiting to be free. Of course, something made from an immense amount of dark thoughts shouldn't be completely free just like that, so I struck a deal with this other Light.

Krystal started to feel a chill run down her spine. "And that is?"

Right after asking that, everyone in the room turned their eyes to Light, who now seemed to be writhing in pain where he stood. And out of nothing, a ring of black fire erupted from the ground up and enveloped Light's body. They all looked on in fear of what they might find but what was coming was more terrible than they would realize. When the flames dissipated, out stepped a new being altogether, it looked like a human wearing a black suit of armor. The gauntlets sort of resembled dragon's claws, a pair of metallic wings adorned the back of the armor; his hair looked to be as dark as the fire he emerged from. But the most striking thing to Krystal, were the eyes, they were the same red eyes as before. This new human stepped up to Krystal and cupped her chin in his palm to make sure there was eye contact. And while smiling venomously, he spoke to her with the most evil and dark voice she had ever heard. "The deal was my dear, in exchange for my total freedom I would need to do one thing," he then tapped the bridge of her nose seemingly playfully. "I would need to kill you." Krystal then froze in fear of what he was planning to do to her.

"You're…going to…kill me."

He nodded, "Yes. But unfortunately for you, I can promise it won't be a swift one. You and I are going to have some fun before this ship sinks."

Krieg gave a smirk at this, "In that case Blitz, I'll leave everything to you then." And he left to wherever his form of escape was on the boat.

Once he was out of earshot, the dark Light turned back to her and spoke again. "So, how do you think we should do this?"

Lindsey, who had been silent out of fear this whole time, summoned up what courage she could muster to get this freak's attention off of Krystal. "Leave her alone, if you want to kill someone, kill me instead."

Krystal's trance was cut off by Lindsey's cries, and as touched she was at the lengths the older woman would have gone for her, she couldn't allow her to take what was going to happen. "No, please Lindsey, don't take my place."

Blitz gave an evil chuckle with his hand still cupping Krystal's chin. "Like you have any way of negotiating in your current state. Now, how should I go about your demise my blue vulpine beauty? Oh I know, just wait right here, I'll be right back." He patted her cheek and disappeared into the kitchen. When he came out he had large cleaver in his hand. "So, do you have any last words before I slice you to pieces and eat you for breakfast?"

Krystal had her face on the ground while waiting for her tormentor to arrive and he said something to her, she lifted her head up to reveal that she had been crying. "Please, I want Light back. Please, let him go. That's all I want, I want him back." She started sobbing on her next sentence. "I don't care what you do to me, please just let him go."

Blitz chuckled cruelly, "I'm sorry my dear, but Light is out of the picture. I'm afraid that I'm here to stay, and now where shall we begin." He walked around her prone body and inspected her with cold calculating eyes. "I think I know how about I start by cutting off beauty of a tail of yours."

Krystal didn't start screaming for her tail, she kept muttering that she wanted Light back. All the while, Blitz grabbed her unbound tail and raised his cleaver to slice it off. Before he could bring it down on her, a bright blue light began to shine from Light's staff, blinding everyone in the room and pushing him back away from the group. While in the midst of that blue light, a voice spoke to Krystal from inside her mind. "_KRYSTAL, LIGHT NEEDS YOUR HELP._"

Krystal knew this voice; it was the warrior like voice of the third Light. She started to speak within her mind as well, "I know but I don't know what to do. These coils have me bound up, besides my tail, which may not even be there soon. I don't know if I can help Light all." The voice then boomed louder in her mind.

"_LISTEN KRYSTAL, OUT OF ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE TO MAKE SUCH A DIFFERENCE IN LIGHT'S LIFE. YOU KNOW HOW HE FEELS FOR YOU, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHAT HE FEELS FOR YOU IS STRONG. BUT YOU MUST KNOW THAT HIS STRENGTH COMES FROM YOU! I WISH I COULD SAVE HIM FROM THE DARKNESS THAT HAS NOW IMPRISONED HIM BUT I CAN'T, HE'S TOO FAR SUBMERGED IN DARKNESS_. _HIS FRIENDS AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO PULL HIM FROM THE DARKNESS, AND NEITHER ARE THE OLDER ONES. THIS TASK IS UP TO YOU AND YOU ALONE. SO WHAT'S IT GOING TO BE?_"

It didn't take long for Krystal to come up with an answer, it was as clear as day to her. "I made a promise to Light that I would him if this thing ever got out of control, and I have no intention of going back on my word."

"_THEN I WILL FREE YOU AND GIVE YOU MY POWER. BUT I WARN YOU, THIS FIGHT WILL NOT BE EASY AND MY POWER IS VERY LIMITED AT THE MOMENT._"

"I don't care, Light needs me and I'll make do with what I have." Krystal's face was of one with resolve.

When the blue light from the staff finally faded out, the group discovered that the plasma coils were gone. Blitz couldn't believe his eyes, neither could any of the others but they didn't waste timing thinking about. There would be time for thinking later but right now they just got up and got ready to deal with this psychopath. That was until they saw Krystal, she looked different somehow. The only they could describe the way she looked was 'strong.' Krystal picked up her staff and Light's and turned her head to her friends and spoke them, "There's not much time, you guys have to find a way to get off this ship before it sinks."

"But what about you," asked Alex.

"Don't worry, I'll hold him off and follow you when I'm done here. When I get back, I promise that Light will be there with me as well."

Nat wanted to try and reason with her. "Krystal, this is crazy. That guy is trying to kill you and YOU want to be the one to hold him off?"

"I have to, I know I'm the one he wants but I also know I am the only one who has a chance to save Light. I'm not leaving here without him, even if it costs me my life."

"But…," Chris butt in here.

"Alright Krystal, do what you must. We'll be waiting for you both outside." Chris gave her an encouraging smile and she returned it.

Lindsey looked at the enemy before them beginning to get up and she turned to Krystal. "Are you sure about this?" Krystal nodded

"I've never been surer than now."

Lindsey wrapped the blue fox girl in a tight hug and started to leave while uttering, "Good luck." The others nodded to her and left to find a way off the ship before it sunk. This left the beauty alone with the beast.

Krystal watched as Blitz had finally gathered himself and was staring at her. "So why didn't you flee with your little friends when you had the chance? Have you resigned yourself to your fate?"

Krystal shrugged off her overcoat and held up hers and Light's staffs', "No, you have imprisoned the most important person in this world to me. And I want him back." In a bright flash of light, Krystal's staff combined with Light's. The top half looked like her normal while the bottom looked like a blue rose pod that had yet to blossom.

Blitz had a face full of confusion but that had cleared up when realization dawned on him. "I see now, the third gave you his power because he couldn't use it himself." He shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Oh well, at least I know this won't be boring. To be honest, this is how I would prefer to kill you anyway. But it won't matter even if he gave you all the power he had left and with my present condition, the end result will be the same."

"We'll see about that." They both entered their fighting stances and Krystal made note that it was Light's ice style. Blitz moved his fingers back and forth giving her the universal, or in this case, multi-dimensional sign to bring it on. And she took his invitation. She ran at him and let her Cerinian warrior instincts take over.

Blitz twirled around and tried to kick her but she ran under it and put her staff point blank in front of him and shot a scorching fire blast that forced him quite a few meters a way. That blast stunned him, more with surprise than pain. She smiled, "Sorry if I didn't tell you. He didn't give me just his powers, he also gave me back my own." As surprised as Blitz was, he also had some tricks up his sleeve.

"Two can play that game." And then he grabbed the cleaver he had dropped earlier and used his dark power to change it into a dark sword. He took his new sword and stabbed the ground and stalagmites of dark ice started to erupt floor at rapid speeds and going after Krystal. She took her staff and started twirling it in the air above her head and a blue fire wheel shot out melted the stalagmites that were forming her way. A cloud of fog from all the melting ice formed and it filled the room, blocking both of their vision.

Krystal started a graceful and noiseless run to where she smelled Blitz's position to be. She launched an overhead attack from above but he blocked it with his arm. "How…?"

"Remember, dragons also have keen sense of smell. Taking away our vision won't help you." He grabbed her by the shoulder with his free hand and threw her to the other end of the dining hall. Krystal was in pain but it was no where near enough to stop her from going after what she wanted. She saw him running after her while she was trying to get up and he made a downward vertical slash at her. She blocked it in time and they both tried desperately to grind their weapons into each other until one of theirs broke. That didn't happen but Krystal was losing her strength and his sword was inching its way against hers to get to her body. She thought of what to do while considering her surroundings, then she got an idea. She kicked him twice, once in the stomach to double him over and the other hit him in the side knocked him a way. She started back flipping until she got to one of the round dining tables, kicked it up in the air and used another kick to launch it at him like a missile. Before he could act, it hit him full force and broke around him. He got up, slightly injured but still in good fighting condition. Krystal bought herself a bit more time to think but wasn't enough.

He was already coming at her again and started swipe at her with his sword. Krystal clashed with it with her staff, and he slashed at her twice more and started pushing her back. She blocked both of his strikes and she saw him try to slash at her feet but she leaped over it and rolled on the floor and started running out of the large hall. He grudgingly ran after her and as soon as his body came into view a blue fire ball shot at him from the distance and he narrowly ducked the blast. "Guess what, you're not the only one who can play with fire!" He thrust out his hand and black fire erupted like a raging volcano from it and Krystal didn't get a direct hit but the force of the blast got her. Her body started rolling across the deck of the ship but she managed to keep her close to her. He was now walking towards her with immense intent to kill her. He got over to where she was laying on the ground and he picked her up by gripping her neck and holding her up with her feet dangling above the ground. "So, are you ready for that death I promised you a little while ago?"

Keeping a confidant smile on her face, Krystal gave a retort. "Are you ready for yours?" She took the blue rose pod on the bottom end of the staff and pierced it through the black armor and inside his chest to where the monster's heart was supposed to be. Blitz felt insufferable in him and his grip on Krystal's neck weakened to point where he was setting her down on the ground. He lost his grip on the sword and it fell to the ground turning back into meat cleaver. Krystal calmly used her other hand to slowly remove his trembling one. She put her hand on the staff with the other one and spoke to Blitz in an innocent voice. "Now I am only going to ask you this one more time. GIVE ME BACK MY LIGHT!!!" She gripped the staff and Blitz felt the blue rose pod in his chest actually blossom and a blue beam shot out of the opposite end of his body and along with it…blue rose petals. The rose petals magically surrounded him in a sphere and each one shot him with its own destructive ray of light until his form became enveloped by the petals. A bright flash came through the cracks between the petals. There was piercing scream for a brief moment and the petals all started to fall one by one until Krystal was able to make out something appreciatively familiar to her. Once all of the petals were gone, she saw Light and his recognizable features slump to the ground.

"LIGHT!" She moved up to him and spread his form on the ground and put her ear to his chest to make sure she could find a heart beat. And she did find one. She pulled him close to her like she hadn't him in years and held him while nuzzling his head with hers in relief. "Thank God…thank God you're alright." She started tearing up but loud low noise from the ship told her it was time for them to get out of there. He was pretty unconscious so she got him and put him on her back so she could carry him and she somehow managed to fit their combined staff in one of her hand and started to move.

As she moved through the corridors, the ship was rocking roughly and water started coming through some of the cracks in the ship from lower levels. It looked like the ship going to be going under soon so she searched more desperately for a way off the ship. That's when she saw it; there was finally another life boat left after the rest of the guests and crew had left. She got to it and started to get on it until the ship gave a violent. She and Light were going overboard but she grabbed the rail with one hand and Light with the other. The staff fell down into the darkness below and Krystal was having trouble keeping her grip on both things in her hands. And with one last violent shake from the ship, she lost her grip and they plummeted into the dark waters below.

When they fell through the water's surface Krystal grabbed a sinking Light and fought her way to the surface. As soon as she was up, she came upon an annoying face. "Need some help getting out of the water, princess?"

Krystal was inwardly smiling but she kept up her usual front when dealing with this particular human. "Shut up bug and help me get Light into the boat."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it. I hope that answered a ton of questions you all had about Krieg. Until next time, which will probably be sooner than you think. The next chapter is called Labyrinth of Nightmares. Anyway, R&R.**


	21. Labyrinth of Nightmares

**Author's Note: Well it's nearly Christmas. I'm sorry for having you all wait so long but I havent had much control over my computer lately but now I do. And to make up for it I made this chapter nearly twice as long as my other chapters. So here is the longest chapter in my story. Believe it or not, I'm still writing and I'll try to make sure that you all see the ending of the story on or by Christmas Day but from the looks of it, might be afterword. My Beta Reader got this but Christmas has been understandably causing his schedule to be hectic. He's had it for a whole day but still hasn't been able to look at it. After a day of being completed, I don't think I should hold this out any longer so hopefully the next one will be beta read. In fact, I'm already getting it ready.**

**To ninjafoxshadow: Yeah, I don't really know why most villains brag about their master plan but I made there was a reason behind Krieg's, which will not be revealed today. Hopefully it will be tomorrow...hopefully.**

**To Everyone Else: Enjoy this extra long chapter and R&R please.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**Labyrinth of Nightmares**

Nat took Light and got him inside the boat while Chris and Alex pulled an exhausted, not to mention watered down, vulpine princess out of the water. Once inside the boat, Krystal sat down near Light's unconscious body and laid his head in her lap to give him some comfort and to warm him up after being in the cold water. A hatless Allistor walked over to Krystal and asked, "Is Light alright there?"

Krystal looked up to him with a warm smile. "Yeah, he's okay. He just needs some rest, that's all. What happened to your hat?"

"You heard Krieg; He's had a bug in my hat for years. So I threw it overboard. I can get a new one later."

Nat walked over and handed her a long staff. It was clearly the one Krystal had thought she lost when it went over board. "How did you get that?"

"How do you think? It fell from the ship…and almost onto my head. Now I'm not sure what it is but since it looks like a staff, and it probably is, then I thought it might belong to you." Krystal took it and nodded to him.

"You're only half right." As she held it, the combined staffs separated in the same light it had combined with. Everyone but her looked on at the now individual staffs with amazement.

Alex then turned to her for answers. "Krystal, what the heck happened up there?"

Krystal shook her head no. "We can discuss that another time." Alex just shrugged and sat down. "Now I would like to know how you guys got a hold of this boat. It looks much different compared to the other smaller boats."

"That's because this is my private escape boat, I keep it locked away in one the lower levels of the ship closest to the surface of the water. Your friends here just barely got my attention before I started to leave." It was a rugged voice she had never heard before. "So, this is the alien princess I've heard so much about. And a pretty one at that if I do say so myself." Krystal looked up frightened as she realized that she no longer had her hat and her overcoat. The man had a grand white beard and wore a funny looking blue hat and a big blue coat. The bearded man extended his hand for Krystal to shake it, which she did in gaping confusion. "The name's Leonidas my fair princess." Leonidas saw that she was scared that he could clearly see her features. "Now don't you worry your pretty little head young lady, Allistor already explained the whole situation. Admittedly I thought his nut was cracked but when he gets a certain expression on his face, then what he says has got to be the truth and nothing but." Krystal couldn't believe it; this total stranger has accepted her already.

"But why, how could you believe and accept me so easily?"

He knelt before her gripped her shoulder to reassure her. "Because I'm an old man, I've seen a lot in my day on this planet. But out of everything I've in life, to see and help a young alien woman, such as you, would be a dream come true. I've always believed in intelligent life other than our own race, but seeing you in person really cements that belief. For that I thank you." The old man's words actually did reassure her of this situation.

"Thank you." Leonidas gave a smile and a nod.

"Now if you all would excuse me, I need to get back to the helm and get us to shore before Allistor decides to destroy a third ship." The captain went up the ladder and grabbed the wheel before him. Besides Light, the whole group looked to Allistor for an explanation. The man gave a nervous grin and slowly began to answer the question that was on their minds.

"Uh…well…I accidentally set his first ship on fire right before it was scheduled to go on its maiden voyage." He gave a nervous laugh which quickly died down from all of the stares he got. "…I said I was sorry." Then they all heard the captain's voice come from above.

"Don't worry. Besides, I had the Artemis insured for twice of what it's worth. The next ship I build will assuredly be bigger and grander than before." The groups' eyes just bulged at the idea of a bigger ship than what they had just escaped from. Krystal then realized something.

"No! I accidently left the mini disc in the overcoat!" Tears had instantly started to build up in her eyes. She had completely forgotten about taking the mini disc out of the coat pocket.

Lindsey then tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Krystal."

Krystal got irritated at this statement. "Don't worry? My BROTHER was on that disc, and now it's gone." She started to let out soft sobs.

"No it's not." Krystal looked up and saw the disc in Lindsey's hand.

"When did you…" After a little thought it came to her. Lindsey must have swiped it when she hugged her back on the ship. Krystal let out a squeal of delight. "Lindsey you're a GENIUS!" The older woman merely took a bow.

"I had a feeling you would lose the disc in some way so I took care of it for you. Now we need to go down below deck and discuss some things. It's time you all knew what were getting into."

Chris stepped in here. "But I think we should wait for Light to wake up first before we talk about anything, so there won't be a need to explain it all twice." The all agreed and everyone, with Chris helping Krystal with Light, went down below deck to wait for Light to wake up.

Light began to flutter his eyes and he could feel something soft below him. It clearly was a bed but he knew that there wasn't a pillow his head. It was hard but warm and comfortable. Light tried to open his eyes fully but his eyes had yet to adjust and he could only see blurs. His hand feebly felt around until another wrapped itself around his. He instantly knew who it was even though he couldn't see. "Krystal…," he said weakly. "Is that really you?"

"Yes it's me, I'm here. Do you think you're alright?" His eyes were now adjusting to the light better. He could now make out Krystal and his friends.

"Yes, I'm fine, but what happened. It was like a dream, one moment I was talking to this man in black and the next minute I'm here." They all looked at each other in understanding of the situation. Light didn't remember a single thing about what happened, just like at Lunsford's mansion.

Alex was the one to take initiative. "Actually I think you should sit still and listen to us for a while." Light could see them all clearly now and listened intently to what they said to him. By the end of their long explanations, he was beyond speechless. He felt horribly ashamed of what the other him did but he felt extremely touched when Krystal said she put her life on the line for him.

"Thank you everyone. I'm so sorry for what happened." He felt Krystal wrap her arms around him.

"Don't worry about it. I know it wasn't your fault all of this happened so don't you dare blame yourself." Light looked at her and blushed a little.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

Lindsey stood up from the bed she was sitting on and walked into the center so as to get their attention. "Alright everybody, look in my direction. We need to get down to business and talk about the scrolls." After she knew every eye and ear was on her, she continued. "Now listen up. After much work, I have deciphered nearly every part of the scrolls and you all need to know a few things before entering the ruins. First of all, when we enter the maze, I want you all to keep a close look out for a panel with an image of bull horns pointing East and West. If we find that, we find our way into the ruins." Lindsey then paused to make sure she still had everyone's attention. "Once were in the ruins, don't think the laws of our current reality still apply. After much deciphering, I found that this place is practically surrounded by magic. According to the text, it will be our imaginations that are in control of reality. So try not to be careless, and you must know that the magic only works when you're inside the palace grounds. Secondly, in the next room of the ruins are three things. An arena, the wish and, amazingly enough, a giant magical orb that will give you an answer to whatever questions you may ask it."

Nat couldn't believe his ears. "Really, are you serious? I mean that sounds like a load of crap to me."

"I'm dead serious. Of course, when they made it, they made it so that it would answer only one question per person; no seconds, no matter how long you live. I don't know why they made such rules but unfortunately, we'll have to follow them. I think the ancient Minoans used it to come up with battle strategies for war or just to ask it ordinary questions."

Alex raised his hand and Lindsey nodded, "So back to what you were talking about the imagination thing. When we get there, will we be able to use those fancy powers the other Light gave us during that one fight?"

"In a nut shell, yes you can." Nat, Alex and Chris shared in a high five and made a little celebration to that useful bit of information until Allistor ruined it for them with a statement they should already have figured out.

"That also means Krieg could do the same, doesn't it?" Lindsey gave a serious nod. "Then we'll have to make sure our imaginations are stronger."

Now Lindsey continued again. "Now to the arena I mentioned earlier. After we have dealt with Krieg and whatever he may have in store for us, there will be one test for us to pass before the door to the wishing room can be opened. One of us has to step into the arena and face, as the texts said, 'the greatest enemy you've never fought' by yelling out the word 'kratisto.' That is what Alexander The Great meant when they asked him who would inherit his vast empire. He was leaving everyone with the keys to the greatest treasure in the universe. He may have thought that his subordinates would seek out and uncover his secrets but no did. He certainly didn't make it easy on everyone when he scattered the pieces to the puzzle all over the place. He not only wanted the strongest physically to rule in his stead, but also the strongest mentally and spiritually as well."

"It seems he wanted all of this to happen," commented Light.

"Yes, it would appear so. Now the last thing we need to talk about is the wish room. Once the test is finished, it will open and allow only one person to step inside and to receive one wish. Just like with the giant orb it can only be one wish but, unlike it, there will be no more wishes for anyone until after millennia has passed. Not only that, but once someone steps in for the wish to be made, the room will close and remains so until twilight. So does everyone understand?"

Allistor still didn't understand one thing. "Yeah, but I need to ask why you said you deciphered NEARLY all of the texts. What's 'NEARLY' supposed to mean?"

"Well, you see, on one of the scrolls, there is a part torn out. There wasn't really anything I could do about that so I continued deciphering while trying to find clues as to what was torn out of it. I found nothing in the long run though." Allistor nodded but knew he had a bad feeling about this.

"We better get some rest before we get to shore," Chris suggested and they all decided that it would be for the best.

The morning came and the group arrived to the docks of Iraklio but there was a small problem. "Okay, now this is what we're going to do," said the bearded captain. "I radioed my boss to tell him that I would give him my full report of the ship situation in about a couple of hours. My truck is out there and it will only take me about forty minutes to get you all to Knossos Palace. I've taken the liberty of clearing out a fish barrel for you Miss Krystal. I'm sorry but we're going to have to roll you out to my truck in it since you no longer have a feasible way getting around the place without being noticed. You'll have to stay in it until we get to the palace."

Krystal didn't seem to hate this idea. "Okay, I actually like being around the smell of fish. You could call it candy to my nose. The only thing I don't think I'll care much for is the constant spinning, but I'll get used to it."

"Then there's no time to lose." Leonidas opened the barrel and everyone watched as Krystal disappeared into the barrel. And they began the short trip to the truck. Leonidas took the wheel, the other adults sat next to him, and the young adults sat in the truck bed like last time but Krystal was stuck in a barrel with Light and Chris making sure the thing didn't roll much.

During the drive over to the palace, the guys weren't wondering at the sights the city had to offer. They were just concentrating on their, for lack of better words, plan of attack. They all stayed quiet and lost in thought but two of them were thinking about more than the others. Light was thinking about the same thing he was thinking about on the Artemis but he was determined to stay focused on his goal, making sure Krystal got her wish. Krystal laid in the barrel thinking with a heavy heart on what she should do. She honestly didn't know what she would do if they got to the wishing room, she was just too torn between herself. She really wants to save her family and her long lost brother but back on the ship, it seemed that she had completely forgotten about those things and was ready to put everything on the line for him. "But I don't belong in this world." That's what she said to herself but another thing ran through his mind. Light is in love with her. She knew now wasn't the time to be thinking such things but her heart was in too much turmoil to allow her room for focus on the task that will soon be at hand.

It felt like hours for them but the forty minutes ended and the truck stopped in front of what was left of the entrance to the palace and Light helped Krystal out of the barrel as the rest of the boys jumped out on to the ground. Soon Light and Krystal joined them as well as the adults. They all stood in line and looked at what could be their final resting place. Allistor turned to Leonidas and pulled out a letter he had made last night before going to sleep, from his left breast pocket and handed it to him. "Here, take this letter and make sure Samuel get's this message as soon as possible." The old man nodded and gave Allistor a sailor's salute.

"Good luck my friend. I'm afraid you're going to need it" Allistor gave a grave nod and the sea captain got in his truck and left.

After spending a minute to reflect on what may happen to all of them, Allistor turned to the people beside him, "Alright everyone, it's come to this. Let's just hope we're not too late to stop Krieg from getting the wish first. Follow me." Everyone did as they were told and followed closely behind him. After some minutes of walking inside of the palace, Allistor stopped before an entrance to a hallway that seemed to split directions at the end. Allistor turned to them, "This is the entrance to the labyrinth, in old legends it was said that a Minotaur guarded this place. I don't know about whether or not such a thing existed but remember to be careful. It's easy to get lost in this place and I'm sure there are still some secret passages or traps even, so just stay behind me and we'll be alright, got it?" He saw their nods and he started walking. Allistor had told the kids that did excavations at the place earlier that morning so they all figured it to be wise do as he said.

They walked around the place for twenty minutes looking side-to-side and up and down for their target panel. There were symbols around the place but none of them resembled bull horns or even horns at all for that matter. Light and Krystal were moving together but while they were looking they were sort of stealing glances at the other, trying to see if the other would look back at them. Inevitably, their gazes did meet and they quickly looked away at each other. The silence was tangible until Krystal finally broke it with a whisper that only Light could hear. "Um…Light, we need to talk about something."

Light used a whisper like voice as well, but didn't turn towards her. "And what would that be?"

Krystal turned slightly to look back at Light and was glad to see that his head was still turned. She turned hers back in the direction she was facing and blushed at the words she was about to say, if she was able to. She wanted to hear those words come out on his side rather than his friends, if they were even really there. "Do you…l…l…," she stuttered on what she was saying. Honestly, the idea that someone like him would feel that way about her was a very strange thought. And besides they were different species she reasoned to herself. But he was kind, and probably one of the gentlest people she had ever met in her life.

"What is it?" Light broke her from her thoughts. She turned to him and was about to try again until Alex got everyone's attention. "Hey guys! Take a look at that over there." They all stopped and looked across a corridor they were passing by and they saw a door-shaped opening in the wall at the end of it. They ran to investigate it and they didn't have to look for too long to find what they were after. There was a panel pushed into the wall beside the hole with the symbol they were looking for. "Looks like Krieg beat us to the door."

Allistor started to run through the hole while saying, "Then there's no time to lose." They all ran close behind him and kept going down a long cavernous tunnel until they finally saw what looked like torch fire up ahead. "Just a little further gang, were almost there." When they reached the end of the tunnel, they found that the room they were entering was a cavern about the size of a gymnasium. On the other side of the room directly opposite of them was the ruinous entrance to their destination, and Krieg was standing in front of it with three robed figures behind him.

Instead of Allistor, Light was the one to utter their enemy's name, "Krieg."

Krieg gave a smirk before rising up his arms in the shape of a 'V'. "I welcome all of you to my domain. Seeing as how you all have some rather sour looks on your face, I'm guessing that trying to persuade you all over to my way of thinking would just be a waste of my time." They didn't have to say or do anything, it was written all over their faces. "Well in that case, allow me to introduce my friends here." Krieg took hold of the hoods and yanked them in one quick motion of each arm, revealing a black floating wall, a black floating sphere the size of a basket ball with purple plasma elongated to where it resembled a humanoid, and then a purple humanoid with crystal-like spikes on it's shoulders, hands and knees. "May introduce to you my masterpieces? You know their images from the book Allistor, but not their names. First, there is my first creation, Demon Wall. Next is River, as in river of power." He gestured to the purple plasma being with the sphere in its chest cavity. "He was the one who gave you boys the induction to this little game of mine back at the museum, if you care to recall."

All three boys instantly gained an enmity for that creature in particular, but none more so than Nat. Nat has wanted payback for that particular incident with the dinosaurs for so long. He pointed at the plasma creature and said, "You…I've got a score to settle with you."

Krieg gave a smirk and a chuckle at this. "Don't worry boy, you'll get your chance. And last, but not least, I give Spike. He's like a loyal dog with rocks for brains. I'd introduce gale to you all but it seems you've all done away with him so we'll skip that."

Allistor just couldn't stop himself from yelling. "Do you really think they can beat us Krieg?"

Krieg gave a knowing smile. "After seeing the extent of what you boys and girls can do, yes I do. But just to make sure, I've prepared something special for you all." Krieg pulled out a piece of paper and threw it in the air. And with the Dimension sword he stabbed the paper and a red blinding flash filled the room. Everyone put their arms in front of them to shield their eyes against the flash. When it had subsided, everyone removed their arms and their eyes widened in surprise. Now standing before them were a hundred cybernetic looking dark knights. "Here's my personal army." Krieg annoyingly pulled out his watch and looked at it for a second. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid our time together is finished. Time for me to go, I have a universe to conquer." And they could only watch as Krieg disappeared into the next room.

Nat punched a fist into his other hand. "No he's getting away. How are we supposed to get through all of them?"

"We don't." They all looked toward Chris for an explanation. "The only ones that have to get in there are Light and Krystal. We have to break to break through their ranks and make the two of you get inside."

Light tried reasoning with him. "But we'll do better if we're together."

"No," Chris said while shaking his head. "You and Krystal need your strength for what ever is inside there." Neither Light nor Krystal liked this idea, but they realized he was right and nodded. "Good. Alright guys, we need to get these two inside."

Nat looked at him like he was crazy, "And how do you expect us to do that?"

Chris gave a calculating smile, "Have you forgotten already that our imaginations rule this place?" With that statement, realization dawned on him and he gave an exited smile.

Nat turned his attention to the enemy ranks in front of him. "Well now, what are we waiting for?"

Alex stepped up beside his friends and looked at the enemies also. "Let's make some miracles happen boys."

Light, Krystal, Lindsey and Allistor watched in amazement as each boy were consumed by a different color light. Yellow around Nat, Red around Chris, and grey around Alex. When these lights faded, the boys newly armored bodies emerged into sight. Each one of their armors was the same color as the light that had enveloped them and it nearly covered them completely from head to toe, leaving no visible openings except the one crack that allowed them to see. Nat's yellow armor made him look a lot thinner than the others and in his grip was steel colored lance. Alex's Grey armor seemed to be wavier to allow for more agile movement. They didn't see a weapon in his hands but they were sure the guy had something up his sleeve. Chris's red armor was bulkier and looked as if it would be able to withstand an atomic bomb with ease. It didn't look like speed was what Chris wanted, especially with a giant FLAMING axe in his hands.

Light and Krystal didn't realize how potent the magic in this place was. Nat turned to Light and said cheekily, "These suits you made us are awesome." Light just now noticed that his friends modeled their armor after the armor of his characters from the game he was making. He had shown all of them some of his concept art on their jet rides.

Then they heard Light's uncle and Alex's aunt chuckling strangely. They turned to the chuckling pair and Allistor jumped into the air for some unknown joy. "Alright! Another once in a lifetime chance, this is just too good to pass up." Light and Krystal had no idea what they could have been laughing about but they watched as the palaces magic did something to them as well. Another magical flash erupted and out stepped the new and improved adults of the group. Light's jaw dropped when he saw a much more muscular version of his uncle, and Lindsey with futuristic weaponry all over her body. The most notable one on her was the metal claw-like thing on her back. "You know what, Light?" Light reluctantly put his gaze on his uncle. "I've always wanted be like Super Man."

Chris' voice came through the bulky suit toward Light and Krystal and broke their gaze away from the two adults. "Now listen up you two, when I count to three we're all going to rush the enemy and knock as many of them out of the way as possible. While we're doing that, you stay close behind. Once we get you in, we'll guard the entrance and make sure no one else gets in, alright?" The untransformed part of the group nodded and got behind them. Light and Krystal got themselves ready for the oncoming run while the adults also got behind them to guard their back. "Okay then, on my mark. One…two…THREE!" And they made their run for it.

The enemy army, which had been standing still up to this point, was now making its own charge at the smaller group. Chris, Alex, and Nat basically started smashing through enemy troops with Light and Krystal close behind. Some enemy soldiers, which were a little off to side and away from the three smashers of Light's group, unleashed energy blades from their sword hilts and tried to go after Light and Krystal. Their attacks were quickly repelled by Allistor who got in front of the closest attacker and rammed an accurate fist through the knight's body. Lindsey got front of the retreating Krystal and fired sonic blasts from the giant claw on her back at the next two attackers.

After a little bit more smashing and punching through on the guys' part, they finally managed to break through and reached the entrance to the next room. That is when Chris made his move; he got in front of everybody and made a long gash on the ground with flaming battle axe and created a wall of fire to buy them some time. "Light! Krystal! Now's your chance, get in there and stop Krieg." Light and Krystal didn't say a word, they just made a run for it and left everything to the gang.

After Chris had made sure the two had got inside, he turned to the wall of fire he created. Not much longer after looking at it, the creature called Demon Wall opened and hundreds of gallons water spewed onto the flames and doused them. No sooner had that happened, Chris called out, "Leave the Demon Wall to me."

Nat stood next to Chris, "I've already called dibs on the jerk from the museum."

Alex turned to the only one left. "I guess that means the lap dog is mine."

After saying that, the three creatures' started to run for the tunnel that leads into the labyrinth. Nat couldn't figure this out. "They're getting away? Are they chicken?"

Chris took a moment to think before coming up with an answer, "No, they're trying to lure us away from each other. They want to go after us separately, I'm sure of it."

Even though it couldn't be seen, his confused face turned into a smile. "Good, a one on one fight is how I prefer it anyway."

Alex, unlike the others, was thinking of the here and now. "What about these guys." He was obviously referring to the enemy soldiers.

"Don't worry about them Alex." The boy turned to his aunt, who said that. "You can just leave these small fry to us. You need to go after those others, who knows what could happen if they escape from the palace. They may attack the city, so you boys go and stop them from getting out."

"Yeah," Allistor interjected. "It'll be better if you deal with them here, rather than outside where you'll have no powers."

Chris turned to the rest of the boys. "He's right; we have to get to them here." The others nodded in agreement and they started breaking through the enemy ranks again but also in a way so that Allistor and Lindsey don't get overwhelmed by the enemies numbers. Nat broke through first by zipping through the troops with his electric aura, burning them to a crisp as he ran. He took out fifteen of them that way. Chris took his axe and slammed it on the ground. From where it hit the ground, another wall of fire ripped through eight enemy knights that were in a straight line from him. Chris used this to run through that straight wall and was never attacked because the knights couldn't get in close enough with the raging heat near them. Alex floated up into the air and started to fly over the cyber knights and then he got up higher and turned toward them. He extended one arm and clenched that hand and an energy bow appeared. With the other arm, he readied it the way you would do to steady an arrow, and an energy arrow appeared. He released his steadying hand and the arrow shot towards the knights but not before splitting itself into twenty more arrows, which soon rained down upon the knights, destroying fifteen of them and seriously damaging three. With a smile on his face, he made his exit.

Now Allistor and Lindsey were all that was left of the now separated group. "Are you sure you can deal with this many," asked Allistor to Lindsey.

The woman gave a smile. "As long as we're together, I'm sure we can do it."

Allistor gave a smirk as he saw the rest of the enemy knights start to converge on them. "That's all I needed to hear." And they charged.

The three super powered boys were running and flying through the tunnel as fast as they could. They were very far behind and they knew it. Once they reached the opening in the labyrinth wall, they saw two sets of, what you could say were foot prints, going in two different directions in the four way hall. Chris immediately went to go through the hall with no foot prints, which confused Alex and Nat a little until he gave questioning glances an answer. "The Demon Wall went this way; you guys split up and go after the others." And they did. Nat went down the hall following the fresh trail of plasma prints and Alex went down the direction that looked as if the floor had been chiseled up with diamonds. Alex made sure to make note of that so he makes sure not to get himself kicked by that creature.

After some minutes following the plasma trail, Nat tried to run by a corridor but a plasma shot hit him and knocked him to the ground. Nat felt the plasma stun him but not enough to completely paralyze him. "River was it? You have no idea how long I've waited to get some retribution for last week." Nat then heard a familiar crackling sound and he jumped into the nearest hall and dodged an electric plasma blast that blew a hole in the wall that Nat used to be facing. The creature known as river turned to look into the hall Nat dodged into but it didn't find him there. Before it could react, Nat launched himself through the hole the creature had made a little before and plunged his electrified lance into the creature's body. It gave howl of what seemed to be great pain but it didn't go down. It grabbed onto Nat's shoulder while it suffered through the electric lynching and shot a point blank plasma blast that sent Nat flying into a wall in pain.

Nat turned to look at his shoulder and saw that his right arm was heavily burned and very useless now. "So that's how you want to play it, huh. Alright, have it your way." Nat then grabbed his lance with his usable left hand and jumped back up to his feet and ran to another corridor that was out of the creature's sight. The creature was more careful this time around, as soon as it stepped into Nat's view, it started firing purple plasma charges from its extended palm. Nat didn't have time to jump into the hall so he tried running right past the charges as they began exploding around him and a cloud of debris formed, obscuring both combatant's vision.

When the dust cleared, a severely burned Nat jumped out, practically out of no where and shot a sphere of concentrated electricity at River like a cannon ball. It barely had time to react, but it reacted quickly enough to be able block with its plasma arms. The electric blast's force pushed River meters away from Nat until it was forced into a wall. Nat thought this was his best chance, so he gathered up an electrical surge and directed it in River's direction. This time it had no time to react so it felt the full force of the blast sear through its body, which cracked the sphere in its chest a little. To add to terrible power of the surge, Nat took another chance to gore its body a second time. He noticed two things, first he saw the sphere was cracked, secondly goring it like this almost had the same exacts results as last time.

River saw this as another opportunity to get a shot at the boy but Nat saw it coming and pulled away from it. The plasma shot went past his head and Nat made sure to keep to close quarters combat. River then used one of its plasma arms to lash at Nat like a whip but it only hit the steel of the lance it lashed twice and Nat blocked one but the other latched onto his ankle. Nat could already feel the plasma burning in his ankle and it took all of the endurance he had to keep from falling to his knees. Nat took his lance, electrified it, and slash the plasma lash off of him. He was lashed at again but he jumped back and dodged it. Nat didn't think he could continue like this so he came up with one last thing to do. "You know what," Nat said before charge with an electrical aura around him. He jumped and started spinning in the air with his lance jutting outward ahead of him. "YOU'RE SCREWED!!!" and just like a flying screw, Nat shot himself at River. The creature shot out a powerful blast of plasma but it was drilled through and soon the electric tornado hit the sphere in its chest dead on. With only a little resistance, the sphere shattered and was melted away into nothingness by the heat of the electricity.

Nat flew through it, twisting and turning on the ground as he landed. While he struggled to get his head up, he saw to his satisfaction that the creature fell to ground and its plasma body disappeared into nothing. When he saw that, he smiled and fell unconscious.

Alex ran down his corridor watching for his target. He flew into one corridor after spending five minutes of searching, and he felt several wisps fly past him and he ducked behind a wall. He forced himself as close to the wall as possible and tried to make a side glance to see what was around the corner. He withdrew his head quickly and saw several stone shards embed themselves into the wall. It was clear that this was a shoot out. Alex looked across from him and readied his energy bow and arrow. Then he jumped across the open hall way and shot several energy arrows in the direction of the rock shards that nearly took off his head a second ago. He got to the other hall alright but, Spike shot several more stone shards and one of them hit Alex's leg and pierced through the armor.

Alex was scratched up a bit but at least he knew where his enemy was and he went to formulate a plan. Alex got himself ready for another strike and prepared two shots instead of one. He rolled into the open and saw the shards coming at him. He quickly shot an energy arrow that split into the same amount as the shards and collided with each of them. Alex saw he was clear so he shot another energy arrow and backed it up with some tornado force winds. The arrow hit Spike but it was also blocked at the same time. Alex had aimed at the creature's body but it moved to the left and only lost its right arm. It apparently didn't respond to pain because it was already getting back its focus and shooting more shards. Alex ducked but not before a shard got his shoulder. It's was an incredible amount of pain but he knew he would either have to fight through it or die, and he didn't like the second option. From the floor, he started crawling as fast as he could to the next hall for cover.

Now he had to think of a new plan. Alex looked around and saw some stones around him and that gave an idea. He only had one chance for this to work; he doubted it would work a second time. As quickly and discreetly as possible, Alex threw a rock to the other hall across from his and was glad that his plan worked. Spike shot shards at the rock thinking that it was Alex. With its attention diverted, Alex came from behind his cover and shot another arrow but this one was backed by category-4, hurricane force winds and it hit its target's head and easily took it off. Alex watch with nervous anticipation if it worked, and the creature fell down dead and it soon disappeared. "My God…I hope that's finally over." Alex put his back to the wall and slumped down it in exhaustion.

It wasn't long after Alex fight did Chris find his opponent. The Demon Wall had been close to escaping the labyrinth when Chris got right in front of it and completely blocked its way. "You're not getting out of here as I live." The Demon Wall didn't show any facial signs of agitation, of course it didn't have any facial features. All the wall did was open up and a dark shadow fist came out and launched itself at Chris. Chris caught the fist but it was still a bit too much for him and it knocked him to the ground with great force. The fist came up off of him and was about to come down on him again but Chris rolled out from under it before it could squash him and made a flaming gash at the fist.

The Demon Wall retracted it back inside and opened up to spew gallons upon gallons of water at Chris like it was an ultra high powered water gun. Chris ran to the side and avoided the first water blast but a second got him and forced him into the wall. The water kept coming and Chris quickly figured out that the Demon Wall was trying to drown him. Chris took his axe and put it in front of him and made a big volcanic blast that evaporated all of the water and Chris made a big leap at the Demon Wall. He tried to gash it but it blocked with the same hand he gashed earlier and cut off the thumb which soon disappeared after it landed on the floor.

The hand retracted back and it opened up again and started shooting out fireballs at the boy. Chris ran towards the Demon Walls dodging every fireball except the last one, which he batted with his axe back at the fireball's shooter. A black shield came out of the hole that was shooting fireballs and blocked the fireball. The shield looked as if it blocked the Demon Wall's vision so Chris used this opportunity to strike.

He took his flaming axe, put the fiery blade on the ground, and ran to the Demon Wall while dragging it across the ground leaving a flaming trail in his wake. Just as the shield retracted into hole, Chris brought his axe up and made a scorching gash that through the wall from the bottom up. While Chris was in midair, thinking he had total victory, a long blade shot out of it at break neck speeds and ran through Chris's side.

Chris stayed like that for a while until the effects of his attack finally took fruition and the Demon Wall disappeared. Chris fell to the ground holding his wound; he inspected it and figured out that it wouldn't kill him. It didn't go through any vital organs so he just held his hand to the wound. He stared up at the ceiling and smiled. "Light, Krystal, I guess the rest is all up to you now. I think I'm going to take a little rest." Before he could go unconscious, the Earth started shaking around him and he heard a large bellow cried out. He wasn't the only one to hear it, Alex heard it as well and Nat woke up from unconsciousness and they immediately made their way to wherever that horrible bellow was coming from. Although Nate was practically crawling while Chris shambled but they all had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. This chapter had a bit of everything. A little romance, a bit of mystery, and a LOT of action. And there is more to come. But please R&R, it inspires me to write faster when I see reviews. The next chapter will be called Blitzkrieg.**


	22. Blitzkrieg

**Author's Note: I really don't think I'll be able to finnish the story by New Years but I'll give it a try. We are finally at the climax of the story, but how will Light and Krystal fare against the falling action sequence? Probably not too good but you know they're going to give it their all. Please R&R, and FAST. The the power of reviews WILL influence my determination to bring you chapter in really short periods of time.**

**To KryzKrn K.: I just haven't been reding yours on a account of getting this one finnished. There are ONLY two chapters left of this story before the epilogue and I want to at least get the two chapters done by New Years...but that might not happen, oh well; if it does, it does. Yes everybody, this story IS that close to ending.**

**To Everybody Else: Enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**Blitzkrieg**

After separating from their friends, Light and Krystal ran down the long tunnel that was supposed to bring them to a room with a great arena. Once they finally got to the torch-lit end, they were more confused than ever. The room they had just entered didn't have a huge arena in it; in fact, the room wasn't very large as either. At most, it was only about three times as wide as Light's living room. And from the looks of it, the ceiling wasn't more than twenty feet up. They also saw a strange door at the other end of this room, with rows of columns leading the way to it. But all of that together wasn't what really bothered Light and Krystal. In front of it all was Krieg standing in front of the door. Krystal growled at him. "Krieg, what's going on here?!"

Krieg gave his usual annoying smirk and started laughing, "What's wrong is it not what you were expecting," said Krieg with clear sarcasm. Light angered by this gesture of clear disrespect but Krystal was absolutely fuming.

"What's going on around here Krieg? This room was supposed to have an arena inside of it?" Krieg laughed at her in amusement, which only served to fuel their anger.

"You see," Krieg reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a strand of old paper that looked exactly like the kind of paper the scrolls were made. "This is the missing piece of paper, which I'm sure you both have noticed by now, that fits what was ripped out of one of those scrolls. That is, of course, if either of you have taken a look at those scrolls yourselves."

It didn't take a genius IQ for Light to put two and two together. "So that's the missing piece to the scroll. If you have that, then am I supposed to believe that it's vital information?"

Krieg gave an amused smile. "Not bad kid, very deductive. You're like a regular Sherlock Holmes, aren't you?" Light glared at him for that smart remark.

"You know what; I don't think we've been properly introduced." Krieg laughed at the boy.

"Very true. Allow me to officially introduce myself to you." Krieg then bowed like he was an actor on stage. "I am Krieg, future ruler of the universe and your executioner." Light made a narrow scowl.

"I doubt that. So what's the deal with that strip of paper? What are you hiding from us?"

"Not much really. I ripped this piece of information out so as to make sure there were no kinks to my master plan."

Krystal didn't understand how just one piece of information could cause him such trouble. "So, what is your 'master' plan?" She was genuinely curious what he has been planning all this time.

"Aside from finding this place, leading both of you here to your deaths."

Light and Krystal were confused about this. Light was a little afraid to ask but he did anyway. "And what do you have against us?"

"It's nothing personal really, but this room is mentioned only within that one scroll and only in that one part that I ripped out. Without that strip of text, it's impossible to know that this room exists. The text says calls this the duel room. The door here behind me will only open up when two parties of people, each with a jewel, face each other in mortal combat until one of the parties are defeated. Alexander The Great first discovered the three jewels here and made them into weapons, as well as keys. That's one of the reasons why I ripped out that strip of text, not only to gain a surprise advantage, but to also make sure the party I go up against is small and manageable. If I can kill you both quickly enough, I'll be able to take on whatever it is that's waiting to stand in my way on the other side of this door. So how about we quit the chit chat and finish this cat and mouse game of ours." Krieg grabbed his black and pulled it off to reveal a sleek black cybernetic uniform with very advanced looking weaponry and armor attached to it like a super suit. He had giant mechanical things for wrist cuffs and the armor on his chest reminded Light of a malevolent Iron Man. And finally, in his hand is the Dimension Sword. Light and Krystal's eyes' widened in terror. Not for how tough their enemy looked, but for what kind of power that mechanical monstrosity was hiding. "So, what do you think of me now?"

Light took this as a challenge, "Here's what I think. Two can play this game." Krystal knew Light was going to try to do the same thing his friends did and nodded for him to continue. Krieg saw that Light was going to try something so he got in a defensive position. And they all watched as…nothing happened. Light's eyes showed the shock on his face, "Huh, what's wrong?" Both Krystal and Krieg were confused by this turn of events. For Krieg, surprise turned into hysterical laughter.

"Now this is rich. What's wrong little boy, do you have a bad sense of imagination or something?" Krieg just laughed at Light some more and mocked him.

Light didn't like this situation one little bit, so he tried again but nothing happened. Krystal readied her staff in front of her, and had it pointed at Krieg. Light cautiously got into his element stance since he couldn't figure out how to do what his friends did, but Krystal turned to face him with a stern look on her face. "Light, I want you to stay back."

Light looked at her as if she was nuts, "But…Krystal…shouldn't we…?"

"No! I won't allow it!" Light was taken aback by her protective outburst.

"Krystal, be reasonable. We'd stand a much better chance if work together." While facing Krieg, Krystal kept a calm demeanor but was firm with her words.

"Light, do you remember what I told you last night? I have my powers back; I can deal with this myself."

"But…?"

"Light, please don't worry about me. You haven't really seen me in action; besides, I'm sure this guy isn't near as tough as he looks. So please Light, I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Light was very reluctant to give in to her request but he knew that if he couldn't even fight like his friends, he would only get in her way.

Light nodded, "Alright, I understand." Krystal turned back to give him an assuring smile as he went to hide behind a stone column but, before he could get behind the column, a beam of red light shot through his shoulder and he fell to the ground with his staff clutched in his hand. Krystal couldn't believe she actually let herself take her eyes off the enemy.

"LIGHT!!!" Krystal was at Light's side in seconds and checking the wound. The wound was beginning to bleed badly so she tore part of her shirt sleeve and started to dress it. While the blue vulpine tended to Light's wound frantically, Krieg gave a dark and sinister laugh that wasn't like his usual annoying one. She turned back to the one who had committed this unforgivable act and started to bare her canines at the man. "YOU…YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!"

"Temper, Temper," mocked Krieg. "So, what are you going to do now my pretty little fox? I've made my first move; I can't help but wonder what yours is going to be." He started to slowly approach her in a menacing way. Krystal sat Light against the column he tried to get behind and stood up to face Krieg with a deadly gaze. "You know, I don't really care if you resist, or if you and your human lover fight together. The end result of this battle will yield the same results." Krystal had enough of hearing this megalomaniac talk, she shot a decent sized fireball at his torso but it dissipated when it came into contact with a force field that was now apparent to be surrounding Krieg. Krystal was momentarily shocked at this but she let out several more fireballs but they all were about as effective as the first. Krystal was being fueled only by her deep hatred of this human. Instead of shooting more fireballs, she just charged at the man with full intent to kill. She jumped into the air and tried bringing down her staff on him but she was only met by the electric shock of the force field. She screamed in agony before being launched back the way she had charged from. As she got up, Krieg started acting like a braggart once more. "I hope your enjoying these little toys I made. It took a lot of work to develop them but I'm proud of them none the less." Krystal didn't say a word; she just made another determined charge and tried to slash once more with her staff. She wasn't met with a force field this time but as soon as she thought she was going to make contact, he disappeared without a trace.

She couldn't believe it, "How in the world…he was just there? Where did he go?" She looked from side to side but her question was answered by Light's yell.

Even though he was injured and couldn't move his mouth much to speak, he was still able to pay attention to this battle before him with fear for Krystal's life. When she nearly electrocuted herself on that force field he wanted to call out Krystal's name but he couldn't get his voice to go above a whisper. When Krystal charged again he was as surprised as Krystal was when he disappeared from sight. But then, just a few moments later, Krieg reappeared behind Krystal in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Light finally found his voice, "KRYSTAL, BEHIND YOU!!!"

Krystal tried turning around and respond to Light's warning, but she didn't turn in time to stop an electrifying left fist from jamming itself into her back. She was kept suspended in the air by the angle her back was arched to the fist, which only added to the horrible agony she was feeling from being electrocuted on said hand. Krieg just laughed maniacally at her screams as he continued to torture her while keeping her suspended in the air. "Scream all you want little fox. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. I have to say that I'm a little disappointed though, I wanted to have at least a little bit of a challen…" Krieg couldn't finish what he was saying, on account of Light slamming shoulder into the back of his knee. The effects were instantaneous. Krieg fell to ground and landed on his other knee. Krystal was barely conscious when here body fell to the ground but she kept a watchful eye for an opening, even while her body felt like it had been scorched from the inside out. Krieg quickly got over the dull pain and turned to see his attacker struggling to get up. "Know your place boy," and Krieg back handed him, causing Light to fly into the ground in pain. It's when Krieg turned around to do that to Light, that Krystal saw her opening. She got up as quickly as her shaking legs would allow and made a horizontal slash at Krieg's back. She slashed through a lot of the cybernetic armor but it she quickly saw that it didn't go through into his back. He turned back around and kicked her weakened body to the ground. Krieg grabbed her by the ankle and threw her into a column; her body bounced back onto ground but the impact broke some pieces off of it. As she landed, her staff escaped her grasp and rolled away to where Light was. Krieg took a moment to awe at his own handiwork "That should do you a little good for a while." He then turned to Light, who was getting up despite the bloody mess on his shoulder. "Well now, you have quite a bit of spirit there."

Light gave a somewhat choked up retort, "I'm not…going to let…you harm Krystal." Krieg turned around to look at the downed vulpine and smiled to himself before turning around back to Light.

"A little too late for that I'm afraid." Light finally managed to get up. He saw Krystal's staff, picked it up, and made as much of a charge at Krieg as he could. Krieg just stood there expecting nothing to happen but Light made a desperate that made him sweat drop for a split second. The staff almost hit its mark but the teleporting flash occurred and Krieg was out of Light's sight in a nanosecond. Light then felt the same familiar sharpness drill itself in to his wounded shoulder. Light could see more blood start soaking his shirt from where the Dimension Sword was run through and he could feel his consciousness start waning. "Amazing," came the vile voice. "I didn't think the girl was able to damage the field generator that badly with one swing of that staff there. Well there's always my teleportation module. Don't worry; I won't bore you with the specifics. You won't be around long enough to give it the proper amount of appreciation." Light was in so much pain that he didn't know at all what he could have done at this point, he could hardly even think until something behind him caught his eye. He only had one chance at this; he needed to time it right. "So kid, tell me; would you like me to kill you first or…would you like to watch as I slowly tear out your little princesses entrails."

Krieg couldn't see Light's smile because of his position, but if he did, he would have seen a small calculating smile the boy's face. "Why don't you ask her yourself," Light said in a rasp voice. Before Krieg could see what was happening, Light used a simple but hard flick of the wrist to slam the staff between Krieg's legs. Krieg fell forward holding himself and Light used a paralyzing strike Krystal had taught him. Light accurately jabbed the spot where Krieg's torso conjoined with the neck and stunned him more effectively. And in one last swift motion, the staff that had been jammed between Krieg's legs was pulled back, but not by Light. Krystal took the killing end of her regained staff, and plunged it where the cybernetic armor looked the thinnest. The staff ran through the bottom of Krieg's back and went up diagonally through his body, and out through where Light made his paralyzing strike.

Everyone in the room at this time stopped moving. Not one of the three even made a sound. Krieg broke the silence with a simple question. "How…did you…?" Light answered Krieg's question himself. He kept an insightful face even in the terrible he was currently enduring.

"Easy, your constant ranting caused you to lose focus on your surroundings. You didn't even notice Krystal get up and walk in your direction. You underestimated her." The answer was clear and blunt.

Then Krieg started laughing again annoyingly through his gasps of breath. "Yeah…I suppose I…did. And it loo…looks like I…underesti…mated you as well. You weren't bad kid…not bad at…all." Krieg coughed, closed his eyes, and seemingly slumped to ground dead once Krystal's staff was pulled out.

Because Krieg fell down, Light fell as well but only onto his knee. Krystal saw that the sword was still embedded into his shoulder so she made crawl over to him and looked at the damage. Light looked at her as she determined the best way to go about this. Her strength was practically gone by now but there was still some work that had to have been taken care of. "Light, I'm going to pull the sword out now, please bite down." She would have had him bite down on something but since they had nothing, they would just have to make due.

"Okay," Light nodded and bit down on his teeth. Then the agonizing pain came as the sword was slowly taken out. Once I was out, Krystal just laid it off to the side and looked Light over with concerned eyes to make sure he was alright.

"Light are you okay? Can you stand up?"

"Yes, I can. It's my arm that's injured." Light took in a sharp breath as he got up and held onto his shoulder to put pressure on his wound. "I'll be alright. The good thing about have arms, you always an extra…most of the time."

Krystal groaned, "I guess."

"Can you stand, you took quite a beating back there. I'm…sorry I couldn't really do much to help. I was completely useless, wasn't I?" He held out his hand for her to take.

She shook her head 'no' at his statement. "It's not your fault. I don't know why you didn't change like but I know that you're not at fault." She grabbed his hand and tried standing up but as soon she went up, she started going down again. Light caught her before she hit the ground but now they were really in trouble. "Oh no, I think I'm a bit low on energy. Don't worry, just let me lean on your arm, okay?" Light nodded, grabbed his staff, positioned her on his arm, and they drudgingly made way to the door. Once they were in front of the door, it started to glow with a radiant and slowly opened to allow Light and Krystal to pass through. They did and the magical doors began to close behind them.

It was dark inside at first but as they made their way, torches magically lit themselves. Soon enough they could see everything they had been searching for since Light made his promise to Krystal. Before them now was the huge arena, beyond that was a giant orb, and beyond that…was what they've been searching for this whole time. The wishing room. It was closed but they knew exactly what it was. Now it was time for business. "Light, were finally here." Then she tried letting go of Light's arm and walking into the area but she fell to the ground instantly. And Light went to pick her back up.

"Krystal! What do you think your doing?!"

"I've got to do this Light, Only one of us can enter and I'm the only one of us with powers."

"KRYSTAL!!!" She was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "You may have powers but look at yourself; you can hardly stand let alone move and fight." There was a pause as he closed his eyes like he was weighing something in his head. Then he opened his eyes back up and she saw something in them that she had only back at the fair when she came close to falling to her death. "I'll do it Krystal; I may not look like much but please, give me a chance. I can do this, I'm the only one of us who can fight now but you've got to let me try." Then his eyes changed somehow. Inside of them, she could see his loving compassion. "Ever since you came to this world, you've been helping me from the very beginning. But me, I've done little to nothing. I've been just about completely useless during this whole ordeal, and holding you all back."

"That's not true Light"

"Yes it is, but now I want to do something for you. I promise to get you your wish, and I always keep my promises. So please let me take care of this for the both of us." Krystal didn't know what she could say; she could only nod to him. He was right; right now HE was their best hope. Light nodded to her in return and gave her a warm reassuring smile before setting her up against the wall. He turned away from her, took a deep breath before he started to walk into his side of the arena.

Krystal couldn't just watch him leave; she had to say something more. "Wait Light." He stopped and turned to her, waiting for her to say something. Krystal wanted to ask him how he really felt for her; the question was at the tip of her tongue but something else came out. "Please…don't die. I don't want to sit here and watch you die. Promise me."

Light gave her an appreciative smile. "Okay, I promise." Then he stepped into the arena. As soon as he stepped in, a magic barrier was set in place. Light took one final breath before saying, "Kratisto." That was it; there was no way of turning back now. They waited for a bit but nothing happened. Light turned to Krystal and gave a shrug, but as soon as he did the Earth started shake and Light and Krystal both looked over on the other side of the area. A plume of black fire erupted revealing a horribly familiar character.

Then the figure spoke with that terrible voice that Krystal knew only too well. "Hello again Krystal, are you surprised to see me?" Krystal's eyes widened like saucers and her head started to shake slowly.

"No, not you?!"

The figure held a calm look on himself, while Light looked back at Krystal in confusion. "Krystal, who is he?" She said something but her body was shaking so badly that her words became lost. "What?"

"It's Blitz." Light's eyes widened just as much as Krystal because those two words told him everything. It was only the night before when Krystal told him about this dastardly being. Krystal believed that nightmare was over and done with but from the looks of it, that was only the beginning. Light turned to take good look at his unbound counterpart.

"So you're the one who has me so much misery and woe."

Blitz smiled. "I'm the cause of all of your problems, no. Well, maybe a portion of it. I'm no t the one who causes you your misery, that fault lies in the world around you. You ought to think of me as a hero, I've been trying to put you out of your misery for God knows how long." Blitz gave a light chuckle to himself, "And it looks like I finally get to do it, and directly at that."

Light looked into his opposition's red eyes and calmly slipped into his fighting stance. As much as one could when you had a serious injury. "Well, I believe I've endured you and your influence long enough."

"I could say the same thing."

Krystal called out to Light here. "Don't worry Light, I've seen the extent of what he can do, you can take him."

Blitz looked over at Krystal with amusement gleaming in his crimson eyes. "Do you now?" Then it was as if time stood still. Light couldn't see it coming but he did feel a fist in his gut that wasn't there a moment before. Light was now leaning over pain and he looked to his side to see Blitz there. But he shouldn't have been, he was easily a hundred feet away. Light wanted to try and figure out how Blitz could have done that but the pain was interrupting his focus. Krystal however saw it and after a little concentrated she figured out that it wasn't teleportation…it was speed, pure unbridled speed. She was growing more scared of the situation by the second. But how come he didn't move like that during their fight, it was mind boggling to her. Blitz's fist was still jammed into Light's gut and he kept it there as he looked to see the fear in Krystal's eyes. He could practically read her mind and he started to explain himself to her. "The reason why I couldn't move at that speed during our fight is because that one human kept my powers restrained until I had managed to kill you. It doesn't really matter anymore, you may have beaten me back then, but I now have all of my power back in this form. I fought you with only a fraction of my true power, now just think of what kind of damage I can do to him when using all of it." Krystal watched in horror as Blitz brought a leg down on the back of Light's neck in just a flash of movement. Light looked like he was in just so much pain, Krystal could barely stand there and watch. "And now, enjoy the performance my vulpine princess," Blitz gave a bow to her. "Because I can promise you, you'll never be able to enjoy anything else ever again."

And Krystal crawled over to the barrier that surrounded Light and Blitz and started hammering on it so she could get through. She hammered away at the barrier as Blitz hammered away at Light, all the while screaming and crying out with tears freely falling down her face, "STOP IT. YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM. PLEASE STOP!!!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it, but get it's time for the review button to be pushed like never before. There's not much else to say but the next chapter is called The Breaking Heart. Until next time. **


	23. The Breaking Heart

**Author's Note: This one is late for good reason...it's very, VERY long. longer than I had originally planned but I think you guys will both enjoy it and cry during it. I cried while making it. It also went through a lot of proof reading, I don't want anything spoiling the mood. But don't think this is the end, the surprising and exiting conclusion to this story is on it's way, as will be the epilogue. Now I must ask you all now how badly you want a sequal. until I get back to you all with my decision, please R&R and stay with me untill the end of the story. I believe I have a way with getting everybody the ending we all so desire.**

**To Paqu: Thank you. Originality is sort of a thing of mine.**

**To notfromearth7: Thank you, it's because of you guys that this fic has been the success it has been. I honestly thought it wasn't going to be very well recieved from the beginning, but I'm glad I was wrong. And to top this off, I have something...extra special coming YOUR way my friend. And I think you'll appreciate it a lot. Oh and by the way, Light battle theme is Ash Like Snow; search it up on youtube.**

**To Star fox Runner: Don't worry about the Blitzkrieg thing, apparently over half of my readers didn't get it either until then.**

**To Nuuuuuu: If a sequal is what the people want, then it will be theirs to have. So go out there and tell everybody to review and request a sequal.**

**To ninjafoxshadow: I know what you mean, I'll miss it too. But of course, it has to end so we can keep going forward, if that is what you all want.**

**To KryzKrn: Yes my friend, you were the first one to review the chapter, but not only that, according to my reading counter you were the first one to read it all.**

**To Everyone Else: Please enjoy this whirlwind of a chapter, and don't forget to R&R.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

**The Breaking Heart**

Krystal could only watch as Light was beaten and thrown around the arena. She kept pounding on the invisible barrier surrounding the place and she was determined to get through and tear Blitz's arm off to beat him to death with it. Light was currently on the ground writhing in pain with his hand clutching his bloody shoulder. Blitz walked over to Light like he was cornering a mouse and grabbed him by the neck to suspend him in midair. Light was too weak to do much of anything to protect himself but he kept his grasp on his staff the entire time. His body was being broken but his will hadn't wavered an inch. Blitz smiled at this, he wanted Light to be at his strongest so that when his spirit finally broke, he would be at even more despair and ruin. It was like chocolate to the foul being. With Light in one hand, Blitz started to punch him at a machinegun-like speed. Light didn't have much room for thought what with the beating he was taking. Blitz then turned his sight to Krystal while he kept his on pounding at the battered body. "Are you enjoying the show princess," he said mockingly.

Krystal was going mad with rage at this whole situation and she yelled at him, "LET HIM GO, NOW!!!"

Blitz smiled at her choice of words and stopped his constant punching. Without the blur of constant fists digging away into Light's flesh, Krystal could finally take a clear look at Light's condition. His clothes were tattered, he was bleeding from nearly every place he had been hit, and he almost didn't look like himself anymore. His face looked the worst off as far as the bleeding was concerned. He was bleeding from his lips, his nose, and the blood flowing from his cracked open brow was rolling across his left eye. "Alright then, if you insist." And Blitz threw Light in her direction but she couldn't catch him because of the barrier between them. Light hit it and bounced onto the ground. He made a slight yelp in pain but still kept a firm grip on his staff.

Krystal looked upon Light's torn form and glared at Blitz who was facing the both of them. "How in the world are you still alive, I thought I killed you?" Blitz started stepping up to her and Light slowly again, like it was the most entertaining thing he had ever done. Frighteningly, it probably was.

"Tsk, tsk. You should know better, I am a part of that weakling. You couldn't up and destroy me on that ship, the third was only able to give you the means of sealing me back into my confines. If you had destroyed me, guess who else would have died with me in the process." Krystal realized quickly that he was right, that final attack she made on him probably would have killed him as well as Light if it wasn't for the fact that it only seals. She did after all plunge a rose pod in his chest and make it bloom while inside.

"Still, just because he exists doesn't give you the right to kill him." Krystal could only try to reason with him but she knew it was a cold shot; it was the only thing she could do for Light from where she was at.

"True, I didn't have a reason from the beginning, but over the last couple of days I found one."

Krystal was getting very afraid of where this was going. "What do you mean?"

"That old man from yesterday showed me that I could become more than I was. If I was to take over the weakling's body, then I would be free forever. I've found that there are only two ways to do this. In one instance, someone with a special power could break me out, you foiled that attempt. But there is a second way for me to reach my ends. All I have to do is bring him to death's door. Once he is at the edge of life and death, there will be a small window of opportunity. If I take that, I'll gain total control of the body with all of my powers intact. I'll become the new Light, and the world will be mine…"

"…To conquer," Krystal asked weakly.

"No. To destroy, and I'll watch as it all burns around my feet." Light was finally starting to move again, he was able to lift up his head but only for a moment. Blitz saw Light's movement and he saw Krystal smile a little from knowing that Light was still very much alive despite his injuries. That's when Blitz got a deliciously evil idea. He bended down on his knees and lifted Light's head up to look at him. "You know what, I just got an idea. Would you like to know what I'm going to do to your little fox girl when I'm done with you? Whether you want to hear it or not, I'll tell you. When I have your body…" Blitz put his mouth next to Light's ear and whispered the rest in it. And Light's face twisted into a mixture of pure anger and hatred, and not one of them realized that Light's staff was beginning glow. Krystal couldn't here what Blitz had told him, even with her sensitive ears, but Light's eyes told her everything she needed to know and she froze in disgust at what the monster was planning on doing with her. Blitz took his mouth away from Light's ear and looked the young man in the eye. "What do you say to that?"

"You SICK, TWISTED, FREAK!!! I'M NOT GOING TO EVER LET YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!!!" And Light bounced back onto his feet with strength he didn't have before and slammed his fist into Blitz's gut. Blitz couldn't believe that he had actually been struck. He wondered if this was the third's power…or Light's own. Not long after that thought, a powerful kick to this face sent him into the air. Almost as soon as Light sent the kick he fell down to his knees as if that assault was a one time desperation maneuver. He was panting and him and Krystal both looked over to where Blitz was on the ground. He wasn't moving; it looked like that last attack had worked.

Krystal couldn't believe her eyes, Light…won. "Light…you did it? You won? YOU WON!!!" She was jumping up and down for joy and Light turned to her slowly.

"I…think you're right." He smiled at her as she kept up her celebration.

"Light, I knew you could do it. I knew you would find a way." She really did believe he could, she did not lie about that. Even through all of the pain she watched him suffer through, she knew he'd find a way.

"Thank you Krystal. I would never allow that warped beast to touch you, you know that." Krystal sighed in relief and happiness for a moment…until something vile violated their hearing.

"How touching." It was Blitz's horrid voice. They turned their eyes in terror and saw Blitz's body pick itself off the ground and stand before them with a smile on his face.

Krystal detested this being to the core, "Why won't just go away already? You should be dead!"

"Oh please, if I was an ordinary human, I probably would be. But as impressive of an assault that was, it is not at all power enough to put a stop to me." Blitz's amusing smile turned into a deadly serious frown. "I'm done with all of this playing around. I want my new body now." Blitz held out his hand and opened his palm. From his palm a sphere of black fire was created and it started growing. Krystal kept screaming for Light to move out of oncoming attacks way, but there really wasn't any way of escaping it. He couldn't even move anyway, he didn't have the energy. Even if he did there just was no escaping it, not with that barrier in place. Light looked at was going to be upon him soon and he only looked down like he had given up hope, at least that is what Krystal and Blitz thought. The latter gave a maniacal vampire smile at this, "Now I will control all." He directed his palm in Light's direction and shot the raging black fire blast. Krystal wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't.

As the blast engulfed him, Krystal covered her eyes. Light took his free hand and grasped the necklace that Krystal gave him on Valentines Day. Time stood still in that moment for him; he thought of all of the things that have happened over the last two weeks. His existence was nothing more than a joke but that all changed over night. He finally met someone who could accept him for him. Light began to think to himself, 'No, I don't want this to happen. I can't let it happen. I won't let it end this way. I need to protect my friends, my family, my world, and most of all…Krystal. I have to protect her.' And for the first time that he could remember, he became completely sure of something. '…I love her.'

"_DO YOU_," a voice in Light's head asked.

Light didn't know what exactly he was hearing but after listening to those stories that everyone had told him about Lunsford's place and the ship, he got a pretty good idea of what was talking to him. "Yes, I do…more than anything."

"_WOULD YOU EVEN GIVE YOUR LIFE TO PROTECT HER?_"

"Yes, I would," he said without hesitation. "But how, for some reason I can't do anything magical like everyone else."

"_I KNOW THE REASON WHY YOU CAN'T DO THE THINGS YOUR FRIENDS CAN._"

Light didn't know why this other him knew so he had to ask, "Why is that?"

"_IT'S BECAUSE YOU AND I ARE NOT ONE._"

"Not…one? Who or what are you?" After he said that, he found himself inside his own mind and standing before him was…himself…when he was seven.

It spoke to him in Light's adult voice however. "_I'M THE PART OF YOU THAT SLOWLY BUT SURELY BECAME BURIED DEEP INSIDE OF YOURSELF BECAUSE OF ALL OF THE CRUELTY YOU'VE SUFFERED AT THE HANDS OF YOUR PEERS. I'M YOUR WILL, YOUR DETERMINATION, YOUR HOPE, AND YOUR IMAGINATION. THAT'S WHY YOU COULDN'T DO WHAT OUR FRIENDS COULD. THE ONLY WAY WE'LL BE ABLE TO SAVE EVERYONE IS IF WE BECOME WHAT WE USED TO BE BEFORE ALL OF THE SUFFERING. ARE YOU READY TO PUT YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE FOR HER, EVEN IF IT MEANS THAT YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AT ALL AT BEING WITH HER?_"

Light looked at his feet for a moment contemplating on what the other him said before answering. "Yes."

The younger version of himself held out his hand for Light to take it, "Then let's save the fox we love."

Light took the other's hand and replied back. "Yeah, lets."

The black fire had engulfed Light and continued to rage around him, the two others in the room believed that was the end of the young man. Krystal cried as Blitz gave a cruel demonic laugh. Blitz put down his hand to stop the flow of flames and claim Light's body for his own. He was only able to make a couple of steps forward when he saw something in the flames that shouldn't have been there. "What the…" before he could say anything else, the black flames that were dancing around it were extinguished by the object's mere presence. And Blitz was given a clear view at what he was seeing. For once, his eyes widened in fear and he began to step back. "…what is that?"

Krystal has had her eyes covered up until now; when she dared to look at what was going on, her tear stained eyes came upon a glowing crystal-like cocoon floating in midair. It didn't exactly look like a cocoon but that was the only thing she could compare it with because she saw the shadow of something inside of it. Then the crystal structure started to unwrap or rather, unfold itself. It wasn't a cocoon, they were wings, and they soon revealed the figure inside. The angelic crystal-like wings were spread and the being turned around to look at Krystal. She instantly knew in her heart that it was Light just by looking into his eyes, but he still looked completely different than he was before. Along with the crystal wings, he had a set of eyes as blue and clear as ice, flowing hair as white as snow, and a new face that just seemed so dashing and beautiful at the same time. His apparel wasn't any less magnificent; he was wearing a suit of bluish-white armor but it didn't cover his head, the staff was strapped to his side, and he looked completely healed with no sign of injury. Right now, he was the most perfect creature that Krystal had ever laid her eyes upon and she started to give off a radiant smile for the first time in a long while. "Light, is that really you, or is it the other you?" she already knew the answer but she wanted to reassure herself.

The ice angel floated down to the ground and it seemed to freeze the area he was standing on. The boy smiled at her, "Actually, it's all of me."

Krystal was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Krystal I've become one with other, the me you see before you is what I was before the pain and suffering in my life began. In other words, this is who I truly am inside. This is the whole me. That was the only way for me to do what the others could."

It was a little hard to understand but she was able to grasp at what he was saying. She could only say one word to describe all of this. "…Wow!"

Light nodded, "Isn't it."

"NO," came a yell from across the room and interrupting the moment. "I'm not going to allow this, that body of yours belongs to me. And I'm not going to allow this new power of yours to stand between me and my goals. This world, no, this universe will be mine."

Light turned to face him with a look as cold as ice, "You are so warped; I'm ashamed to think that such a thing could come from my own mind. For what you said about Krystal, I'm going to make sure to end your terror before it can begin." Light grabbed his staff and gripped his other hand on it as he said some words but Krystal somehow knew their meaning. "Hikari No Touketsu," he said and a white blade with crystal edges was formed from the staff.

Krystal translated the sword's name without even realizing she said anything. "Light's Ice Frost."

Blitz looked perturbed at having Light's new blade pointed at him so he held out his hand and called out more strange words that Krystal could understand, although she wasn't sure how she knew. "Kurai Kogasu," Blitz called out and Krystal translated his words in her head as 'Dark Scorch.' A sword as black and sharp as its wielder's soul formed in his hand from a shapeless black flame. "Just because you can call for an ancient sword doesn't mean I can't."

Light was wearing a calm exterior, "Wrong, I knew you could, you are a part of me after all."

Blitz became infuriated at his words. "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU, MY POWER IS SUPREME!!!" Blitz then came at Light in what seemed like a flash of lightening. Light stayed where he was positioned and slashed his sword to the left and it clashed with blitz's, who wasn't there a nanosecond ago. "…How?"

"I'm not an ordinary human anymore; I can see your movements."

"Then in that case, let's see which one of us is the strongest." Light nodded with a smile and they flashed from their spot to the middle of the arena. This battle was beyond the imagination that made it possible.

Light made a great charge at Blitz and their blades made contact again and they held themselves in that position for a moment until Light was kicked back away from Blitz. Blitz made his sword flare up in its own black flaming aura and he made an underhand slash from there and shot an infernal energy blade from it in Light's direction. Light gained his Barings and stabbed the ground with his sword and a wall of ice shot out of the ground and blocked the projectile, which created a ton of steam. Krystal couldn't see anything because of the steam that now filled the arena but she could see the sparks that flared each time their blades came in contact. Then an amazing ice blast in the form of blue flowing energy, shot out of the cloud and it plowed blitz into the ground. Blitz bounced back onto his feet and shot two more black fire blasts at Light and the young hero deflected them both with his sword. After that he kept moving forward and tried to run blitz thru. Blitz made a dive to avoid it and got right under Light and made a stab toward his gut but Light barely parried it. With Blitz still on the ground, Light started to pound his sword into Blitz's in hopes of shattering it. After make contact a few times, Blitz shot a flaming blast point blank and Light didn't have time to put up a full block so he put his sword in front of him and managed to keep himself from being burned badly. He was still launched quite a ways away but he was back on his feet in no time.

They both looked tired but Light put his palm out and started shooting ice shards at his opponent. Blitz tried to dodge it but a couple ice shards hit his arm and soon he was rolling on the ground in pain. But the pain he were feeling didn't stop Blitz or Light for long, they were soon on each other's feet again slashing at each other.

Krystal noticed two things that were going on here. The first thing she noticed was something she should have figured out a minute or two ago when this battle started. Blitz was no longer doing any of those ice attacks he had done against her; it must have been because he was separate from Light now. That was the only explanation she could come up with, he could only do those ice moves then because he was using Light's body. Put simply, he couldn't access those abilities anymore. The second thing she noticed was that Blitz was now…slowing down. Light was winning, she concluded. And she was right; every move Blitz made slowed him down a little more each time, soon the only thing he could do was block.

Blitz was getting desperate now that Light kept on trying to break through what little defenses he had left, so he flared up his flaming aura, which forced Light to back away. Blitz used his steel dragon wings to fly up in to the air to get a better vantage point but he saw Light fire two ice spheres at him at an impossible speed. Blitz didn't have enough time to dodge them so he wrapped his metal wings in front of him and the two ice spheres exploded on impact, leaving a freezing fog in its wake. As soon as he unfurled his wings, Light swooshed in through the fog and rammed the edge of his blade into Blitz's armor, effectively knocking the wind out of him. The sword wouldn't go through at first because of the thickness of the armor, but Light used his free hand to touch the place on the armor near his blade and started to freeze it until it had no durability. And with one quick and clean cut, his now glowing sword plunged right through the thick metal, and to Krystal's utter happiness, it sliced Blitz in half.

Light landed on the ground and so did both halves of Blitz. Light looked at Blitz's current condition for a moment as his sword turned back into a staff. Then he turned back towards Krystal in astonishment for himself at the feat he just pulled off by himself.

Krystal's face was full of happiness and pride as she watched Light do what he did to that monstrosity. The barrier disappeared then and Krystal couldn't help but run up to Light and embrace him with tears of joy in her eyes. "Light, I can't believe it. You actually beat him." Light felt like he was at a loss of words for himself but he hugged her back and soon found his voice.

"I know, I can't believe it either." A moment later, they both realized how close to each other they were and they broke apart with an embarrassing blush on their faces. Then the big doors they had came through opened. As soon as they had, Light and Krystal were both surprised to see their friends pouring through. They were even more surprised to see the kinds of injury they had apparently sustained.

Their friends were also surprised by a couple of things. The first thing they saw when the door opened was Blitz, they had all frozen in terror at the sight of him but it quickly passed when they saw him unmoving on the floor and cut in half. The next thing that surprised them was Light himself. They all helped each other out from where they were, over to their two friends. As banged up as Nat was, he was still able to be his sarcastic self. "From what I can see, it looks like congratulations are in order, good job Bulby, you're finally one of us now."

Light took Nat's hand and gave a sarcastic response himself. "Thanks a lot you guys, but seriously, what happened to you guys?"

Alex, the less messed up one of the group that just came through, spoke for the rest of them. "Please, I would rather not talk about it."

Light watched Allistor and Lindsey nod their bleeding faces in agreement. "I guess that's fair enough. Now stand still while I take care of everyone's wounds." Light used his new found power to heal and seal up the others wounds with his cool aura. When he was nearly finished healing them, Nat in particular, they heard a loud sound from over on the other end of the large room. They watched in victorious glee as the wishing room opened. And from its opened doors, they could actually see it. "There it is, after all of this time. We finally made it." If what they were seeing really was the wish, it was floating in between two pillars and it was formless and was a pure white. Light then turned to everyone. "Well, I guess we should go get our wi…"

"NO…this can't…be," came a gasping voice coming from where Blitz's top body half was laying on the ground. Light, Krystal, and the others turned in surprise to see Blitz still alive, but he clearly wasn't going to be for long. "…I'm not going…to…allow this."

Krystal turned to look at Blitz with no pity in her eyes, the universe deserved to be rid of this malevolent being. "Can you just give it up already, we've won and you've lost, get over it and die already." Blitz started to maniacally gasp and laugh at the same time.

"You're wrong…I haven't…LOST YET!!!" Before Light could realize what was happening, a telekinetic hand gesture was made a body and sword fly over everyone and it landed next to Blitz. Everyone looked and saw Blitz grab the head of Krieg's body; everyone else in the room knew this was a bad thing.

Light unfurled his wings and tried to make a charge after him but right before he could reach him, Blitz and Krieg became enveloped in a swirling dark energy hemisphere. The force the sphere was giving off was powerful enough to make Light crash into the ground, near the outside of the arena but not quite. Then the barrier that used to be there came on once again, and Krystal was pushed into the arena with Light while the others were pushed outside of it. The big doors that lead to the exit also closed and trapped everyone inside once more. Light and Krystal recovered from where they were on the ground and their ears picked up on the sound of another door closing. The entire group stared on helplessly as the wishing room closed. Light couldn't understand it, "This isn't fair, the battle was over."

Krystal was just as angry as Light and grabbed her staff from the ground when it was knocked out of her hands from push the barrier gave her. "And we were so close. What's going on here?"

Light then realized something more important to worry about and he turned to her. "Um, Krystal, why are you in here and everyone else is outside?"

Krystal was perplexed at that as well, and she gave Light a confused look. "Do look like an expert on ancient Earth magic."

"You may not know why this is happening but I do," came a strangely mechanical voice from inside the dark sphere. The sphere broke off of what was inside and disappeared, leaving several scared expressions to stand in fearful awe of what was hiding inside of it. Blitz was already a monster in his own right but this new form made his monstrous identity complete. It was a ten foot tall, black dragon humanoid. The cybernetic armor Krieg was wearing looked like it was no longer just a suit, but rather its skin. The beast had huge wings that were bigger than before, and a powerful tail with what looked like both a sword and a laser on the end of it. And the humanoid's head was that of the dragon Light had always seen in his nightmares, red slit eyes and all. It picked up the Dimension sword it instantly changed into the one Blitz was wielding earlier, but it now had red edges on the blade and a ruby on the hilt. He spoke again with a mechanical voice that sounded like it had a combination of Blitz and Krieg's voices. "As soon as that door opened and your friends started coming out, I saw the body of the man who gave me my new ambitions lying on ground and practically knocking on death's door."

Krystal did not like this, "Krieg was still alive?"

"He was, barely. As I was saying, he wouldn't be for much longer. The blood loss he was suffering would have been too much for him to ever recover from." That didn't make sense to Allistor at all.

"But how do you know he was dying of blood loss?" The newly formed Blitz put a claw to the temple of its head as a gesture.

"Because we share a mind now, of course I'll keep his half permanently dormant so that I have total control, but that leads to answer the boy's question. Since there are now two minds in battle, even if they're in one body, this arena's magic forces the next warrior closest to the first combatant to fight along side each other. The magic in this palace keeps all things balanced and fair, for better or for worse. I myself am glad to see the little fox girl in here with all of us, now I can pay you back for that humiliation on the ship. Too bad I won't be able to go along with my original…plans with you. But if I'm to get out of here once and for all, I'm sure your agonizing death will sate my lust just fine." Now Light and Krystal had just about enough of this guy for one lifetime. Light then pulled his staff to use it again but some quick draw fire from a laser attached to Blitz's wrist, shot it out of Light's hand and actually flew behind Blitz.

Light stared at where his staff was on the ground and knew he couldn't reach it. "Great, this is just perfect," he said sarcastically as he got into his ice style stance. Then Krystal stepped up beside him and got into her wind stance with her staff in hand. Light looked at her and was wondering what she was thinking. "Krystal? What do you think your doing?"

"What do you think, I'm going to help. Besides, you heard him openly admit his intentions with me. I won't let anyone who openly wishes to force me to mate with them, get away without my ripping their jugular out." Krystal wasn't the only one angry about THAT, Light wanted give him his form of judgment for it as well.

"But are you sure you can keep up with me," Light asked her. Krystal looked at him and smiled. A draft of wind blew around her and when it was gone, she also had angel wings adorning her back. And her staff now looked like what she had told him about after her fight with blitz on the ship, blue rose pod and all. She looked back at her partner and saw that his mouth was open a little bit in awe of her. She gave a slight giggle at his reaction and he closed his mouth and smiled along with a nod.

Then out of nowhere, Blitz teleported himself in front of them, "Sorry, but the reprieves over." And he kicked Light across the place. Then he tried to grab Krystal but she regained her perception after the initial surprise and ducked under him. She quickly figured out he had all of Krieg's technology, except for maybe the force field. She acted quickly to test her theory by slashing at his leg, and it worked. The force field was still broken from her fight with Krieg and from where Light was getting up, he saw that bit of good news as well and got up to join her in the assault.

Blitz started to try to pummel Krystal with his fists but she being the most agile one, kept rolling out of the way. When pummeling her didn't work, he made a spin and lashed at her with his tail. He hit her while she was rolling and sent her rolling several yards away in the opposite direction. Blitz then felt a sharp pain in his leg that stunned him for a moment and he turned to see what stabbed him. It was light, and his hands were glowing blue with super cool air. That stabbing sensation was Light shooting ice directly into his muscles and bloodstream. He grabbed Light and was about to gut him with his sword when he was violently kicked in the side of the face. The impact forced him to let go of Light, and that allowed the boy to kick him in the other side of the face. Krystal tried to stab him in the side but he teleported away from them over on the other side of the arena. Krystal and Light turned to look for where Blitz was and that's when Light saw a huge flash coming in Krystal's direction. Before she could see what was happening, Light grabbed her hand and started flying away from the crimson light. A beam of deadly proportions was shot passed them and hit the barrier.

Light and Krystal turned to see what nearly devoured them and didn't see Blitz teleport in their way. The two turned only to see huge fists slam them from the air, onto the ground. When they hit the surface they saw two bone crushing feet with sharp talons coming down on them. They barely managed roll out of the way but as they did so, Krystal used a typhoon force of wind to send the two of them flying away from Blitz to get some momentary distance between them. While they were flying Light thought to himself, 'This is useless; without my staff I can't put more than a dent in him.' Then he heard Krystal's voice, but saw that her lips weren't moving.

She looked at him while the gale brought them to momentary safety. 'I know, but I got a plan to disable his teleporter.'

Light was surprised but then again he shouldn't have been, she did say she got all of her powers back after all. 'I'm listening, but couldn't you just read his mind. That would make this so much easier.'

'Sorry but I can't, his mind is too strong. My mind reading works best against simple minds, but enough of that; just listen to me.' It didn't take long for Krystal to explain the plan to Light. By the time the typhoon gust got the two of them to a momentarily safe distance, Light understood what he had to do. The young man began to glow in a fiery cold aura, turned to Blitz, who was teleporting on and off all around the arena to disorient them, and started to rapidly fire wave after wave of ice energy blasts all around the room while being careful not to hit Krystal in the process.

Blitz saw an ice blast come at him and, unfortunately for him, teleported away from it only to end up in the direct path of several ice blasts. He protected his head and chest but he could feel the super cooled air begin to freeze his left arm and leg as a cold fog began to impede his vision. Blitz saw two shadows coming his way and he wasn't going to allow a repeat performance with Light's sword. "Sorry to inform you, but the same trick won't work twice." Blitz could smell Light and Krystal's scent coming his way and he was already preparing himself for them, partly by slipping his sword in his belt. Just then Light broke through the ice cloud, but his head was caught in Blitz's crushing grasp. "Sorry boy, but I don't make mistakes a second time." Then Blitz saw the shadow break through the ice cloud and fly into his grasp. It wasn't Krystal, it was her staff. Blitz took a moment to turn his sight to Light, who had a smug grin on his face.

"You're not the only one who can get wise," Light then shot an ice blast point blank in Blitz's face. In the excruciating pain of having to feel his eyes literally start to freeze, he let go of Light and the staff, and he didn't see Krystal coming at him from near the ceiling diagonally at hurricane force speed. She rammed her fist deep into the chest cavity of Blitz's chest armor and ripped out a mechanical sphere along with some wiring. Blitz didn't see her do what she did, but he instinctively swatted her away from him as he managed to heat up his body temperature to keep his eyes from freezing. When that was done, he tried to teleport but found that he couldn't.

"Yoo hoo, missing something," a feminine voice below him called out. Blitz looked down and saw Krystal bouncing the spherical device in her palm. "If you want it, come and get it."

Blitz's red eyes showed nothing but fury. "Why you…" He started flying down at a fast pace and tried to crush and slice her with his tail blade. Krystal, surprisingly, teleported out of the way and Blitz was only able to hit rock and Earth. Blitz was getting angrier by the moment at Light and Krystal's games. He rose up into the air to look for them, "Where are you two?!" Then he felt two new weights on his back, and turned to see Light and Krystal wearing innocent smiles.

"Please tell me how you like having your freaking wings ripped off," said Krystal as she dug her sharp claws into the base of one wing while Light used his hands to freeze the other wing till it's nerve cells were dead, which caused him to scream in pain. Blitz couldn't sustain himself in the air any longer and he fell to the ground as Light and Krystal flew off of their living ride. When they landed, she turned toward Light. "You know what to do."

Light nodded, "You bet I do." Light started shooting a several child-sized ice shards at Blitz's limbs, pinning the evil giant to the ground. "We got to hurry; those shards won't keep him pinned for long."

"Then let's hurry and use it. This is the only thing I can think of that'll put him down for good." Krystal had been systematically communicating with Light through her telepathy ever since they put their plan into action. She had been telling him how to do a special technique that only works when two people of the ice and wind style are together, she called it 'Blizzard's Gust.' There were a few problems with it though; Krystal had never even attempted it before, plus she could only tell Light the style movements for such a powerful magic attack. And lastly, it takes up time to build up power for it, which is why Blitz had to be pinned. From the looks of it, he was melting the ice with his increasingly heated body temperature to get out. They didn't have much time left so they started their hand movements and ended it by clasping their hands together. A bright radiant blue light began emitting through the cracks of their hands. The cold air could have been felt by everyone in the room, and the two could feel powerful winds begin to swirl from inside its finger entwined confines. They built up as much power between themselves as possible but they were just about out of time, Blitz was close to freeing himself. "Light, I think we're going to have to fly for it."

"It figures." They jumped into the air and tried to get to their target as soon as possible while opening up their hands to reveal the formless power they made together. As soon as their hands had opened, they could both freely feel destructive ice wind blow and howl around them as if they were the epicenter of a howling blizzard. Blitz still hadn't melted the ice yet so he started to shoot purple plasma shots at them with his tail laser. The two flew through the air, gracefully dodging the purple beams flying around them. They were a little too late to get to him while he was pinned; he broke himself free of his bindings, swiftly pulled out his sword and, in a split second, his evil blade collided with their powerful attack. The force of the collision seemed to light the whole room in a nearly blinding flash, and the Earth started to quake around them. Light and Krystal's companions stared in awe at the beautifully deadly sight they were witnessing, silently rooting for their friends' victory. Wind, ice, and dust started blasting its way around Blitz, with Light and Krystal biting down on their teeth and pushing their attack further until the Dimension Sword…cracked. The mind numbing ice, fueled by the incredible force of the wind backing it up, started to make the sword freeze and crack until it finally hit the breaking point. Blitz's eyes dilated as he watched his sword break into pieces and explode around him in dark magical energy. The dark magic, mixed with Light and Krystal's, seemed to shatter and vaporize Blitz's body till not even his atoms remained. With his screams of pain, he disappeared into nothingness.

Light and Krystal fell to the ground in exhaustion. While panting for air, Krystal turned her head to face her friend. "Did we finally do it?"

Light didn't seem to believe it either, especially after so many times dealing with that monster. The barrier surrounding them disappeared like Blitz, but for a final time. Then Krystal and Light, as well as the others, changed back to normal. And lastly, the big doors leading out of the palace opened. "You know what, I think we did. We make a pretty good team, don't we?" Krystal and Light looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, we do," she agreed.

Light then thought of something Krystal had told him during the fight. "Hey Krystal, you said that before that you had mind reading abilities. Have you ever tried using that on me?"

"No Light, I'd never invade the privacy of someone I care about." She was being truthful, although it had crossed her mind more than several times to do it and find out Light's feelings for her.

"So, are you two going to lie down on the ground all day, or do we have to drag you up?" The two looked up to see Chris and everyone else standing above them.

Krystal sighed because she was actually enjoying the feeling of the victory they had obtained and survived through. "Okay, okay. We're getting up." They got up and Lindsey came up to them and pulled them into a possessive hug.

"Oh thank God, I was so worried about you two." Krystal and Light eventually broke free of the hug and said thank you to the older woman.

"Bulby, that was a show I'll never forget," Nat said.

Light noticed that there was no sarcasm at all in the comment, "Thanks, I appreciate the compliment."

"Hey, don't get used to it. You did well this time; just don't go spoiling the moment." Allistor then grabbed everybody to gather them into a group hug.

"The boy's right, let's just enjoy the moment everybody." And they reveled in that moment, at least until the doors to the wishing room whooshed open. They all looked at the room as if it was bewitching.

Light looked at the room a bit apprehensively because it meant they were at the end of their journey, and it also meant the end of his days with Krystal. In a way, they all sort of looked at it with disappointment. Krystal stepped forward toward the room and looked at the wish from where she was at. "I guess this is it," she said sadly. She turned around to look at everyone in turn, starting with Allistor. "Allistor, I wouldn't be able to imagine this whole trip without you. You've just been an irreplaceable asset to all of us. I know you've spent a lot of money on trying to help me, and I wish I could pay you back but at least I'll no longer be around to be an expense to you."

Light's uncle only shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I don't think of you as an expense at all. I've had the most fun I'll ever have in life, and it's all thanks to you. I have a feeling everyone else here feels the same." Krystal could see he was trying to put up a strong front for himself to seem strong to everyone.

She merely smiled and nodded at Allistor and turned to Lindsey. "Lindsey you've been a bit of an inspiration to me and, this may sound strange or offensive, but you remind me of the warm feeling I got from my mother when she was still alive. I've found it very comforting to have some female companionship what with all of these males around me." Lindsey and Krystal hugged each other and the older woman pulled out the mini disc she held on for the vulpine princess.

"You're welcome dear. And I want to say thank you for making my childhood dreams come true."

Krystal took the disk and responded to Lindsey's compliment with a giggle. She was now starting to tear up a little as she moved on to Alex. "Alex, I found you to be one of the smartest and brightest people I have ever known. And I want to say thank you for being my friend this whole time. So tell me, do you plan on becoming a scientist, you certainly seem like the type?"

Alex gave a weak laugh and shook his head. "No, no. I plan on doing something in electronic music."

"Really, that's good. Too bad I won't be able to hear any of it," she said with a melancholy expression before moving on to Chris.

"You are one of the strangest people I have ever met. Personally, I hope that's something about you that will never change. You're a brilliant person and I can only imagine what you plan on doing in the years down the road."

Chris just nodded his head in agreement. "Hey, we all don't know what I'm capable of. I could be the next ruler of the world." They both shared in a laugh and she walked over to Nat.

"Ah, Insect. I'm not going to miss you very much," she wrapped her arms around her chest, turned her head away and closed her eyes like she was mad at him.

Nat faked being hurt at her gesture towards him, "Hey, come on, you know you're going to miss me."

She then unwrapped her arms from around herself and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose I know I will. Stay in good health bug boy." He gave her a salute and finally, she came to Light. They were both dreading this; they had tears in both of their eyes. "Light, what can I say; I'm going to miss you the most." She pulled him into a very possessive hug and started to cry a little in his shoulder. She wanted to know how he felt, but then again, maybe what she overheard was a mistake. She knew that she had overheard it but she was trying to convince herself otherwise.

"Krystal, I…" She was waiting for him to say something but nothing else came out. Light was also wrestling with himself on what to do. He didn't want her to be forced to choose between one thing and another, he'd feel too guilty. The two broke apart and Light walked off into the arena to get his staff and came back over to the sad fox and handed his staff to her. "Here, I think you're going to need this in the future." The sadness welling up inside of him was beginning to become more than he could bear.

Krystal nodded to him, never looking into his eyes as she began to walk off into the wishing room with one staff in her hand, hers on her back, and using the free one to clasp her half of the Valentine necklace when she was sure no one else could see. "Good bye everyone."

Light continued to wrestle with his heart and he thought to himself, 'How I feel doesn't matter, she has Fox McCloud. She was literally made for him, what chance did he honestly have with her anyway? None, that's what. Krystal had just now crossed the threshold and the doors were slowly beginning to close. That's when realization dawned on Light, the Krystal standing before him hadn't met Fox yet. With that one thought, Light became fueled by some force he had never felt before. It was now or never, and he chose now. This was his last Chance to say what was truly written in his heart. Light then stepped out in front of everyone and looked at Krystal, who had her back turned. "Krystal, there's something important I have to tell you." Krystal turned to face him and saw a tearstained face filled up with sincerity. "Krystal…I love you." Krystal's eyes widened as tears filled her eyes.

"You…love me…you really love me." And on sheer impulse, the both of them started running after each other with an outstretched arm trying to catch each other, calling out the other's name. As they ran, memories flooded their minds and they ran even harder to try to get to each other. Right when they were so close to each other, the door of the wishing room closed between them and Light's hand only met with cold stone; they were cut off from each other.

Light slid his hands from the wall to the floor and his tears started to fall to the floor while he was on all fours. Everyone looked at him from where they were at, with pity in their eyes. Allistor walked up to him slowly, he wanted to comfort the boy but he really couldn't offer much of anything to help him. The boy had just lost true love, and there was no cure for the pain that brings. Not even time could fix that kind of brokenness, so he did the only thing he could think to do. "Light," he said softly. "If you need us, we'll be waiting at the ruin entrance," they all left him in silence.

Light eventually pulled himself up from the ground with tears still falling down his face, then he saw the giant orb Lindsey had told them about. He had to know something, he had to. He walked over to stand before it and then he asked the question that was dying to come out of him. "Please, who is my soul mate?" And, low and behold, Krystal's image was shown. It showed him their first meeting, the morning after his birthday. He laughed to himself at the memory, but then again that's all he had left of her now. Then he began talking to himself, "Only a girl out of this world, that's who my heart and love belongs to." He knew in his heart that the giant orb would show her, he just wanted to have one last look at her image before he finally picked up his feet to leave. Light reached the place where everyone was and looked at them with the most melancholy smile they had ever seen. "I think we should leave." And he began to leave and the others started to leave with him.

Allistor however, had other plans but he lead the way to lead the others outside. He called Leonidas to get a ride for them, and he turned to them for an announcement. "Now listen everybody, Leonidas is going to come pick you up and he's going to take you to the jet to get you all home." Now everyone was confused why he'd say that, except Light. The poor boy had other things on his mind.

Lindsey asked Allistor, "What do you mean, is this about that note you gave him earlier."

Allistor nodded, "I'm going to stay here and do some research on those ruins, they are newly discovered after all with all sorts of uncovered information." Then he stepped up to Lindsey to whisper in her ear. "And between you and me, I don't want to see my nephew in such a bad way. There's just too much pain welling up inside of him, I don't think I'd be able to look him in the eye without breaking down in tears myself."

"I know what you mean. Alright then, I'll make sure to get them all home safe and sound."

"Thanks. And please look out for the boy until then." She nodded and he headed down into the ruins. The atmosphere around them was one of sadness, even as they got their rides home. To Light, the whole trip back home was nothing more than a blur because one thing, or rather, one person occupied his mind the entire time. Nothing else in his life…seemed to matter much anymore.

It was almost dusk by the time they had arrived at the airport and Lindsey had arranged for her van to be there at the airport by the time they got there. And eventually they arrived back at Light's house where it all began. The group behind him said their goodbyes and drove off knowing he wouldn't say anything in return. He hadn't spoken at all during the trip home, he just relived every moment he was with the vulpine beauty in his head. Light unlocked the door to his house and opened it to reveal the inside of his home. His parents were still off on their trip so he was home alone. He closed the door behind him and looked at his nearly empty home; the problem was it no longer felt like home to him anymore. More memories of him and Krystal together flooded his thoughts and that did it, is heart could no longer stand it. It shattered right there and he fell to the ground crying because he could practically feel the hole in his heart and soul grow by the second. And he stayed like that until he fell asleep but not even that could stop his flowing pain and tears. Even as he slept, he dreamed of her, and his tears fell down his face to his living room floor all throughout the night until dawn.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that, even if it did make you sad. But don't worry everybody, if you stay with me, you will see that it's true to what they say. It is always darkest just before it's dawn. The final chapter, and surprising conclusion, is called The Missing Days. I'll leave it up to you guys again to try and translate it's meaning. See you guys and girls at the finnish line. R&R, QUICKLY!**


	24. The Missing Days

**Author's Note: HERE IT IS PEOPLE!!! THE GRAND FINALE!!! But beware, it may be a bit different than some of you might think it would have ended, as you will soon see. After this, there will be an epilogue, about the same time as usual. I just want to say that I'm pretty lucky to not have recieved a single flame. If I would have known you all were starving for this kind of originality, I probably would have started writing fanfiction earlier. But the point is "THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU!!!" And guess what, people have spoken and there WILL be a sequal. You heard it, and I was thinking about starting it the same time as I started this one, but unlike this one I will try to have a full outline made up and a bit of it already done. After your finished reading the final chapter look at my bottom author's note for it's chosen name. After this story is finished, I'm going to start R&R some of your stories for a while. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention, I have my own website now. There is a link to it on my profile here. Also, as soon as the epilogue is up, I'm going to do some final revisions to my whole story and try and get it into Snake of the Rose's Starfox Masterworks Community. Wish me luck.**

**To notfromearth7: Your surprise isn't here yet but when the epilogue comes out, read it and then look at the bottom author's note it. You'll find it there when it's ready.**

**To Krys: I'm very interested in seeing what kind of surprise you have in store for me, but enjoy the conclusion my friend.**

**To Everyone: Remember to enjoy the chapter, R&R, and sign the guest book on my website.**

**

* * *

**

**Final Chapter**

**The Missing Days**

It had been three days since Light had last saw Krystal, and day four was just starting. Light had spent these last few days just sitting, or rather laying down, on his living room recliner. He was reclined and staring at the ceiling above him thinking about her. These last few days had just made him feel so empty inside. To say he was depressed didn't do him justice. Nothing really mattered to him anymore. His food didn't taste good to him anymore. Every day since he got home, he had spent the daytime wandering the house looking for some way of riding himself of the pain. Needless to say, he couldn't think of anything. And he spent the nights weeping from the terrible pain that wracked his body until he went to sleep. Never before, even through all of his terrible hardships and school life, had he encountered such a pain before. It wouldn't leave him, he knew it never would. School was still closed, but that didn't really help make him feel any better. Everything around him just reminded him of her. He would never get over it, which he knew. It was like his life no longer had a purpose. He had fulfilled his purpose by helping Krystal, but what was left for him now.

Soon a knock came from his front door. Light didn't know who it was but he yelled, "THE DOOR'S UNLOCKED!!!" Light didn't care who it was, but he knew it wasn't his parents. They weren't coming home until the next day at around noon. It could have even been a robber or even a serial murderer, but Light didn't care. If they were, he would have hoped that they would end his pain and misery. Chances are though it wasn't either; the universe just wasn't that merciful to allow him death's escape. And he was right; it wasn't a robber or a murderer.

"Light, it's me." Light closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's good to see you again uncle." Light wasn't actually looking at Allistor though because his recliner was facing away from the front door. Neither was he actually glad to see his uncle because it only brought him memories of Krystal.

"Light, turn on the television to channel 32. I think you need to see this." Light didn't know why his uncle would come all the way to his house from somewhere in the world just to watch his television set but then again, he didn't really care so he didn't question his uncle. Light grabbed his remote control and turned on his television in front of him to the specified channel. It looked like President Bush was giving an important announcement. He didn't know what was so special about it but he watched with mock interest.

"_Lady's and gentleman, there have been several events throughout history that have defined a millennium. From Christ walking on the Earth to go onto the Cross, to the rise of nuclear power, and now this day, the twentieth of February, 2003, another defining event has occurred. And now I would like to introduce my guest here with me to tell you just how important this event really is to America's future._" And the screen grew bigger from around Bush's head to show the important guest who was sitting in a chair next to the president's.

Light's eyes grew very wide as he now became VERY interested in the president's guest. "Kry…Krystal?" Light's voice was soft at first but then it grew much bigger. "KRYSTAL?!?" Light practically jumped from his seat on the recliner and hand his face almost on the television screen. It was Krystal, albeit in a strange alien like outfit, but it was her; why was it her? It about this time that the entire world made an audible gasp at what they were seeing.

Else where in Light's home town, an arm casted Brad Hemmingway was with his crew of miscreants' when his father turned off the movie they were watching and turned the channel. "Hey, what's the deal here old man?" His biker looking father turned to him.

"Get a load of this you brats." He turned to one of the many channels the President was addressing on and Brad spat out the drink he was currently taking when he saw the vulpine beauty on the screen. His eyes widened as did everyone else's in the room. That blur of blue he saw at those times when he was trying to make an example of Light, could it have really have been… Brad wasn't the only one thinking about what his memories told him, all of the students and teachers who had seen Light and Nat's 'project' practically had their jaws on the floor of their homes.

The presidential announcement was being transmitted all around the world and at Nintendo HQ and Rare Software, Shigeru Miyamoto and Chris Stamper began to get some huge smiles on their faces and they started to laugh to themselves.

Back at Light's house, the poor boy was so vexed that he didn't know what was what anymore. So he decided to listen intently to the rest of the program. The Krystal he was watching right now had turned to face the assumed camera. "_Good day, I suppose you are all wondering what's going on around here. Well, to get the introductions out of the way, I am Princess Krystal, of the planet Cerinia. Yes, I am an alien life form. I'm also sure you are all amazed at how I am able to speak your language. Don't be my race as well, as many others; have been studying yours for a long amount of time. And now I will get straight to the point. On my most recent visit to your planet, there was a little mishap on the ship I was on and I accidentally got transported to Earth's surface by an incompetent subordinate of mine. So I got stuck on this planet but thankfully I befriended an Earth boy and he helped to keep me safe from the dangers of this world while trying to help me get back in contact with my people. I had to spend nearly two of your Earth weeks on this planet but, because of that boy, and a handful of his friends, I gained a new perspective of this planet. When I finally managed to rejoin my people, I told my father of the Earth boy's kindness and hospitality towards me and how he kept me safe. After a small conversation, my mother, father and I came to a conclusion. We have decided it is almost time for us and the other races to form an alliance and teach your kind about our technology, but not quite yet. After talking to your nation's leader, I will be observing your race as a citizen and in exchange for my permanent stay on your planet; I will help introduce you to technology you've only dreamed of. And in order to cement that exchange, a pact must be made between our two worlds. It's been decided that in three Earth months, a goodwill marriage between myself and the Earth boy, Light Kindley, who kept me safe during my time…_"

At that moment, in a room at a Bermuda hotel, Sarah Kindley fainted while standing up and fell into her husband's arms. Light's father was just as surprised at what went through his ears but he closed his eyes, sighed…and started laughing like he just went mad. "Now it all makes sense, the carnival, the school, and the sudden trip!" He then broke out into another fit of laughter while he placed his wife on their temporary bed. I guess I don't have to worry about him finding a good girl; it looks like he had one all along. It figures that my peculiar son would take an even more peculiar wife. Hmmm, I wonder if they've shared a bed together in that way already. Oh well, if they did, they did." Then he started shaking his smiling face slowly while sighing, "Ah, to be young again."

Back at Light's house, the Krystal he was viewing on the television set had just finished telling the world that SHE…was going to marry HIM! "No way, that's…just not possible?!" Just then, two blue furred arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders from behind him. And then a furry head began to lie in the crook of his neck.

"Wrong, it's more possible than you really know." Light felt like he was frozen solid in the position he was in but he somehow managed to turn his head to see familiar emerald eyes looking up into his chocolate ones.

"Krystal…but how?" He pointed from her to the television set to show what he was confused about.

"It's a recording," she said putting it simply.

Light then broke away from her embrace and stared at her for a moment before asking, "What are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here anymore."

Krystal put a blue finger tip to his mouth to stop him from saying anymore and smiled at him. "I've made a decision."

"But I can't allow you to chose me over your family, it wouldn't be right."

"Well then I hope you're glad to know that I'm not choosing you over my family."

Now Light was more confused than ever. "So then what, did you use that wish to bring your home world here in this dimension?" He thought that maybe that was it but then she shook her head no.

"I do plan on doing that one day but that's not it either. Light, I chose both you and my family. That recording of me wasn't lying when it said that I would be helping to establish contact between your world and mine. I'll eventually accomplish that goal and release my brother, but when I do…"Krystal embraced him once again lovingly. "…I want my darling mate and husband to be there beside me. In response to what you said to me back at Knossos, I…love you too." Light was still as confused as ever.

"But if you've still been here, why have you been missing for the last three days?"

Krystal started laughing a bit, "I'm glad you asked, it all begins when those I was entrapped within the wishing room…"

Three days earlier, inside the locked wishing room, a desperate vulpine girl's hand had just barely missed grasping Light's hand and she slid to the ground in tears just like Light had done on the other side. She turned around on the cold stone ground and sat with her back against the doors. She brought up her knees to put her face in between. She had stayed like that for a while sobbing to herself. And then after a while, she said some words that she knew wouldn't go through those sealed doors. "I love you too Light, I love you so much. I just don't know what to do though. I really want my family and my brother…but I also want to be with you." She held onto her necklace and thought and thought until she could barely think anymore. She finally rose up her head a little, and through tear blurred vision, she saw Light's staff on the floor. An idea hit her then, Light was able bring her through to his world by his will. If she somehow found a way to magnify that power, then she would have everything she could ever want…except for one thing. Even if she and Light were together, they wouldn't be able to…Krystal rose her head up fully, smiled and then got off the floor to stand up. She stepped up to the wishing magic aura in front of her and smiled one of the most radiant smiles she had ever made. "I wish…"

Later on that day, just around dusk, Allistor was just then setting up his sleeping bag outside of the ruin entrance for when he finished studying the place a little more. He eventually managed to get a fire going in between some rocks. He pulled out a small pan out of his bag of things and poured a decent amount of water into the pan and raised it above the fire for a while. When he thought the water was hot enough, he pulled the pan away from the flames and pulled out a small container of instant ramen. He poured the water into the container and started fixing his meal for the night. Right before he could stick his silver fork into the ramen he heard a voice he knew he shouldn't have been able to hear anymore. "Mmmm, that smells delicious, do you mind if I have some?" He turned around and saw the blue beauty coming through the ruin's entrance.

Allistor was beyond surprised, he was stuttering with the answer to her question. "Um…uh…sure, that's fine by me…but aren't you supposed to be…well…gone?"

"I suppose I should be, but I've decided that this world is my home now. Besides, it's where my true love lives and I plan on spending the rest of my life with him." Allistor couldn't believe his ears; she was giving up her only chance to go to her own dimension to be with Light.

He offered her some ramen and he was quiet at first but he started to say a little something, "We'll stay here for tonight and then we'll go to Light's house tomorrow."

"No, I can't see him just yet."

"Why?"

She took a bite out of her dinner before answering him, "Because if I were to try to be with him now, then it would have to be in secret and that's not what I want. It would become a stigma to the both of us. I want my love for him to be publicly accepted and then we wouldn't have any worries about being together. I was wondering if you had any ideas."

Allistor thought long and hard on her request and they stayed quiet. "EUREKA!!! That's it; I think I have an idea that might actually work."

Her hopes rose quite a bit at that. "Really, are you sure it'll work?"

"Nope," Krystal's ear's drooped as she felt like he had dashed all of her hopes. "But…it has the best chance of succeeding. Now wait here." Krystal watched him disappear into the ruin and finished her dinner as she waited for him to return. Eventually he came back with Krieg's teleporter sphere in his hand. "This will come in handy for what I'm planning but listen to me carefully Krystal; we only have one chance at this. It's an all or nothing plan, but it's the best thing I can think of. Alright here's what were going to do…"

After relaying his plan to her they opted for some sleep to get ready for the next few days ahead. Before they had gone to sleep, Allistor called Samuel for a ride home and told him after these next few days were over he would get a six month vacation with pay. And it wasn't more than a few hours later until they had arrived at the airport, with the fox girl sporting a new overcoat, hat, and glasses until her big debut. Krystal was eager to see Light again but she knew that she couldn't just yet. She didn't have to imagine the pain he was feeling, she felt it all too much when those stone doors closed between them. Once they had landed at the airport, Allistor called for a taxi and they started their drive to Light's town.

Allistor needed to find Lindsey and the others but he didn't know where any of them lived except Chris. When they paid the young man a visit, he was actually surprised to see Krystal again, "Wow…this is…unexpected."

Krystal gave Chris a bid toothy grin, "Hello Chris, do you happen to know where Insect, Alex, and Lindsey live?" She said it casually but this situation was anything but casual.

The boy nodded with a shocked face still intact on his face. "I do…but why are you still…" Before he could finish what he was going to say, Krystal grabbed his hand and they dragged him with them into the cab.

"No time to talk now Chris, we've got to get the others. We have some very busy nights ahead of us."

"But…what about Light?"

Krystal stiffened for a bit. "I can't see him yet. Not until we can really be together." Chris saw the longing on her face and he knew what had to do.

"Krystal, I'll help you and Light in any way I can." Krystal turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you Chris, thank you so much!" She gave him a friendly hug and Chris gave her and Allistor the directions to the rest of the gangs' homes. And one by one, they managed to get the other boys away from their homes by telling their parents they were going to do a final review of their trip. Needless to say, they acted as if they were about to fall into a coma from the shock.

After they picked up Alex, and went through all of the shock and all a third time around, he gave them the directions to his aunt's house and away they went. Krystal managed to hide her face relatively well from the cab driver but when they got to their final destination, she was glad to be out of the pressure of constantly hiding. Allistor paid the man and sped off away from the group to find more customers.

Alex knocked on his aunt's door with the rest of the group behind him. A moment later, Alex's aunt was staring at a bunch of smiling faces but one in particular made the older woman's heart sing? She realized it could only be the only and only Cerinian princess and forced her into an air crushing hug. "Krystal! I can't believe it's you, what happened? I thought you were long gone."

"I thought so too but after I did a bit of thinking, I've decided to be a permanent resident."

Lindsey looked at her with a blank expression for a moment before softening it into a warm motherly smile. "You love him, don't you?" Krystal's cheeks flushed bit as she nodded in slight embarrassment. "You know, being in love with him is nothing to be embarrassed about. I have to say that I'm impressed and, admittedly, a bit shocked to see you chose him over everything else."

"Not exactly, I actually chose both him and my family."

Lindsey thought for a moment and asked, "Did you use the wish to bring them to our universe?" Krystal shook her head.

"I've decided to do that myself so I wished for something else."

"Like what?"

"Sorry, but it's my little secret. At any rate, I would like to ask you a big favor. I can't be with Light right now until the public accepts me as one of their own, but that is where I need your help. Can you help us make an alien costume?"Lindsey didn't quite understand what the girl was getting at but nodded.

"I have quite a few cos-play outfits in one of my closets, I suppose if we mangled some then sure but what does a costume have to do with anything." Krystal told her what she was planning and she actually thought it was simple but very good if done correctly. And so she told everyone everything that needed to be done within the next couple of days.

Lindsey was going to be in charge of actually putting a costume together, so she dragged the younger girl into her room take care of that. Alex, who was in shock for the second time that day because of Krystal and finding out his aunt was a cos-player, was in charge of writing a believable alien speech. Krystal didn't really know how to explain why she was on Earth, so he had made sure to include a viable reason for why she got stuck on the planet and why she had chosen to marry Light. The most important thing here though was that mentioned about forming some kind of alliance with the country. If Alex knew Bush's mannerisms enough, then he was sure the guy would take the bait. It didn't really matter who was the president though, to form an alliance with an alien civilization would cement that person as one of the greatest in history. While Lindsey and the others helped to make a costume that looked both alien and royal like to show Krystal's status as a princess. Lindsey pulled out a long sky blue dress and had Krystal try it on. "What do you think?"

"Well, out seems quite a bit too long for me."

"Good." Lindsey grabbed a pair of scissors and made a careful cut from the front base of the dress. On up until Krystal's feet could visibly not be impeded. After the dress was picked out, Chris and Nat took turns arguing with each other on what they could put on her to give her an alien feel. In the end, they had decided to sew a large collar around her neck, some foam shoulder pads that seemed to look alien because of the way the ends of them pointed up, and lastly they pulled out some chrome looking strips of fabric and chose a few places to put them on her dress. And so the sewing began. Lindsey, Krystal and Chris knew how to sew pretty well but Nat however was just doing his best to keep himself from being stabbed by the needle.

"Okay, can someone please tell me why I have to do this as well?"

"Shut up Bug, everyone's working hard on something and so you should as well."

"But I can't sew."

"Do it or I'll put some teeth holes in your hand!" That shut him up. They were about half done with the costume but it was now time for the guys to go home, so Allistor took them to their houses while he rented out a hotel room. Once only Krystal and Lindsey were left in the house, the latter helped Krystal get comfortable into the guest room and they said their good nights to each other. Krystal did not go to sleep however, she couldn't. She was too busy thinking about what Light was going until she couldn't stop herself from sneaking out of the bedroom window. She saw Light's house on the way over so she ran through the night to get there.

When she finally arrived on the scene, she quietly crept up to the window and saw his sleeping form but what she saw nearly broke her heart and almost come inside to hold him. He was clearly asleep but he had tears falling down his face anyway. Soon she started to tear up a little. "Please Light; just wait for me a little longer." She took one last at him before leaving.

Krystal silently walked back into her dark room but when she closed the window behind her, the lights flickered on. Krystal turned around in surprise to see Lindsey wearing a smile on her face. "So you went to see him." Krystal nodded a little in embarrassment of being caught sneaking in like she was hormone driven girl sneaking back in from a midnight 'rendezvous' with her boyfriend.

"I had to see him again. I didn't go inside though, I just watched him sleep. I can't imagine how hard all of this has been on him, he must be steeped in pain and heartache." Krystal was looking down at the ground remembering Light's sleeping face. Then Lindsey gave her another motherly hug.

"Then that must mean he truly does love you, more than anything in this world." Krystal leaned into the older woman's shoulder and nodded and soon they both broke away and went to bed.

"He's just so different from every male I had every met. He helped me all he could; all the while knowing he would be destroyed at the end of it all. But he's wrong; I'll make it clear to him that it will only be the beginning."

The next day Lindsey and Krystal tried to have some breakfast, but Krystal had a hard time concentrating on her food. She just couldn't get Light's sleeping expression out of her mind. Eventually she ate her food but she still didn't feel any better. The two of them didn't have to wait much longer for the others to arrive; they came bright and early, to the dismay of one of them.

As the day went on, they eventually finished the costume before evening. So now everyone was outside of the closet waiting for Krystal to out and show them how it looked on her. After a little waiting, the vulpine beauty finally came out. To say she was stunning was the understatement of the millennium; she was an utter angel in blue and white fur. And her staff in her hands only made the costume even more complete. Krystal saw all of their gaping faces and blushed a little. "Well…what do you think?"

Allistor gave a whistle in astonishment, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a newly married alien bride."

"Thank you," she said with a curtsy. "Hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, I will be before long.

Lindsey looked at her clock and saw that it was time for everyone to go home and get settled in for the night. "It's time for you all to go home. And Krystal, you need to go to bed early; tomorrow's the big day."

Krystal nodded and turned to the boys, "Thank you so much guys, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Alex responded. "Anything for a friend. Let's get home and get some sleep boys."

The guys left to the cab and Allistor was following behind him but stopped at the doorway and turned to Krystal. "I'll be here at around 8 in the morning, so remember to bring your things with you." She nodded and he left.

Lindsey and Krystal went to bed but again, Krystal had a hard time getting to sleep but she managed to find solace in the fact soon she will be with him.

The next morning, Krystal got up bright and early to get her dress, staff, and the teleporter sphere. She went into the kitchen to see Lindsey already there pouring a bowl of cereal and offering some to her. The fox girl graciously took a bowl and they conversed about some of the things that happened to her when she first came into this world. Put simply it was just a bunch of hilarity for the most part. And then the door bell rang. Krystal and Lindsey walked to the door to see Allistor alone this time around with a white limousine behind him. "Princess, your chariot waits."

"I'm ready," she gave a bow and got her disguise to put on hopefully for the last time. And she walked down to the vehicle waving goodbye for now to Lindsey. "Thank you for letting me stay in your home for a while Lindsey, you're the best."

"It's fine by me anytime, my dear." Krystal smiled at her and got into the vehicle. They were driven to the airport again where the jet had finished refueling last night. Allistor had already told Samuel that they would require a round trip from there to D.C. and back again. After that was done his six month pay vacation could begin. The guy loved to fly, but to be paid for doing nothing was the best possible thing one could hope for.

After a relatively short flight compared to the others, they were soon in D.C. where there was a cab instructed to wait and take them to the outskirts of the white house area. Krystal looked at the capital's sights in amazement, but what intrigued her most was the pure white statue of a giant man sitting on what seemed like the biggest throne on this planet. Then eventually they arrived to the edge of their target destination. The two walked out of the cab and Allistor paid him. When they were alone and no one was watching them, they quickly slipped into the bushes and did quick check to make sure she knew what to do. And so they waited for nightfall, simply because she could get past security detail much better. When it was dark enough to finally move about, Allistor pulled out a pair of binoculars and some walkie talkie ear pieces for them to communicate their way in. "Okay listen up Krystal, I'm going to stay on stand by and watch out for any guards. When I say go, I want you to go to the next checkpoint I laid out as planned out. Now, are you ready to move out?"

"Definitely," He nodded and they moved closer to the fence that separated them from the White House lawn.

"Alright then," he put his binoculars up to his eyes and studied the area the guards were moving to and from. "And…now!" Krystal used the teleporter to get through the gate and started making her way, quietly and swiftly to first checkpoint.

"I'm here, what now." Allistor studied the guards' movements a little more until the next area was cleared.

"Okay, you're clear, move now!" Krystal made run for it until she got to the next place she was supposed to be at and lowered herself to the ground and keeps herself from being seen. This wasn't very easy considering she had to keep her folded up costume from getting dirty, and the weight of her staff in the other hand didn't help either.

Allistor watched the next guard begin to pass by and he gave Krystal the go ahead. Krystal made her move and turned a corner but it looked like one of the guards heard something pass by him. The guard checked around the corner to discover nothing, so he shrugged and left. Krystal had heard that a guard was coming so she used the teleporter to get to the top of the roof since she was now close enough. "Good job Krystal," she heard in her head. "From where you're at, you should be right above the Oval Office. Can you sense anyone inside?"

"Yes, I can sense a single individual in the room."

"Can you tell what they are thinking?"

"Give me a moment…yes; it's not very clear from here but he's thinking about 'vetoing 'a bill or something. What's a veto?"

"It's basically the president saying 'no' to something. That's good, it's him. Okay, now you need to change into your costume, just leave your ear piece on the roof and I'll be hiding behind these bushes while all of this is taking place. From this point on, you're on your own."

"Understood." Krystal laid the ear piece down on the roof floor and changed as quickly as she could. She took one final look at her self and checked to make sure that there was only that one man inside. 'Time to take the plunge,' she said to herself before using the sphere to teleport directly into the President's office. Once she was inside, she saw a man sitting down in a decent sized chair facing away from her. It looked like he was reviewing something so Krystal took this chance to put away the sphere before speaking. "Are you this world's leader?" She said, spoken like a true blue alien visitor.

The man, who had been reviewing something until now, stiffened and slowly turned to see one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever been acquainted with. "By the power…?"

Krystal withheld her urge to laugh and simply put on a smile. "You must be the President of America. Good evening to you, I am Princess Krystal Cerinia, of planet Cerinia." She gave the shocked and awing man a gracious bow and curtsy. Then she said the line Alex had said was the most essential in this kind of situation. "I come in peace. If you don't mind, I would like to have a conversation with you a bout a few things. Would that be okay with you?"

The man was utterly speechless at all of this that was happening to him but he has handling it quite well for an old man. After a moment of thinking and trying to find the right words he could say to his alien visitor was, "Sure…?"

Allistor had been waiting outside for nearly an hour out there and he was beginning to get scared until he finally heard Krystal's voice again. "I'm back."

"Krystal, thank goodness! I've been worrying myself sick for a while. What happened in there?"

"There's no need to worry, everything went better than I had expected. Alex was right when he said this guy wouldn't pass up the chance to be ultra famous for anything. Anyway, I've already redressed myself so all I need now is for you to help me get down from here."

"You got it."

…Light had listened to every bit of Krystal's story with intrigue and appreciation. "…Wow…?" there was no other way of describing how much appreciation he felt. She did all of this…for him. "Krystal, I don't know what to say."

"Light, make no mistake that I will find a way to save my family, but I also want you as well. I love you more than anything else in any universe, but I want to know if you feel the same way."

Light blushed harder and more furiously than ever before in his life. "I do. I love you more than anything I have ever known." He paused for a moment and began to speak more to himself than to her. "These last few days have felt like a miniature version of Hell to me." He had tears running down his face, for a reason he did not know.

Then Krystal used her soft touch to get him to look at her eye to eye. "Then in that case, Light Kindley, welcome to Heaven." With that said she drew him into pure kiss, full of nothing but each others love for each other. Their brown and blue hair framed the loving scene perfectly. They slowly pulled away and they felt something neither had ever felt before.

Completion.

Light stared at her with what can only be described as a renewed spirit that showed through his eyes. Then, with his blush still present, he asked, "Um…don't you think marriage is a little too fast?"

"Actually, the typical engagement time of my people is two months. Besides, I don't think our marriage could come fast enough." Then she grabbed his hand and started dragging him behind her.

"Krystal? Where are you taking me?"

"To our room Darling."

Light was beginning to get scared, "HEY! Krystal! I love you but we can't do "THAT." We're not married yet."

"Don't worry; we're not going to mate."

"Then why are you so eager to get us inside my room," he asked as she opened the door. She paused but he couldn't see her face because her head was turned away.

"Because your lips…" She turned to look at him, and he saw the hungriest, ravenous, and the scariest eyes he had ever seen. "…They taste just like chocolate!"

Light's skin paled more than thought possible, "…Oh no?!" Before he could even have a chance to protest, he was sucked into his room feeling like the happiest and most scared person on Earth. Then the sound proof door closed and was locked.

Allistor had watched the whole with tears of joy in his eyes at first, then tears of amusement. "Please tell me you all got that." Just then, the guys popped up from where they were spying on the new couple with Nat holding a video camera.

"Oh, you bet we did," Nat said with an evil smile.

Lindsey turned to him, "Remember to make me a copy on DVD."

"Not only that, but we also got this." Chris held up a picture he had taken with his camera. The picture was of Light and Krystal's kiss.

Alex gave an evil smile, "With this picture we are going to be rich beyond our wildest dreams."

Nat looked at their handy work. "Boys, I think we just found the perfect business."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all didn't exactly expect that kind of a ending, it's the best I could come up with. Anyway, watch out for the epilogue that's coming soon. The sequel to Only a Girl Out of this World is called, Only a Girl Breaking the Barrier. R&R please.**


	25. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Forgive me for being so late with the epilogue, second semester just started up and I had some work to do. It's been complete now for the last few days but I decided to wait for my beta-reader to back to me but I guess they've been just about as busy as I've been. At any rate, here is the long expected epilogue. After you all read this there is a little surprise for all of you in my final author's note for this story. I bet none of you will have expected, but I believe you'll all be pretty excited about it. Before you go to that though, it would be best for you to read the epilogue first to get a full grasp of what I have in store for you all. And a couple things, my site is on my profile now, for those who didn't get to it at first. Plus, I'm putting up a forum to get Ideas for Only a Girl Breaking the Barrier, so please leave story ideas and suggestions. Well, for the final time for now, please R&R. Were SO close to breaking the two hundred mark!**

**To notfromearth7: The gift I've promised is here in my bottom author's note, but as I've said to the others, I would prefer it if you read the epilogue first. It's because my gift to you is sort of coupled up with the big surprise I'm telling you all about.**

**To Krys: I'm finally able to start reading your story again, and others as well. **

**Enjoy the show folks! **

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

…Three months later.

Light stirred in his bed until he was woken up by the sounds of the bird's singing. When his eyes opened he sat up and stretched with a gigantic yawn. Afterward, he moved his legs to the side of the bed and reached down to pull up a robe that had been discarded onto the ground the night before as usual. He put it on and wrapped the sash around his waist before turning his head to look over his shoulder. He smiled at what he was seeing and even now, he still wondered if it was all just a long sweet dream. Light looked at his young wife and mate's sleeping form. She seemed to be soundly sleeping under their covers with a noticeable smile on her face as well. She was more beautiful and angelic than any mortal being he had ever seen, and many others around the world shared his sentiment. But he thanked God that he could get to see and feel the beauty no other man in any universe could.

Eventually the young man got his head out of the clouds that were fogging his mind and brought him self back down to reality. He moved her shoulder length blue hair out of the way from her white forehead and gave her a soft kiss there. He then began his attempt to quietly get off the bed and get to the bathroom to freshen up. He didn't very far when slender blue furred hand had grabbed hold of his arm. He froze with a little bit of uneasiness and turned around slowly so see Krystal's smirk. "Light, are you trying to sneak away from me again?"

He was caught in the act again. "Actually, I was just getting ready to go freshen up for school," he said while laughing nervously.

"Oh really, I do hope you mean you're doing that AFTER our morning 'exercise.'"

"Oh course I do," he was still laughing nervously while he thought to himself, 'here we go again.' He got back in bed and got back under the covers with Krystal, whose clothes and robe were already strewn out on the floor from the night before.

It wasn't that Light didn't want to make love with his wife, on a contrary. Every time they had made love since their wedding night on Leonidas' new ship, it was like they were both in an everlasting state of bliss. No, the reason why he was trying to get away was because of the time she wanted him to make love to her. She wanted him to keep her feeling nice and fresh for the day before they got on the bus for the educational institution that was _their_ school. He, on the other hand, ended up with shaky legs all throughout the morning. It wouldn't be a bad thing if it wasn't for the fact that he had classes up and down the stairs.

You can only imagine his surprise when she told him that she convinced the President to allow her to attend Oak Woods High with him. Her first day was quite the site to behold. Light however, found it to be the most comical day he had ever gone through. She had walked in with him wearing a blue blouse and knee-high skirt. Needless to say, there were a lot of dropped jaws going around the place. And as they walked by, the two of them came across Henry Knox and the rest of Light's abusers. Just seeing them all instantly put a sour taste in Krystal's mouth. Knox gave a whistle at them so the two would stop and strode on over to put an arm around Krystal's waist. Light's face instantly flared up in anger at Knox's arm. "Hey doll, if you're going to get with an Earth guy, how about you lose the kid and try a man on for size." Now Light was MAD. He tried to step up to against Knox's advances, but Krystal put a hand on his chest to stop him. Knox liked what he was seeing, until Krystal gently pushed his arm off of her and turned to him.

"Excuse me, I believe we've met before but I don't believe I got your name. If I did, I'm afraid I don't remember."

"That's alright doll face, the name's Henry Knox."

Krystal gave him a smile with closed eyes. "Knox, huh." And in an instant, Krystal's foot was hammered in between Knox's legs. Knox slowly fell to the ground in more pain he ever thought possible. "Consider that payment for trying to pull up my skirt a while back." Everyone looking at the scene cringed at the mere sight of what just happened, even Light. The other boys around however, looked like they were in pain just from looking at where Knox's pain was. Krystal had turned to take a quick look at everyone around the two before making an announcement. "If any of you boys try to get fresh with me again or try to do ANYTHING to cause my fiancé any harm, mental or physical, I'll castrate the lot of you." The boy's hands immediately went to cover the front of their pants', but Krystal wasn't finished yet. "And if you floozies do anything mean to my Light or, God forbid, try to STEAL him away from me, I'm sure I can easily perform an impromptu mastectomy." She said this while showing off her razor sharp talons, and so was then the girl's turn to cover their breasts'. Put simply, that was one interesting day and Light 'surprisingly' did not suffer any pain at anyone's hand, nor any day after.

Eventually, Light did come out of their room to find his parent's already at the table eating breakfast. His mother turned to him and saw that he came alone again. "Honey, where's Krystal at?" It honestly didn't take long for Light's mother to warm up to Krystal and think of her as her daughter in law. It was almost instant in fact. Sarah just told Light that she was happy he found someone who really loved him, and she was. When they got home the day after Light and Krystal's reunion, the two of them explained the whole truth to Light's parents. They were admittedly worried about the two when they explained all of their battles to them, but they were more upset when Krystal promised the world that alien technology would be introduced to all of them. They believed it to be a big lie to the world, but Krystal explained to them that it wasn't a lie. She really does intend to do as she said but she didn't explain how, it wracked all of their brains trying to figure out what the vulpine princess was planning. She said she didn't use her wish on bringing her parents or brother back so that option was eliminated.

"She's still in the bathroom again; she's been getting sick lately, but it's the strangest thing. She's sick for a little while part of the day and then she's better for the rest of the day, I don't understand this cycle of hers." Light was to busy eating his food and worrying about Krystal's health to notice his parents proud grins. After a few minutes Krystal came out of their room looking better again, wearing a purple shirt and some form fitting pants modified with a hole large enough to fit her tail through. And she was wearing that strangely cheerful smile again. Light's been noticing that smile that's been on her face for nearly the past four days. Light just couldn't figure it out, then he noticed his parents smiles. 'What's going on around here,' he thought to himself.

After a bit of small talk and finishing their breakfast, Krystal and Light said their goodbyes and they ran out the door towards the bus stop. When the two were gone, Sarah turned her head to look at Tim. "Dear, how much longer do you think it will take for Light to notice?"

Tim finished swallowing his food before answering his wife, "I don't think it'll be too much longer. I know he may be a bit confused about all of this, but I'm sure he isn't so naïve to stay clueless about it for much longer." His wife nodded in agreement.

When Light and Krystal got to school, they were immediately greeted to a sight that Krystal immediately felt distaste for. Nat, Chris and Alex were on the other side of the entry hall at a small stand with a ton of guys swarming around it. Above the stand was a sign that said, 'Official Krystal Fan Club and Memorabilia Shop.' Krystal and Light approached the guy's stand but Light stopped behind the crowd of people while Krystal plowed through them to see just what the three were up to, and Light was right to stand back and watch. When Krystal got to the front, she felt shock and anger at the same time. There were pictures, T-shirts, and a bunch of other stuff that had images of herself and her crazy honeymoon. None of the images were actually explicit but the shirts had images of her in her bikini on it, and she wasn't going to stand to allow any of these perverts to wear an image that revealed that much of her flesh and fur. "GUY'S, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL OF THIS!!!"

The guy's had a decent amount of fear in their eyes, and they looked at each other in nervousness. "I'm sorry folks but shops closed," Nat said quickly before the three grabbed as much as their stuff and money as possible before making a run for it. They weren't as fast as Krystal though, she quickly caught up with them and gave each a painful lump on their heads. Light did not feel any envy for his friends, there was no one who could stand against his wife's rampage once it started.

The rest of the school day went on normally and it eventually ended and the two got home. Almost as soon as Krystal opened the door she went to the fridge and got out the ice-cream, chocolate her favorite above all. It was strange to Light though, for the past while she had been eating more and more ice-cream as of late. First it was the strange cycles of sickness, and then it was her unusually cheerful behavior around the house and her quick irritation at school, and now all of these cravings of hers for ice –cream? That's when Light put all of these together…but that was impossible! They were different species, there was absolutely no way she could be pregnant. And realization dawned on him at last and his eyes widened more than ever before, "Krystal…back at Knossos…what exactly DID you wish for?"

Krystal finished making her ice-cream cone and took a long lick of it before answering with a devious smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" And right there on the spot…

…Light fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the epilogue, and now for the moment you've all been waiting for. I have decided that I wil make...a "midquel." That's right, starting in May, before witnessing Light and Krystal's next huge adventure, I'm going to give you all a companion piece to this story. It will be called, Only a Girl's Honeymoon Madness, and as the title suggests, you will get to see all of the wacky and craziness wrapped around Krystal and Light's marriage and the honeymoon that followed it. Unlike this or the next story, it will be primarily comedy. There will be no adventuring involved but the end of it will give an insight to the next big story...and believe me when I say it will be BIG! And as for notfromearth7, I like to look at my viewers profiles to see what kind of an audience I'm drawing in. You have my condolences my friend, I offer this gift to you because if it was my little brother that had...passed on...I honestly don't what I would do. My little brother's a pain in the neck but I love him to death, and I know that you loved yours just much. Not only that, but I've lost some good friends over the past year. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I believe your brother was a light hearted person I bet, so this is what I'm offering, or rather asking depending on how you want to think of it, is I would like to dedicate my companion piece to your brother and the people we all wish were still around if you'll allow me. You don't have to give me his name if you don't to, that would be your choice you let me. Well, I suppose that's all for now. I will see some of you in May, or you might see me in a review for some your all's stories. Well, goodbye for now everybody, and "THANK YOU ALL" for turning this crazy idea I had in my head from the failure I thought is was destined to be, into one of the most successful stories the STARFOX section had ever seen. **


End file.
